Dai 10
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: Daisuke and Veemon are on summer vacation with the Tennyson family. On the first night a strange object falls from the sky and Daisuke finds a strange watch inside it which clamps onto her wrist. She then discovers she can turn into ten different aliens, watch as she learns to master her new powers and face enemies from Earth and from the stars. NO FLAMES. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Then There Were Ten

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

The sun was shining down above a city in the United States, and in the airport it was bustling with activity with hundreds upon hundreds of people who were rushing around trying to catch their flights to other parts of the world, or for those arriving, rushing to grab their luggage from the plane. In the airport standing out amongst the crowd was one lone girl of about ten years of age with mahogany coloured hair, and she was holding a suitcase in her left hand with a backpack in her right hand. The girl was wearing tight blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, a red tank top, and an unzipped leather jacket. This girl was one of a kind in more ways than one; she was Daisuke Motomiya, the leader of the second generation of DigiDestined, the Child of Miracles and the inheritor of Courage and Friendship. Although due to recent events she wished she wasn't. "I still can't believe that they said all those things about me. I thought they were all my friends…at least Ken and Cody stood up for me when it mattered. I can't face them now, and I don't think I ever will," She said sobbing.

"Hey Daisuke, there you are," Daisuke looked up to see an old man wearing a red Hawaiian shirt and grey pants walk towards her and her expression brightened immediately.

"Uncle Max!" She cheered hugging the old man who hugged her back and he chuckled. "It's great to see you," She said.

"You know I'm not really your uncle right?" Max asked her.

"Yeah I know, you're just a friend of my dad. But you're like an uncle," Daisuke said and Max chuckled.

"Okay, whatever you want, ready to go on holiday with your relatives in the old Rust Bucket?" Max asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah. Are Ben and Gwen already with you?" Daisuke asked him.

"Gwen is, we just need to pick up Ben," Max told her and she nodded again.

"Cool. It's been a while since I've seen him," Daisuke said as both she and Max left the airport and both entered an old RV where Daisuke saw a girl her age with green eyes and orange hair typing on her blue laptop. "Gwen!" Daisuke exclaimed as Gwen turned and smiled at her.

"Daisuke!" She cheered and both girls hugged each other happily. "It's great to see you. Hopefully this won't be a terrible vacation," Gwen said.

"Of course it will," Daisuke said before she saw Gwen frown slightly. "Let me guess, you don't like the fact Ben is coming along?" She asked.

"He's what?" Gwen asked and Daisuke looked at Max.

"You said you told Gwen and Ben, and that they were okay with it," She said to him.

"I may have left out the part about the other coming," Max admitted sheepishly as he sat on in the drivers chair.

"Sure you did," Daisuke said before she sat at the table opposite Gwen and the RV started up and drove away.

"So how was your school year?" Gwen asked Daisuke whose smile faltered and she looked down at the table. "Bad huh?"

"Considering the fact that my friends insulted me and said they only hung around me for my power. Then yes it was bad," Daisuke growled as her backpack moved and out popped a small blue and white creature.

"Man Daisuke, it was stuffy in there," The creature said in a cute voice with an obvious lisp.

"So this is Demi-Veemon huh?" Gwen asked poking the digimon in the stomach making him giggle.

"Hi," He chirped.

"Yup," Daisuke said popping the 'p'. "He's my best friend in the whole world….apart from you and Ben of course," She added as the RV pulled to a stop.

"Ben come on, I want to make the campsite before nightfall," Max called out the window.

"Uh…grandpa a little help," A voice called and Daisuke sighed before she exited the RV and saw a boy with brown hair, green eyes, dark green cargo pants, and a white shirt with a black stripe down the middle hanging by his underwear on a tree. The boy looked at Daisuke and blushed in embarrassment. "Daisuke!" He squeaked.

"Hi, Ben. What did you do this time?" Daisuke asked.

"Nothing. I tried to stop Cash and J.T from bullying a kid. Some thanks I get," Ben grumbled as a rip was heard and he fell down onto Daisuke who groaned. "Sorry about that," He apologised to her and Daisuke nodded with a blush on her face.

"Come on you two!" Gwen shouted from the door and Ben groaned.

"She's coming as well?" He asked and Daisuke nodded still blushing and Ben groaned before he got off and helped Daisuke up and both entered the RV.

"Hiya Ben," Demi-Veemon chirped and Ben smiled as he saw the digimon.

"Hey. Long-time no see buddy," Ben greeted him before he frowned at Gwen. "Dork,"

"Dweeb," Gwen replied and Daisuke sighed silently.

"This is gonna be a long summer," She thought before she sat in the passenger seat as the RV drove off and Demi-Veemon jumped into her lap and smiled up at her.

"I wait all year to go on this trip, and now the queen of cooties is coming along for the ride," Ben groaned.

"Hey. I had my own summer vacation planned out too ya know," Gwen said as she took out a piece of paper. "Each activity is colour coded so I never do the same activity two days in a row. Now I am stuck with my geekazoid cousin for three months," She said.

"Geek," Ben said.

"Jerk," Gwen said and Daisuke groaned.

"Something tells me it's going to be a long summer," Max said and Daisuke nodded her head as Demi-Veemon jumped into her lap and smiled up at her and she smiled back. Soon the Rust Bucket arrived at the campsite for the night and Ben, Gwen, Daisuke and Demi-Veemon were sitting at a bench as Max walked out of the RV with a bowl of worms. "Chow time," Max said.

"Okay, I give up. What is that?" Ben asked.

"Marinated meal worms. Hard to find them fresh in the states, you know they're considered a delicacy in some countries," Max informed the kids.

"And totally gross in others," Gwen said as a worm dropped out of the bowl. Daisuke then picked one worm up and looked at it before she shrugged and she put it in her mouth and ate it and swallowed making Ben and Gwen look at her horrified, while Max smiled and Demi-Veemon was grossed out.

"Not bad." She said.

"They're worms! How can they be anything but bad?" Ben asked her.

"Don't be a baby, just point them head first so they know which way to crawl," Daisuke replied eating another worm.

"I've also got some smoked sheep tongue in the fridge," Max said.

"Couldn't we just have a burger or something?" Ben asked and he and Gwen looked at Max hopefully.

"Nonsense, this summer is going to be an adventure for your taste buds. I'll grab the tongue," Max said walking back into the RV.

"Okay, I got a half-eaten bag of corn chips and a candy bar in my backpack. What do you got?" Ben asked his cousin.

"Some rice cakes and hard candy," Gwen answered him.

"Can we make that last a whole summer?" Ben asked and both of them frowned as Daisuke continued eating the worms making the two of them gag. Later that night Ben was playing his portable game console while Gwen was surfing the web as Max walked out with some marshmallows.

"Who wants to roast marshmallows?" He asked Ben and Gwen but both remained silent. "O…kay. How about we tell scary stories?" He suggested.

"Scarier than spending a whole summer with your freak of a cousin?" Ben asked before he laughed.

"I'd like to grandpa, but I'm doing a web search on a cure for extreme ugliness. Nothing yet Ben, but let's not give up hope," Gwen said to Ben who frowned at her.

"Oh come on you two. We're all in this together. You can sit around and mope all summer or we can have some fun," Max said before he noticed something was missing "Has anyone seen Daisuke or Demi-Veemon?" He asked the two of them.

"They went out for a walk. They should be back in a while," Ben answered before he turned back to his video game. Meanwhile Daisuke was walking through the forest with Demi-Veemon on her head.

"Man, I thought spending a summer with Uncle Max, Gwen and Ben would be fun. But so far all that's happened is Ben and Gwen arguing over the smallest things," Daisuke said sadly.

"Cheer up Dai, it's bound to get exciting soon." Demi-Veemon chirped making her smile at her partner, both of them then saw something in the sky making them gasp.

"A shooting star," Daisuke said.

"Quick make a wish," Demi-Veemon said as he scrunched up his face in concentration, suddenly the shooting star turned sharply and flew right down towards them both.

"Incoming!" Daisuke shouted as she ran off as the object crashed into the ground behind her and the impact sent both her and Demi-Veemon flying and when Daisuke sat up she saw a massive crater in front of her. "Whoa…." She managed to say before Demi-Veemon ran off towards the crater. "Demi-Veemon get back here!" She called running after him, she picked him up and approached the crater. "Is it a satellite?" She wondered before the ground beneath her gave way and she fell down into the crater taking Demi-Veemon with her. "Ouch," She groaned.

"Are you okay?" Her partner asked her.

"I'll be fine," She answered standing up, she then walked over to the grey metal sphere that had crashed into the ground, it soon opened up and inside she saw a bright green light before it died down and she saw a large wristwatch that was primarily black and grey in color, with a grey dial in the middle that looked like a watch face which has a green hourglass shape. "A watch?" She asked. "What's a watch doing out in space?" She then reached for it with her left hand when it suddenly jumped up and clamped around her wrist. "Ah!" She screamed. "Get off me. Get off!" She shouted trying to pull the watch off her arm but it was stuck.

"Daisuke!" Demi-Veemon shouted in worry.

"Get off!" She shouted again before she picked up Demi-Veemon again and climbed out of the crater. "Uncle Max!" She shouted running back towards the Rust Bucket.

"Daisuke has been gone a long time. I wonder if something bad has happened to her," Ben said.

"What trouble could she end up in out here?" Max asked.

"She could have wound up bear food," Gwen said making Ben and Max looked at her. "I'm kidding. You do know I was kidding right?" She asked them.

"Come on, come on," Daisuke said as she used a stick to try and pry the watch off her wrist but the stick snapped. "Well that sure didn't work," She grumbled before she looked at the watch and she pressed the button that was on the watch and the dial popped up and a silhouette appeared.

"What's going on?" Demi-Veemon asked as he saw Daisuke press the dial down and she was enveloped in a flash of green light, when the light died down Daisuke was now a being made of magma with red rocks over the lava and she was lean, her chest was slightly large then it normally was, her arms were skinny and her face was made of red rock with fire surrounding it.

"AHHHH! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE! AHHHH!" She shouted running around and Demi-Veemon's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Wait…I'm on fire. But I am okay. Check me out, I am totally hot," Daisuke said her voice sounding different before she laughed.

"Dai? Is that you?" Demi-Veemon asked.

"You bet it is buddy," Daisuke answered before she smirked and held her finger out and a small fireball flew towards a branch and destroyed it. "Nice." She said before she created a bigger fireball in her hands. "Oh yeah," She then threw the fireball which smashed into trees and destroyed them and set the forest on fire. "Wait….stop. I didn't mean too," Daisuke said as the fire grew. "Oh man, I am so going to be blamed for this,"

"Ya think!" Demi-Veemon shouted at his partner. Meanwhile Ben noticed smoke in the distance.

"Hey, what's the deal with the smoke?" he asked as Max and Gwen looked over at him.

"It looks like the start of a forest fire, it's probably some darn fool camper messing around with something he shouldn't," Max said.

"Daisuke 's still out there," Ben said and Max and Gwen looked at him shocked before Max ran into the RV and came out with three fire extinguishers and handed on to Ben and Gwen.

"Oh man, this would be so cool. If it wasn't so not cool," Daisuke said as Demi-Veemon ran around frantically before he saw Ben extinguishing fires.

"Ben!" He cried and Ben looked over and ran towards him when he saw Daisuke who looked at him.

"Look I can explain…" She was cut off when Ben sprayed foam at her head. "Hey!" She shouted at him.

"I don't know what you are, but you'll stay back if you know what's good for you," Ben threatened her pointing the extinguisher at her. He suddenly jumped back as his foot caught fire and he hopped around while Daisuke laughed as Ben put of the fire on his foot. "I warned you," Ben said.

"Ben wait it's me!" Daisuke shouted at her friend.

"Wait a minute? Dai? What happened?" He asked.

"Well me and Demi-Veemon were walking along when this meteor crashed in front of us, only it wasn't an actual meteor but this cool watch and when I pressed it I turned into this," Daisuke answered him.

"Ben are you…what in blazes?" Max asked as he and Gwen ran up to Daisuke and Ben.

"Guess who," Ben said.

"It's me Daisuke," Daisuke said waving.

"What happened to you?" Gwen asked her.

"I hate to be rude. But a forest fire is still raging here," Ben said.

"Well, what do we do?" Daisuke asked him.

"Backfire, start another fire and drive it into this one, they will cancel one another out," Max said. "Can you do that Daisuke?" He asked her.

"Shooting flames? Oh I can definitely do that," She said before she ran off while the others ran away as well to safety. Daisuke got to an unburnt section of the forest before she set fire to it and the two fires burned into one another before they snuffed out one another.

"So, you're saying that this watch jumped onto your wrist and turned you into this?" Ben asked Daisuke as everyone sat around a campfire.

"That's basically it yeah," Daisuke answered as she tossed a marshmallow into her mouth.

"So, are you going to stay a monster forever?" Ben asked her.

"She's not a monster. She's an alien," Max said making the others look at him. "I mean…look at her, what else could she be?" He asked.

"I can't be fire girl forever. How can I play soccer if I burn the ball?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't worry Daisuke, we'll figure something out. I'll go and check out the crash site," Max said and he walked off with a flashlight. Just then a beeping was heard and the dial on Daisuke's chest glowed red before she was engulfed in a red light and turned back to normal.

"Oh finally. I'm back," She said relieved.

"Too bad really. I liked it when you were a walking barbeque," Gwen said as Daisuke tried to pull the watch off again.

"And this thing still won't come off!" She shouted before she tripped over a log and crashed into Ben again and Gwen laughed while Ben blushed again. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up," Daisuke said to Gwen before she got up and walked off leaving Ben and Gwen alone while Demi-Veemon ran after his partner before he climbed onto her head as she fiddled around with the watch.

"Should you really be fiddling around with that?" Demi-Veemon asked her once they returned to the Rust Bucket.

"Well….maybe not. But if I can figure this thing out I might be able to help people. And I mean actually make a difference, not just make things worse," Daisuke said as she pressed the button and the dial popped up and she turned it around. "Should I do it one more time?"

"I wouldn't," Gwen said as she and Ben walked up.

"No duh, you wouldn't," Ben said before he nodded and Daisuke slammed down the dial and was covered in orange fur and turned into a dog like alien with no eyes and she roared.

"Whoa, that's a big dog," Gwen said as Daisuke sniffed around before she jumped off and started to swing through the trees.

"Daisuke! Get back here!" Ben shouted before he sighed and he ran after her followed by Gwen who picked up Demi-Veemon. Daisuke meanwhile was swinging through the trees before she landed on a branch and she sniffed around and she saw something coming towards her, she then jumped off as a laser blasted the tree branch she was on and a strange robot zoomed after her shooting lasers at her but she managed to avoid the attacks. She then climbed up a tree and jumped out of it towards the drone and she ripped the drone apart, it then flew towards a cliff and the symbol on Daisuke's left arm beeped and she jumped off of it and landed on the ground before turning back to normal.

"Yes!" She cheered before a second drone approached her and went to fire a laser at her but a shovel smashed into it sending it to the ground.

"Back off sparky. No flying hedge trimmer is hurting my friend," Ben said as he slammed the shovel into the drone again.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys," Daisuke said to Gwen and Ben as Demi-Veemon jumped onto her shoulder.

"What were you thinking Daisuke? You had no idea what this thing can do. You shouldn't be playing around with it," Max told her once everyone was back in the RV.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," Daisuke said sadly.

"At least you know how to use it," Ben said and Daisuke nodded.

"Yup. All you do is press the button and then rotate the dial to who you want and slam it down and hey presto, you're one of ten awesome aliens," Daisuke explained.

"How about staying an alien?" Gwen asked her.

"I haven't figured that out yet," Daisuke said sheepishly.

"Hm…with a device as powerful as that watch clamped on you. I say we better figure out on how you use it. And fast," Max said.

"Really?" Daisuke asked and Max nodded. "Yes!" She cheered.

"Mayday! Mayday! We're under attack by some sort of robot," A voice came over a radio.

"Sounds like those things that came after me," Daisuke said looking at the watch. "They must be after this. They're in trouble because of me. I have to help them,"

"And how are you gonna do that?" Ben asked and Daisuke pointed at the watch with a grin and the others grinned as well. They all ran out of the RV and Daisuke saw the watch glow green before she popped the dial up and turned the dial around.

"Here goes nothing," She said before slamming the dial down and she was engulfed in a green light before she reappeared as a humanoid figure made entirely of crystal, she had thin arms and a well-rounded body and a her head was slightly square shaped and was smooth and she wore an outfit that was a red sleeveless shirt and black pants and the watch symbol was on the left side of her chest.

"So what can this one do?" Gwen asked her.

"I don't know. But it's gonna be cool," Daisuke said looking at her hands. The group then ran to where they saw a giant robot shooting lasers at everything and the other campers were running for their lives.

"That's not good," Ben said.

"Looks like the head honcho this time." Daisuke said. "I'll handle him, you three get the campers to safety," She told Max, Ben and Gwen who all ran off to help the campers. Daisuke looked at the giant robot and ran towards it. "Hey tin man! Looking for me?" She asked the robot who looked at Daisuke before swatting her away and she crashed into a campervan before the robot fired a laser at the vehicle and it blew up. Daisuke then cut her way out of the wreckage with her hand with had turned into a sharp point. "Nice," She said before the robot picked her up and threw her away and she crashed into a tree.

"What's going on?" The park ranger asked.

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Now come on," Ben told him and the two of them both ran off as Daisuke was thrown into another car.

"Man, this is a lot hared than I thought it would be," She thought before the robot fired a laser and blew up the car she was near and she jumped out of the way before she ducked under another laser blast and a tree fell down towards Ben but Daisuke sliced the tree in half by creating a giant spike on her back.

"Thanks," He said.

"We're even now," Daisuke said before she was picked up by the drone and blasted and she flew into a building. "Man, this thing is getting on my nerves!" She exclaimed before her hands turned into blades and the robot fired a laser at her but she held her arms up and the laser refracted everywhere.

"Whoa! Watch it!" Ben shouted as he ducked under a redirected laser.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Daisuke said. "Come on tin man, give me ya best shot," She taunted the robot who fired a fully charged laser at her but she held her hands up. "What comes around goes around. Let's see how you like it ya techno freak!" She shouted before she redirected the laser towards the robot and it exploded.

"Nice going Da-I mean Diamondhead," Ben said quickly.

"Diamondhead. I like that," Daisuke said before she ran off. The next morning Ben, Gwen and Max were packing up the RV.

"Where's Daisuke?" Max asked.

"I haven't seen her of Demi-Veemon since breakfast," Gwen said, they all heard the sounds of something approaching and a black and blue blur sped towards them before it stopped and a lizard with blue skin, wheels on its feet and a stripy blue and black tail stood in front of everyone with Demi-Veemon holding onto the alien for dear life.

"Daisuke?" Ben asked.

"Yup. Check this out," She said before she sped around packing the RV quickly. "Pretty fast right?" She asked.

"I'll say," Ben said before the watch beeped and Daisuke returned to normal.

"This is gonna be the best summer ever," She said as Demi-Veemon turned green and puked.

"Demi-Veemon!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Sorry," He apologized.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Washington B.C

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

An apartment block was on fire and a mother and her son were trapped in their apartment as fire surrounded them in every direction. The boy was holding onto some boxes tightly when part of the room gave way. The two of them closed their eyes before they heard a grunt and the boy saw Daisuke in her fire alien form holding the roof up. "Who are you?" The boy asked her.

"The name's Heatblast kid, and I'm here to help," Daisuke told him as she threw the rubble away and the fire around her head intensified, she held her hands out and the fire in the room was sucked into her hands, she looked at her hands and smiled ass the boy and his mother followed her out of the room. "This way," Daisuke told them as the stairs collapsed. "On second thought….that way," Daisuke corrected herself pointing to a window. "Stand back," She then held her hands out and cut a hole in the wall when suddenly a tornado of fire shot out and landed on the concrete making bystanders gasp. "Now I am sure you all want to thank me, but it's all in a day's work for a hero like me," Daisuke said as she saw the boy holding up some golden cards. "Golden Sumo Slammer cards? Where'd you get them? A friend of mine's been looking all over for them," Daisuke said.

"You find them in a box of Sumo Slammer cereal," The boy told her and Daisuke nodded at him before she held her hands out and she took flight with the Rust Bucket following behind her.

"Where's she going?" Ben asked.

"The fire was a diversion, to cover up a jewellery store heist dweeb. The bad guys are still getting away," Gwen told him and Demi-Veemon nodded his head.

"Uh…I knew that," Ben said.

"Sure you did," Demi-Veemon chirped making Ben pout. Daisuke meanwhile was flying over the city when she saw a car speeding through an intersection.

"Found ya," She said before she flew down towards the car and she threw a fireball at the car and hit the car making it jump in the air. "Strike!" She cheered as the car crashed into a wall and she landed on the ground and tore the door off its hinges. "Unless you two want a permanent sunburn, hands against the wall," She told them and they frowned but nonetheless complied as the Rust Bucket pulled up.

"Yo Heatblast come on, before the cops show up," Ben called to Daisuke and she looked over at him, just as sirens were heard.

"Good idea," She said before she entered the RV and sat down in the passenger's seat as the Rust Bucket took off. Max sniffed the air and he looked over at Daisuke who was sitting in the passenger seat that was smoking.

"I knew I should have bought those asbestos seat covers when I had the chance," He said.

"Can I help it if I am smoking?" Daisuke asked with a laugh, she then yelped as Ben sprayed her with a fire extinguisher.

"Ten aliens to choose from and you pick the one with the flaming butt?" He asked her. "Oh and by the way, lame joke," He told her.

"Jealous?" She asked him back but Ben just sprayed her again. The next day everyone was in a new supermarket that had opened up and Max was pushing a shopping cart with Demi-Veemon acting liked a stuffed toy inside the cart. Daisuke discreetly turned a corner and walked into the cereal aisle where she saw Sumo Slammer cereal. "Perfect. Ben's gonna love this if I find the golden card," She thought before she smirked.

"Only canned octopus? I thought this store prided itself on wide selections?" Max asked.

"Grandpa, can we have a normal dinner for once? You know the kind without stir-fried tentacles?" Ben asked.

"Nonsense. Now where do you think they keep the sheep bladder?" Max asked.

"I don't think they have it," Ben groaned feeling sick, just as a green flash appeared and but only Gwen saw it and she ran into the cereal aisle and gasped when she saw several boxes of cereal all over the place.

"Daisuke?" Gwen asked when she saw a cereal box moving around.

"Come on…aha! Found you!" Daisuke's voice came from the box and Gwen pulled out a small grey alien with two big green eyes with horizontal pupils and a tuft of mahogany hair and in the aliens hands was a golden Sumo Slammer card.

"You did all this for a card? You're supposed to be using your powers for good Daisuke," Gwen told her friend.

"Well, Ben really wants this card so I thought I'd get it for him," Daisuke answered.

"And just what are you doing young lady?" Gwen hid Daisuke behind her back as she looked at a store clerk.

"It wasn't me. It was my friend," She said.

"Well someone is going to need to pay for all this," The clerk told her and Gwen frowned.

"So why are we buying all this cereal?" Max asked.

"We'd only need the one I found the Gold Sumo Slammer card in it, if Gwen didn't stop me and get us caught," Daisuke snapped at her.

"Hey, you trashed the whole aisle for some stupid piece of cardboard. You don't even collect them," Gwen said.

"They're not just pieces of cardboard," Ben said defensively.

"Enough you lot. Daisuke, Gwen is right, you shouldn't use your powers like that," Max cautioned her.

"You're right Uncle Max. After all it's not like I rescued a bunch of people from a burning building last night," Daisuke said looking at Gwen.

"Superhero guilt? That's low," Gwen told her walking off with Max and Ben.

"Oh come on," Daisuke sighed before she walked after the others where she saw Ben looking at a complete set of Sumo Slammer cards.

"So cool!" He exclaimed and Daisuke smiled at him, the ground then shook as the televisions stand collapsed and a giant toad or a frog came through a hole in the wall and riding the frog was a man with white hair wearing a strange helmet on his head, red glasses and a strange harness on his chest. The man jumped off the toad and grabbed some electronics.

"Hey, what're you doing!?" Daisuke asked him but the toad shot out its tongue at Daisuke but missed, instead hitting a stack of boxes that fell down on Daisuke and Ben.

"Just run along kiddies, no need to be a hero," The man told them both as Daisuke looked at the watch which was red.

"You're so lucky I can't go hero," She grumbled as the man climbed onto the toad and it jumped away towards the pet department where Gwen and max were. The man turned a dial on his chest and his helmet fired red beams towards a hamster and a bird mutating them into giant monsters.

"Arise to your full potential my pets," The man said as Daisuke and Ben ran towards the pet department where they saw the giant toad, hamster and bird.

"What kind of pet food are they selling around here?" Ben asked.

"Behold the genius of Dr Animo. Nothing can stop me from getting what I deserve, mark my words. Today I make history…or rather pre-history," Animo said.

"If you didn't go cereal diving one of those heroes could be saving our butts from becoming hamster chow," Gwen told Daisuke, the hamster roared and approached Daisuke when a beep was heard and she pulled out her digivice which was glowing bright blue, Demi-Veemon perked up as he glowed bright blue as well.

"DEMI-VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….VEEMON!" He shouted as he digivolved into Veemon and rammed into the hamster making it roar at Veemon.

"Oh come up you giant furball!" He shouted back and he jumped over the hamster and he headbutted it again.

"Nice going Veemon!" Daisuke cheered just as her watch beeped. "Nice, finally recharged," She said before she noticed a moped. "On the other hand," She said before jumping onto it and she took off and crashed into the mutated hamster sending it crashed into a shelf which fell on top of it.

"Insolent fool. You cannot stop me. Soon I shall turn Washington D.C into Washington B.C!" Animo shouted before he jumped onto the bird which flew out through the skylight followed by the toad.

"You saved the store, if there's anything I can do to thank you. Anything at all," The clerk from before said and Daisuke smiled.

"Well, actually," Before she could say anything else she got dragged away by Max and Ben picked up Veemon and he and Gwen followed Max back to the RV as they soon started to chase Animo and the parrot he was riding.

"Ah, just like the good old days. Before I retired," Max said.

"What sort of plumber where you anyway?" Veemon asked him.

"A darn good one," Max said quickly. "Daisuke, what's wrong?" He asked seeing the mahogany haired girl frowning as she looked out the window.

"I save a whole supermarket from being a mutant hamster's chew toy, but do I get a thank you for doing it? No," Daisuke grumbled.

"Being a hero isn't about other people knowing you did something good. It's about you knowing you did something good. Being a hero is its own reward," Max told her.

"Still would have been nice to get some praise," Daisuke said.

"Bingo," Gwen voiced up.

"What is it?" Ben asked her as she showed what she was looking at on her laptop.

"Five years ago, Dr Animo was a promising researcher in veterinary science. But it turned out he did all these twisted genetic experiments on animals. And when he didn't win some big award he flipped out, anything about this sounding familiar?" Gwen asked looking at Daisuke who frowned at her, Max looked out the window and he saw Animo and the parrot vanish.

"Lost them, they could be going anywhere in Washington D.C," He said.

"Or Washington B.C," Veemon said.

"B.C….I know where he's going, the Natural History Museum," Daisuke said and the RV sped up and headed towards the museum. They soon arrived to see a large hole in the door and Daisuke picked up a feather.

"Nice work Daisuke, we're on the right track," Ben complimented her and she nodded.

"Agreed," Gwen said as everyone entered the building where they saw Animo standing beside a mammoth.

"You are very persistent, and I hate persistence," Animo said looking at them.

"We know about your experiments Animo, it is over," Daisuke told him.

"Oh but it's only just begun. See I only needed a few components to push my work into phase two, the reanimation of dormant cells," Animo said.

"Uh…does this guy come with subtitles?" Ben asked.

"Breathing life into that which has been long since lifeless. Observe," Animo said as he turned the dial on his chest and his helmet fired beams at the mammoth making it glow and the mammoth came to life. "Behold the genius that is Dr Animo!" He exclaimed before he ran off and the mammoth trumpeted.

"Daisuke, now would be a good time to go hero," Veemon told his partner.

"Right. You guys go after Animo, I'll take care of Jumbo," Daisuke said before slamming down the watches dial and she was engulfed in a green light before it died down and Daisuke was now a twelve foot alien with four arms with black gloves on her hands, black pants and a dark blue shirt, she also had red skin four yellow eyes and was very muscular, the alien form also had long black hair that was done up in a ponytail "Let's rumble," Daisuke said before she ran at the mammoth and grabbed it's tusks and pushed it backwards as the others ran after Animo only to be stopped by the mutated parrot which squawked at them. Gwen grabbed a spear and she smashed the parrot on its head before hitting it again and it ran off.

"Daisuke isn't the only one with skills," She said as everyone ran after Animo who smirked at them before his helmet fired beams at a T-Rex skeleton and brought it back to life and it roared at everyone. Daisuke meanwhile was thrown into a wall by the mammoth before she ran back towards the mammoth only for it to throw her into the air and she crashed into a display.

"You're going down Dumbo," She told the mammoth who charged at her but this time she grabbed the mammoth's trunk and spun around before she threw the mammoth into a wall and it exploded as the wall came down onto it.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I must claim the award I so richly deserve," Animo told everyone as the T-Rex her rode smashed through the wall and walked away, the parrot then squawked and grabbed Ben in its claws and flew off.

"Daisuke!" Max shouted and she ran after Ben and the parrot before she jumped high into the air, Veemon meanwhile picked up a piece of paper and looked at it as did Max and Gwen. Daisuke grabbed onto the bird which screeched and looked at Daisuke.

"No bye bye for you," She said before she heard the watch beeping and she let go of the parrot and she fell down and she crashed into the ground before she turned back to normal in a flash of red light, she created a crater on impact and she saw the parrot carry Ben away. "Ben!" She shouted as the Rust Bucket pulled up.

"Someone call a taxi?" Max asked her.

"Spend a summer with your grandpa, it'll be an adventure," Ben said sarcastically as the parrot flew towards the Washington monument. "Well, mom did say use this in an emergency," He said as he took out a cell phone and he dialled a number. "This qualifies,"

"No sign of beak breath," Daisuke said as the RV sped through the city.

"There can't be that many places for a parrot the size of an elephant to roost," Max said to her.

"Dai, look at what Animo dropped," Gwen said handing her a piece of paper to her.

"Dr Kelly accepts award. Animo is going after the award," Daisuke said. "But first we need to find Ben," She said and the others nodded. The phone then rang.

"Ben!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Hang on Ben, we're coming!" Max told him.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Ben shouted into the phone as he held onto the top of the pole on the top of the Washington monument before it slipped out of his hand and it fell down and crashed on the ground in front of Gwen and the others.

"Ben will be next," Gwen said as Daisuke saw the watch glow green.

"Not if I can help it. It's hero time!" She shouted as she slammed the dial down and she became a bug like alien with a black and green body with four insect-like flat legs with two arms, whose hands were human-styled ones with a black coloration, and she had three clawed fingers. She also had four pedunculated eyes that were yellowish-orange in color. The eyes were linked directly to the sides of her head. Her wings were fragile and her limps were a brown-greenish color and her wings were light green. And the watch symbol was on the top of her forehead. She then took off just as Ben fell off the monument but he was caught by Daisuke.

"Butterfly?" Ben asked.

"Nope. Stinkfly," Daisuke answered.

"Right. Thanks for saving me," He thanked and Daisuke nodded, they both then heard a screech. "Incoming!" Ben shouted as he saw the mutated parrot approaching.

"Hold on!" Daisuke shouted to him as she flew out of the way of the parrot who gave chase. Daisuke flew towards the parrot and Ben screamed when Daisuke flew into the air vertically as the parrot flew under them. Max, Gwen and Veemon all ran towards the monument. Ben was now on Daisuke's back as the parrot tried to snap its talons at him but Daisuke dodged them. "Watch the nails there you stupid bird," Daisuke said to the bird.

"Oh I'm gonna be sick," Ben said.

"You throw up on me, and you'd better learn how to fly and fast," Daisuke told him flying back towards the Washington monument.

"It wouldn't have killed the founder fathers to have installed an elevator," Max said out of breathe.

"I can't shake cracker breath, Ben, you're gonna have to trust me," Daisuke told him.

"What're you doing?" Ben asked her before Daisuke flew into the air before diving down towards Max, Gwen and Veemon and they caught Ben before they all screamed as the parrot flew towards them.

"Polly want a smacker!" Daisuke shouted as she rammed into the parrot and threw it down to the ground.

"Go stop Animo!" Veemon shouted at Daisuke who nodded before flying off after Animo.

"And here is my Verities Award. Of course it was an honor just to be nominated with a distinguished group of scientists," Kelly said as Animo on his T-Rex smashed through the wall.

"Kelly! You have something that belongs to me!" Animo shouted at Kelly before he jumped off the dinosaur and grabbed the award. "I'd like to thank the committee for this honor," Animo said as the T-Rex roared and Stinkfly rammed into the dinosaur before it whipped Stinkfly with its tail sending her crashing into the wall.

"Somebody help me!" Kelly shouted as the T-Rex held Kelly in its jaws and threw him into the air but Stinkfly caught him.

"What are you, you pest!?" Animo shouted.

"I am Stinkfly. And I am here to kick some tail," Stinkfly said before she flew off and shot slime from her eyes at the T-Rex and then she punched Animo and he dropped the award and it shattered once it hit the ground, Stinkfly then grabbed the helmet and ripped it off of him.

"My trans-modulator!" Animo shouted, Stinkfly looked at it and she threw it down to the ground and it broke and a red pulse emanated from it, the T-Rex glowed brightly and it turned back into a fossil. "No!" Animo shouted as the skeleton collapsed. The parrot meanwhile glowed as well and turned back into a normal bird before it flew onto Ben's arm.

"Don't try to kiss up to me now," He told the bird. The next morning Daisuke and the others were standing outside the Rust Bucket as some cops arrested Animo.

"I deserve that award! I've got it coming to me!" He shouted.

"That sounds familiar," Daisuke said looking at Animo as the police car he was in drove away. Soon the Rust Bucket was leaving the city as well. "At least I snagged a trophy from Animo," She said as she placed the chest plate of Animo in a box. "And I guess saving the city from Dr. Unto is its own reward," She added.

"Don't forget you saved me Daisuke, thanks. I owe ya one," Ben thanked her and she smiled at him before she pulled out a Golden Sumo Slammer card and handed it to Ben who smiled brightly. "A Golden Sumo Slammer card!" He cheered as he hugged Daisuke tightly making her blush brightly.

"Aw," Veemon and Gwen said before they laughed and Ben and Daisuke glared at them both blushing.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

The Krakken

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Cannonball!" Ben shouted as he jumped into the water wearing nothing but his trunks. "Judges scores…yes! A perfect ten! Yeah! The crowd loves him!" He cheered as Daisuke, Gwen and Veemon looked at him from the pier.

"A perfect dweeb is more like it," Gwen said.

"Come on you guys, jump in. The water is great," Ben told them laying on his back.

"Please, who know what kind of nasty, slimy slithering things are in there," Gwen said pointing her flashlight at Ben. "I rest my case," She said.

"What's the point of camping out by a lake if you're afraid to get wet," Ben said as he splashed Gwen making her gasp as she was soaked.

"I never thought you'd be scared of the water Gwen," Daisuke said to her friend grinning.

"I'm not scared of the water," She retorted before she walked off.

"Then why don't you jump in?" Veemon asked her.

"She's just scared," Daisuke said, Ben chuckled with a node before Daisuke yelped as Gwen walked back and she pushed her into the water, Daisuke surfaced and pouted at Gwen. "That's not cool ya know," She said to Gwen who stuck her tongue out at Daisuke.

"Hey, what's-help!" Ben shouted as he sunk under the water.

"Ben?" Daisuke asked concerned.

"I'm not falling for it," Gwen said before she looked at the water worried as well. "Ben?" Suddenly something covered in slime and seaweed emerged making both girls scream.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he jumped and headbutted the creature knocking it back and the seaweed fell off the creatures head revealing…

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!" Daisuke shouted angrily as Ben laughed.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces," He said in between laughs.

"I am so telling Grandpa," Gwen said before she stormed off towards the RV.

"How dumb can you be? A monster in the lake," Ben said and Daisuke frowned at him as she climbed out of the water.

"Uh…guys," Veemon said as he pointed into the lake and a giant monster appeared out of the water.

"Okay Ben, jokes over," Daisuke said to Ben who was just as shocked.

"I got nothing to do with that," He answered her as the giant monster tried to grab Ben with its tentacles but he climbed onto shore and Daisuke slammed down the watches dial and she turned into Four Arms. She then jumped at the monster but it grabbed her with a tentacle and threw her into the water.

"Daisuke!" Veemon shouted in worry as the monster dragged Four Arms under the water and she looked at the monster and gasped before the monster let her go and she headed back to shore and panted.

"What was that?" She asked Ben and Veemon as the watch powered down and she turned back to normal.

"I got no clue, but I think there is a giant lake monster," Ben said and the other two nodded. The next morning everyone was heading towards the pier with Veemon on Daisuke's back not moving.

"I'm sure it was just a big fish," Max said to Ben as he tried to tell him and Gwen about the monster.

"Yeah. So give the big fish story a rest, will ya captain dweeb?" Gwen asked him and Ben grumbled under his breath.

"Well I believe him. Why because I saw it as well, hell it threw me around like a ragdoll," Daisuke said and Veemon nodded.

"Uh huh, sure," Gwen said unconvinced as they arrived at the pier and Ben grabbed some worms from a bucket.

"Breakfast anyone?" He asked.

"Disgusting," Gwen said. "What's with the slimy worms?" She asked.

"Bait," Max told her.

"Yeah, well I think I am going to pass on the fishing thing. I'll stay here and catch some sun instead," Gwen said.

"Veemon, you stay here and keep out of trouble," Daisuke told her partner who nodded at her and stood beside Gwen.

"You don't know what you're missing Gwen," Max told her.

"I am sure I do," Gwen said walking away with Veemon following her.

"Captain Shaw?" Max asked the man on the boat.

"Who wants to know?" The man asked her.

"I'm Max Tennyson, this is my grandson Ben, and this is Daisuke. We chartered your boat for a fishing trip," Max said.

"Well what're you waiting for? An engraved invitation? Climb aboard I don't have all day," Shaw told him and Ben and Daisuke climbed onto the boat and Max followed them and the boat sailed off.

"So…anything interesting to catch out here?" Max asked Shaw trying to start conversation.

"More than you can imagine. Looks like your grandson and his friend are using their breakfast as chum," Shaw said and Max looked to see Ben and Daisuke who were both now wearing lifejackets hunched over the side of the boat.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked them and they looked up at him.

"Yeah. Just keeping an eye out for the lake monster," Ben answered him.

"That thing isn't taking us by surprise this time," Daisuke added before Ben saw something.

"There it is!" He shouted at an object in the distance but when the boat neared the object it was just a piece of wood. "Oh…my bad," He said.

"Now you two, this is a fishing trip. Not a monster hunt," Max told them both.

"It's called the Krakken," Shaw said making everyone look at him.

"You know about it?" Ben asked him.

"It's my business to know about it," Shaw said handing a photograph to Ben and he and Daisuke looked at it. "I've been on its tail for years. Folks say my rudder is not right," Shaw said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Max asked.

"Sightings go back hundreds of years on this very lake. Some say it's a myth, but not me. I can take you to a spot where I personally laid eyes on the beast. That is if you have the stomach for a real adventure," Shaw said and Ben and Daisuke looked at Max hopefully.

"I guess so," Max said.

"Alright!" Daisuke and Ben cheered.

"Ultrasound, sonar, high definition video set up, I got it all, that monster can't hide from me. Not forever," Shaw said as Max dragged Daisuke and Ben away.

"Daisuke, Ben. I don't want you to put too much stock in what Mr. Shaw is saying. I don't think he has both oars in the water, if you know what I mean," He said to them.

"Why? Because he saw the Krakken too?" Ben asked as he and Daisuke walked off. The boat soon stopped as it came across a barrier.

"Do not enter? What's going on?" Shaw asked.

"Looks official, maybe we should turn back," Max said.

"This is my lake. I'll go where I want," Shaw told him.

"Fishing vessel, stop where you are," A voice said and everyone turned to see another boat sail up to them. "I am Jonah Melville, the founder of Friends of Fish. We've closed this section of the lake for an environmental study. You'll have to turn your boat around," Jonah told them.

"Make me fish hugger," Shaw growled.

"Since I chartered the boat for the day. I think that makes me in charge, right captain?" Max asked and Shaw walked off grumbling.

"But what about the Krakken?" Daisuke asked him and Jonah chuckled.

"The Krakken, that old fish tale. Look, I'm a marine biologist if someone tells you that there is a monster in the lake is casting without a hook," He said before walking off and Daisuke frowned. The boat turned around and headed off when the sonar went off.

"We've found something on the sonar," Shaw said.

"Or something found us. Look!" Ben shouted as a giant fin emerged from the water and approached the boat before moving underneath it.

"The Krakken," Shaw said. "It's heading for the docks,"

"Gwen!" Max and Ben exclaimed in worry.

"Veemon," Daisuke said also worried as the Krakken swam towards the dock.

"Finally a little sun. And with my big mouthed cousin nowhere in sight, I can finally relax," Gwen said happily.

"Tell me about it," Veemon chirped as Shaw blew the foghorn on his ship.

"How many times do they think I'm going to fall for that monster story?" Gwen asked but as she said that the Krakken emerged from the water and roared and smashed into the dock sending Gwen, Veemon and some other fishermen into the water. "That's not Ben, or Daisuke," Gwen said.

"You think?" Veemon asked her.

"I told ya its real. The Krakken lives!" Shaw shouted looking through some binoculars.

"Sail no, gloat later," Max told him. "Someone needs to save those people," Max said and Daisuke nodded before she jumped into the water and turned the dial on the watch.

"Ripjaws to the rescue," She said diving under the water before she slammed the dial down and resurfaced. "Hey, I said Ripjaws not XLR8. Stupid watch!" She shouted angrily before she saw the Krakken approaching Gwen, Veemon and the other fisherman. "Here goes nothing," She said before she started to swim off, she suddenly started to run across the surface of the water and she looked at herself. "Cool," She thought as she grabbed Veemon and Gwen and carried them to shore.

"Thanks for the save Daisuke," Veemon said and XLR8 nodded.

"Hurry and save the others," Gwen told her and she sped back across the water and she grabbed the rest of the fisherman and carried them back to the shore.

"Get us out of here!" Jonah said and the boat sailed off as the Krakken followed it and attacked the boat, XLR8 ran across the water and created a waterspout making the Krakken roar and dive beneath the water, XLR8 climbed onto the boat and the Krakken reemerged and grabbed a crate with the word cannery on it and Jonah grabbed the crate, XLR8 grabbed the tentacle of the Krakken and pried it off the crate before she delivered rapid fire kicks to the chin of the Krakken and it retreated.

"Thanks for the hand, and the feet," Jonah thanked her.

"What's in the crate? And why would you risk your life for it?" XLR8 asked him.

"Our lunch," Jonah lied.

"You almost got munched for a few sandwiches?" XLR8 asked him as the Krakken came back up and grabbed the crate and swam away, the watch symbol on XLR8 beeped. "Gotta run," She said before she ran off across the water back towards the boat. "Almost there, I think I am going to-," She cut off as the watch timed out and Daisuke skipped across the water and stopped by the boat. "Make it," She finished.

"Girl overboard! Shaw, Daisuke is overboard, bring the boat overboard," Max said to Shaw who was lining up the harpoon to fire at the Krakken.

"Next time you're in my sights. You won't be so lucky," He promised the Krakken. Later that night the campers were packing up and leaving while Daisuke was sitting with a blanket on her.

"I told you. That is the same thing that attack me and Ben last night," Daisuke said to Max and Gwen.

"Captain Shaw was right," Ben added.

"Just because he was right about the Krakken, doesn't mean I was wrong about him. I want you two to stay away from that guy, he's trouble," Max said. "We will leave the Krakken to the experts Daisuke, like those Friends of Fish guys,"

"Experts? Who better to take out a monster than the girl with the monster busting watch on her wrist?" Ben asked and Daisuke nodded holding up the watch on her wrist.

"I'm afraid this is going to have to be the one that got away Daisuke," Max told her.

"Low down, no good fish kissers," Shaw said making everyone look at him.

"Captain Shaw, what's wrong?" Daisuke asked him.

"The nerve of those environmentalists, they shut down the entire lake. No one tells me where to sail, and nobody is going to keep me from reeling in the catch of the century. Nobody," Shaw said before walking off. Later that night Ben banged on the door to the toilet.

"Daisuke come on, you've been in there for half an hour," He said before he opened the door and he gasped. "Grandpa!" He shouted waking Max from his sleep.

"What is it?" He asked groggily.

"Daisuke's gone!" Ben told him urgently and Gwen and Veemon shot out of their beds.

"Where is she?" Veemon asked worriedly.

"You don't think?" Gwen asked.

"I do," Max said. Meanwhile on Shaw's boat he was now wearing a green dive suit when he heard a noise, he walked onto the deck to see something moving around.

"Hey no stowaways on my ship. Even if you are a filthy rat," He said as he lifted a tarp and saw Daisuke sitting there.

"Uh…first mate Motomiya reporting for duty…sir," She said and Shaw frowned slightly. The boat soon stopped and the anchor dropped as Shaw strapped on scuba gear.

"The beast has probably been driven deep by our fishy friends, only way to flush her out. With a little live bait," Shaw said.

"Maybe I could come with you. Just in case," Daisuke said.

"No need, I have my dive buddy right here," Shaw said picking up a harpoon gun. "Wish me luck," He said diving into the water, Daisuke then saw another set of scuba gear and smiled. Shaw swam through the water when some seaweed came out in front of him and he nearly fired his harpoon at it. He then continued on and he soon saw a large egg like object in what look like a nest. Something then approached him and he fired the harpoon at it but it dodged the harpoon and Daisuke was revealed to be the person following him. He sighed and motioned to the egg and Daisuke looked over at it and her eyes widened. Shaw then swam back up to the surface and he noticed a gunboat beside his boat. Shaw climbed the ladder when someone dragged him onto the boat and threw him onto the deck.

"Night diving is dangerous old timer, unless you've got a partner," Shaw looked up to see three men wearing full body suits.

"I work alone. I ain't got no friends," Shaw told him.

"And with a charming personality such as yours?" The man asked as the other two men picked Shaw up. Daisuke surfaced and saw Shaw in trouble.

"And I don't have anything worth stealing either," Shaw told the man.

"But you have us all wrong. All we want is information, like what did you see down there!?" The man asked him.

"Nothing. Just like always," Shaw answered and the man punched him sending him to the deck.

"Well I have to be sure," The man said removing his mask to reveal Jonah. Daisuke gasped silently as she tried to use her watch.

"Come on work you piece of junk," She said.

"Take Ahab with us. We'll see what we can get off him back at the cannery," Jonah said. "We'll come back with the mini-sub to get the rest of the eggs later," He then tossed something into the water which started to beep and then sunk down. "In the meantime, I think his boat got lost at sea," Jonah then threw something into the boat which blew up, Daisuke swam away from the wreckage as her watch beeped.

"Finally," Daisuke said as she slammed the dial down and turned into Stinkfly and flew off after Jonah and Shaw.

"Is that a bird?" One of the other men asked pointing to Stinkfly.

"No, it looks like plan," Another man said.

"It's a bug!" Jonah shouted. "Man the harpoons," He told the two men.

"Give it up, you are so buster," Stinkfly said as the men started to fire at her but she fired slime from her eyes at them and covered them in gunk. The boat then dropped red cylinders into the water and they exploded sending fire and water everywhere. "Whoa!" She exclaimed weaving through the air, a tree then suddenly fell down and knocked Daisuke into the water. "Oh man, not good. My wings are too wet to fly. Just perfect,"

"Let's squash this bug," Jonah said as the boat sped towards Stinkfly who swam off and climbed onto a floating log and flapped her wings.

"Please dry off, please!" She pleaded as the boat sped towards her, she saw a nearby tree branch and spat some goo and used it to swing to safety and she hid behind a tree. The Krakken then showed itself as well.

"It's getting too crowded around here, dump the trash overboard," Jonah said looking at Shaw who was tied up and the other two men threw him into the water, Stinkfly then flew down when the boat had left and grabbed Shaw and flew back towards the Rust Bucket.

"Almost there," She said before the watch started to time out. "I hate this stupid watch," She said frustrated.

"Any sign of Daisuke or Shaw?" Max asked Ben, Veemon and Gwen.

"Not yet," Ben answered his grandpa. Everyone then heard a scream as Daisuke and Shaw crashed into the Rust Bucket's awning.

"At least I stuck the landing," Daisuke groaned holding her head. Later on everyone was in the Rust Bucket. "And the Krakken's next was full of eggs, no wonder she's been attacking everything, Jonah's been stealing her eggs," She said.

"Remind me to never have kids," Ben whispered to Veemon who laughed.

"And I've found something out on Jonah. I checked everywhere for Friends of Fish and it's not listed on any environmental website," Gwen said.

"Something smells, and I don't mean the fish," Veemon said.

"And guess what, I did some digging on Jonah Melville and he's not a friend to any kind of wildlife, he travels the world hunting rare animals and then crates them up and ships them to private collectors," Gwen said.

"Crates them? Oh man, why didn't I see it before?" Daisuke asked herself facepalming herself.

"Dai?" Ben asked her.

"There was a crate on Jonah's boat that the Kraken took, it must have had her egg in it," Daisuke answered.

"It seems we were all a little hard-headed," Max said.

"We need to stop them. They said something about going to a cannery," Daisuke said scratching her head.

"This changes nothing. Mommy or not, that beast is mine," Shaw said walking towards the door of the RV. "Let's go, I have a spar boat at the docks," He told everyone who followed him to the dock.

"It will take a while for the police to get here," Gwen said as everyone sat in the boat while Shaw was untying it from the dock, the boat then sped off.

"Sorry captain," Daisuke apologized.

"You don't know what you're doing, a monster's a monster. And I know a monster when I see one," Shaw said as he saw a rowboat nearby. Meanwhile Jonah was inside a mini submarine that had one of the Krakken's eggs in its hands as it got lifted out of the water, another man caught the egg and nearly dropped it.

"Careful, or you'll be cleaning up the world's most expensive omelet," Jonah told the man as the egg was placed in a clear cylinder. "As soon as we sell these to the highest bidder, we will be kicking back on a beach in the Bahamas," He said. Daisuke, Ben and the others pulled up under Jonah and his men and climbed up a ladder.

"Try to find the eggs," Daisuke told them.

"What about you?" Veemon asked his partner.

"I'm gonna kick some Friends of Fish tail," She replied as she activated her watch and slammed the watch down and she gained a phosphorescent light on her forehead, her jaws turned into razor sharp rows of teeth, her skin became grey and gills appeared on her neck. The Krakken then burst through the water and broke through the dock sending Ripjaws into the water and it roared angrily.

"The bigger the Krakken, the bigger the payday," Jonah said as he climbed back into the mini-sub as the Krakken swatted one of the men away. Jonah then grabbed the eggs just before the Krakken could grab them, Ripjaws then jumped out of the water and held onto the sub and glared at Jonah.

"You want to mess with a monster? Well try me on for size," She told Jonah, she then bit down on the submarine and tore a chunk out of it making it let go of the eggs and the container they were in shattered and the eggs rolled to the edge of the dock. Max, Ben, Gwen and Veemon were sneaking through the cannery when the man who was sent into the water by the Krakken climbed inside and pointed his gun at them.

"Okay buddy, we can do this the easy way. Or the hard way," Max told him.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he jumped and headbutted the man in the chest, the Krakken's tail then broke through the wall.

"Go high," Max said as he, Ben and Gwen jumped onto hooks that moved forward and Veemon jumped and held onto Max as the Krakken's tail destroyed the flooring. The other man came out with a large firearm and max kicked it out of his hands just as Ben landed on him knocking him out.

"Was this the easy or hard way?" Ben asked his grandpa who shrugged. Meanwhile outside the eggs were picked up by the Krakken.

"My eggs!" Jonah shouted as he tried to grab them.

"Not your eggs!" Ripjaws shouted at him as she grabbed the eggs and dived underwater and Jonah followed her.

"Rescuing babies, very heroic. But not very smart," Jonah said punching Ripjaws and he grabbed the eggs and swam away, Ripjaws followed him and took the eggs in her mouth as the Krakken roared and took the eggs from her and saw away, Jonah then emitted a pulse making the Krakken roar in pain and he stole the eggs again, Ripjaws then tackled him to the bottom of the river and grabbed an anchor and smacked him with it before she grabbed the submarines arm and was shocked, Jonah then tried to escape again but Ripjaws grabbed the anchor and swung it around to knock the eggs from Jonah and she grabbed them and headed back to the nest with the Krakken following her. She dropped the eggs in the nest which appeased the Krakken, Jonah then tried to steal the eggs but the Krakken grabbed him and crushed the submarine with her jaws and Jonah was left swimming in the water. He then took out a knife and tried to stab the Krakken only for the knife to break. The Krakken was about to eat Jonah but Ripjaws stopped her and she went back to her eggs. Ripjaws then punched Jonah knocking him out, she then swam up to the surface with him and hung him on some debris.

"That should hold you until the cops arrive," She said before diving under the water.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Ben said and everyone nodded.

"Caught me a Krakken, one of the eggs must have hatched," Shaw said and everyone saw Ripjaws in the net as the watch timed out.

"I think you should take another look," Max said and Shaw looked at Daisuke who grinned at him.

"But I could have sworn," Shaw said dumbfounded. The Krakken meanwhile cooed affectionately over her eggs.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

A Permanent Retirement

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

The Rust Bucket had stopped at a small Ice Cream shop and Max was standing in front of the ATM while Daisuke, Ben and Gwen were in the shop. A pickup truck pulled up and a man exited and walked towards Max. "Out of the way grandpa. I have a major withdrawal to make," he said before he grabbed Max and threw him to the ground and Max looked up at another man with only two front teeth.

"What do you have that's non-fat and less than three percent sugar?" Gwen asked the man at the counter.

"Napkins," The man answered before he looked at Ben and Daisuke, "What about you two?" He asked them, Daisuke was about to order when she noticed the man holding a hook on a chain walking towards the ATM.

"I'm about to go rocky road," She said before she ran off popping the dial on the watch up as she did so. The man slammed the hook into the ATM and nodded to his accomplice in the truck who nodded and stepped on the gas but nothing happened. The truck suddenly turned black and green and the steering wheel melted until a round green circle was looking at the drive. "Your cash request has been denied," Daisuke said as the man was thrown out of the truck and a white, black and green blob jumped off the truck and turned into a mostly white alien with a black back and head with green lines and a singular green circle on its head and the watch symbol on its chest, the figure had a feminine build to it as well. The other robber took the hook and chain and spun it around and tossed it at the alien who caught it and threw the man into a telephone pole and he hit the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" Max asked steeping on the man preventing his escape. "Nice work Daisuke," He said to the alien.

"Thanks. And it is Upgrade, Uncle Max," Upgrade said with Daisuke's voice but it sounded more electronic than normal.

"So what's next?" Ben asked holding two ice creams and he handed on to Upgrade.

"We're heading off to see your Aunt Vera for the weekend," Max answered him.

"Boring old Aunt Vera? No!" Ben exclaimed.

"Who's Aunt Vera?" Upgrade asked.

"The worst old lady ever!" Ben shouted.

"She can't be that bad," Upgrade said.

"Wait until we get there, you'll agree with me soon enough," Ben said to her, the watch then timed out and Daisuke turned back to normal and everyone climbed into the RV and it drove off, Daisuke then handed her ice cream to Veemon who grabbed it and licked it quickly. "This summer was supposed to be about F-U-N, not hanging out with some old lady," Ben said.

"I like Aunt Vera," Gwen said as she cleaned up the dishes.

"Duh. That's because you act like you're a hundred years old," Ben said to her.

"Well, I'd like to meet her," Daisuke said making Gwen smile and Ben to look at her horrified.

"Me too," Veemon chirped.

"Sorry Veemon, you'll have to stay inside the RV, unless you want to give Vera a heart attack," Max said to the digimon who reluctantly nodded his head as the RV entered the town Vera was in.

"This is gonna be so boring, their idea of fun is probably watching the grass grow," Ben said looking out the window where he saw an old man slide down the roof of his house and then backflip off the roof onto the ground. "Whoa! Did you see that?" He asked Daisuke and Gwen who looked out the window but saw nothing.

"See what?" Daisuke asked.

"The heat must be frying your pea-sized brain," Gwen said and Ben frowned at his cousin. The RV soon stopped outside a house and Ben walked out followed by Daisuke.

"Seriously, why do old people live where it's so hot?" Ben asked and Daisuke smirked as did Gwen who fired a squirt gun at Ben making him yelp. "Hey!" He shouted as Gwen laughed at him and Daisuke giggled. Ben frowned at the two of them before he looked at the neighbour and saw the man roar before cracking his neck severely and closing the blinds. "Well, they sure make you feel welcome here," Ben mumbled.

"Watch your cheeks, Vera's a pincher," Max told Ben and Daisuke just looked confused.

"Pincher?" She asked.

"Max," A voice said as an old woman with grey hair and wearing a lavender dress walked out of the house.

"Vera," Max greeted as he hugged the old woman.

"I can't believe you're finally here," Vera said hugging Gwen before pinching her cheeks. "And look at you two, so grown up," She said.

"Ow," Gwen said rubbing her cheeks before Vera did the same to Ben.

"And who is this?" Vera asked looking at Daisuke.

"Vera, this is Daisuke. Daisuke this is my sister, Vera," Max introduced the two to each other.

"Nice to meet you," Daisuke said politely and Vera pinched her cheeks as well. "Ow," She mumbled rubbing her sore cheeks.

"Come on in. I can't wait to chew the fat with all of you," Vera said as she led everyone inside her house while the next door neighbour watched from in between the blinds. Ben sniffed and he gagged.

"Why do old people houses always smell like somebody's cooking socks or something?" He asked.

"Be nice," Daisuke scolded him bopping him on his head making him yelp. Soon everyone was at the table with a gelatine mould in front of them with white and brown chunks inside it.

"Oh Vera, now this is delicious. What are the brown chunks in the mould?" Max asked his sister.

"Pork chops, and the white ones are cauliflower," Vera answered as Ben and Gwen looked at each other disgusted, Daisuke looked at it before she ate some of hers and her eyes widened. She swallowed it before she gagged.

"So Ben, what have you been doing so far this summer?" Vera asked him.

"Dealing with alien life forms," He answered and Vera laughed and Daisuke frowned at Ben.

"Don't you mean I've been dealing with alien life forms?" She asked Ben who chuckled sheepishly, Gwen looked over at a shelf and she walked over to look at the stuffed birds on the shelf.

"Aunt Vera, is that a stuffed red-billed North American chickadee?" Gwen asked Vera.

"How perceptive of you Gwen. And did you know the song of the red-billed North American chickadee is actually…" Vera said.

"A call indicating alarm or excitement," Vera and Gwen said as they made a noise making Ben groan.

"Now you see why I don't like coming here," He said to Daisuke. "I have to get out of here,"

"You think Vera or Max will let you out on your own?" She asked him.

"Would you like some candy?" Vera asked handing a bowl to Daisuke and Ben.

"Sure," Both said as they took some candy and ate it before Ben spat his out.

"Coffee? As a candy?" He asked.

"Where's the bathroom," Daisuke asked quickly and Vera pointed to a door and she ran off and slammed the door behind her. "Ben's right, this place is strange. Maybe I should check it out," She thought before looking at her watch and activating it and she turned the dial around until she slammed the dial down and she turned into a ghost-like alien with claw like hands. She had grey skin with black lines running all over it, and the watch symbol was inside her skin. "A ghost alien? I wonder what this one can do," She wondered before she became intangible and flew through the wall and she noticed no one saw her. Next she flew through the wall of the house and she smelt something delicious making her drool, she flew towards an open window where an apple pie was cooling off. "Apple pie," She said when she saw a woman inside the house trying to swat a fly, it then flew onto the celling and the woman jumped up and ate the fly. "Ninja old people!" Daisuke gasped, she then saw an old man in a golf cart driving along before a sprinkler came on making the old man gasp and he swerved to avoid water and he sweated. "What the?" Daisuke thought as she followed the old man, she then saw the man's legs grow to ridiculous heights and he simply stepped over the fence. "This place is just getting weirder and weirder," She saw the old man move a dumpster and open a hatch just as Daisuke 's watch timed out and she turned back to normal making the old man's head turned right around and he roared and Daisuke screamed. She then jumped into the golf cart and drove off with the old man following after her. "I didn't see your head do a 180, I swear," She said as the old man's arms extended and grabbed the golf cart and started to drag it back towards him, Daisuke grabbed a golf club and swung it at one of the hands and it dissolved allowing Daisuke to escape but she didn't see a bump and the golf cart flipped onto its side and Daisuke groaned.

"I'm gonna feel that tomorrow," She then saw the old man approaching her but just as he was on her the sprinklers turned on making him scream and run away. "What was that?" She thought. She then ran back to Vera's house and burst through the door. "Max, Ben, Gwen!" She shouted.

"Quiet Daisuke, Vera is asleep," Max told her.

"Seriously? It's like half past six," Daisuke said.

"That's what I said," Ben said but Max and Gwen looked at him.

"Anyway, I saw an old lady run up a wall and eat a fly, then the next door neighbor Marty, is like an E.T or something, he has a face in the back of his head, long sticky arms and he oozed through a gate," Daisuke said.

"I knew something weird was going on. But did you guys believe me? No," Ben said.

"Well, I say I go Four Arms and smash open Marty's house," Daisuke said. "That or I get Veemon to help," She said.

"Well we could do some investigating, and Veemon can help us out. But you stay as you are, us old folk are not as forgetful as everyone thinks," Max said winking before he walked off.

"You know, ever since you found that watch Daisuke, you're like a magnet for the weird," Gwen said and Daisuke got closer to her.

"You're right," She joked laughing and Gwen and Ben chuckled as well. Max opened the door to Marty's house and everyone walked inside it slowly. The grandfather clock chimed as the group walked through the house.

"I don't see anything, someone turn on the lights," Veemon said as something moved in front of him making him scream before Max turned the lights on and it was nothing more than a trench coat.

"Well I don't see anything out of the ordinary," Max said.

"Except for the fact that the rug Marty was carrying was right there," Daisuke said pointing to a spot on the carpet.

"You four go to bed, I'll be in the guest room if you need me," Max said to Daisuke, Ben, Veemon and Gwen.

"But…" Ben said.

"There is nothing more we can do today. I'm going for an early morning walk tomorrow, but once I'm back, we'll check things out," Max said and Ben slumped on his bed. "Now get some rest," Max said. Meanwhile Vera was asleep when a green glob moved onto her arm and wrapped around her before she could make a sound. The next morning Veemon opened the fridge and looked around.

"Prune juice, prune juice and what a surprise more prune juice," He said. "Why do old people like prune juice?" He asked.

"I got no idea," Daisuke answered her partner as Gwen poured some water into a glass.

"Morning Aunt Vera. Did you sleep alright?" She asked Vera.

"Just fine, what about you," Vera asked as she grabbed Ben's cheeks and pinched them hard.

"Fine, Aunt Vera," Ben answered.

"I made you some coffee," Gwen said as she held up a tray of coffee and the glass of water, she then dropped the tray sending water and coffee everywhere. "Sorry,"

"Clean it up. Clean it up right now!" Vera shouted doing the splits and jumping into the air.

"I'm sorry," Gwen said as she cleaned the mess up and Vera dropped to the floor.

"Where did your grandfather go?" She asked as she saw Max had already left.

"He went for a walk," Daisuke answered her.

"I see. Don't break anything, I'll be back soon," Vera said before she left the house.

"That was weird," Veemon said.

"No kidding, I think she is one of them," Daisuke said.

"One of what?" Ben asked.

"Whatever is possessing the old people around here," Daisuke answered, they all left the house and walked through an alleyway.

"So what do we do now Sherlock?" Gwen asked Daisuke.

"We need to get to that dumpster where I saw Marty heading towards," She answered her friend as they all walked off. Meanwhile Marty and another old person saw Vera approaching them.

"Is the food supply ready for transport?" Vera asked Marty.

"The pods are in the final stages of gestation, what about the young ones?" Marty asked.

"Too chewy, they need to age more before they get nice and tender," Vera asked.

"I'm not talking about eating. The redheaded girl knows too much," Marty said and Vera smirked, Ben, Gwen, Daisuke and Veemon were nearing the dumpster when they passed to old ladies that roared at them and swung the sticks they were carrying and fired pucks right at everyone.

"Duck!" Gwen shouted.

"Run!" Ben shouted and they ran off avoiding pucks that were flying over their heads and crashing into the ground, they all turned a corner and saw Max walked towards them.

"Guys, what's going on?" He asked them.

"They're everywhere!" Ben shouted at him.

"I know. Come here, I'll protect ya," Max said as his arms shot out towards them.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he headbutted Max sending him to the ground.

"Run!" Daisuke shouted as she ran off with Ben, Gwen and her partner following her only to stop as Vera, Marty and another old person held a car over their heads and they roared.

"Not good. So not good!" Ben exclaimed in worry, the car was then thrown towards them.

"Veemon!" Daisuke shouted as her digivice glowed brightly.

"VEEMON…DIGIVOLVE TOO….EX-VEEMON!" He exclaimed as he turned into his champion form, he then caught the car and threw it back towards Vera and Marty. "V-LASER!" He then fired an X-shaped beam of energy towards Max obliterating him.

"No!" Gwen shouted in horror but Max suddenly reformed.

"Run!" Ben shouted as everyone ran towards the dumpster.

"Hero time!" Daisuke shouted as she slammed down on her watch dial and she turned into Wildmutt who roared.

"Time to go!" Ex-Veemon shouted as he and Wildmutt ran towards the dumpster where Ben and Gwen were struggling to move it. "Daisuke, if you can understand me, let's throw this thing at them," He said and Wildmutt nodded with a grunt, the dumpster suddenly went flying towards Vera, Marty, Max and the other old person and crushed them. Wildmutt then snarled and grunted at Ben and Gwen.

"Right, the door," Ben said as he and his cousin opened the door. "That's scary, I am starting to speak mutt," He mumbled as he and Gwen were hoisted onto Wildmutt's back and she jumped down the hole with Ex-Veemon following after her just as Vera, Max and Marty reformed, Wildmutt grabbed onto a wall before landing on the ground.

"Does the expression look before you leap mean anything to you Daisuke?" Gwen asked her friend. Hissing was heard as Marty, Vera and Max were climbing down the wall. "Move it!" She shouted and Wildmutt ran off with Ex-Veemon following her. Wildmutt soon skidded to a halt as she arrived at a fork in the tunnels.

"These tunnels must go under the entire complex," Ex-Veemon said before he was thrown into a wall and Wildmutt smelled Max and roared and ran at him, Max grabbed her and threw her over him before he punched her repeatedly, Wildmutt roared and slammed Max into a wall and then grabbed him in her jaws, shook her around before flinging him away, Wildmutt then ran at Max again.

"You wouldn't hurt your old Uncle, would you?" Max asked and Wildmutt hesitated.

"Daisuke, he's not Grandpa. Waste him!" Ben told he and Wildmutt rammed Max into a wall and debris fell on him. Wildmutt then smelled something before he ran off followed by Ex-Veemon, the watch symbol started to beep signifying it timing out.

"Watch out!" Gwen shouted, Wildmutt rammed through a wall before turned back to Daisuke.

"Next time, don't use us as crash test dummies," Ben told her.

"Look, I can't explain it. But I smelled something down this way," Daisuke explained before she walked off and the others followed and Ex-Veemon turned back to Veemon, the gang all saw a large spaceship surrounded by green pods.

"Whoa," Veemon said as they approached the ship. "What's with the pods?"

"It's like everyone in Retirement Village has been put into these things," Gwen said as Ben walked up to one pod.

"Grandpa," He said as he pried the pod open and Max fell out of it.

"Oh. I was out for a walk but after that nothing," He groaned, Daisuke went towards another pod when a voice called out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Vera said.

"We'll you're not me," Daisuke told her.

"Not yet, I'm not," Marty said as he roared and turned into a green blob with four red eyes as did Vera and the other old person.

"You can fill me in later," Max said as the three aliens advanced towards the group, Gwen bumped into the ship and it opened revealing a lot of pods.

"Hey, look at this," Veemon said.

"It's their ship," Max said.

"They've found it. Get the pods on board, they've been marinating long enough," One of the aliens told the other two.

"Marinating?" Ben asked.

"They've got Aunt Vera!" Gwen exclaimed. Daisuke frowned at the aliens as she popped the dial on her watch up and turned it around.

"You three really burn me up," She said slamming the dial down and turned into Heatblast. "Now it's time for me to return the favor," She said before she sent a fire stream at the aliens but instead of being burned the three merged into a giant alien.

"Whatever you are, you just made a big mistake. We Limax thrive in heat, why do you think we came to the desert in the summer?" The Limax asked Heatblast before grabbing her and throwing her around, the Limax then saw Max, Ben, Veemon and Gwen rolling the pods out of the ship and two Limaxes jumped off its back and chased them and one knocked Gwen over and her water pistol fell out of her pocket and the Limaxes stepped back. Gwen picked it up and squirted the Limaxes making them turn into puddles.

"They hate water!" Gwen shouted.

"Aunt Vera, when she was in the kitchen," Ben said.

"Or Marty, while I was on the golf cart," Heatblast said before she sent a fireball at an overhanging pipe and water sprayed everywhere including the Limax making it scream as it turned into slime. "See ya, slimeball," Heatblast said as the watch timed out and she turned back into Daisuke.

"That's the last of them," Max said as the spaceship lifted off and it flew into space.

"We should put them back in their homes, so they think they never left," Max said.

"That could take hours though," Gwen said.

"Give me a few minutes, I'm sure XLR8 can help," Daisuke said. Later that day the old people were back in their homes and everyone was saying goodbye to Vera.

"Bye Aunt Vera," Gwen said.

"Bye, dear. And here for the road. Ben told me how much you liked my gelatin mold," Vera said handing a green mold to Gwen.

"Uh…thanks," She said before she walked off frowning at Ben who smirked.

"I'm sorry Ben if it wasn't fun enough around her for you. I hope you weren't bored to tears," Vera said to Ben.

"Nah, it was actually pretty fun," Ben said as he hugged her.

"Have fun on the road," Vera told him.

"I will," Ben replied before running into the RV.

"It was nice to meet you Vera," Daisuke told her with a smile.

"It was nice to meet you too Daisuke," Vera replied and Daisuke headed back into the RV. "Good luck dealing with those aliens you told me about," She said.

"You're joking right?" Daisuke asked her.

"Of course, dear," She said and Daisuke smiled nervously before running into the RV which drove off and Vera smiled as she watched it drive off.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunted

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Above the earth was a large space ship that was orbiting the planet, inside the ship were three figures, one was bronze in colour and looked like a crab, another one wore a black and grey suit with a helmet on his head. And the third and final figure wore a purple suit and had a jetpack on his back as three lights shone down on them. "Begin…the audition," A voice said over an intercom and the jetpack wearing figure blasted off towards several drones that surrounded him, he pulled out a blaster and fired it destroying three drones. Another drone fired a laser at him but he rolled out of the way and a missile fired out of his wrist and it flew towards the drone and blew it up. He then tossed a grenade that destroyed five drones at one. The crab looking figure jumped into the battle and squashed one drone before he smashed two more with his giant claw like hand, another drone then flew towards him and he punched it with his claw, he then took out a short sword of his back and sliced the last drone it half. A large drone; one that looked like the same one that Daisuke fought dropped down into the fray and the third and final figure jumped onto a hoverboard and he flew right towards the drone who fired a laser right at him but he was unharmed by it. He then flew right through the drone and it exploded. He landed on the ground as his hoverboard shrunk down and he grabbed it. A screen turned on and a face that had several tentacles, red eyes and was hooked up to a breathing apparatus appeared. "Impressive. You're all hired, your objective…is to retrieve the Omnitrix. The one that succeeds collects the reward. Do not disappoint me," The alien said as three pods then launched from his ship.

Meanwhile back on earth in the desert, Max was setting up what looked like an obstacle course while Daisuke and Veemon stood across from each other. "Ready?" Daisuke asked her partner who nodded and Daisuke smiled as she held out her digivice. "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE!" She cried as Veemon glowed orange.

"VEEMON….ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO….FLAMEDRAMON THE FIRE OF COURAGE," Veemon said as he digivolved into Flamedramon. "Ready, partner?" He asked and Daisuke popped up the dial and slammed it down as she turned into Diamondhead.

"Oh yeah," She answered.

"So…why are they fighting again?" Ben asked.

"Dweeb, they're practicing. So Daisuke becomes better at using her alien forms," Gwen answered him.

"Oh…I knew that," He replied unconvincedly and Gwen rolled her eyes at him. "Then, what's up with the obstacle course?"

"Daisuke also has to focus on her surroundings while she is fighting Flamedramon," Max answered him.

"FIRE ROCKET!" Flamedramon shouted as he fired three fireballs towards Diamondhead who raised her hands and a wall of crystal rose up in front of her blocking the attack. She then fired shards towards her partner who rolled to the side and the shards embedded themselves in the ground, Max then pulled a lever and several soda cans flew towards Diamondhead and she shot shards at them impaling them.

"Was that all?" She asked with a yawn, Flamedramon then ran at her and tried to punch and kick her but she blocked and dodged each strike. She kicked her partner back sending him flying just as four boards with targets popped up. "This is too easy," She fired shards at the targets hitting the bullseye each time.

"Focus Daisuke. Think about how you fight," Max told her.

"I am Max, don't worry," She replied before ducking under some more cans and she shot shards at them.

"FIRE ROCKET!" Flamedramon shouted as his body was covered in flames and he tackled Diamondhead and she shot shards wildly and Max ducked behind some wood while Ben and Gwen screamed jumping off their chairs and hiding under the table as the shards hit the RV and Ben poked his head out and sunscreen poured onto his head.

"Ugh," He said in disgust.

"My bad," Diamondhead said chuckling nervously.

"You rock head, you nearly turned us into Swiss cheese," Ben scolded Daisuke as the Rust Bucket drove down the road.

"Hey, I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?" Daisuke asked him.

"We want you to take that watch on your wrist seriously Daisuke. It's not a toy," Max said.

"I know that Max, but I'm doing the best I can. At least I'm misusing it, like Ben would do if he had it," Daisuke said.

"Hey!" Ben shouted indignantly.

"Besides, I've kicked so much butt with this watch my feet are hurting," Daisuke said.

"Well, one of these days you're gonna get your own butt kicked Daisuke," Veemon said making his partner glare at him.

"And I hope I'm there to see it," Ben said with a grin, the RV started to chug and make noises.

"That's not a good sound," Gwen said. Meanwhile the three bounty hunters had arrived at the obstacle course.

"This is the last place the Omnitrix was activated," The one with the hoverboard said before he walked towards the obstacle course. The jetpack wearing bounty hunter spoke in a foreign language before he flew off.

"You can saw that again SixSix, A pile of rock like this is better off space dust," Kraab said. The hoverboard bounty hunter walked through the obstacle course when he picked up a can with a shard in it before SixSix grabbed it with a cable, he then ripped the cable off of SixSix who pulled out all his weapons and pointed them at him while he simply reached for his blaster. SixSix spoke in his language that made Kraab laugh. "Whoa, big talk for a gear head," He said.

"Get in my way again, and I'll teach you how to say dismantled," SixSix backed up before he flew off and Kraab tunnelled under the ground, the hoverboard bounty hunter walked off before he tripped an obstacle and he took out his blaster and fired a green beam at the course and vaporised it before he flew off on his hoverboard.

"Looks like nobody is home," Ben said once the RV stopped at what looked like an abandoned town.

"Not for a while. My Intellimap program says this is Slaterville, incorporated in 1857 after the discovery of silver. Went bust when the mine ran out," Gwen said.

"Why does everything out of your mouth sound like a book report?" Ben asked and Gwen frowned at him.

"Found the problem. It's a leaky fuel line," Max said as he held out a hose that had a Diamondhead shard in it.

"Oops, sorry," Daisuke apologized.

"I should be able to fix this," Max said.

"While you do that, I'm gonna check this place out. Come on Veemon," Daisuke said before running off and Veemon followed his partner.

"Wonder why she didn't offer to help using the watch," Ben said.

"Maybe she knows when to stop," Gwen said.

"You two should go after them. And try not to blow anything up," Max said.

"Grandpa, I'm hurt you would accuse me of such a thing," Ben said with mock hurt before he laughed walking after Daisuke and Veemon.

"Check out all this junk," Veemon said picking up a wrench.

"Dai! Where are you!?" Ben shouted as Daisuke and Veemon saw him and Gwen walking past them.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Daisuke asked her partner who looked at her, Daisuke popped the dial and slammed the dial down. Unknown to her or the others the bounty hunters were tracking the watch and headed towards the town.

"Daisuke?" Ben asked as he and Gwen entered a large warehouse. "Marco…."

"Polo," A voice behind them said making Ben and Gwen shriek as they turned to see Four Arms standing there laughing. "You should have seen your faces,"

"Not funny!" Ben told her.

"You don't scare us," Gwen said before the ground shook and something headed towards them and Four Arms grabbed her friends and jumped out of the way as Kraab shot out of the ground.

"But he does," Veemon said as Four Arms stood in front of her friends.

"Hand over the Omnitrix. And I promise you will not suffer. Much," Kraab said snapping his claw.

"Dream on," Four Arms said. "What's an Omnitrix?" She whispered back to the others.

"The watch on your wrist," Gwen told her. "Duh, why else would aliens hunt you down?" She asked.

"Don't need to get snotty with me," Four Arms said. "Sorry, but the watch and I are kind of attached,"

"Easy enough to fix," Kraab said.

"You've got no idea who you're messing with," Four Arms said.

"I was just about to say the same to you," Kraab replied.

"Well, do you know this one? It's clobbering time!" Four Arms shouted as she ran at Kraab and punched him sending him back. She then picked Kraab up and threw him into some crates, she then ran at him but he fired a laser from his claw and Four Arms went flying backwards. "Okay, I guess you do know that one," She groaned holding her head, she then got back up and charged at Kraab who swung his claw and sent her flying and she landed next to Ben, Gwen and Veemon. "Who is this guy?" She asked.

"Remember when I said I wish I was there to see your butt kicked? I take it way back," Ben said to her. Four Arms ran at Kraab again and shoulder tackled him sending him flying onto a lift.

"Going up," Four Arms said pulling the lever and the lift sent Kraab into the roof, the watch then beeped and Four Arms turned into Daisuke and she was on her back and she groaned. "I'm going to be feeling that for a while," She said as Ben and Veemon helped her out of the warehouse with Gwen behind them, in the rafters meanwhile was the hoverboard bounty hunter who had witnessed the whole fight.

"What happened?" Max asked as everyone ran back to the Rust Bucket.

"Some giant robot crustacean attacked Daisuke," Ben answered.

"It said it wanted the watch. But it kept calling it the Omnitrix," Gwen added.

"Well get in. repairs are done, we're out of here," Max told everyone and they climbed into the RV which drove off.

"No sign of crab face," Gwen said looking out the window.

"After the beatdown I gave him, he won't show up again," Daisuke said, suddenly a saw blade came through the roof of the RV.

"Whoa!" Ben exclaimed.

"We got a hitchhiker!" Veemon shouted as SixSix tore through the roof and spoke in his language. Max slammed on the breaks and sent SixSix off the roof of the RV before he ran him over but suddenly the RV skidded to a halt, Max got out and saw the tires were punctured and SixSix was unharmed.

"Quick, in there!" He shouted to everyone pointing to an old man and everyone ran off with SixSix chasing after them and Kraab burst out of the ground.

"Remember me?" He asked before he chased after them as well. Everyone hid behind a wall and Daisuke looked at the entrance and saw nothing.

"I think we're safe," She said but Kraab burst out of the ground. "I hate being wrong,"

"The Omnitrix, hand it over," Kraab said, Max then threw a chunk of wood at Kraab who crushed it with his claw and everyone ran off with Kraab chasing them. They turned a corner and he tripped and smashed into a wall before resuming his chase.

"Any time now Daisuke," Ben said.

"I'm working on it!" She shouted at him, they then exited the tunnel and stopped as they saw a large gorge below them.

"Now what?" Veemon asked as Max looked around before he saw a cart.

"We take a ride," He told everyone and they all got into the car and Max pulled the lever sending it across the gorge and he jumped in just as Kraab caught up to them.

"What a pathetic excuse for prey," He said but before he could cut the line SixSix blasted him sending him to the ground and he then chased after the gang.

"We've got company, closing in fast," Veemon said looking over the cart as SixSix blasted it.

"We need a plan," Max said.

"Any ideas?" Ben asked as the Omnitrix on Daisuke's wrist beeped.

"I got a plan. Attack," She said standing up.

"Daisuke, that's just what they want," Max told her.

"It's the only way. I'll hold them off, you guys get to safety," She said before she slammed down the dial and turned into Diamondhead again and she jumped off the cart and tackled SixSix and both plummeted down to the bottom of the gorge.

"Daisuke!" Ben shouted in worry, SixSix flew up with Diamondhead and they crashed into a wall and fell to the ground.

"Daisuke! Come on!" Veemon shouted at his partner.

"Don't worry about me. I'll catch up with you," She reassured him as the cart moved through the tunnel. SixSix ran at Daisuke but she ducked under his punch and kicked him back before she jumped over Kraab who tried to sneak up on her. She shot shards down at him but they bounced off his armor. "Time to put some dents into you walking soda machines," Diamondhead said as her arms turned into sharp points and she charged at them both, Kraab grabbed her with his claw and he threw her into a wall making her groan, SixSix fired rockets at her but she made a wall of crystal and the rockets exploded shattering the wall, the force of the explosion sent Daisuke flying and she was knocked out.

"Back off, that rewards mine!" Kraab shouted at SixSix who spoke in his language. "Hey, did I insult your mother?" Kraab asked as a grenade rolled towards them and exploded sending gas everywhere and both of them passed out, the hoverboard bounty hunter flew towards Diamondhead and grabbed her before flying through the tunnel where he gently placed her on the ground and she woke up.

"Thanks for saving me I guess," Diamondhead told him and the bounty hunter nodded.

"My pleasure. With six billion of beings on this planet I'm pleased the Omnitrix ended up on the wrist of someone who knows how to use it decently," He said and Diamondhead smirked

"Thanks but if you want it it's like I told those other two guys this thing won't come off. No matter how hard I try," She said to the Bounty Hunter.

"Of course it won't. Its power utilizes alien DNA to bond to the hosts own genetic structure. It can't be removed simply like taking off a hat," The bounty hunter told Daisuke as he turned his back to her who remained silent. "You're not going to try and attack me?" He asked her

"Why? You haven't given me a reason," Diamondhead answered him.

"I see," The bounty hunter said.

"Who were those guys? And why did they want the watch?" Diamondhead asked and the Bounty Hunter turned to face her again.

"The Omnitrix is the most powerful weapon in the galaxy, the key to an epic battle of good and evil," He told her.

"So I take it you're a good guy?" Diamondhead asked and the Bounty Hunter nodded.

"My mission is to retrieve the Omnitrix at all costs. But since it is attached to you. I need to take you back for its removal," The bounty hunter said.

"I'd like to see you try," Diamondhead said as her hands turned into sharp blades, the Bounty Hunter shook his head at her actions.

"You've barely scratched the surface of this aliens powers," The bounty hunter told her.

"What makes you an expert?" She asked back and his helmet removed itself and Diamondhead gasped as she saw another one like her. "You're a Diamondhead?"

"Wrong. I am Tetrax a noble warrior. While you are inexperienced would-be hero," The Omnitrix then timed out and Daisuke turned back to normal.

"Hey let me go!" Tetrax and Daisuke turned to see SixSix with Gwen and Max in his hands while Kraab held Tetrax's hoverboard.

"Looking for this?" He asked. "See, we've decided to split the profit fifty-fifty and you two in half," Kraab said snapping his claw before he fired at Tetrax who shielded Daisuke from the blast, before he grabbed her and ran into a building as Kraab fired at him and SixSix complained.

"Hold your horses metal mouth, I know what I'm doing," Kraab snapped back.

"What do we do?" Daisuke asked.

"You stay here. Our best chance is to retrieve my hoverboard so we may leave the planet," Tetrax told her.

"No way, there my friends," Daisuke refused.

"Don't be a fool," Tetrax told her.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he headbutted Tetrax sending him to the ground as Ben ran up to Daisuke.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. And he's a good guy," Daisuke said pointing at Tetrax.

"Are you serious?" Ben asked her and she nodded.

"Yes. I'm on your side. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to retrieve my hoverboard," Tetrax said as he ran out of the house and Ben noticed he dropped something that was rectangular in shape and a cream color with the same symbol as the Omnitrix, Ben then picked it up and looked at it.

"Hey, you dropped this!" Ben shouted but Tetrax didn't come back, "What is this?" He asked and Daisuke and Veemon shrugged before the strange object beeped and it expanded until it looked like a blaster. "Cool," Ben said in awe. Meanwhile Tetrax was fighting SixSix and Kraab who tried to sneak up on him but Tetrax grabbed his claw and threw him away as SixSix grabbed him and flew into the air and drove Tetrax into the ground, Kraab looked up and he saw Daisuke and advanced towards her and she, Veemon and Ben hid behind a table as the Omnitrix beeped.

"Hero time," Daisuke said as she slammed down on the watch.

"Found you. Nowhere to hide now," Kraab said as Ben pointed the blaster at him and he laughed. "You don't even know what that does,"

"I can figure it out," Ben said as he pulled the trigger and the blaster fired an orange energy beam at Kraab and sent him flying backwards and Ben and Veemon ran off, Kraab shook his head and Greymatter dropped onto his head.

"Get off of me you little rat!" He shouted trying to shake Greymatter off him who ignored him and reached into a gap in his armor.

"There must be a nerve cluster here somewhere," She said before she grabbed some cables and pulled them out and Kraab yelled in pain backing out of the house and Greymatter pulled some more wires and his head spun around before he collapsed and she smiled. "One down and one to go," She said running towards SixSix who was still battling Tetrax.

"Hey ugly," Ben said making SixSix look at him only to be blasted by him.

"How did you get that to work? Even I couldn't make it function," Tetrax said to Ben who shrugged.

"I don't know. But I like this," He said looking at the gun, SixSix growled at fired his blasters at Ben who yelped and he dived for cover, Greymatter jumped onto his back and pulled some wires and SixSix's jetpack went off and he flew around before smashing into the supports of a water down before he crashed into the ground beside Kraab and the water tower fell down.

"I hate this planet," Kraab said as the water tower crashed on top of him and SixSix.

"Only one way to beat the desert heat, don't you think?" Greymatter asked.

"Pretty smart. For a human," Tetrax said and Greymatter nodded her head, Tetrax threw a cube at the two bounty hunters and it expanded before it shrunk trapping them inside. The Omnitrix then timed out and Greymatter turned back to normal as Tetrax picked up the cube.

"I will return as soon as I am able," He told them.

"What about this?" Daisuke asked pointing at the Omnitrix.

"It's in good hands for now," He answered before he handed her his hoverboard. "You might find some use for this in the meantime," He said.

"Oh man, are you serious!? Wait. You said you needed this to get off the planet," Daisuke said confused.

"Selective disinformation," Tetrax said.

"Huh?" Ben asked.

"He lied," Gwen answered him.

"Oh." Ben replied before he looked at the blaster he had and handed it to Tetrax who shook his head.

"Keep it as well. You were the one to activate it, so you can keep it. For now at least," He told Ben who smiled and cheered. Tetrax then pressed a button and he beamed away before leaving the planet.

"Betrayed," The person who had sent the three mercenaries after Daisuke said as he watched from his ship.

"Sensors indicate that the Omnitrix is not on board with the mercenaries," A drone told the person who was suspended in a cylinder of liquid with a breathing apparatus attached to him and half of his body was missing but was slowly being rebuilt.

"Whoever wields the Omnitrix, if very intelligent just as they are fierce. But I swear I Vilgax will obtain it," Vilgax said.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin 11

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"New York City. The Big Apple, never thought I would see this place again," Daisuke said looking out the window of the RV.

"You've been here before?" Ben asked her as he fiddled with his new blaster he received from Tetrax by using a screwdriver.

"Yup. During the holidays, digimon had escaped and were rampaging around the world. So me and the others had to stop them all," Daisuke explained.

"Cool," Gwen said. "Hey doofus, can you stop fiddling with that thing before you blast us all sky high?" She asked Ben who poked his tongue out her before he went back to fiddling with the blaster and Gwen sighed.

"Okay gang, we're here," Max said as the RV pulled up to a hotel. "Let's go check in," He said and everyone but Veemon left the RV. Max walked up to the desk and started to check the four of them in.

"This hotel has everything. Indoor pool, full day spar," Gwen said reading a brochure.

"Don't get used to it. It's only for one night," Max informed the kids who nodded, Ben then noticed a sign was for the new Sumo Slammers video game.

"Whoa, the new Sumo Slammers game," Ben said running to the door before a guard stopped him.

"Pass?" The guard asked him and Ben looked in his pockets.

"Uh. Must have left it inside, I'm one of the guys testing the game out," Ben lied.

"VIP only. Scram kid," The guard said and Ben walked off sulking and he walked back to the others and he then looked at Daisuke.

"Oh no. I'm not messing with the Omnitrix just so you can play a video game," She said to Ben. A scream was heard and everyone turned to see Veemon being chased by a security guard. "Veemon…." She whined.

"Is this thing yours?" A guard asking holding Veemon up and Daisuke reluctantly nodded. "No pets allowed. I'm sorry but you all have to leave," The guard said throwing Veemon at Daisuke who caught the dragon and glared at him.

"I said I was sorry!" Veemon exclaimed to Daisuke who was glaring at him as everyone was back in the RV

"Yeah right. I told you to stay in the RV, but did you listen to me? No! I can't believe you Veemon." Daisuke said angrily.

"I'm sorry okay," Veemon said.

"Sorry won't cut it this time. I'm outta here!" Daisuke shouted as she stormed towards the door.

"Daisuke hold up. It's not his fault," Max said.

"So it's my fault? Is that what you're saying?" Daisuke asked him.

"No…." Max answered her shocked that Daisuke would ask such a thing.

"Look. If you're angry at being kicked out of the hotel, fine. Take the money outta my allowance! I can't be around you lot right now!" Daisuke shouted before she slammed the door behind her. "Stupid Veemon, getting us kicked out of a hotel. I was looking forward to a shower, and a real shower at that," She grumbled under her breath before she saw an arcade nearby and she grinned. "This will help me calm down," She walked into the arcade and walked up to a game and placed a token inside it, the game started before saying Game Over. "What? It just started," She complained.

"Read the sign kid. It says play at your own risk," An employee told her before he walked off.

"This place is a joke, you hear me?" She asked.

"I hear ya there," Daisuke turned to see a boy with a sleeveless shirt and shorts and boots and he wore a padlock around his neck and had black hair reaching down to his neck. "The games here stink,"

"Not as much as sewer breath does," Daisuke said pointing to the employee waving her hand in front of her face. The boy chuckled at her joke.

"You're funny. Here you owe me one," He said placing his hand on an arcade machine and he sent a surge of electricity into it and quarters flew out of it.

"Awesome. Thanks," Daisuke said as she scooped up the quarters. "I'm Daisuke,"

"Kevin." The boy introduced himself before he looked at Daisuke. "You know, you're kind of cute," He complimented and Daisuke blushed slightly.

"Thanks, you're not that bad on the eyes either. Want to play some air hockey?" She asked him but Kevin gulped and walked away.

"Nah, I gotta bail. Later," He said as he walked off and two boys pushed past Daisuke and walked towards Kevin.

"Where you going freak? Home to recharge your batteries?" Another boy with blue hair asked Kevin as the two other thugs grabbed his arms.

"Hey! Let him go!" Daisuke shouted at the boys who looked at her and laughed.

"What're you going to do about it princess?" One of the boys asked her as he walked up to her and shoved her to the ground. "Now, beat it," He told her and Daisuke ran off, before she hid behind a machine and activated the Omnitrix and she turned into XLR8.

"So how's the hangout? Still trashed like I left it?" Kevin asked the boys.

"Yeah. And you're going to pay, you can't take us all on your own freak," One of the boys said to him.

"But I can," XLR8 said making everyone look at her.

"It's a little early for Halloween isn't it?" A bully asked laughing. XLR8 smirked and sped towards the bullies and sending one of them flying by creating a vortex with her super speed, before she sped off again.

"Where'd she go?" Another bully asked before XLR8 took out the bullies one by one and Kevin smiled as one bully was left standing.

"Trick or treat," XLR8 said making the boy run away screaming and XLR8 waved to Kevin before she sped away and turned back normal and she left the arcade.

"Daisuke, I can't believe you just turned alien," Daisuke looked at Ben who was frowning.

"So. He helped me out, and I helped him. What're you doing here anyway?" She asked Ben confused.

"Gwen and I decided to look for you. She stayed with Veemon in case you came back while I looked around," Ben answered.

"Well you found me. Now you can leave," Daisuke told him.

"Did you see that speed guy in there?" Kevin asked as he left the arcade and he walked up to Daisuke.

"Yup. Her name is XLR8, in fact she and I are pretty close," She answered him smirking at Ben.

"Cool. Say, what do you say to a tour of New York City?" Kevin asked draping his arm around Daisuke who blushed again and Ben glared at Kevin and his face went red.

"Sure, why not," She answered.

"Daisuke, if you wait any longer I think Vee is going to be really upset with you," Ben told her.

"Good. That'll teach him to not listen to me," Daisuke said before she walked off with Kevin who held her hand making her blush even more and Ben growled.

"That no good jerk, who does he think he is being so close to my girl?" Ben asked himself. "Wait…my girl? I mean my friend. Yeah that's what I meant," He said before he walked back to the RV.

"So how did you get your powers?" Daisuke asked Kevin as they walked down a street.

"I was born with them. I can suck the juice out of anything, batteries, air conditioners, motors, and lights whatever. I am like an energy sponge, suck it up and dish it out whenever I want to," Kevin answered her.

"Cool," Daisuke said.

"Come on, I'll show you where I live," Kevin told her before he ran off with Daisuke following after him. Ben made his way back to the RV and opened the door.

"Where's Daisuke?" Max asked him.

"She ran off with some guy, on a tour of this place. I don't like him," Ben answered sitting down.

"Is that because he's cooler than you?" Gwen asked him.

"No. He's way too close to Dai for comfort," Ben answered.

"Aw. Does Ben have a little crush on Daisuke?" Gwen asked sweetly before she laughed and Ben blushed in embarrassment.

"Where is she?" Veemon asked.

"I don't know," Ben answered him and Veemon frowned slightly. Daisuke and Kevin meanwhile arrived at an abandoned subway station which was filled with arcade games, televisions and other electronics.

"You live here?" Daisuke asked him.

"Yup. All by myself," Kevin answered.

"What about your parents?" Daisuke asked confused.

"Long gone. They didn't want a freak for a son anyway, but this just means I answer to no one but myself," Kevin said.

"That is so cool," Daisuke said and Kevin smiled at her. "So, why was that gang after you?" She asked.

"I trashed their hangout under the 39th Street Bridge. What about you? Sounds like your friend is mad at you," Kevin said.

"You got that right. He got me and my friends kicked out of a hotel, after Ben tried to convince me to help him sneak in to play some stupid new Sumo Slammers game," Daisuke said.

"The one that's not supposed to be out until Christmas?" Kevin asked and Daisuke shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so," She answered and Kevin grinned. Once night fell the two of them were running towards a warehouse.

"I got word there's a shipment coming in," Kevin said as he overloaded the security panel and he kicked open the door, unintentionally activating the silent alarm. He then walked towards a crate and opened it and took out a copy of the new game. "The wait is over," He said tossing one to Daisuke who caught it.

"Thanks…I guess," She thanked him, canisters of smoke smashed through the windows and helicopters were heard.

"This is the police. We have you surrounded!" A voice said over a loudspeaker.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Kevin shouted as he ran to the door with Daisuke following him before a spotlight landed on them and they ran another way, Kevin placed his hands on a power point and he absorbed the electricity from it which made his eyes glow bright blue. The door was then kicked down by two SWAT members.

"Freeze punks," One of them ordered, Kevin jumped onto a nearby forklift and his hand surged with electrical current.

"Time to juice things up," He said and he placed his hand onto the forklift and it turned on and it sped off towards the two cops that were advancing towards Daisuke and it crashed into them sending them into a crate and knocking them out. Daisuke and Kevin ran out of the warehouse only for two police cars to come into view and speed towards them.

"We're trapped," Daisuke said as they ran into the warehouse.

"Any ideas?" Kevin asked her and she looked at the Omnitrix.

"Can you keep a secret?" Daisuke asked him and he smiled at her and nodded, Daisuke smiled and she popped the dial of the watch up and slammed it down and turned into Stinkfly.

"Oh man you reek," Kevin said in disgust.

"Tell me about it," Stinkfly replied. "Hop on," She told him and Kevin jumped onto her back and she flew off and helicopters chased them.

"And people call me a freak. How did you do that?" Kevin asked her.

"Can we talk later? Like when we're not being chased by the cops," Stinkfly said before she sped off the helicopters right behind her and Kevin. Stinkfly flew towards the Statue of Liberty while the police in the helicopters tried to shoot them but missed. The helicopters then circled around the statue but they couldn't find Stinkfly.

"Where'd they go?" One cop asked. Unknown to them Stinkfly and Kevin were under one helicopter.

"I'm running out of time. I can lose them in the city," Stinkfly said and Kevin nodded and Stinkfly flew off as fast as she was able to do so and the helicopters followed after them. Stinkfly flew through the skyline of New York with the police on her tail the whole time, the chase then entered Times Square and they flew past the RV where Max, Gwen, Ben and Veemon saw them and the helicopters chasing them. Stinkfly then saw a truck with a trailer full of cars. "I have an idea," She said and she flew above the truck as it passed through a tunnel and the helicopters flew to the other side expecting them to emerge but they didn't see them and the police were confused. Daisuke and Kevin popped their heads out from one of the cars and Kevin cheered and Daisuke sighed in relief.

"So that watch lets you turn into that dragonfly thing whenever you want?" Kevin asked Daisuke once the two of them had entered an alleyway.

"Yeah. It does something that alters my DNA and turns me into ten different aliens," Daisuke answered.

"Ten? Wait so that speed girl in the arcade was you?" Kevin asked her and Daisuke nodded. "You're awesome! What else can you turn into?" He asked Daisuke.

"I can't show you. This thing is on a timer or something," Daisuke answered him.

"Give it to me. Maybe I can make it work," Kevin suggested.

"I can't. It's stuck to my wrist. Something about bonding to my genetic structure," She explained. Kevin looked at her before he got an idea and he smiled slyly.

"We could be partners," He said.

"Partners?" Daisuke asked him.

"Yeah. With our powers we can do whatever we want, whenever we want to," Kevin said.

"I don't know. I'm supposed to use this thing to help people," Daisuke said.

"Who told you that?" Kevin asked her.

"A friend," Daisuke answered him.

"Come on, stop doing what others tell you to do. For once in your life do something for you Daisuke, come on. What do you say?" Kevin asked holding his hand out and Daisuke hesitated before she shook his hand and Kevin smiled at her decision.

"I can't believe Daisuke did something this stupid." Ben groaned frustrated.

"I agree with you there, what is she thinking?" Gwen asked.

"She's not thinking. She must be still upset with me," Veemon said sadly.

"Well we better find her. Before she gets into more trouble," Max said as the RV sped off. Meanwhile Daisuke and Kevin jumped over the turnstiles and stood on a platform.

"Give me a boost Daisuke. I need a recharge," Kevin said and Daisuke helped him up to a light and he absorbed the electricity from it, he then ran to a switch box and sent a surge of electricity into it and changed the tracks.

"What're we doing?" Daisuke asked him.

"A money train full of cash comes through here, when it smashes into the oncoming passenger train, boom instant jackpot. You turn into XLR8 and we're out of here," Kevin answered.

"But…innocent people will be killed," Daisuke said in worry.

"Hey no pain, no gain," Kevin said.

"You can't do this," Daisuke told him.

"Sure I can. I just changed the tracks," Kevin told her.

"No. I won't let you do this," Daisuke told him.

"We shook. We're partners," Kevin said to her.

"Not anymore," Daisuke replied before she activated the Omnitrix and turned into Heatblast and she looked at herself. "Not what I had in mind. But it'll do," She thought, Kevin walked towards her but she held her hand out. "Don't make me hurt you," Heatblast warned him.

"Hurt me? You hurt me?" Kevin asked before he laughed madly and he placed his hands on the switchbox and absorbed all the energy from it and the lights exploded coating the station in darkness except for the light give off by Heatblast. Heatblast looked around for any sigh of Kevin but she didn't see him, Kevin then jumped onto her back and she tried to shake him loose and Kevin screamed in pain before being shot off. Heatblast turned around only to be hit by a fireball in the face and she looked at Kevin who had one of his arms, half his torso and head turned into Heatblast's. "Idiot. I absorb energy," Kevin said as he threw another fireball at Heatblast sending her to the ground. "I am going to get what is coming to me. And there is nothing you can do to stop me. No one is calling me a freak ever again," Kevin told her as a horn blew and the two trains approached the station. "Later, loser," He said before he ran off and Heatblast groaned.

"I need to stop the trains," She said before she looked at the switchbox, "That just might work," She then sent a stream of fire at the switchbox and it melted, this in turn changed the tracks and the first train zoomed past Heatblast while the second train came right at her, she jumped onto the train's roof and sped off.

"This just in, we're getting reports of fires in the subway near 51st street," A voice announced over the radio.

"Grandpa," Ben said.

"I'm on it," Max said as he turned the RV around. Heatblast meanwhile was barely holding onto the train before she burned a hole in the top of the roof and held onto it. The Omnitrix then beeped and she groaned.

"I hate that sound," She said as she turned back to normal. "Just hold on," She said when she heard a horn honking and she saw the Rust Bucket with its awning extended driving beside the train.

"Daisuke come on!" Ben shouted with his head out the window. Daisuke nodded to him and she stood up on the roof of the speeding train before she jumped and landed safely in the awning.

"Nice catch," Gwen told Max who nodded as Daisuke entered the RV and saw everyone looking at her.

"Are you guys mad at me?" She asked them.

"No we're not mad at you. But we are upset, you made us all worry when you ran off. Then we see you being chased as Stinkfly by the police, you could have been captured for all we know," Max said to her and she nodded.

"I know. But I thought Kevin was someone I could be friends with. But it turns out he's just in it for himself, he nearly killed innocent people today," Daisuke said.

"Well where is he?" Ben asked.

"He's at the 39th street Bridge. I think he's going to get revenge on the bullies that attacked him earlier. And he's gonna use Heatblast's powers to do it," Daisuke said and the others were shocked. Meanwhile at the 39th Street Bridge the bullies were backing away from Kevin in fear as he destroyed their hideout.

"We can talk about this right Kevin?" A boy asked him.

"I don't think so," Kevin answered, meanwhile the Rust Bucket was stuck in traffic and Max honked the horn.

"Traffic in New York City, it's a killer," Max grumbled.

"I'll meet you guys at the Bridge," Daisuke said as she slammed down the Omnitrix dial and turned into Four Arms. "Typical, now I get Four Arms," She grumbled before she climbed out of the RV and jumped off. The bullies meanwhile were stuck under a pipe with Kevin advancing on them.

"So much for your gang," He mocked them before he turned back to normal and he looked at his body shocked. "What's going on?" He asked as Four Arms landed behind him.

"Your power is all dried up." She told him.

"Looks like you're going to give me some more Daisuke," Kevin said to her.

"No. I'm not," She refused.

"You've got no choice," He told her as he held his hands at the bullies and electricity arched from his fingertips. "I still have more than enough juice to fry these guys," He said, Four Arms picked Kevin up and the electricity fired into the roof, Kevin then placed his hands on Four Arms and absorbed her power and he punched her making her let him go and Kevin dropped to the ground and his skin turned red and he grew six arms but only two were Four Arms size. His left eye turned into two orange ones like Four Arms and she gasped before being punched by Kevin and she went flying and bounced across the ground. "This is going to be so fun," Kevin said laughing.

"Bring it on. It's time I taught you a lesson," Four Arms said and the two of them ran at each other and grappled.

"I'm taking all your powers, each and every single alien you have," Kevin said as he threw Daisuke into a pillar and then grabbed her before kneeing her in the gut and throwing her to the ground. The RV pulled up and Ben, Veemon, Gwen and Max ran down and freed the bullies.

"Moving day, get out," Max ordered them and they ran off. Four Arms was thrown into a wall and groaned.

"Hey freakazoid!" Ben shouted and Kevin turned and Ben fired his blaster and hit Kevin in the chest making him stumble backwards.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he jumped at Kevin but he was smacked into the ground.

"No!" Four Arms shouted as she ran at Kevin and punched him repeatedly. "You will never harm him again!" She shouted before she grabbed Kevin and threw him away and he smashed through three stone pillars.

"I give. I give, lighten up," Kevin begged as the Omnitrix timed out and Four Arms turned back to normal.

"I just did. By about three hundred pounds," Daisuke said.

"I guess I went too wild with power. Can you forgive me?" Kevin asked her.

"Why should I? You nearly killed hundreds of people for your own greed." Daisuke said walking up to him. "You're pathetic. Let this be a warning, don't cross me again," She warned him pointing at him but Kevin grabbed her and tried to pry the Omnitrix off her wrist.

"Daisuke!" Veemon shouted.

"Let go of her!" Ben shouted running towards Kevin as the Omnitrix beeped wildly and glowed bright green and a green energy pulse emanated from it and sent Kevin flying and he turned back to normal and Daisuke went flying and Ben and Veemon caught her in their arms.

"My powers. There gone," Kevin said in shock before he ran away leaving the gang behind. Later the RV was leaving New York and Daisuke and Veemon were looking at each other silently.

"I'm sorry," Both said at the exact same time making them laugh.

"I guess I shouldn't have left the Rust Bucket," Veemon said.

"And I guess I shouldn't have yelled at you buddy," Daisuke replied.

"So, we cool?" Veemon asked and Daisuke nodded.

"Oh yeah. We're cool," She responded and both of them fist bumped with a smile and Ben, Gwen and Max also smiled. Kevin meanwhile was in an abandoned subway tunnel and his hand turned into Heatblast's.

"She thinks she's seen the last of me. Well she is wrong, and I will prove just how wrong she is," He said before he laughed madly.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	7. Chapter 7

The Alliance

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Vilgax's ship continued to orbit the earth and two drones flew out of the cargo bay and headed straight down towards the planet. "The drones have launched. Equipped with the improved internal tracking system, they should be able to locate the Omnitrix," A drone said to Vilgax.

"They may find it….but retrieving it will not be easy. Whoever possesses the Omnitrix, continues to be an opponent of extreme danger. And inspiring brilliance," Vilgax who was still inside his pod covered by a metal casing said to the drone. Meanwhile Daisuke who was in a gas station sneezed.

"Watch where you aim that," Ben told her with a chuckle and Daisuke rolled her eyes and Ben's stomach growled. "Man, I'm hungry," He said before he saw a box of cookie and he grabbed it which made the tower of boxes fall down on top of Gwen, she sat up and glared at Ben.

"Smooth move, Tennyson," She said and he grinned. Max meanwhile was washing the RV when he saw the words 'Wash Me' on a window.

"Nice artwork Ben," Max said as Ben, Daisuke and Gwen walked out of the gas station.

"Well, you know makes a statement," Ben replied, the back of an armoured truck was suddenly blasted off its hinges.

"No. That's a statement!" Gwen exclaimed making everyone looked at the armoured truck. They then saw three masked robbers with high tech weapons approach the truck and one of them looked at them.

"What're you looking at?" They asked before they pointed their gun at them.

"Ben, Gwen, Daisuke, get back!" Max shouted as he shoved them behind the RV and he hit the dirt as a laser blast hit a pillar.

"I need to get Max out of there," Daisuke said activating the Omnitrix and slamming down the dial and was engulfed in a bright green light. The three robbers exited the truck carrying bags of money when Four Arms landed behind them and she punched the ground sending a shockwave towards the robbers and sent them into the air before they crashed on their backs. "Run!" Four Arms shouted at Max, Ben and Gwen who hid behind the RV. Four Arms then saw the driver of the armoured car stumble into view. "You okay?" She asked but he just ran off. "I'll take that as a yes," She said before she was hit by the robber's blaster fire and crashed into a pillar before another blast hit the gas pump behind her and exploded.

"Daisuke!" Ben shouted, the robbers let their guard down and Four Arms jumped into the air and smashed into the ground sending the three of them flying, Four Arms then grabbed two of them and removed their helmets and gasped.

"You're women…?" She asked before she was blasted by the third woman who had spiky dark red hair and pale white skin.

"Oh yeah, girl power," She mocked Four Arms.

"Clobber her!" Ben and Gwen shouted as the woman pointed her blaster at Four Arms before the two drones flew into the battle and fired lasers at everyone involved and Four Arms jumped back.

"Hey this is my heist," The woman said.

"You can have it Rojo," The other two woman robbers said before running off, Rojo meanwhile aimed her blaster at the back of Four Arms only to be knocked down by Max who threw a tire at her.

"Daisuke. The drones are after the Omnitrix," Max said and Rojo got back up and glared at him.

"You'll get yours old man," Rojo said as she fired at Max who ducked under it but the blast hit the roof and caused debris to hit Max and knocked him unconscious.

"Grandpa!" Ben and Gwen shouted.

"No!" Four Arms shouted before she growled angrily as the two drones flew towards her but she caught them. "Not today," She said before she slammed the two of them together and wrecked them. She then threw them at Rojo and sent her to the ground.

"We need to get him to a hospital," Gwen said as Veemon exited the RV. "I'm calling nine one, Daisuke?" Gwen then asked as Four Arms picked up Max, Ben and Gwen while Veemon jumped on her shoulder.

"No time. The hospital is up the street," Four Arms then jumped off using her muscular legs and headed to the hospital. Rojo groaned and sat up before she then looked at the drones.

"Who were you freaks?" She asked picking a drone up looking at it curiously before it beeped and a cable shot out and attached to her neck and her body became red skinned her clothing tore up, her eyes became bright red, three sharp spikes appeared on her elbows, her hands turned into razor sharp claws two bulbs appeared on her shoulders as well. Two police cars stopped in front of her and the two cops emerged.

"Freeze!" One of them said to Rojo who turned to face them and they looked at her unsurely.

"I already did my time. It's time you paid," She told the cops as the two bulbs emerged from her shoulders and fired two lasers at the cars and destroyed them. Rojo then picked up one sack of money and laughed. "This is gonna be a blast," She said.

Meanwhile at the nearby hospital Max was asleep in a hospital bed with bandages around his head and a monitor beeped steadily. "Your grandfather suffered a severe concussion. He'll be out for several more hours, he also has several lacerations and a broken leg," The doctor told Daisuke, Gwen and Ben.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Daisuke asked him.

"For a man his age. He's remarkably strong, he's gonna be fine," The doctor said before he looked at a clipboard. "Now it says here on his admittance form he was hit by a car bumper. Did someone back into him?" He then asked the three kids.

"It's complicated…" Daisuke answered him.

"Well, when you feel up to explaining let me know," The doctor said before he left the room.

"The drones were destroyed," A drone said to Vilgax.

"Then send out more," He commanded.

"We may not need to. It appears the drones have somehow merged. I am detecting a combined signal, and that signal is on the move," The drone responded.

"Hm….perhaps one head is better than two," Vilgax said. Meanwhile down on earth Rojo was robbing a jewellery store and the customers all ran out of the store, Rojo then melted the glass case of some rings and she grabbed them before they turned to dust.

"No! They're worthless now!" She shouted before she turned to the women behind the counter and approached her before she held her head and fell to the ground.

"Listen to me. Whoever you are," Vilgax's voice echoed in her head.

"Where are you? Who are you? And how did you get in my head?" Rojo asked him.

"No questions!" He barked. "You are here to serve me," He told Rojo.

"Guess again, I work for me and only me," Rojo told him before she held her head again and she saw herself in front of Vilgax's face.

"You have more power than any human has ever possessed, but if you don't learn how to use it. It is all worthless, fulfil my demanded and I will teach you. Fail me and I will turn you to dust," He told her.

"So what do you want?" Rojo asked him.

"Only one thing. A valuable piece of technology missing from my collection, and you already have the means to find it," Vilgax told her before he vanished and Rojo snarled.

"Daisuke you heard the doctor, Grandpa is going to be fine," Gwen reassured her. "He's grandpa,"

"I'm worried about him," Daisuke said.

"I'd be more worried on how a girl kicked your butt," Ben said chuckled.

"Hey, it's not every day a criminal is a woman you know," Daisuke told him before she walked out of the room.

"What's wrong Dai?" Ben asked walking after her.

"It's all my fault," Daisuke said.

"How is it your fault?" Gwen asked her.

"Because Max got hurt because of me, if I had just paid attention I could have stopped him from being hurt," Daisuke said sadly.

"Hey! You're not to blame, it's that dumb chick who tried to blast you Daisuke." Ben told her and Daisuke looked at him before she kicked over a trash can.

"None of this would have happened if I didn't have this stupid thing," She growled looking at the Omnitrix and the dial popped up and Rojo gasped as she hovered above the hospital and she zoomed in on the Omnitrix.

"There you are," She said before she flew towards the hospital. She then smashed through the window which made Daisuke, Ben and Gwen hit the floor. "Give me the Omnitrix!" She shouted at them.

"Come and get it then," Daisuke told her before she ran off followed by Ben and Gwen and Rojo fired at them but kept missing.

"Stairs!" Ben shouted and the three of them ran through the door and down the stairs.

"That things from the armoured car robbery, it's like she merged with those robot drones," Gwen said.

"Oh just terrific," Daisuke groaned as Rojo blasted a hole through the wall and the three kids reached the bottom of the stairs and Rojo jumped down after them, Daisuke and the others exited the hospital and hid behind an ambulance.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Rojo said as she exited the building as well before she blasted the nearby cliff and she created a landslide.

"Time to go Four Arms," Daisuke said as she slammed down on the Omnitrix but she turned into Heatblast. "I hate this stupid watch," She groaned.

"Uh Daisuke, hurry up!" Ben shouted.

"Both of you run!" Heatblast shouted and they ran off and Heatblast looked at the ambulances and she got an idea, she then sent a stream of fire at them and she melted the fronts and the boulders all were diverted away from the hospital. She then saw a city nearby and she groaned. "Why can't it ever be easy?" She asked before she ran off only for Rojo to tackle her to the ground and aim her shoulder bulbs at her but Heatblast kicked her away, she then jumped down the cliff and saw the boulders heading for a bridge. Heatblast then sent a high powered fire blast at the bridge and destroyed it and the boulders harmlessly rolled into the river. Rojo then flew in and she grabbed Heatblast before throwing her into a dump truck and she blasted it leaving nothing behind except for Heatblast. "You want me? I am right here," She told Rojo who flew down towards her but she ducked and Rojo turned and saw Heatblast drop a spark on a trail of oil that led right to her and it blew up and threw Rojo away. "Bye bye, freakazoid," Heatblast said before she walked away.

Back in the hospital Max had been moved to a new room and he had finally awoke. "That chick must have been tracking the watch somehow," Ben said.

"Well since they've moved me to a new room, and Daisuke hasn't gone alien since then. We're safe for now," Max said.

"But for how long. It's getting to dangerous for you guys to be around me anymore," Daisuke said sadly. "If I didn't have this stupid thing. No one would be put in danger because of me,"

"Well we can't get it off Daisuke, so I guess we have to learn to live with it," Ben told her.

"Maybe, maybe not," Daisuke replied. Rojo meanwhile pulled herself out of the crater she made by crashing into the ground when she held her head in pain again.

"The Omnitrix. Where is it?" Vilgax asked her.

"I couldn't get it. And what gives, you never said anything about fighting a superhero, I'm done," Rojo told him before she saw Vilgax's head opened its mouth and swallow her.

"You will retrieve the Omnitrix, and this time make them come to you," He told Rojo. Back at the hospital Daisuke left a note on Max's bed as she looked at Gwen, Max, Veemon and Ben all sleeping peacefully.

"I'm doing this for your own safety guys," She said before she walked off, she soon arrived at the park and sat down and she saw several kids playing around with each other happily.

"Reports say the armoured assailant has incredible firepower, and has blown up several police barricades before arriving at the police academy training centre just outside Albuquerque," A voice on a radio said and Daisuke growled before she walked off.

"Daisuke?" Ben asked as he yawned and woke up to see the note on Max's bed, he picked it up and he looked at it. "Dear, Max, Ben, Gwen and Veemon, I care about you all too much to keep putting you in danger. Its better this way, love Daisuke," He read.

"Ben? What is it?" Max asked him as a news report came on the TV talking about the attack on the police training centre.

"Daisuke's gone. But I know where she went," Ben said before he ran out of the room and he shut the door behind him and when Gwen ran to the door and tried to open it she found Ben had locked it somehow.

"Ben! Get back here!" Gwen shouted pounding on the door before she sighed. Outside the hospital Ben jumped into an ambulance that was parked outside the door.

"They need us down at the police academy," A man said running out of the door and the two men jumped into the ambulance and it drove off with Ben in the back. Rojo meanwhile was blasting everything insight, she then fired at the top of the building sending debris down to the ground below, a black and blue blur sped towards her and knocked her over and when she looked up she saw XLR8 standing in front of her.

"Looks like you started the party without me," She said and Rojo tripped her and then kicked her into a police cars windshield.

"He wants his Omnitrix he can have it. This is getting fun," Rojo said walking towards XLR8.

"Who's he?" She asked before she sped towards Rojo and jumped into the air and delivered rapid fire kicks to her chest. "One good kick deserves another," She said kicking Rojo again, both of them then saw a tank headed towards them and aim its barrel at them, XLR8 sped off and the tank shot at Rojo before it advanced on XLR8. The tank was lifted into the air and Rojo was beneath it.

"Nice try, but speedy is all mine," She said and the crew in the tank jumped out and she threw the tank at XLR8 and it exploded when it hit the ground, Rojo smirked before she heard XLR8 appear behind her and delivered a right hook, then a left before finishing with an uppercut sending Rojo flying and she hit the ground hard. Rojo then got up and blasted XLR8 sending her skidding across the ground. The ambulance Ben was in arrived and the two paramedics exited.

"Who needs help?" One of them asked as they saw XLR8 slammed into the ground by Rojo who then looked at them and dropped XLR8 and the two paramedics ran off just as Ben poked his head out of the back of the ambulance.

"Ben!?" XLR8 asked before she sped towards him and took him to an alley. "What're you doing here?" She asked him.

"It's better this way? Does that sound familiar?" Ben asked with a frown as the Omnitrix started to time out.

"So does that beeping!" XLR8 exclaimed before she turned back into Daisuke.

"Fantastic," She muttered sarcastically. "Come on," She said and she and Ben ran off as Rojo chased after them and fired at them but missed, Ben and Daisuke hid behind a practice target and Rojo walked past them.

"Daisuke you can't just run away from us," Ben told her.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. This is my fight, my weird watch. Not yours, Gwen's, Max's or Veemon's!" She told Ben who smiled at her.

"Yeah. But you're my weird friend," He told her and Daisuke smiled at this. "Come on," He told her and both of them ran off into a building that was filled with gym equipment. Both of them then heard a ringing and Ben took out his phone and answered it. "Hello? It's for you," He told Daisuke handing the phone to her.

"Hello?" She asked. "Max? Can we talk later? I kind have this indestructible robot thing that none of my aliens can hurt," She said.

"Daisuke. If you can't destroy it from the outside, then take it down from the inside," Max told her.

"That's it. Thanks!" She said before handing the phone back to Ben.

"Looks like you're not better off without Grandpa either," Ben told her and she nodded her head before activating the Omnitrix, just as Rojo found them and blasted through the ceiling, both of them then ran off and Daisuke slammed down on the Omnitrix and she transformed into Upgrade just as Rojo jumped into the building, as she walked through the building searching for Daisuke and Ben she failed to notice Upgrade above her and she dropped down and grabbed Rojo and started to merge with her and Rojo struggled to remove Upgrade from her. Upgrade then found herself in front of Vilgax.

"Listen to me. Be very afraid, you cannot hide from me, I will find you and when I do I will retrieve my Omnitrix, and destroy you!" He warned her and Rojo pried Upgrade off her body and she crashed into a pillar, Rojo then fired at her but Upgrade moved out of the way and Rojo kept firing at her but she kept missing, three police officers ran into the room where they saw Ben.

"Duck! He told them and they did so just in time to avoid a laser from Rojo. Upgrade then jumped onto Rojo again.

"Now stay still, this won't hurt one bit," She told Rojo before completely engulfing her.

"Get out of me!" Rojo shouted as Upgrade removed herself.

"Okay, I lied." She said as Rojo stood up and her robotic parts fell off her body.

"I'm normal," She said.

"Abnormal is more like it," Upgrade said.

"Look I don't know what came over me. Come on you got to help me," Rojo said as she saw her gun by her foot. "I'm just a girl," She said before she picked up her weapon.

"So am I," Upgrade said before she punched Rojo knocking her out, the building then started to shake and fall apart. "Ben, get out of here!" She told Ben who ran off as did the three officers and Upgrade carried Rojo out of the building just before it collapsed. "She's all yours," She told the cops handing Rojo to one of them before she and Ben walked off. The next day Max had been allowed to leave the hospital on crutches and he took a deep breath in.

"It's good to be out of here and back on the road," He said as everyone headed to the Rust Bucket.

"So Dai, what happened in the gym, it was like you were possessed or something," Ben said to Daisuke.

"I don't know. It was like when I went Upgrade I met this alien who looked like he had an octopus on his head. He said I should be afraid of him," Daisuke said as she saw Max with a grim expression on his face. "Max, you look afraid,"

"I'm fine, and you'll be fine as long as we stay together," Max said to her.

"Sounds good to me, it's nice to have some friends to watch my back again," Daisuke said with a genuine smile making Veemon, Gwen and Ben smile as they entered the RV while Max looked into the sky with concern before he entered the RV as well.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	8. Chapter 8

Last Laugh

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

It was night time at the pier and two men were in a small rowboat under said pier. "Knocking over that caught was a piece of cake," One of them said and both of them laughed as one of them climbed a ladder up to the pier, the second one however looked into the water where he saw two green eyes looking up at him and he yelled as a webbed hand grabbed him and pulled him overboard, the second man looked over as Ripjaws emerged from the water and he screamed before climbing up to the pier and he ran away.

"Does he think he can escape from me that easily?" Ripjaws asked herself before she swam after the man and jumped out of the water and landed on the pier. The man backed up in fear as he bumped into a hot dog cart and he kicked it over and oil poured out of the cart and surrounded Ripjaws as a short circuiting cable dropped into the oil and set it on fire and Ripjaws was surrounded by fire and she gasped before she started to gasp. "Can't breathe,"

"Got to love an old fashioned fish fry," The man said as Ripjaws fell to her knees.

"Water, need water," She gasped and she punched through the pier and dived into the water and breathed in, the man smirked as he walked off only for Ripjaws to jump through the boards and grab him and she threw him into some cans knocking him out. Soon the man was being handcuffed and taken away by the police.

"You know, I don't care what everyone says, you circus freaks are alright," A policeman said too Ripjaws.

"Circus freak, I'm no circus freak. I'm a superhero," She told him before jumping into the water.

"Hmm, looked like a freak to me," The cop said.

"Now what do we do?" Daisuke asked back in the Rust Bucket as it drove along the road.

"Zombozo's travelling circus of laughs? Cool!" Gwen exclaimed as she read a sign on the side of the road.

"I haven't been to the circus since I was a boy, sounds fun. What do you guys think?" Max asked them.

"I love the circus!" Gwen said happily.

"That' because you belong in one," Ben grumbled making Gwen frown.

"I've never been to the circus, let's go," Veemon said.

"Nah, a circus is for kids," Ben said.

"Hello, what're we?" Daisuke asked him concerned at how Ben was acting.

"Besides its pretty late," Ben said yawning.

"Ben, its elven o'clock in the morning," Max informed him.

"Okay. Fine by me! Alright if you guys want to go and see some stupid circus, fine." Ben snapped making Daisuke even more worried. The gang soon arrived at the circus and were heading to the main tent.

"Looks like the entire towns turned out for this show," Max said as Daisuke saw Ben looking at pictures of a clown with a blue nose white skin and atop hat and he shivered.

"It's probably sold out, we're just wasting our time," Ben said with a nervous smile.

"Step right up and see the spectacular freak of nature, whose strength knows no bounds. Thumbskull a ringmaster said as a large man with pale skin walked out carrying a long pole which he then proceeded to bend into a U shape before he tossed it into the air and it was caught by a tendril of hair. "And presenting Frightwig, when this beauty lets her hair down, there is no telling what will happen," The ringmaster said as the woman used her hair to bend the pipe even further. "And last but not least, the freak whose unique skill is as vile as his attitude, Acid Breath," The ringmaster said as a third person with a mask over his face walked into view before he removed the mask and breathed onto the pipe and it melted instantly.

"Gross," Gwen said, ben meanwhile had snuck off and he peeked into a tent and his eyes widened.

"Howdy folks, are you ready to laugh? Perfect you're gonna knock them dead," A clown who was obviously Zombozo said and his tongue waved around and Ben backed up in fear. He then bumped into someone and he screamed.

"Whoa, Ben easy," Daisuke said being the one he bumped into.

"Don't do that," Ben said clutching his chest as his heart went a million miles a minute.

"Are you okay Ben?" Daisuke asked him.

"What're you talking about?" He asked her.

"Ever since we decided to come here you've been acting strange. Are you scared of the circus?" Daisuke asked slowly.

"What gave you that idea?" Ben asked defensively.

"The fact you're sacred of a clown," Daisuke answered and Ben gulped. "I won't tell anyone. Besides we all have something we're afraid off," She told him.

"Hey you two hurry up, the show is starting," Max called to them and Ben and Daisuke followed Max and Gwen into the tent where the ringmaster was in the centre of the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages. The circus of laughter is proud to present to you, the Sultan of Smiles, the Crown Prince of Chuckles, the Grim Tickler himself. The star of our circus….Zombozo the Clown!" He shouted as a small clown car drove into the arena and Zombozo stepped out and the crowd applauded and laughed except for Ben. The clown car drove off and it turned to face Zombozo and started to rev its engine and Zombozo took out a red cloak and the car drove towards the cloak only for it to turn into confetti making the crowd laugh harder.

"If you love clowns, then this is the place to be. You're gonna die laughing, that's a Zombozo guarantee," Zombozo said as a light shone on a giant machine.

"I gotta go….get some popcorn," Ben said quickly before he ran off.

"Is he alright?" Max asked.

"I don't know. I'll be back," Daisuke said and she ran after Ben.

"I was never very good at math, but I do believe I have you undivided attention," Zombozo said. "Now how about some volunteers?" He asked as the crowd laughed. "Ah…so full of life. For now," He whispered the last part. Ben panted heavily as he ran out of the tent.

"There is nothing funny about clowns," He said.

"So I was right, you are scared of clowns," Daisuke said and Ben looked over at her, but before he could reply both of them heard smashing nearby and they headed towards the sound and saw the three circus freaks standing in front of a jewellery store window.

"The freaks are felons," Ben said quietly as they saw Thumbskull grab the jewellery, Acid Breath breathed onto a car and melted it and he ripped out the radio. Frightwig used her hair to rip out an ATM.

"Payday," She said before she laughed.

"Time to play fetch," Daisuke said and Ben nodded as he pulled out the blaster he got from Tetrax and it activated just as Daisuke slammed down on the Omnitrix and turned into Wildmutt, she then jumped onto the car roof and roared at Thumbskull.

"Good doggie, down boy," He said backing away from Wildmutt.

"Actually, it's a girl," Ben said before he fired his blaster at Thumbskull sending him flying, Wildmutt meanwhile jumped at Acid Breath and tackled him before she swatted Frightwig away. Wildmutt then ran to the clown car and tore it open sending the stolen goods flying.

"That's our stuff!" Thumbskull shouted.

"No mutt and brat are stealing my loot, get them!" Acid Breath shouted.

"Bring it," Ben said as he aimed at Frightwig and blasted her back while Wildmutt took out Thumbskull and Acid Breath again.

"Don't stand there like a sore thumb. Get the boss!" Acid Breath shouted at Thumbskull who ran off to get Zombozo who was standing in front of a laughing crowd.

"Laughter is the best medicine, for me," Zombozo said as he was now hooked up to the machine.

"Uh…excuse me boss. Excuse me," Thumbskull called to him and Zombozo glared at him.

"How many times have I told you to not interrupt me when I am feeding?" He asked.

"We ran into some trouble," Thumbskull said and Zombozo's gaze hardened, meanwhile Wildmutt had pinned Frightwig and Acid Breath to the ground before Zombozo appeared in a cloud of confetti and Ben gasped and started backing up.

"Dai!" He shouted and Wildmutt turned and roared at Zombozo.

"So I heard you're full of tricks mutt, let's see if you can play dead," He said before he kicked Wildmutt in the face sending her across the ground and she crashed into a metal beam.

"Get back," Ben said nervously as he fired his blaster but he missed Zombozo who turned on Ben and started to laugh and lick his lips. Wildmutt saw her friend in danger and she charged and tackled Zombozo sending him to the ground.

"Darn mutt," He grunted before he kicked Wildmutt off and she landed on her feet in front of Ben, she then turned and roared at him.

"What? I'm not leaving you," Ben told her but Wildmutt growled at him and Ben hesitantly ran off leaving Wildmutt alone and she ran at Zombozo and the freaks but Zombozo kicked her in the head and Frightwig wrapped her hair around her and slammed Wildmutt into the ground before Thumbskull punched her repeatedly and Wildmutt rolled across the ground before turning back to Daisuke who groaned in pain.

"That mutt was a girl?" Thumbskull asked confused and Zombozo picked up Daisuke by her collar.

"Well, let's see if we can't make her laugh," He said before laughing madly and vanishing in a cloud of confetti and the freaks headed back to the circus while Ben watched from behind a car.

"No….Dai….damn it! How could I let this happen!?" He shouted at himself punching the ground in anger, Ben then ran off and headed back to but he saw the circus tent had disappeared and everyone was walking around laughing. Ben then saw Max sitting on some steps chuckling. "Grandpa," He said running over to him and Max looked at him.

"Oh Ben," He said chuckling. "Where'd you go?" He asked.

"Where'd I go? Where'd the circus go?" Ben asked him.

"I'm not sure. I remember we were laughing. It was so funny," Max answered chuckling before he slumped.

"Grandpa, what's wrong?" Ben asked him.

"I just feel glum," He answered.

"Then why're you smiling? Wait, where's Gwen?" Ben asked worried. Meanwhile Zombozo and Thumbskull were in a truck leaving the town.

"Did you pack me a snack for the road?" Zombozo asked and Thumbskull pulled a curtain back to reveal several kids from the circus, including Gwen who were all laughing and Daisuke was tied up and unconscious and Zombozo grinned evilly. Not far behind them the Rust Bucket with Ben, Max and Veemon inside it were in pursuit.

"So you're telling me that you let Daisuke get captured?!" Veemon asked Ben angrily who nodded slightly.

"Yeah, it's all my fault. I should have done something," He said regretfully. "But if Zombozo captured Gwen, then Daisuke is gonna have to be with them,"

"Don't worry…we'll catch that clown," Max said.

"Yeah. Who'd be afraid of a stupid clown?" Ben asked looking down at his shoes.

"Ben, what's wrong?" Max asked him.

"I'm afraid of clowns. They just freak me out," Ben answered. "Man, I'm such a loser," He groaned.

"Everyone's afraid of something Ben. When I was a boy I was afraid of heights, so enough was enough and I climbed to the top of the water tower. Sometimes you need to scare the fear away," Max managed to say before he passed out.

"Grandpa!" Ben exclaimed in worry as he and Veemon took control of the Rust Bucket just as it smashed through a barricade and started to head down the side of the mountain.

"This isn't good!" Veemon shouted as he and Ben saw a sheer drop ahead of them.

"We need an anchor, fast!" Ben told him and Veemon nodded in agreement, Ben then flipped a switch and the awning unfolded but it snapped off once it hit a tree. Ben then turned the wheel of the RV and stepped on the brakes which caused the RV to turn and stop just before it went over the drop. "Phew," Ben sighed in relief.

"That was close," Veemon said.

"Grandpa, are you okay?" Ben asked Max.

"So sad. So very, very sad," He said.

"What happened inside the big top, what happened after Daisuke and I left?" Ben asked him.

"Ben, I think Zombozo does more than rob people of their possessions, it's like he sucks the happiness out of them until there is nothing left," Max told him.

"And he's got Gwen and Dai!" Ben said worried. Ben and Veemon soon made their way to the circus's new location and they saw the trio of circus freaks carrying crates.

"What do we do?" Veemon asked as Ben pulled out his blaster and he looked at it, he then started to fiddle with the Omnitrix symbol that was on the side of it. "This isn't the time to be tinkering with your blaster Ben," He told him a bit too loudly.

"Sounds like someone wants to see the show early without buying a ticket," Frightwig said and Ben glared at Veemon before both saw the freaks approaching.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted jumping from behind the crate and he slammed into Thumbskull sending him to the ground with a thud.

"What is that?" Frightwig asked.

"Let's get it!" Acid Breath told her but before he could act Ben fired his blaster and when it hit Acid Breath he was electrocuted and collapsed twitching.

"That's new," Ben said looking at his blaster, Thumbskull threw Veemon off him and he picked up a crate and threw it at Veemon who rolled out of the way just in time. Ben then blasted Thumbskull and then Frightwig and both were electrocuted and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Nice work," Veemon told him and Ben nodded as both headed towards the tent.

"You can do this, it's just a stupid clown. Nothing to be afraid off," Ben said to himself as both entered the tent and found themselves walking through a hallway line with mirrors.

"Hiya son! Something tells me you'd be a barrel full of laughs," Zombozo's voice echoed, Ben and Veemon ignored him and kept walking only to bump into a mirror and Ben's reflection turned into Zombozo. "Hey Mr Serious, how about a smile?" He asked Ben who backed up only to see multiple reflections of Zombozo and he ran off and Veemon followed him. "Are you here for that mutt? Well look no further!" His voice shouted as a light turned on showing Daisuke tied up and hanging above Ben and Veemon.

"Dai!" Ben shouted making Daisuke look down at him and Veemon and she managed a smile, Zombozo then appeared and Ben saw an image of Gwen inside an orb on Zombozo's hat laughing and becoming wrinkled and frail. "What do you want?" He asked Zombozo who snapped his fingers and the machine from before appeared and tube shot into Zombozo's back.

"Only what every clown who is worth his floppy shoes wants," He answered. "To make people laugh, then drain their positive energy like a sponge at a pool party, is that so wrong?" He asked.

"And that's the machine that lets you do it?" Ben asked.

"I call is the Psy-Clown, clever, eh? Soon I'll be taking my act to the big cities, millions of people laughing for me, feeding me, making me stronger," Zombozo said.

"I want my cousin back!" Ben shouted.

"Cousin? Didn't you hear?" Zombozo asked him. "She ran away with the circus!" He told Ben as a light shone down on Gwen and both Ben and Veemon saw Gwen on the ground all wrinkled up and heard her laughing weakly.

"No…." Ben said before he glared at Zombozo, he then slammed the Omnitrix symbol on his blaster down and the blaster encased Ben's hand before it covered the rest of his body leaving him in an Exo-suit with a blue visor over his eyes and the Omnitrix symbol was on his chest.

"Sorry kid, but I seel tricks I don't buy them," Zombozo told Ben.

"Trust me, this is no trick," Ben responded before he kicked Zombozo in the chest sending him into the air surprising him, Veemon and Daisuke. Ben then jumped up to Zombozo's level and he punched the clown down to the ground. "If there's one thing I'm afraid of more than you, it's losing my family and friends to an energy vampire. In other words….you're going down clown!" Ben then punched Zombozo in the nose and this sent him crashing into his machine which exploded releasing all the positive energy from it and everyone who was affected by the machine including Gwen who groaned before sitting up.

"I'm warning you to back off," Zombozo told Ben as he pulled himself out of the machine.

"Or what?" Ben asked before he delivered an uppercut to Zombozo sending him skyward before he crashed into the ground and he looked at Ben in fear. "Don't tell me you're afraid of little old me….Boo!" Ben shouted and Zombozo exploded in a shower of confetti. "That was creepy," Ben said before he looked at Daisuke. "You alright Dai?" He asked her.

"Oh you know, just hanging around," She replied with a grin and Ben chuckled. "Now, get me down," She told him and he nodded and he held his arm out and a small tool appeared from his forearm and he fired it at the rope holding Daisuke in the air and it snapped and Daisuke fell to the ground only for Ben to catch her bridal style making her blush. "Thanks,"

"Anytime, after all I am a knight in shining armour now," Ben said making Daisuke and Veemon laugh, Daisuke then pecked Ben on the cheek making him go bright red as his Exo-suit retracted back into his blaster.

"Where's that popcorn?" Gwen asked groggily making Ben, Veemon and Daisuke laugh again. Soon the RV was driving away from the circus as the police were arresting Thumbskull, Frightwig and Acid Breath.

"You alright Uncle Max?" Daisuke asked him.

"Happy as a lark," He replied. "Nice work Ben, seems you conquered your fear of clowns," He told Ben who was sitting next to Daisuke at the table.

"Looks like it," He said as Gwen jumped up wearing a clown mask. "Oh, hi Gwen. Trying on some new makeup? That's a good look for you," He told her.

"You're no fun anymore," Gwen grumbled pulling the mask off as the RV drove away.

The end of the chapter


	9. Chapter 9

The Arrival of Lucky Girl

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Daisuke, Max, Ben and Gwen were on a tour of a museum and Ben looked through the holes in a mask and Daisuke chuckled before both of them walked over to where the tour guide was talking about a book in a glass case. "And behind this impenetrable glass case, is the recently discovered and only known existing copy of the Archamada Book of Spells," The guide said.

"It contains ancient witchcraft and rituals from the late sixteen hundreds," Both the guide and Gwen said in sync.

"Maybe you should work here, dear," The guide told Gwen who frowned.

"Don't let mummy face get to you, she's probably older than that book," Ben told his cousin before pulling a face and Gwen laughed at his antics before the ground shook and everyone started to float into the air and hit the roof.

"Something tells me this is not on the tour," Max said.

"And your first clue was what exactly?" Daisuke asked him, a red mist seeped into the room before forming into a man wearing a black and red hooded cloak and carrying a wooden stick with a birds head on the top of it.

"The Archamada Book of Spells, soon all its power shall soon be mine," The man said before one of five talismans on a necklace around his neck glowed. "Thata Mey Goof!" he shouted his voice echoing and the case containing the book exploded.

"Hey pal, the gift shop is over there!" Daisuke shouted at him but he ignored her as he grabbed the book. "Okay, fine," She said before she activated the Omnitrix but before she could choose an alien everyone started to fall to the ground. Daisuke slammed down on the Omnitrix and turned into XLR8 and she sped off and grabbed a banner and tied it down so it became a makeshift slide and everyone safely landed. "Everyone out!" She told them.

"Dai, be careful. You don't know what this guy can do," Ben told her and she nodded.

"Dude, you want a book try the library," XLR8 told the mysterious man.

"Berdi Mordo Nata," He chanted and fire flew out of his staff and hit the banner setting it on fire and it chased after XLR8 who ran up a wall to avoid the fire, the man then fired red crystals from his staff at XLR8 but she zigged and zagged and avoided the attack, then she sped down towards her opponent but he raised his staff and sent a bright light towards XLR8 and blinded her making her miss him and crash into a bookcase. Three trash cans crashed into the man's back and he turned to see Max, Ben and Gwen standing there.

"Oh snap," Ben said as he, Max and Gwen were thrown back by an invisible force. XLR8 then sped back towards the man and started to circle around him at high speed and punch and kick him before she created a tornado from her speed and slammed the man into the ground creating a crater and one of his talismans flew off and rolled towards XLR8 who picked it up.

"Nice work Daisuke," Max told her.

"Just doing what I do, and keeping it low key," She replied, outside however XLR8 was getting her picture taken. "Who's your hero!?" She asked the crowd as Gwen frowned while some paramedics loaded the man who XLR8 had fought into an ambulance. Later on in the Rust Bucket Daisuke had her box of souvenirs which comprised of Tetrax's hoverboard, the picture of the Krakken and Animo's Trans-modulator.

"All I'm saying is you didn't stop that guy all by yourself you know. I helped too," Gwen told her. "But does anyone notice me? No,"

"Being a hero is not about attention," Daisuke said.

"Who's your hero!?" Gwen mimicked Daisuke. "Hello," She then said.

"Hey, this was a one-time deal with that, I got caught in the moment," Daisuke told her.

"I noticed you Gwen," Max told her.

"You're family, you don't count," Gwen replied.

"Hey, no offence you tossed a trash can at him, that doesn't necessary qualify as hero work ya know," Daisuke said as Ben and Veemon watched the two girls argue.

"The only reason you're such a big shot is because of the Omnitrix, if I had found it instead of you. I'd be the one getting the attention and the souvenirs," Gwen told her.

"Hey, what about me finding the watch?" Ben asked.

"You've got that blaster, don't get greedy," Daisuke told him and he nodded slightly and Veemon made a whipping sound making Gwen, Daisuke and himself laugh.

Meanwhile the ambulance carrying the mysterious sorcerer was driving along the road when one of the four remained amulets on his necklace glowed. "Nothing will stop me, Hex from achieving my destiny," The man now known as Hex said before the back of the ambulance blew out and he floated away. The gang meanwhile were all in a restaurant eating crawfish and it came down to the last one.

"I've been counting, Ben's had six and Dai you've had eleven," Gwen said.

"Time to make it an even dozen then," Daisuke said but as she went to get the last crawfish the talisman on Gwen's neck glowed and she swatted the fork out of Daisuke's hand and it poked a waitresses foot making her throw a glass she was holding into the air and it flew through a window into the kitchen and hit a chef who bumped into a tray with a bowl of live crawfish on it and it rolled towards the gang's table and it landed on Daisuke's head allowing Gwen to get the last crawfish.

"Now I'm full," Gwen said.

"But these aren't…AHH!" Daisuke screamed as a crawfish climbed up her nose and she fell out of her chair while the others laughed much to Daisuke's embarrassment and Gwen saw the charm on her neck glowing. Meanwhile Hex was back at the museum looking for the book while a security guard was hovering in the air.

"The Archamada Book of Spells, where is it?" Hex asked him.

"We locked it into the vault," He answered pointing to the vault nearby and Hex walked over to it.

"Lata Avidimona Lata," He chanted and the metal door ripped off, the book then flew into his hand and he opened it and a yellow bolt of energy hit his chest. "It won't be long now, my power will know no limits," He said before he noticed one charm missing. "One charm is missing," He said. "Of course, the battle with that speed demon,"

"In all my travels, I never once saw a crawfish climb up someone's nostril until today," Max said to Daisuke.

"You should have took a picture, it lasts longer," She snapped before storming off. "Stupid crawfish, stupid, stupid, stupid!" She shouted before she was surrounded by three thugs.

"You know it's dangerous to be out alone at this time of night," One told her.

"Oh, three on one, I am so scared," Daisuke said crossing her arms.

"We gotta help her," Ben said and the other two nodded as Ben ran off but Gwen's charmed glowed and Ben stepped on a bottle of mustard which squirted into a hot dog vendors eyes and blinded him and he kicked the cart away and it crashed into two of the thugs leaving only one left, Daisuke smirked at him and he ran off only to trip over his own feet.

"You know Gwen, that was pretty lucky you stepped on that mustard," Ben told his cousin who looked to see her charm glowing again and she saw a shop that had masks and she grinned. The next morning Daisuke, Ben and Veemon were woken by Max and his snoring.

"Someone shove a cork in that guy's mouth," Veemon groaned and Daisuke nodded agreeing with her partner only to see that Gwen was missing, she then heard something bouncing and she left the RV to see Gwen toss a basketball behind her back and it bounced onto another RV's roof before it was rebounded on the antenna and it bounced along a telephone line and landed into the net.

"Nothing but the bottom of the net again," Gwen said as Daisuke picked up the basketball.

"How'd you do that?" Daisuke asked her.

"What can I say? I'm charmed," Gwen said. "It's like whenever this charm glows everything goes my way," She told Daisuke.

"Nothing like a good night sleep," Max said as he, Ben and Veemon walked out of the RV. "Who wants breakfast?" He asked before a massive explosion was heard and they all saw two construction workers hanging from scaffolding.

"Time to see a real hero in action," Daisuke said.

"Yeah, me. I'll be right back," Gwen said running into the Rust Bucket and Daisuke frowned before slamming the dial of the Omnitrix down and she turned into Wildmutt who roared and ran off to the construction site. Gwen then ran out wearing black and lavender and now wearing a cat mask on her face.

"Gwen?" Ben asked.

"It is Lucky Girl now," She said before running off where she saw a construction worker trapped in a truck by a steel girder. "Stay calm," She told the man before she saw a wooden plank on a table and her charm glowed before she jumped onto it and it sent another piece of wood into the cabin of a crane and bounced off the chair and hit a lever that dropped the wrecking ball onto the truck but it missed crushing the man and sent the girder flying and it smashed a button that sent the lift up and it smashed into Wildmutt sending her into the air before she crashed down through the lift and Gwen backed into a cement trucks cabin and she accidently sent it into reverse that sent a pillar right under the two men dangling from the scaffolding and Wildmutt landed in the cement.

"Slide down the chute!" Max told them and both of them did, just as Wildmutt pulled herself out of the cement and growled.

"How did you out of this amazing rescue?" A reporter asked Gwen aka Lucky Girl.

"With style of course." She answered. "Who's your hero!?" She asked waving at Wildmutt who snarled before walking away. Meanwhile Hex was floating through the city when he saw Gwen on the TV and his eyes focused on the charm on her neck. The Rust Bucket was driving along the road and Gwen was on her laptop. "I cross-referenced the Archamada Book of Spells with dark magical artefacts, and it turns out it is part of a set called the Charms of Bezel. The charm I got is luck, there are also ones for fire, levitation, reincarnation, and lightning," Gwen said.

"Those are the charms the guy at the museum had before I kicked his butt," Daisuke said.

"It also says that all the charms need to be together for the spells to be at their fullest. Oh well his loss is my gain," Gwen said.

"More like was. We're going to turn that into the museum," Max told them.

"No fair, not before I use it again. The world needs someone with the power of Lucky Girl," Gwen said.

"Newsflash, I'm the only one with powers," Daisuke told her angrily.

"Well, make that one a two now," Gwen said.

"All that stuff that you did. It's not you, it's that charm," Daisuke said.

"And it's not you either, it's the Omnitrix," Gwen told her.

"Hey, I was a hero before I got the watch. I saved the world twice, from MaloMyotismon, and then from Diaboromon making a comeback," Daisuke said.

"Yeah, and how did that work out for you? Oh yeah, you're team stabbed you in the back," Gwen said before she gasped and covered her mouth and Ben, Veemon and Max looked at Daisuke in worry as her hair covered her eyes.

"Thank you for reminding me of that. You know Gwen, I thought you were different, but it turns out you're just a jealous and shallow person. You hate it that I'm the hero, well I got news for ya. I quit! You can be the hero from now on! And when you realize it's too much for you, don't come crying to me," She told Gwen before she walked to the back of the RV and sat on her bed.

"Nice going Gwen," Ben told her before he walked off towards Daisuke and he sat beside her and Daisuke hugged him as she started to sob lightly.

"And in the news of the weird, reports are coming in that the haunted mansion has come alive trapping dozens of people inside," A new report said.

"Grandpa," Gwen said.

"On it," Max replied and the RV sped off and soon arrived at the haunted mansion where Gwen back in her costume ran into the house.

"I knew you couldn't resist, Lucky Girl," Hex said to himself as Ben, Veemon and Max followed Gwen into the mansion.

"Everyone, stay calm. Lucky Girl is in the haunted house," Gwen said and she ran up the stairs only for one of Hex's charms to glow and planks of wood started to fly everywhere.

"You don't need luck when you got skill," Ben said as he pressed the Omnitrix symbol on his blaster and was once again covered in his Exo-Suit. Hex then lifted his staff and the balcony and stairs started to fly into the air making everyone scream. Gwen held on for dear life before she was flung into the air and she landed on a pillar as her charm glowed. A woman screamed as she fell down to the ground but Max caught her and fled to safety as the balcony flew into the air but Ben grabbed the support of the balcony his Exo-Suit giving him enhanced strength. "Got it," He said.

"But who has them?" Gwen asked before her charm glowed again and the pillar she was on teetered and she jumped onto a chandelier and the three people grabbed onto the chandelier and it swung back just as the balcony flew away and Ben was thrown into a wall and the people on the chandelier screamed as it fell but it stopped just before it hit the ground. Gwen then landed and her hands glowed before she was pulled into the air and then thrown into a tapestry.

"Give me my charm," Hex told her, Gwen pulled the tapestry down and it fell onto Hex followed by a suit of armor.

"You should have said please," Gwen told him before running off, Hex then lifted the tapestry and suit off him and he pursued Gwen, he accidently flipped a switch and a secret door opened up and she ran through it. And Hex was right behind her.

"They must have gone this way," Max told Ben and Veemon who both followed him.

"Where's Daisuke when you need her?" Ben asked himself.

"I doubt she'll come to help out after what happened between her and Gwen," Veemon said making Ben nod. Gwen meanwhile was running through what appeared to be catacombs when she stopped to catch her breath and Hex who was on the other side of the wall heard her.

"Eterla Morbulous," He chanted but as he did this Gwen leaned against the wall and she pushed a brick out and the tunnel around Hex collapsed but he protected himself with a barrier, he then chased after Gwen and fired a magical blast at her but she tripped and it smashed into a wall leading outside and Gwen ran off and hid behind a tree, she saw Hex approaching her but a tree branch wrapped around her ankle and pulled her into the air and more branches wrapped around her body and one grabbed her charm and tossed it to Hex who smirked at Gwen as the branches covered her up.

Gwen then saw Ben pulling the branches off of her and she coughed. "Thanks," She told him.

"Where is he?" Veemon asked her before Max saw Hex floating in the air with the Archamada Book of Spells in front of him.

"Time to turn this city into an old memory," He said. "Rava Eelartas Gallametroy," He chanted as lightning was created and it started to strike the city and objects and people started to fly into the air. "Citaro Macola," He managed to say before Ben crashed into him and sent him to the ground before he floated into the air and stood atop a mausoleum. "You dare challenge me?" He asked Ben before he slammed his staff down. "Gargelia Vortium," A red mist flew from Hex's staff and into three statues, two gargoyles one small, one large and a giant Minotaur who all advanced on Ben.

"This isn't good," Ben said before he ducked under the small gargoyle and the large one grabbed Ben and bit down on his shoulder but the Exo-Suit took the damage as Ben threw the statue off before the Minotaur tackled Ben and drove him through several statues before slamming him into the ground. Ben gasped as he looked up at the Minotaur who was about to attack again before it was grabbed from behind and slammed into the ground by Four Arms.

"Need a hand?" She asked and Ben nodded with a smile. "Good. You take the gargoyles, I'll take care of the Minotaur," She told him before she punched the Minotaur and sent it flying.

"Right," Ben said before he picked up a large stone sword and he looked at the gargoyles. "Come," He told them and they charged Ben who smirked before he swung the sword and he smashed the small Gargoyle to pieces while the second one rammed him but he kicked it away from him and he held his palm out and a hole opened before firing a purple blast of energy shattering the gargoyle to pieces. "I love this suit!" Ben shouted.

"Toro, toro!" Four Arms said as the Minotaur charged her but she grabbed it and slammed it to the ground. "Ole," She said before she stomped on the Minotaur and smashed its head. Meanwhile Hex was still standing atop the mausoleum until Veemon tossed a rock at his shin making him drop his staff.

"Luck only gets you so far Grandpa," Gwen said as she then threw a rock at Hex's head and knocked him out and he fell of the mausoleum and Gwen picked up the charms. "I could fly, shoot bolts of electricity, bring trees alive: I would be unstoppable…." She said before Hex regained consciousness and Four Arms picked him up.

"Time for the magician to disappear," She then threw Hex into a coffin and Max closed the lid on him.

"Or I could just be plain old me," Gwen continued before she grabbed a shovel and slammed it down on the charms destroying them and sending a blue mist into the sky. Four Arms place her hand on Gwen's shoulder and gave a slight nod. The police arrived later and they arrested Hex as the RV drove away.

"You know, we make a good team," Ben said making Gwen and Daisuke nod.

"You mean used to. No that charm is gone, I'm back to normal," Gwen said.

"You did the right thing," Daisuke told her.

"Look Daisuke….I'm really sorry about what I said, I guess I was jealous of you being the hero all the time," Gwen apologized and Daisuke smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess I was kind of angry at you being the hero," She said.

"So, I guess it's down to only Daisuke and me as the heroes," Ben said reading a comic book.

"I guess so. And Dai, just one favor," Gwen said and Daisuke looked at her. "Just say I did a good job,"

"You did a good job Gwen," Daisuke told her. "Happy?" She asked.

"Very," Gwen replied as the Rust Bucket drove away.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	10. Chapter 10

A Small Problem

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Six stories of twists and turns…" Ben said.

"Hurtling down a two hundred foot plunge…" Gwen continued.

"At speeds of over twenty five miles an hour," Daisuke followed.

"Then splash down in a churning three hundred thousand gallon wave pool," Gwen said as the three kids looked up at a sign.

"You've entered the Riptide Rapid Zone!" The three of them said as one high fiving and they ran towards the slide but Daisuke was stopped.

"You're too short," A seventeen year old told her pointing to a sign that showed Daisuke was just under the minimum height, she stood on her toes. "Nice try squirt," He said and Daisuke pouted.

"No fair!" She shouted.

"Don't worry Daisuke, I hear the baby banana boats are lots of fun," Ben told her as he and Gwen laughed.

"Oh, they'll be sorry when Ripjaws shows up," Daisuke thought before she walked off and activated the Omnitrix but when she went to slam it down it didn't work and she hit it against a wall and it glowed and covered Daisuke in a green light and turned her into Greymatter.

"No, no, no. Anything but this microscopic munchkin," She said as she heard kids cheering and she turned to see five kids stampeding towards her. "Argh!" She screamed before she ran off towards the entrance to the slide before she jumped out of the way and saw a man talking to the teenager from before.

"In 1951 when this park was a cornfield, recently declassified documents suggest an alien spacecraft crashed landed right here. So if you could get someone from upper management down here so I can start checking some soil samples," he said before he saw Greymatter run past the two of them. "An alien! It must be remnants from that ancient crash," He said before he ran after Greymatter who jumped onto Ben's shoulder making him look at her.

"See ya at the bottom," She said before jumping down the slide. "Wahoo!" She cheered as she came out the bottom of the slide and hit the water. "What a rush," She said before screaming as Ben splashed into the water.

"You know, Grandpa won't like you turning into an alien just to get on a ride," Ben told her.

"Well, in a few minutes I'll be back to normal. And he will never know, will he?" Greymatter asked Ben before pulling the puppy dog look and Ben shook his head. "Good boy," She said as Ben climbed out of the water to dry off. The man from before snuck up and grabbed Greymatter.

"There you are my alien ticket to fame," He said to her.

"Ben! Help!" She shouted and Ben looked over.

"Hey! Let her go!" He told the man who ran off and threw Greymatter into a cooler before running away, Ben ran after him and he saw Gwen, Max and Veemon who was wearing floatation devices on his arms, a snorkel and a runner ring that looked like a duck. "That jerks got Greymatter," he told them and they ran after Greymatter and her kidnapper who had thrown the cooler with Greymatter inside into the trunk of his car.

"Let me out!" She shouted but her kidnapper simply drove away as Ben saw them leave.

"No!" He shouted angrily.

"Don't worry, we'll find her. Somehow," Max reassured him. Soon Greymatter's kidnapper pulled his car into a garage and he exited before grabbing the cooler and walking into his house to see lasers everywhere.

"Security system off." He said and the lasers turned off and he walked into the kitchen. "Lights on, prepare dinner," He said and the lights turned on and the microwave turned on, his cat then jumped onto the counter and started to play with the cooler. "No, no. This one is all mine," He told his pet.

"When I get my hands on the man who took Daisuke…he'll be sorry," Veemon growled as the RV drove down the road.

"If he's Greymatter now, Dai will just turn back then go Four Arms and escape," Gwen said.

"But if what Ben said is true, that Daisuke went alien when she did. She should have turned back by now," Max said.

"Something must be wrong with the watch then. Oh well, as long as she is Greymatter she's smart," Gwen said.

"Let me out!" Greymatter shouted as she jumped at the wall of a container that she was placed in.

"Incredible, truly incredible. A perfect miniature alien being," Her kidnapper said.

"Who are you calling miniature?" Greymatter asked him.

"SO tell me, what galaxy are you from?" He asked.

"Noneya. None of ya business," Greymatter snapped.

"Feisty little life form, aren't you," Her kidnapper said.

"You want to see feisty? Wait until I get big. Take a picture. It lasts longer," Greymatter said.

"Oh I plan to," He said before taking a photo of Greymatter who had a sad expression on her face. Later on in what appeared to be a medieval style castle a man who was wearing armour and a golden face mask sat at a desk at was looking at a computer that had Greymatter's kidnapper on it.

"Mr Howell, we've had more than enough of your fuzzy claims and blurry photos of supposed alien spaceships, I am not someone you want to annoy," He warned him.

"I know that. But this one is different, I promise you." He told the man before photos of Greymatter came onto the screen. "See, she is about only six inches in size, and speaks fluently in English and in Japanese. Maybe the organisation would reconsider?" he asked.

"I'm sending a car, you best not be wasting our time or our resources," The knight warned Howell.

"Great, one thousand people at that water park and Mr E.T spots me. I need to get out of here," Greymatter said before she saw the cat. "Here kitty, I taste like chicken," She enticed the cat who meowed and jumped up and hit the container knocking it off the desk and it smashed to pieces. "Freedom!" Greymatter cheered before she saw a robotic vacuum cleaner head towards her. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire," She said running away.

"Howell Wayneright, alien discoverer, let the fame and fortune begin," Howell said as he walked into the room and saw Greymatter had escaped. "No!" He shouted, meanwhile Greymatter was still being chased by the vacuum cleaner before she climbed up the kitchen cabinets and made it to safety, she then saw a phone and ran towards it. Meanwhile in the Rust Bucket Ben's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ben. It's me," Greymatter said.

"Dai. You're still Greymatter?" Ben asked her.

"Yeah! The watch still won't work," She answered.

"Where are you?" Ben asked her and Greymatter carried the phone to a nearby window.

"There appears to be a mountain peak 13.2 miles due west with a vertical angel of 45 degrees," She answered.

"Hey egg head, how about a street?" Ben asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah it's Ripley," She answered leaning on the window accidently triggering an alarm and a grate came down and nearly crushed Greymatter but she jumped away and sent the phone to the ground breaking it.

"Dai! Dai! Something happened!" Ben told the others. Greymatter meanwhile was looking down at the broken phone when the alarm turned off and Howell glared at her and slammed his hands down to catch her but she climbed into his clothing and bit him several times making him scream before she jumped away and climbed into the ventilation ducks before Howell could stop her.

"Ripley Avenue, Ripley lane, Ripley drive. We can't search all of these," Ben said looking at a map.

"We don't have a choice," Gwen told her cousin.

"What is your malfunction?" Greymatter asked climbing an air duct. "Probably something stupid like the DNA splicing replicator copping a fragmented amino acid sequence," She grumbled before her eyes widened. "So this is what it's like to be smart," She said before she climbed the air duct and heard the fans turning on.

"I'll teach you to blow me off," Howell said, Greymatter walked forwards before she was sent flying by the turbulence inside the ducts and she bounced along and hit the walls of the duct before she grabbed a grate and held onto it. She then pulled a latch and the grate fell down where she saw Howell standing there with a broom. "Got ya!"

"Not today!" Greymatter told him jumped over his swing before she ran off and jumped into the sink drain.

"She gets away and the Organisation comes after me, come on Howell think," Howell said before he turned on the tap and water poured into the drain washing Greymatter away, she soon resurfaced and breathed in relief.

"Fresh air," She said before realising she was in a toilet. "This is so not my day," Meanwhile outside the RV pulled up and Ben, Gwen, Veemon and Max exited.

"You two take this side, Veemon and I will take the other side," Ben said as he and Veemon ran off with Gwen and Max running the other way.

"Daisuke?" Max asked looking through a window and a sprinkler turned on and soaked him and Gwen making them run off. Ben looked through a window to the basement of another house before he saw a spider and he ran off crashing into the others and they all hit the ground.

Howell meanwhile was searching for Greymatter using his security camera. "You can run, but you can't hide," He said before he saw Greymatter in the basement open up the fuse box and pull a lever turning the power to the house off. Greymatter then fled the basement where she saw the fireplace.

"My ticket to freedom," She said before running towards making sure to avoid Howell who was looking for her. She then made it to the fire place and she pulled a lever opening the hatch but Howell heard the noise and he shone his flashlight at her as she climbed the chimney.

"I'll smoke you out if I have to!" He told her lightning the fire and smoke started to rise up the chimney and Greymatter started to cough and choke, he then lost her grip and fell down the chimney and Howell caught her with a net. The others were continuing their search when Ben saw a car.

"Grandpa, his car," Ben said and the RV sped up. Howell threw Greymatter into a small case on a shelf and she coughed.

"Something tells me you have a lot of friends," She said looking at all the figurines.

"Who needs friends, when you're about to have the fame I am about to have?" Howell asked her as the door opened and three men wearing medieval style armour walked into the room. "Oh you don't know how long I have waited to meet you. It is truly an honour," He said. Ben and the others ran up to the house and stood at the door.

"So you want to ring the doorbell or…?" Gwen asked as Ben stood in his Exo-Suit.

"I'm knocking. Hard!" He answered kicking the door down only to see a dog standing there snarling.

"Brutus, sic boy!" An old lady ordered the dog and it jumped at Ben and sent him to the ground as it tried to bite him, before he saw Howell being pushed into a car by the three men.

"It's the guy who's got Daisuke," Ben said as Max tapped the dog on the forehead and it fell asleep. "Nice trick Grandpa," Ben told him as the car with Greymatter and Howell drove off.

"Come on, we need to find out where they went," Max said, inside the car meanwhile Greymatter was inside a small cage made of electricity and she looked at Howell.

"I got a bad feeling about these guys," She said.

"That's because you're the one in the cage, and I'm not," He told her as the car pulled up to the castle and everyone walked out and entered the castle.

"Huh, the old hag and the creep have the same taste in cars. Go figure," Veemon said looking into the garage as Gwen picked up Howell's phone and saw a picture of Greymatter.

"She looks so sad," She said as Ben looked at the picture.

"They can't do that to her. It's not right," He said as Max took the phone and looked at the call history.

"If we can get a reverse trace on this number, we should get an address," He said.

"Grandpa, there's a sneaky side to you I'm starting to like," Ben said with a smile. Back at the castle Greymatter's cage was set in front of the man with the golden facemask from before and he looked at her.

"A remarkable specimen," He said.

"So how are we doing this? Hitting the major talk shows, joint press conference?" Howell asked.

"We prefer to keep our discoveries private," The knight said.

"What're you talking about? We got to tell the world about this," Howell said.

"Actually we don't," The knight told Howell as two scientists entered the room and took Greymatter away.

"Where are you taking her?" Howell asked.

"Our scientists have a few tests to run," The knight answered.

"I've never been good at tests, or quizzes for that matter," Greymatter said.

"I found her, she belongs to me!" Howell shouted.

"She's ours now. And you've become disposable," The knight told Howell as two more knights grabbed Howell and walked away with him. Meanwhile outside the castle Ben, Max, Gwen and Veemon were hiding in some bushes.

"This isn't a house. It's a fortress," Gwen said.

"Are they having a masquerade party?" Veemon asked as a knight walked past them.

"They call themselves The Organisation, a well-financed secret society. Dedicated to collecting alien technology," Max said making everyone look at him. "When you've been around as long as I have you pick up a few things," Max said. Greymatter was taken into a lab where she saw the scientists use a machine that made her gulp.

"Prepare subject for dissection," A scientist said as the second one grabbed Greymatter. Meanwhile the others had snuck into the castle and climbed a tree.

"Ready?" Max asked the others.

"Not really," Gwen said, the four of them all jumped over a wall and landed on the other side as a knight walked up.

"High there," Max said as Ben ran at the knight and punched him before catching a kick from the knight and throwing him into a wall and kicking him in the face knocking him out. Meanwhile Greymatter was now strapped to the table and was sweating heavily.

"Don't bother with the slicing and dicing, I'm just as grey on the inside," She told the scientist.

"Allow me to help you," Another scientist said before hitting the other scientist with a fire extinguisher and removing his mask showing it was Howell.

"What're you doing here?" Greymatter asked him.

"Getting you out of here," He answered breaking Greymatter free from her shackles, the other scientist stood up and grabbed Howell and the two started to fight and Greymatter ran off before she bumped into Veemon.

"Dai!" He said picking her up.

"Let's save the reunion for the road," Max said and the reunited gang ran off, before heading into a room that suddenly lit up revealing dozen of pieces of alien technology.

"Look at all this alien tech, they have no idea what they have here," Greymatter said.

"Maybe they do," Gwen said.

"We should destroy all of it," Greymatter said making the others nod.

"Sir, our scientists were found unconscious and there has been a security breach at the north east perimeter, the alien is gone," A knight told the golden face masked knight.

"Find me that alien," He commanded.

"How do we destroy this stuff?" Ben asked as the door to the room opened and knights ran in carrying glowing swords and shields or staffs.

"Spread out and find them," The head knight ordered as the gang hid behind a display and Greymatter looked around.

"Gwen grab that hyper core," She said. "Max that capacitor over there," She said and Gwen and Max looked at her. "It's not Daisuke talking, it's Greymatter, go," She told them and Max and Gwen ran off to grab the parts and they ran back to the others.

"They're over here!" A knight shouted firing a laser from his lance at them before Ben blasted him back with his suit and Max grabbed the staff and started to use it to hold off the knights.

"Get out of here!" Greymatter told them.

"What about you?" Ben asked her.

"I need to overload the reactor, this is where small comes in handy," She told Ben who nodded and he and Veemon ran to Max and Gwen and all four of them ran off while Greymatter hopped into the reactor and hooked up the capacitor and hyper core to the device and it started to give off energy making the knights look at it.

"That reaction will decimate the mansion, and everything in it," The head knight said. "Everyone out, except you Howell, you and your alien friend, have been nothing but trouble," He told Howell before throwing him to the ground and the knights ran away, Greymatter climbed out of the machine just as the Omnitrix timed out and Daisuke's hand was stuck in the machine.

"Just when I didn't want you to work," She said.

"Where'd you come from?" Howell asked.

"I'll explain later, right now can you help me?" She asked and Howell nodded before he helped Daisuke pull her hand free. "Now let's run!" She shouted and both Howell and Daisuke ran out of the mansion just as it collapsed in on itself and disintegrated.

"Did anyone see that little alien?" Howell asked.

"Nope, sorry," Daisuke said and the others shook their heads.

"Well I am done with aliens," Howell said before walking off. Later on the RV was driving away and Daisuke sighed.

"Feels good to be big again," She said.

"Big? Get real shorty," Ben told her.

"Don't make me go Four Arms on you," Daisuke told him as the Omnitrix short circuited. "I didn't touch it," She said.

"We need to get that fixed," Gwen said. Back at the ruined castle the head knight was in a car and looked at a screen with pictures of Max, Ben, Gwen and Daisuke on it.

"Find out all there is to know about these people," He said.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	11. Chapter 11

A Cold and Bug Problem

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

A wrecking ball smashed into an abandoned building and the operator of the crane with the wrecking ball chuckled. "Getting paid to smash stuff, you gotta love this job," He said as the wrecking ball crashed into the building again and a man with blue skin and wearing tattered clothing. The foreman looked up and he called off the crane.

"Get out of our home," The man told them.

"Yeah…well I hate to break it to you pal but this building is condemned by order of Council Woman Liang," The crane operator said.

"Yeah. This building is coming down like it or not," The foreman told him. The man growled and threw his hands out and a massive swarm insects flew out of his sleeves and the foreman ran off but the crane operator was engulfed by the insects and he was lifted into the air.

"Get these things off of me," He told the strange man.

"Well…if you think we're bugging you now," He said a few bugs climbing around his face. Meanwhile across town a man in a car was speeding away.

"They'll never catch me," he said, meanwhile behind the car the RV was following the car when Veemon looked out the window.

"There she is," Veemon said.

"You sure?" Ben asked him.

"Oh yeah," He replied as a motorcycle that was black with green lines and had the Omnitrix symbol on its side sped past as the car the bike was chasing squeezed through a gap in a traffic jam and the bike zoomed onto the sidewalk.

"One side. Coming through!" Daisuke's voice came from the bike as she then got back on the road and sped up and used a trucks ramp to catch up, the driver of the car looked back and was shocked at what he was seeing before he sped through an intersection, Upgrade then slid under a truck that was driving through the intersection and caught back up to the criminal. "Hey!" She shouted before firing an energy beam at the trunk of the car and money came flying out. "Some people can't hold onto their money," She said to herself before a glowing green spike shot out of her wheel and she drove alongside the car and rammed it destroying the tyre making the car go into a skid and crash, Upgrade then drove off as the cops showed up and saw an ice cream truck nearby. "Yeah baby," She said removing herself from the bike and she opened it and saw dozens of ice cream boxes. "Now we're talking," She said.

"I'm telling you that bike was driving itself," The thief told the cops.

"Where's Daisuke?" Max asked.

"Long chase, hot day….I'm thinking…." Ben said pointing to the ice cream truck. Max then walked over and opened the back to see Daisuke shivering with a half-eaten ice cream in her hand and she was pale and had a runny nose.

"You okay?" He asked her and Daisuke's teeth chattered before she sneezed and wiped her nose clean. "I'll take that as a no," Max said. Back in the RV Daisuke was wrapped up in blankets and had a thermometer in her mouth before it beeped. "One hundred and one, sorry Daisuke. It's official, you have a summer cold," Max told her.

"Maybe from now on you'll think twice about having snack time inside the ice cream truck," Gwen told her as Daisuke nearly sneezed before she grabbed a jacket and wiped her nose on it. "Hey! That's my new blouse," Gwen told her.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about leaving your clothes lying around," Daisuke said mimicking Gwen.

"Cold tablets, Decongestant, cough suppressant, hospital mask." Ben said pulling stuff out of a box. "Does Dai really need this stuff?" He asked.

"Those aren't for her. But for me, once a bug like that gets out there's no stopping it," Gwen said.

"Why don't you just lock me away until I'm better," Daisuke said.

"Tempting," Ben said making Daisuke glare at him angrily.

"All Daisuke needs is my famous San Ju Yen Pien cold medication. Come one Chinatown is down the block, we can get the ingredients there," Max said.

In Chinatown a celebration was going on and a dragon was dancing in the street with people in costumes following the dragon. Daisuke and the others walked out of the local drug store with Max holding a container in his hands. "You know it's so hard to find fresh potaigadon root anymore. It's all freeze dried nowadays," Max complained as Daisuke coughed.

"Can we get a milkshake please? My throat is killing me," She said rubbing her throat.

"Don't worry, the stinkweed honey in the San Ju Yen Pien, coats your entire esophageal area," Max said handing the container to Daisuke who opened it and sniffed before gagging.

"That's a good thing?" She asked.

"Where did you learn how to make this Grandpa?" Ben asked him.

"I picked it up from a monk in Guangdong China," Max said but everyone gave him a blank look. "They have plumbing in China too ya know," He said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to take this moment to thank you all for supporting my downtown redevelopment, it is truly a dream come true," Councilwoman Liang said standing on a stage before a swarm of wasps started to surround everyone.

"Make that a nightmare councilwoman," The strange man from before said his eyes glowing green as the wasps swarmed the crowd.

"Wasps!" Gwen shouted as the wasps attacked them as well.

"You are not tearing down our home. We won't let you," The man told Councilwoman Liang.

"You're the nut job who wouldn't leave," Liang said.

"Nice to know we made an impression," The man said as his eyes glowed green again and more bugs swarmed Liang and picked her up. "We're taking you home for dinner, you're the main course," He told her.

"This is a job for…." Daisuke said as she activated the Omnitrix and sneezed before slamming down the dial and turned into Wildmutt who sneezed and coughed and the slits on the side of her body were clogged with mucus and she couldn't see anything. She then ran into a stand before then running into a light post and shook her head and coughed again.

"What's wrong with her? Has she gone rabid?" Gwen asked.

"Daisuke's cold must have affected Wildmutt's sense of smell, with her nose clogged she can't see anything and can't tell where she is going," Max said.

"Okay then," Veemon said as he jumped onto Wildmutt's back. "I'm driving." He said and Wildmutt ran off. "Go left!" He shouted and Wildmutt nearly bucked him off. "Your other left!" He shouted and Wildmutt ran off and bumped into things before she bucked Veemon off and sent him crashing into crates of fireworks. A Chinese lantern then fell down and caught fire before rolling towards Veemon and a fuse was lit. "Help!" He shouted before Max crashed a cart into the crates sending dumplings everywhere and extinguishing the fuse. "Thanks,"

"As long as you don't mind smelling like chicken dumplings," He told Veemon as Wildmutt had got her head stuck in a trash can and she smashed into a wall and whimpered.

"Oh man…this sucks. I don't know what could make this worse," Daisuke said back in the RV.

"Here this will help," Max told her as he handed a glass filled with the San Ju Yen Pien to Daisuke and she sniffed it and gagged. "It smells worse than it tastes," Max said. "Or was that the other way around?" He asked himself. "It's not just you I'm worried about, somehow your cold has affected all your aliens as well," He then told Daisuke as she drank some of the medicine.

"Uh….that was so gross," She moaned.

"Don't worry, after ten or so doses, you get used to it," Max said.

"I don't know what's worse. The cold or the cure," Daisuke groaned.

"Got it," Gwen said from her laptop. "Bug eye said something about knocking down his apartment building. The only apartment building downtown belongs to some guy named Clancy and is at 8610 Chester Street," Gwen said.

"What Max doesn't know, won't hurt me," Daisuke said as she hid the medicine in a drawer.

"Please don't hurt me," Councilwoman Liang begged as she was being swarmed by spiders.

"Black widows, you better not make any sudden movements," Clancy told her. "Our grandfather built this building, we grew up here, me and my little friends they are the only ones who understand. And no one is evicting us," Clancy told her. Outside the building meanwhile the Rust Bucket pulled up.

"Nice place to visit, but I wouldn't want to live here," Gwen said.

"Let's all stick together," Max told everyone as they entered the rundown building, as they walked the floorboards creaked and pieces of the wall fell off around them and bugs were crawling everywhere as everyone entered a room that had newspaper clippings on the wall.

"They have to be here somewhere," Max said.

"Help!" They all heard Councilwoman Liang scream.

"That came from above us," Max said.

"I'm on it," Daisuke said as she activated the Omnitrix and slammed it down and turned into Four Arms whose skin was now a pale orange, she picked up the others in her arms who all covered their noses and Four Arms looked at her armpits to see green pustules.

"It's your hives. Your cold must have turned them into puss filled pockets of…." Max said.

"Pure putridness," Ben said holding his nose.

"I can't help it. I'm sick," Four Arms whined.

"You're telling me," Gwen said as Four Arms jumped through the ceiling and saw Councilwoman Liang curled up covered in spiders.

"Black Widows," She whimpered.

"We have to help her," Veemon said just before Four Arms sneezed covering Liang in mucus and removing the spiders from her.

"Oops," Four Arms said.

"Thanks….I guess," Liang said.

"Don't mention it," Four Arms replied.

"You are trespassing," Clancy said from the rafters and his eyes glowed green and a swarm of insects rose into the air and slammed into Four Arms. "We will rule mankind," Clancy said as the insects rose up behind Max.

"Max watch out!" Veemon shouted and Max jumped to the side, termites then appeared under Gwen making her scream as the floor collapsed and she fell down only for Ben to catch her and pull her back up.

"You want to be king? Get ready to be crowned," Four Arms said running towards Clancy, only for ants to surround her and climb up her legs. "Ahh! Ants in my pants!" Four Arms shouted as she started to smack the ants off her and scratch her chest before she smashed through a wall and smashed the ceiling before she ran into supporting columns.

"You're destroying our home!" Clancy shouted as Four Arms smashed into another column and the house started to collapse. "No!" He shouted as a swarm of wasps flew around him.

"We have to get out of here!" Gwen shouted.

"No time!" Max shouted as the building collapsed on top of everyone, Four Arms however lifted up a large piece of rubble off of everyone before collapsing and turning back into Daisuke.

"Good thing I can't feel my head," She groaned, Clancy emerged from the rubble surrounded by dead bugs.

"No, no, no! You will all be sorry. We will exterminate this city," He said as a massive swarm of wasps appeared and swarmed around him before carrying Clancy away.

"This has been a weird day," Liang said.

"Welcome to our world," Ben said.

"At least my hives are gone," Daisuke said.

"Where did that smelly four armed girl go? I wanted to thank her," Liang said.

"I'll tell her," Daisuke told her.

"Can you find your way home from here?" Max asked Liang and she nodded before walking off.

"So where did bug boy go?" Veemon asked.

"There is only one way to exterminate an entire city," Max said looking at the nearby nuclear power plant. The Rust Bucket was soon driving up the mountain and heading towards the plant while Daisuke shivered.

"Turn on the heat Max, it's freezing in here," She said.

"It's already on Daisuke. But you're shaking like an earthquake, Ben give her another dose of my San Ju Yen Pien," Max said.

"No! I-I mean I just finished it off, yup all gone," Daisuke said quickly. "I am sure it's going to start working any minute now," She said.

"Wow, listen to this. Ants can lift ten times their own body weight, grasshoppers can jump one hundred times their length and cockroaches can hold their breath for one hour," Gwen said.

"We don't need their resumes, we need to find out how to squash them," Ben said.

"Duh, I'm saying that insects are pretty tough little suckers, short of another ice age or a tanker filled with pesticides, looks like hosting a bug barbeque is our best option," Gwen said.

"And I know just the chef," Daisuke said. Later the RV had arrived at the plant and everyone walked inside just as an alarm blared. "That's not good," Daisuke said.

"No duh," Ben said.

"Core temperature rising, approaching critical," A voice said.

"He must be fooling around with the controls, let's go," Max said as everyone ran to the control room to see all the control consoles smashed to pieces. "We will have to shut it down manually," Max said.

"And how do we do that?" Veemon asked.

"Just outside the reactor core, there's an emergency override system," Max explained.

"Did you learnt hat from a monk in China?" Gwen asked as they all heard Clancy approaching.

"Here for a front row seat?" He asked.

"If this place goes up, you're gonna be killed along with the rest of us," Ben told him.

"We don't think so." Clancy said as his body became covered in cockroaches. "When the reactor goes critical we'll be snug as bugs in a rug," Clancy said.

"Of course, scientists think that cockroaches would be the only thing to survive the blast," Gwen said.

"So this guy is going to wear a bug suit?" Daisuke asked before she activated her Omnitrix and turned into Heatblast but her fire was now blue. "You guys stop the reactor, I will handle bug boy," Heatblast told the others who nodded and ran off while Heatblast went to attack Clancy but she was swatted away and she crashed into a wall. "Time to turn up the heat!" She shouted but when she went to shoot fire nothing happened. "No. my cold, it froze my flames," she said before she got punched.

"Meltdown in five minutes," A voice said as Ben, Veemon, Max and Gwen ran towards the reactor and heard a buzzing behind them.

"Uh oh. You know the expression mean as a hornet?" Max asked as a swarm of wasps chased them, Veemon then saw a nearby fire hose and he grabbed it and Ben turned a wheel and water shot out and hit the swarm of wasps and drowned them.

"Can't we talk about this?" Heatblast asked as she was thrown into a wall by Clancy and she held her hand out and an ice beam shot out and hit the insect swarm around Clancy and froze some of the bugs. "Cool," Heatblast said before she was tackled by Clancy and both of them fell to the ground.

"Grandpa, we can't hold these off for much longer!" Ben told Max as he fired his blaster at some bugs while Gwen and Veemon used brooms to sweep them away, a giant beam of ice shot down from Heatblast and she created an ice slide which she slid down.

"Someone call for a hero?" She asked.

"I don't get it" when did you become ice making machine?" Ben asked.

"I guess for some aliens getting a cold is not an expression," Heatblast said.

"I can't override it, the controls are overheated," Max said as Clancy ran towards Heatblast. "Watch out Daisuke!" Max shouted and Heatblast turned around and sent a massive ball of blue fire at Clancy and encased him in a block of ice.

"Meltdown in ten seconds," A voice said.

"Stand back!" Heatblast shouted as she fired twin beams of ice at the reactor.

"Temperature falling, returning to below critical limits," The voice said.

"Alright!" Gwen cheered.

"Nice going Dai,' Veemon told his partner who fell to her knees.

"Thanks, now can we please get some hot chocolate?" Heatblast asked. Soon the RV was leaving the city and Daisuke sighed in relief.

"Bad guys on ice, reactor's chilled. And I think that steam took out the last of my cold," She said.

"That's a relief," Ben said before he saw some cockroaches on the table before the whole RV was crawling with bugs.

"Company! Lots and lots of company!" Veemon shouted as the door opened and Clancy still covered in bugs walked inside.

"We didn't appreciate that cold should you left us back at the power plant," He said as Max went to punch him but Clancy grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"How do we get rid of these things?" Ben asked.

"I got an idea," Daisuke said running off before she grabbed the jar of San Ju Yen Pien. "Hey over her boys!" She shouted and the bugs all flew towards the jar.

"Where are you going? Stop!" Clancy shouted at the bugs as Daisuke threw the jar out the window and the bugs followed after the jar as it fell down the cliff. Clancy chuckled nervously before Max punched him and he flew out of the RV.

"I'm calling the police, I'll be right back," Max said and he walked off, Ben and Gwen then sneezed.

"Oh no," Gwen said as she and Ben sneezed again.

"Hey Max, we got any more of that San Ju Yen Pien?" Daisuke asked with a grin as Ben and Gwen sneezed again.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	12. Chapter 12

Vilgax Comes

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"We're live at the scene of a high speed pursuit of an armoured car stolen earlier today from the Federal Reserve here in Denver," A news reporter in a helicopter said as police cars chased an armoured car and the Rust Bucket was also chasing the armoured car. "It is believed that the criminals also have a hostage," The reporter said just as a giant crystal rose out of the ground in front of the armoured car and scraped the bottom of the truck and it skidded to a stop. The two criminals got out of the car one of them holding the hostage while the other one fired a highly advanced weapon and fired it at the police and blew up one of the cars. The criminal smirked but behind him Diamondhead came out of the smoke. "What's this?" The reporter asked as Diamondhead destroyed the criminal's weapon and he ran off only to be stopped by crystal which lifted him into the air. "Yes, it looks like we have another alien sighting," The reporter said. The second criminal came out from behind with then hostage but Diamondhead simply turned her hand into a sharp shard and the criminal surrendered. "We don't know where these strange aliens come from, but they seem to be here to help,"

"The Omnitrix, wasted pointless heroics!" Vilgax shouted in disgust as several images of Diamondhead were surrounding him.

"Shall I dispatch more drones to retrieve it?" A drone asked him.

"No…." Vilgax said as his regenerative tank opened up and Vilgax stepped out his arms and legs fully regenerated. "I will see to this task myself!" He told the drone.

"AHH!" Daisuke screamed a she sat up in her bed panting heavily.

"Another nightmare Daisuke?" Max asked turning the lights in the RV on.

"It was that weird alien from my vision again. Only this time he was bigger and uglier," Daisuke said.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming about Gwen or something?" Ben asked making his cousin glare at him.

"It probably was a nightmare, we'll talk more in the morning," Max told her.

"But…he looked right at me and said….I'm coming for you now," Daisuke said and Max froze up.

"Change of plans, we're leaving now," He said.

"It's three in the morning," Veemon complained.

"Best way to beat the traffic," Max explained as he started the RV and drove off, later that day the RV was driving quickly down the road past some buffalo with Daisuke looking out the window while Ben played a game on his handheld console while Gwen was using her laptop.

"What's with the led foot?" Daisuke asked Max.

"I want to make it to Mt Rushmore by nightfall," He answered.

"Man this sucks," Daisuke whined. "Hey Ben, can I play your Sumo Slammers game for a while?" She asked him.

"Nah, its guy stuff. Something a girl wouldn't understand," Ben told her and Daisuke frowned before she smirked evilly.

"The Omnitrix has been activated, triangulate its location," Vilgax commanded the drones who set about tracking the Omnitrix. "I have you now," Vilgax said. Ben meanwhile was playing his video game when it suddenly froze.

"Hey, what gives?" He asked as his handheld console turned black and green.

"Sorry, this game can no longer be played by boys named Benjamin Kirby Tennyson," Upgrade's voice said.

"Daisuke! Get out of my game? This is brand new!" He told her.

"You should have let me play it then," Upgrade replied.

"Daisuke! This is no time to go alien, we can't draw attention to ourselves," Max said making everyone look at him and Upgrade jumped out of Ben's game console.

"What attention can I attract in here?" She asked before the Omnitrix timed out and Upgrade turned back into Daisuke.

"We've lost the signal," A drone told Vilgax.

"No matter, I have narrowed down its location." Vilgax told the drone standing up from his chair and he looked at several pictures of Daisuke in her alien forms helping people. "I know just how to draw out this earthling," He said. His spaceship then descended and dozens of drones flew out of the ship followed by a giant metal sphere with red spikes and the force headed towards the nearby city and started to destroy everything.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Veemon asked pointing to some smoke coming from the city.

"I'm sure the local authorities can handle it," Max said before Daisuke saw a massive explosion shaped like a mushroom cloud erupted from the city.

"They need help. It's hero time," Daisuke said.

"Daisuke, I don't think that's a good idea," Max warned her.

"I'll be fine," Daisuke reassured him before she took out her Digivice. "Veemon," She said making her partner nod as the RV pulled to a stop.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….EX-VEEMON!" Veemon shouted as he jumped out of the RV and digivolved, Daisuke then slammed down the dial on the Omnitrix and she turned into Heatblast and both Heatblast and Ex-Veemon flew off towards the city. Several drones fired at the civilians who were running for their lives when fire rained down from the sky or more specifically Heatblast and she destroyed four drones before landing. "V-LASER!" Ex-Veemon shouted firing an x shaped beam of light at some drones and he destroyed them.

"Why don't you guys mess with someone with real firepower?" Heatblast asked the drones who surrounded her and Ex-Veemon. "I didn't mean all at once,"

"Why do I get the feeling these guys were expecting us?" Ex-Veemon asked his partner.

"Not us…me," Heatblast said before sending fireballs at the drones and destroyed some of them while Ex-Veemon punched drones and ripped them apart with his bare hands. Heatblast sent off fire whips towards the drones and she finally destroyed the last of them before an electrical restrain flew towards her but she ducked under it, the giant metal sphere rolled towards her and Ex-Veemon before it stopped and opened up and Vilgax emerged. "You. You're the alien from my visions,"

"At last we meet. The being who has caused me so much trouble," Vilgax said.

"Who are you?" Ex-Veemon asked standing in front of Heatblast protectively.

"I am Vilgax. And I have come for the Omnitrix," Vilgax said.

"And I can tell you're not a good guy," Heatblast said before she ran towards Vilgax and punched him in the face but didn't flinch, Heatblast then punched him repeatedly before Vilgax grabbed her and threw her away and she smashed through several buildings before crashing into the ground.'

"Dai!" Ex-Veemon shouted flying after his partner and he saw Heatblast stand up.

"Man, this guy is really tough," She said before Vilgax crashed down in front of the duo.

"V-LASER!" Ex-Veemon shouted firing his main attack at Vilgax but it bounced off of him. "Uh oh," He said before he ran at Vilgax and the two of them engaged in a ferocious melee. "EX-VEE PUNCH!" Ex-Veemon shouted punching Vilgax in the face making him stumble. "EX-VEE KICK!" He then went to kick Vilgax but his foot was grabbed and he was picked up before being thrown back towards Heatblast.

"I need to slow him down!" Heatblast said before she sent a stream of fire at the road and turned it into liquid tar which washed over Vilgax and he stumbled before falling down. "Not so tough now, are you?" Heatblast taunted him. The RV sped towards the battle and Max looked at Vilgax and gasped.

"No. it can't be," He said as the RV pulled up in front of Heatblast and Ex-Veemon.

"Dai, Ex-Veemon, Grandpa said get inside now!" Ben told them.

"What're you talking about? We're about to win this fight," Heatblast said before the Omnitrix timed out and Ex-Veemon turned back into Veemon.

"Daisuke, Veemon, now!" Max told them and both jumped into the RV which sped off. "Believe me when I say, you do not want to pick a fight with Vilgax," Max told them.

"How'd you know his name was Vilgax?" Daisuke asked him.

"What aren't you telling us Grandpa?" Ben asked him before an explosion nearly hit the RV and Ben looked out the back window. "Two robot goons, closing in fast," He said before grabbing his blaster and kicking out the back window and he returned fire.

"Hold on!" Max shouted as he started driving evasively which threw everyone around.

"They're still coming!" Veemon shouted.

"It's going to get worse unless we get to Mt Rushmore," Max said.

"What's at Mt Rushmore?" Gwen asked.

"This isn't the time to explain," Max told her, the drones kept shooting at the RV and Daisuke banged against the wall and she groaned before she heard a beep and she grinned before she slammed down the watch on the dial and turned into Stinkfly and she flew out of the RV and spat goo at one drone's laser and it exploded before she then stabbed the other drone with her tail and it crashed into the ground.

"Float like a butterfly, sting like a Stinkfly," She said before she was grabbed by Vilgax who hung onto her tail.

"Give me the Omnitrix," He told her but Stinkfly spat goo at his face and sent Vilgax to the ground before he broke free of the slime and he jumped at Stinkfly again who ducked under his jump.

"Who is this guy?" Stinkfly asked herself as Vilgax landed in front of the RV which reversed and drove away.

"Where are you going? We need to help Dai!" Ben told Max.

"We will, but first we'll need some special help," Max said.

"Let me guess, at Mt Rushmore?" Gwen asked and Max nodded. "Grandpa, you're starting to worry me," She said.

"I promise to explain everything to you soon, but now hold on!" Max told the others, Stinkfly meanwhile was avoiding Vilgax before he jumped and grabbed her and both crashed into a building which exploded and Vilgax held Stinkfly by her neck.

"I grow tired of this," He said as one of his fingers glowed red and he touched the symbol on Stinkfly's head and she turned back to Daisuke.

"How'd you do that?" She asked him.

"A child!? The Omnitrix is in the hands of a mere child! And a female one at that!?" Vilgax shouted in outrage as the Omnitrix beeped and a massive green pulse of energy sent Vilgax flying. "It has already merged with your DNA," He said as he walked back to Daisuke and held her up by the ankle.

"So you won't let me go?" Daisuke asked him.

"Hardly," He answered as the metal sphere rolled up and opened, Vilgax threw Daisuke inside before entering himself and it rolled away. The RV meanwhile was driving up a dirt road before it stopped.

"I don't think tourists are allowed on this road," Gwen said.

"We're not tourists, we're tenants," Max said as he pressed a button under the dashboard of the RV and it started to descend on a hidden lift, when it stopped Ben, Gwen and Veemon gasped as they saw an entire underground complex beneath Mt Rushmore. Max then walked off with the three others following him before Ben saw dozens of gadgets on the wall nearby.

"Sweet Mary mother of God jackpot!" He exclaimed running over to it while Max opened up some drawers.

"Okay, I am not going any further until you answer some questions. What is this place? Why aren't we helping Daisuke? And how come you know that Vilgax guy?" Gwen asked Max who pulled out a massive cannon that was strapped to his chest.

"Let's just say, I wasn't your normal plumber before I retired," Max told her.

"So awesome!" Ben shouted making Gwen and Max look over at him and Veemon and they saw Ben upgrading his blaster and now it looked like a rifle with a scope, fore grip and laser sight. "Shay hullo to my little friend," He said.

"A child. I should have suspected as much," Vilgax said looking at a scan of Daisuke who was now strapped into a device with her left hand and the Omnitrix in a large cylinder. "The Omnitrix being used as a play toy,"

"Hey I have saved a lot of people's lives by going hero," Daisuke told Vilgax.

"You hold the key to a power struggle. So ancient, so vast, it is beyond your feeble comprehension." Vilgax said. "Imagine an entire army, each in command of an Omnitrix. And all at my command, I would be invincible, I will rule the universe. And the only stopping me from achieving my destiny is you," Vilgax said as several sharp objects appeared making Daisuke gulp.

"This weapon is keyed to Vilgax's bio signature, hopeful it will take him down for good this time," Max said as the RV drove out of the base under Mt Rushmore.

"This time?" Gwen asked.

"There is a small button under that cabinet, press it," Max said and Gwen did so and a holographic map appeared.

"What is that?" Ben asked.

"GPS assisted tracking system, it's locked onto the watches signal," Max explained. "You lot navigate," He said.

"Prepare for take-off, once we're above the planet's surface I will have the pleasure of destroying it," Vilgax said.

"You can't do that! I won't let you!" Daisuke shouted at Vilgax.

"I was not asking you for your permission," Vilgax replied. The ship started to take off.

"There it is!" Ben shouted.

"We need to get aboard," Max said.

"And how do we do that? Ram it?" Veemon asked and Max nodded as he pressed a button and the front bumper of the RV extended just before it drove off a cliff at high speed. "I was kidding about the ramming!" Veemon shouted as the RV smashed into the ship's hull and ran into Vilgax slamming him into a wall before it backed up.

"Warning, hull breach!" A drone shouted before it was blasted by Ben's newly improved blaster. Max then stepped and pointed the weapon at Vilgax.

"Claws off my niece Vilgax!" Max told him.

"Max!?" Daisuke asked in shock.

"Tennyson!" Vilgax shouted before Max fired the cannon and it sent a blue beam of energy at Vilgax and sent him through a wall.

"You know this guy?" Daisuke asked Max as he dropped the cannon and ran to her.

"I'll explain later, I promise. Now let's get you out of here," He said before Daisuke screamed before she turned into XLR8. "Hey!" She shouted before turning into Diamondhead. "What's going…?" She then turned into Wildmutt who roared.

"The power surge must have affected the watch," Max said before Wildmutt roared and turned into Four Arms and she broke free from her restraints.

"Look out!" Gwen shouted as drones flew towards them and Ben started to shoot them. Veemon jumped up and headbutted one drone and sent it flying into another one and both exploded. Four Arms went to punch a drone but she turned into Ghostfreak and the drones passed through her, she then turned into Greymatter.

"A little alien know how, and the toaster is toast," She said as the drone she was inside blew up, Greymatter jumped to another drone and turned into Upgrade and took control of the drone. "Pick on someone your own size!" She shouted attacking more drones.

"I need to get this ship under control," Max said running off.

"He knows how to fly a ship?" Upgrade asked.

"At this point, nothing surprises me," Ben said before he blasted another drone. Max then shouted as he was sent flying towards the hole in the hull and Vilgax walked up to him and stepped on his chest.

"Your weapon will not work Tennyson, as you can see I am much stronger than before," Vilgax told him.

"NOOO!" Upgrade shouted as she tackled Vilgax out of the ship and both fell towards earth.

"Daisuke!" Ben, Max, Veemon and Gwen shouted. Vilgax and Upgrade fell to earth before Upgrade's body expanded like a parachute and she floated away while Vilgax crashed into the ground. Upgrade made it to the stone faces of Mt Rushmore before turning into Ripjaws and she just barely landed on one of the four faces.

"Sometimes I hate this damn watch!" She shouted, she then started to climb the monument and became dehydrated and started to breathe heavily. "Water….need….water," She then collapsed as Vilgax jumped beside her.

"You're a slippery little fish child, but no more," He said but Ripjaws turned into XLR8 and sped off.

"I can still give you a run for your money," XLR8 said.

"You can't hide from me forever," Vilgax said.

"I wasn't planning on hiding, peek-a-boo!" XLR8 shouted slamming into Vilgax only to hold her head and fall to her knees. "I'm gonna feel that tomorrow," She said.

"For you, there will be no tomorrow," Vilgax said as his arms expanded and he slammed both of them down at XLR8 but she sped out of the way and Vilgax destroyed one of the stone faces completely. XLR8 then sped towards Vilgax and went to punch him but he grabbed her arm and spun her around and threw her into some boulders before diamond shards came flying out and Diamondhead ran towards him.

"Special delivery," She said but the shards bounced off of Vilgax's arms. Diamondhead then punched him repeatedly and only broke her own hands. "Oh man," She said as her hands regrew before Vilgax grabbed her and slammed her into the ground, he then punched her but she turned into Ghostfreak and his hand went through her body.

"Sometimes I love this watch," She said before vanishing, Vilgax lifted his arms and they shrank back to normal size. Vilgax looked to see his ship heading towards the ground before it crashed but the RV exited the ship in time. "No!" Ghostfreak said as she saw the RV and ship hit the ground before she flew towards the crash site, she then saw the RV wrecked and she flew through it. "Ben, Max, Gwen, Veemon?" She asked before she came out the other side. "No," She said as she saw Gwen and Max in Vilgax's hands and Ben and Veemon under his foot. Ghostfreak then turned into Wildmutt who bellowed at Vilgax in anger.

"It's your choice! You or your friends!" Vilgax said and Wildmutt growled before lowering her head and Vilgax dropped Max and Gwen and tapped the Omnitrix symbol and turned Wildmutt back to Daisuke. "How noble," He said grabbing her and heading back to the ship.

"Vilgax, no. don't go back in there," Max warned him but Vilgax didn't listen and he jumped into the ship which took off.

"Foolish human, why wouldn't I…." He said before hearing an alarm. "The auto destruct sequence has been initiated!" He shouted running to a console but it short circuited. "Tennyson! You are the thorn in my side!"

"And so am I!" Daisuke shouted firing Max's cannon at Vilgax and he crashed into a wall and debris fell on him and trapped him.

"Commencing self-destruct sequence," A voice said.

"NOOOOO!" Vilgax shouted, Daisuke slammed down the Omnitrix dial and turned into Heatblast, the ship then exploded, Heatblast flew down to the ground like a comet and crashed into the ground, Max, Gwen, Ben and Veemon ran up to see Daisuke sitting on a boulder with a grin.

"Nice landing. I give it a nine point five," Ben said and Daisuke giggled.

"Max, I think we need to talk," She then said to Max who nodded as debris from the spaceship fell to earth.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	13. Chapter 13

The Truth Revealed

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

It was night time at a nuclear missile silo, and three beams of light shot down onto three silos and started to pull the missiles out. "Alert! Security breach! Alert!" An alarm blared.

"I didn't authorise a launch. Abort, abort," A soldier told another.

"We're not launching the nukes sir. Something is pulling them out of their silos," The soldier replied as the missiles were pulled into the sky and right towards a spaceship that was identical to Vilgax's. The door to an area packed with missiles was destroyed and the soldiers looked to see several drones fire at them and send them flying and behind the drones was Vilgax, only he had no enhancements to his body. A blue bolt of energy hit a drone beside Vilgax making him turn around before he was hit as well and skidded back.

"You," He said looking at two men wearing blue suits and carrying heavy weapons.

"It's over Vilgax, you're going down," One of the two said.

"Many have tried. None have succeeded," Vilgax told them.

"Until now, slimeball," The second man said before running towards Vilgax.

"Phil! Wait!" The other man shouted but Phil fired at Vilgax who jumped over the attack and kicked Phil in the head sending his helmet flying, Vilgax then pointed a blaster at Phil's head while one of his drones hacked a missile and it got ready for launch.

"Surrender, or watch one of your cities be destroyed," Vilgax said to the other man. "Put the weapon down, now!" He shouted and the other man dropped his weapon.

"You can't let this guy get away," Phil said.

"I never said I was kid," The man replied before firing a laser from his wrist and blasted the gun out of Vilgax's hand. Phil then got away from Vilgax and pushed him away as the missile started to launch.

"You're too late," Vilgax said.

"Wrong. My timing is perfect," The other man said kicking up his weapon and fired a round and it turned into goo that stuck Vilgax to the missile as it launched.

"What're you doing?" Phil asked as the other man removed his helmet to reveal….a younger looking Max.

"Sending Vilgax out with a bang," He answered.

"TENNYSON!" Vilgax shouted in anger as the missile crashed into Vilgax's ship destroying it in a massive explosion.

"And then boom. No more Vilgax…." Max said as he drove the Rust Bucket along the road. "Or so I thought. Until he showed up today,"

"Whoa, you were a hero?!" Daisuke asked Max excitedly.

"I was just a guy doing his job," Max told her.

"Excuse me, but what was that job?" Gwen asked him.

"We called ourselves the Plumbers, officially we didn't exist, we were the guys that fixed the problems nobody else could; extra-terrestrial, extra-ordinary," Max explained.

"So all this time I've been going hero…I've been following in your footsteps. I'm a Plumber in training," Daisuke said with a smile.

"And you knew about the watch this whole time?" Ben asked.

"Not really. Just rumours and scuttlebutt, I was just as surprised as you guys were when it wound up on Daisuke's wrist," Max said.

"You always say we can tell you anything Grandpa, I guess you never felt the same way," Gwen said looking out the window as an ambulance and police cars sped past.

"Time for the Plumbers to go back to work," Ben said.

"Get your head outta the clouds Tennyson," Daisuke told him.

"You're just jealous you're not part of the family business," Ben replied.

"There is no family business. My hero days are over," Max said.

"Well, mine are just beginning," Daisuke said as she jumped out of the RV.

"Daisuke! Wait!" Max told her but she activated the Omnitrix anyway and turned into Ripjaws.

"What a rip-off," She said before she jumped onto a passing fire truck, the fire truck then pulled up to a hotel.

"There's some kind of monster in there," The manager of the hotel said as it started to rain but actually it was Ripjaws using the hose to hydrate herself.

"Sorry, I just needed to moisturize myself," She said before jumping off the fire truck and she walked into the building. "Alright, who is giving us aliens a bad name?" She asked before she heard snarling, looking down she saw a red alien that was very small and Ripjaws laughed at it before a rock hit her head. "You picked the wrong alien to mess with," She told the alien jumping at it but it jumped out of the way and grabbed onto a pillar before blowing a raspberry at Ripjaws, it then jumped into the water fountain and spat water at Ripjaws. "To me, that's nothing but fresh air," She told the alien. Outside the hotel, the RV pulled up and everyone climbed out of it.

"Did anyone see a giant talking fish come this way?" Ben asked. Inside the hotel Ripjaws was walking along looking for the alien before she backed into an old man and both looked at one another.

"Aah! Who are you?! Who am I!? Who are you!?" Both said at the same time, before the old man blasted Ripjaws sending her over the counter.

"Today is my lucky day, two aliens for the price of one. Just sit tight fish stick, I'll be back for you," He told Ripjaws who jumped onto the counter.

"Who're you calling a fish stick?" She asked punching the man and sent him flying into a wall, she then grabbed a pitcher of water and poured it onto her head and sighed. "You gotta love room service," She said before she jumped after the alien that was laughing at the man who was trapped under a bookcase due to Ripjaws punching him, the alien was then trapped in a trash can. "Not bad for a fish stick," She said before the Omnitrix timed out and she turned back into Daisuke. "Gotta go," She said before running off towards Max, Ben, Veemon and Gwen who were standing by the door.

"Daisuke, are you alright?" Max asked her.

"Now I am, but that jerk nearly fried me," Daisuke answered pointing to the man who managed to free himself and stood up before he looked over and smiled.

"Max,"

"Phil," Max greeted Phil as the two old friends embraced.

"You know this old guy?" Veemon asked making Phil look at the digimon and he reached for his weapon.

"Whoa! He's with us," Daisuke told him quickly and Phil relaxed.

"Well, to answer your question. I guess you can say we know each other, we used to be partners," He explained. Outside the hotel Phil locked the alien in a safe and put in the trunk of his car. "Yeah, she's not much to look at, but it's better than that old Rust Bucket of an RV you used to drive," Phil said.

"It's good to see you Phil. How've you been?" Max asked.

"Pretty good since I just caught a Havoc beast," Phil answered.

"You caught!? As if it was…" Daisuke was cut off by Max.

"A Havoc beast huh? I haven't seen one of those since we caught the one terrorising Denver years ago," he said.

"Yeah, well good thing I was around. Once a Plumber, always a Plumber," Phil said. "You ever think about getting back in the game Max? You know, relive the glory days," He said.

"I'm retired, and so are the Plumbers," Max said.

"Thanks to you, once you took out Vilgax the work dried up," Phil said.

"I was just doing my job," Max told him.

"Yeah, well looks like things are picking up again. I was thinking of starting my own Plumber freelance business," Phil said before he saw the Omnitrix. "Cool watch, it looks familiar somehow," He said.

"It should do. It's the Omni-," Ben was cut off by Daisuke.

"We need to go. Nice catching up with you Phil, happy Plumbing," Max said as the gang entered the RV and drove off.

"Why didn't you let Phil know about the Omnitrix, Daisuke?" Ben asked her.

"That's on a need to know basis Ben, the less who know the better," Max said.

"Is that your answer for everything Grandpa?" Gwen asked him.

"Hey, Gwen. Take it easy, Max didn't tell anyone because like he said he's retired and the Plumbers are as well. And it's like me not telling my parents and sister about Veemon when I first got him, if they found out what I was doing everyday they'd be worried sick about me, and they'd be in danger as well," Daisuke said to Gwen.

"She's right. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about it, but it was a part of my life I wanted to keep secret," Max said.

"We could join Phil and restart the Plumbers again, with you, me Daisuke and Phil we'd be super alien ass kickers!" Ben exclaimed.

"That's a bad idea," Daisuke told him and he pouted, just then a screen popped up with Phil on the screen.

"Max, if you're there I need help. There are two Vulpimancers, tearing up a meat processing plant on Highway 44," Phil said.

"Vulpimancers?" Max asked before he turned the RV around.

"Alright the Tennyson's are back in the Plumbing business," Ben said happily while Max looked at him indifferently, the RV soon arrived at the processing plant and the doors were busted wide open, everyone climbed out and roars and howls were heard.

"I don't like the sound of that," Gwen said as Ben grabbed his blaster and walked off followed by the others, as they walked through the building they heard a groan nearby and saw Phil on the ground.

"Phil!" Max shouted running over to him and he helped him up.

"Max…thank goodness you've come. Two aliens, nasty ones at that. We're gonna need some of your old magic," Phil said.

"No problem," Ben said as two snarls echoed and out of the mist walked two Vulpimancers.

"Wildmutts!" Daisuke shouted.

"Maybe you can talk to them?" Veemon asked his partner and she nodded before activating the Omnitrix and she turned into Wildmutt.

"That is why I recognised that watch. It's the Omnitrix," Phil said, Wildmutt walked up to the two Vulpimancers and she growled at them and roared at them but both of them shook their heads and attacked Wildmutt.

"Did you just insult their mother or something?" Gwen asked.

"Vulpimancers are never ones for small talk, even with their own kind," Max explained.

"She needs help," Ben said as his blaster turned into his Exo-suit covering his body, Wildmutt ran away from the two larger and more powerful Vulpimancers, but one jumped to attack her but Ben rammed into it sending it into a wall. "Bad dog!" He told the alien who bellowed at Ben who was grabbed by the other Vulpimancer and was thrown onto a conveyor belt that was heading for a grinder. The Vulpimancer jumped onto Ben and pinned him down as they both approached the grinder, the conveyor belt however stopped and a large chunk of meat slammed into the Vulpimancer sending it off the conveyor belt and Ben jumped down to see Phil was the one who had stopped the conveyer.

"What're partners for," Phil told Ben who nodded as Wildmutt fought a losing battle against the second Vulpimancer before a high pitched noise was heard making the three Vulpimancers roar in pain and cover their ears. "Sorry Daisuke, it's the only way to bring down a Vulpimancer," Phil apologised to Daisuke.

"Good thing you had a sonic pitch whistle on you," Max said as the Omnitrix timed out and Wildmutt turned back to Daisuke who was still holding her ears. "Phil! Look out!" Max then shouted as the two Vulpimancers attacked Phil again and smashed the whistle. "Why don't you pick on someone with more meat on his bones?" Max said as he climbed into a forklift and rammed the two aliens into a freezer and Max shut the door on them just as they smashed into the door.

"Hey Daisuke, Ben, nice moves. You remind me of Max back in the old days," Phil complimented them both.

"Really?" Ben asked happily.

"Just like old times, I think this is going to be the beginning of a new partnership," Phil said. Later that night everyone was in a lavish hotel suite while Ben was eating shrimp hungrily. "I think it was fate we all met up," Phil said as he sat in a chair.

"Ritzy suite, this must have costed you a fortune," Daisuke said.

"Just a little thank you I worked out with the manager for dealing with his alien problem. And trust me this is just the tip of the iceberg." Phil said. "Ben, Daisuke you two would make good Plumbers," He told them.

"We would?" Ben asked his mouth stuffed with shrimp.

"No thanks. I'm not interested," Daisuke said.

"Are you sure? With your powers, Ben's blaster, Max's experience and my instincts we'd be an unstoppable team, what do you say?" Phil asked.

"I'm thinking what an odd coincidence for two mega mutts and a hyper weasel to show up on the same day," Max said.

"Aliens, who knows what they're thinking," Phil said.

"I need some fresh air," Max said before he walked out of the room. Phil slightly frowned before he smiled at the kids and Veemon.

"Order whatever you want off the room service you guys." He told them before he walked out of the room as well.

"Did you hear that?" Ben asked the others.

"Yeah…" Gwen said.

"Something's up," Veemon said.

"What're you talking about?" Ben asked gorging on food.

"We should follow those guys," Daisuke said.

"And pass up free room service?" Ben asked her.

"Yeah why should we go? It's probably some Plumber business that is super-secret," Veemon said and Ben dropped the food he was eating. The group all ran out of the hotel to see the Rust Bucket and Phil's car gone.

"Where'd they go?" Ben asked.

"If Max thinks that the Vulpimancers and that weasel thing are connected, there is only one spot he'd go," Veemon said.

"Mt Rushmore," Daisuke said before she took out her digivice and it glowed as did Veemon.

"VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO…..RAIDRAMON THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!" Veemon shouted as he turned into Raidramon and Daisuke and Gwen climbed onto his back, Ben however activated his Exo-suit and he then pressed a button on his wrist and two jet like wings popped out of his back.

"Let's go," He said before taking to the air with Raidramon following after him. At Mt Rushmore, Max walked into a room and towards a small stand where something was missing.

"It's gone," Max said.

"Looking for this?" Phil asked him and Max turned to see him holding a small device that had a large sphere at the end of it.

"The Null Void Projector. I thought all those aliens looked familiar." Max said. "You stole the Null Void Projector to release the aliens we caught back in the old days,"

"You were always too smart for your own god Max, but not joining up with me was just plain dumb," Phil told him.

"Why are you doing this?" Max asked him.

"Job security. I release an alien then get some hotel manager or mayor to pay me to catch it. Easy money," Phil answered.

"I won't let you do this," Max told him.

"I knew you would say that," Phil said before he fired the Null Void Projector at Max who ducked under the beam and a portal opened up and a large green multi legged alien walked out of the portal. "Don't worry, I'll tell Ben and Daisuke that your last words were for him and Daisuke to follow in your footsteps and be my partners," Phil said. The alien went to attack Max but a voice cried out.

"THUNDER BLAST!" And a blue lightning bolt smashed into the alien making it stumble backwards.

"What!?" Phil asked.

"You're no Plumber, you're nothing but a fraud," Ben said as Raidramon stopped beside Max and Ben landed on the ground while Daisuke and Gwen dismounted Raidramon.

"Ben, Daisuke listen to me. We don't need Max, we can start the Plumbers up again, you two and me," Phil said.

"No way. Not after you nearly killed my grandpa," Ben told Phil.

"Sorry to hear that," Phil said as the alien got back up and roared. "Say hello to an old friend, Wigsilian Org Beast," He said before he ran away and the Org Beast approached.

"Daisuke!" Ben shouted at her and she nodded before slamming down the Omnitrix dial and she turned into XLR8 before she sped towards the Org Beast and jumped into the air and delivered rapid fire kicks to the Org Beast, Max started to open drawers looking for something.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"THUNDER BLAST!" Raidramon shouted launching another thunder bolt at the Org Beast diverting its attention from Daisuke. Ben then jumped into the air and delivered a punch to the face of the Org Beast.

"Max, pick up the pace!" XLR8 shouted at him before the Org Beast threw a girder at her and the Omnitrix timed pout leaving Daisuke trapped under the steel.

"Got it!" Max shouted as he threw a grenade at the Org Beast and green gas engulfed the alien and it passed out. Ben then helped Daisuke out from under the steel girder.

"Where's Gwen guys?" Raidramon asked making everyone look to see Gwen had ran off, and now Gwen was looking at Phil's car before she heard Phil approaching and she jumped into the back of his car just as Phil entered it.

"Who says crime doesn't pay?" He asked himself as he left the base and drove off. A few minutes later the Rust Bucket exited the base and Max pulled a lever and the back of the RV changed until several rockets were visible and it sped off at an incredible speed.

"So how many aliens did you throw into the Null Void?" Daisuke asked.

"A couple of hundred, but it's a portal to an alternate dimension. In theory it could have millions of aliens inside of it," Max said as the RV sped off after Phil's car, Gwen meanwhile reached or the Null Void Projector but Phil grabber her arm the two of them fought for the Null Void Project and accidently it fired and unleashed a massive winged beast with tentacles that flew towards the RV.

"That's not the state bird of South Dakota!" Ben shouted as the alien crashed into the RV and tried to attack the passengers inside it.

"Time for some muscle," Daisuke said activating the watch but she turned into Greymatter. "I said muscle not miniscule!" She shouted angrily before she sighed and jumped onto the alien. "Triggering the correct synapses should allow for rudimentary control," She said. "Wish I knew what I just said," She said before she pulled some hairs on the back and the alien roared before it flew away with Greymatter controlling it, the alien then flew towards Phil's car and it crashed into the front of the car sending it crashing into the side of a bridge when Phil who was holding the Null Void Projector in his hand fell out of the car and he pointed it at Greymatter.

"It didn't have to be this way. We can still work together," Phil told her.

"No way. I'm not for sale," She replied.

"Then goodbye," Phil told her as he went to fire the Null Void Projector at Greymatter but the rearview mirror from the car fell into her hands and rebounded the beam at Phil and sent him into the Null Void.

"See ya," Gwen said.

"And I wouldn't want to be ya," Greymatter said.

"Who is next?" Gwen asked and Greymatter pointed at the alien on the car. Back at the Plumber Base Max fired the Null Void Projector at the Org Beast and sent it back to the Null Void.

"I'm sorry I kept my past from you all. I should have known that I could trust you all," Max told the others who smiled.

"It's okay," Gwen told him.

"And Ben, Daisuke. For what it is worth, you two would have been great Plumbers, all of you," Max said to everyone.

"Hey, we're your grandkids, what do you expect?" Gwen asked and Ben nodded.

"Same here for me and Veemon, we saved the world before. Why wouldn't we be great Plumbers?" Daisuke asked with grin and Veemon nodded, Max then put the Null Void Projector back on its stand before walking off.

"What happened to Phil?" Ben asked.

"There are some things with this job, you're better off not knowing," Max answered and the others followed Max out of the Plumber Base.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	14. Chapter 14

One Big Tick

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Nothing like finally relaxing in the peace and quiet of the great outdoors that is Yellowstone National Park," Max said breathing in deeply as the Old Faithful geyser erupted sending steam everywhere.

"Darn it, darn it, darn it!" They heard Ben shout angrily.

"Get your hands off the watch Ben!" Daisuke shouted.

"Or not," Gwen said as Ben, Daisuke and Veemon walked up to them with Ben trying to activate the Omnitrix on Daisuke's wrist and Daisuke trying to keep it away from him.

"What's going on you three?" Max asked.

"Ben wants me to go to that burger joint in Casper as XLR8 and pick up a double cheeseburger with pickles." Daisuke answered pushing Ben off her. "But he forgot to say please,"

"Fine. Can you please go and get me a double cheeseburger with pickles?" Ben asked her.

"We don't need burgers you guys, we can live right off the land," Max said moving a log away to reveal grub worms. "Grub worms, full of protein," he said picking a worm up and he ate it making the four others gag. "You grill them up with a sun dried tomato paste, they are delicious," Max said.

"Okay, changed my mind. I'll take my burger with extra chilli," Gwen said and Daisuke nodded as she activated the Omnitrix before it beeped and covered her in a green light she turned into a new alien.

"Huh? Whoa!" She shouted crashing into the ground on her back. The others looked at the alien and saw it was a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on her back, shoulders, and the backs of her arms. She had feminine shaped lips, green eyes, sharp teeth and four claws on each hand, she also had a black stripe going down the center of her body and the Omnitrix symbol on her forehead. "Guys, what am I?" She asked the others.

"Now that's a heroic pose," Ben said as Daisuke's new alien tried to get back up but couldn't.

"Help me up guys, would ya?" She asked them and Max and Ben pulled Daisuke's new alien to her feet. "I can't believe I am a new hero," Daisuke said.

"And where there is one more, there could be a hundred more," Max suggested.

"As long as they're not as worthless as this one," Daisuke grumbled before she breathed out. "I can't breathe fire…maybe ice beams from my eyes?" She asked before scrunching her eyes in concentration but nothing happened. "Magnetic blasts?" She thought before doing several hand movements but again nothing happened. Ben looked into the sky and saw something falling from the sky.

"Duck!" He shouted and everyone but Daisuke ran off, Daisuke looked at the falling meteor and it smashed into the ground nearby and the force of the impact threw Daisuke onto her back.

"This alien has got to go," She complained before rolling into a ball and she rolled off.

"Don't you mean gotta roll?" Gwen asked her.

"At least she's heading in the direction of the meteor," Max said as the others followed Daisuke and saw her stop rolling in front of the meteor.

"It's huge!" She exclaimed, the meteor then started to crack the ground started to shake.

"And it's alive," Gwen said as the meteor spouted massive legs and the outer shell of the meteor crumbled revealing a massive tick like alien.

"It's a massive tick!" Veemon shouted as the tick buried its head into the ground and released a pungent odor from sacks on its sides.

"And quite aromatic," Max holding his nose.

"I thought that was Daisuke not showering for three days," Gwen said.

"Four and counting," Daisuke said proudly making Ben and Gwen look at her in disgust. A giant spaceship soon appeared above the tick and three aliens one tall and skinny with multiple tentacles as legs, one large alien with four eyes and carrying an axe, and one short yellow alien with six arms exited the ship.

"Rejoice, he's arrived. In all his glory," The tall alien said as the three aliens floated towards the tick on hoverboards.

"I await his proclamation," The six armed alien said.

"Who are you guys?" Veemon asked.

"Relax, we come in peace," The tall alien said.

"That's what they all say. Right before they blow ya to bits," Ben said.

"An earthling with attitude. I heard they inhabit this place in large numbers, or should I say did," The axe wielding alien said.

"And an Arburian Pelarota to boot," The tall alien said looking at Daisuke.

"At least we know what you are now," Veemon whispered to Daisuke who nodded.

"His presence must be a sign by the Great One, is he not tremendous?" The tall alien asked.

"Tremendous. All hail the Tremendous One," The three aliens said.

"He looks like a big bug to me," Ben mumbled as the axe wielding alien looked at Daisuke.

"But you are a little far from home, aren't you?" He asked Daisuke.

"Actually, I'm closer than you think," Daisuke replied.

"Too bad you have no home to go back to. The Great One purified your home last week," The axe wielding alien told her.

"Quiet. The Great One is speaking," The six armed alien said.

"I don't hear anything," Gwen said as the six armed alien pressed his head against the giant tick.

"Only I speak his language," He explained before he listened. "He says your planet will be purified before the next moon. You are quite lucky," The alien said as the ground darkened as if covered by shadows.

"I don't think so," Max said.

"No it is actually quite the experience," The tall alien said as a hologram appeared from his forehead. "We followed the Great One, from planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy, after he paid a visit to each and every one of our planets. Notice his technique, the deep burrowing of the appendages, reaching to the core of the planets and rotting it from the inside out,"

"That's what he's going to do here?" Veemon asked.

"Yes. Your cities will be laid to waste, your oceans will dry up and your mountains will crumble," The alien answered.

"It will be the end of the world as you know it," The axe alien said.

"Not if I can help it!" Daisuke shouted rolling into a ball and heading towards the giant tick but the axe wielding alien swatted her away and sent her flying through the forest, Max, Veemon, Gwen and Ben ran after Daisuke who was bouncing around the forest like a pinball before she crashed into the others and everyone tumbled down a hill, Daisuke then turned back to normal and she groaned. "Typical, I get a new alien and it can't do anything useful, typical Motomiya luck working true to form," She said.

"Quit complaining. We need to worry about the giant planet sucker about to wipe Earth off the face of the universe," Gwen told her as the trees transformed into pus filled structures.

"The trees are changing," Ben said.

"We need to get back up that hill, and destroy it. Before it destroys everything," Max said as everyone climbed up the hill to see dozens of tentacles in front of them.

"These weren't here before were they?" Veemon asked.

"I think we'd remember these things if we saw them," Daisuke told her partner.

"That ticks poison is altering the landscape," Max said as the tentacles attacked and ensnared everyone.

"Daisuke! Go hero!" Ben shouted at her as she tried to activate the Omnitrix.

"It's not working. But I know what might," She said pulling out her digivice and it glowed as did Veemon.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….EX-VEEMON!" Veemon shouted as he turned into Ex-Veemon and broke from the tentacles and he freed the others and flew away.

"We need to get back to that tick!" Ben shouted as the tentacles wrapped around Max's leg and tried to pull him back.

"I never was one for tug-o-war," Max said kicking the tentacles off him and Ex-Veemon flew back to the tick only for more tentacles to attack him and try to grab him or the others. Daisuke struggled to hold on when a tentacle grabbed her and yanked her off her partner and she screamed.

"Dai!" Ben shouted, Daisuke hurriedly slammed down the Omnitrix and she turned into Stinkfly who flew into the air.

"Time to tick of a tick," She said as both she and Ex-Veemon flew off towards the tick. Back at the tick the six armed alien was listening to the tick.

"What did he say?" The axe wielding alien asked.

"He wants us to see the effects of his greatness, and go witness his supreme and ultimate power," He answered as the three aliens flew towards Old Faithful.

"Yellowstone is becoming more a more poisoned," Max said as everyone saw Old Faithful covered in pus.

"What's that?" Ben asked.

"It looks like Old Faithful is about to blow, and who knows what that ticks poison can do to it when it does," Max said.

"One detour, coming up," Ex-Veemon said as he and Stinkfly flew towards the geyser.

"I have visual conformation on the elderly male, and two of the three prepubescent children, but what are they riding?" The tall alien asked.

"A digimon pal! Now move it or lose it!" Ex-Veemon shouted flying towards them.

"Not until we witness the eruption of the Great One's power," The tall alien said.

"Well you might want to rethink that plan, because I am going to goop it up," Stinkfly said before she fired slime from her four eyes at the hole at the top of the mutated geyser and stopped its eruption. "Ex-Veemon, get them to safety," Stinkfly told her partner who nodded and Ex-Veemon flew off. Stinkfly then flew higher into the air and she dived down towards the three aliens. "Who's bad, oh yeah, that's right," She said as the Omnitrix timed out and she turned back into Daisuke and she fell onto the six armed alien's hoverboard sending the alien into a pore of pus and he groaned.

"Where's an instruction manual when you need it?" Daisuke asked as she flew off while the other two aliens followed her, she the stood up and balanced and she grinned before seeing the two aliens fly beside her she then pulled up and the two aliens fired at each other and hit one another. Daisuke then flew off with the two aliens shooting her. She then looked down at Old Faithful and smiled. "Coming in for a landing!" She shouted diving towards the geyser.

"What's she doing?" Ben asked, Daisuke neared the geyser before she shot back up into the sky and the two aliens smashed into the mutated geyser and got covered in slime.

"Oh yeah, who's bad? That's right I'm bad," Daisuke said as she flew back towards the tick with Ex-Veemon and the others following after her.

"I've never seen an intergalactic fender bender like that," Max said and the others chuckled as they all made it back to the tick. "It's getting bigger as it feeds," Max then said looking at the immense size of the tick.

"Then it is time for a workout, a Four Arms workout," Daisuke said as she turned the dial around before slamming it down and she turned into Four Arms and she attacked the giant tick but she got swatted away and hit the ground hard and turned back into Daisuke. "One down, nine to go," She said, then she turned into Heatblast and tried to burn the tick but she got swatted away, then she turned into Wildmutt, then XLR8, then Diamondhead, then Ghostfreak, then Upgrade then finally Ripjaws before she turned back into Daisuke and panted heavily. "I give up, it's indestructible," She said.

"Reverse beam flow," They heard the tall alien say before a purple sphere covered everyone but Daisuke who had rolled out of the way.

"It is time for the final purification of your planet, and you five along with it," The axe wielding alien told them

"Please tell me we have a plan B," Gwen said worried. The plants around the tick started to dry up and lightning forked around the tick, the tall alien tossed a sponge to Daisuke who looked at it.

"And what do I do with his?" She asked.

"Before the Great One can cleanse your planet, he must be cleansed," He answered.

"No way. No way am I cleaning that giant parasite," Daisuke protested pointing at the slime covered tick.

"Daisuke, do what they say for now," Max told her from inside the sphere and Daisuke growled, but she nodded and grabbed the sponge and she started to scrub the slime of the tick.

"He says he missed us, it was not our fault of Great One, forgive us," The six armed alien said.

"Forgiveness, forgiveness, forgiveness," The three aliens said.

"Can this get any worse?" Daisuke asked herself before space lice crawled over her feet. "AGH! Space lice!" She shouted jumping back.

"We're running out of time," Max told her.

"And aliens, I went everyone….except that ball guy…but I don't know if I can do it again," Daisuke said.

"Don't try, and the planet turns into a cesspool," Veemon said and Daisuke nodded as the tick shed some of its skin and Daisuke saw a hole at the top of it.

"A weak spot," She thought as more of the skin fell down.

"His beauty, his power, his pus. The end is near," The three aliens said as one.

"Here it goes," Daisuke said as she slammed down on the Omnitrix and she turned into the alien she wanted. "Yes!" She shouted as the three aliens attacked her and the sphere surrounding the others dropped, Ben equipped his Exo-suit and he fired at the aliens with lasers from his wrists, Max and Gwen meanwhile ran towards the tick and the beams from the aliens bounced off the scales.

"The scales will deflect their beams," Max said as he, Veemon and Gwen grabbed some shed scales and started to use them to block the beams from the aliens and then ran off with Ben following them as the tick started to spew acidic slime everywhere. Daisuke saw her friends all cornered by the three aliens and she growled.

"Time to roll out!" She shouted as she ran off and started to turn into a ball and she sped off towards the three aliens and she barreled into the tall one. Strike!" She shouted before slamming into the other two aliens.

"You're like a cannonball," Gwen said to her as the aliens started to blast at Daisuke but she lifted her arms and the beams rebounded back to the aliens and knocked them down.

"Make that Cannonbolt!" The new alien now dubbed Cannonbolt shouted as she then rolled towards the Great One. "The bigger they are the harder they'll fall. Time to destroy this thing from the inside out!" She shouted as she sped up a makeshift ramp and she entered the tick and started to bounce around inside the tick destroying its vital organs and the tick started to bulge and it soon exploded in a giant shower of slime.

"Oh disgusting, it's raining tick slime," Ben gagged as he was covered in it as was Veemon, Max and Gwen. Cannonbolt emerged from the slime and she shook it off.

"The Great One has been silenced…forever," The six armed alien said.

"You destroyed him," The tall alien said. "Hail to the new Great One," He then said.

"Hail, hail!" The six arm alien shouted.

'Whatever," The axe wielding alien said.

"You guys are not very loyal," Cannonbolt said before the Omnitrix timed out and she turned back into Daisuke. "Just leave this planet and never come back," She told them and the three aliens nodded before flying back to their ship.

"Enjoy the rest of your day," The six armed alien said to her before the ship took off and the environment turned back to the way it was supposed to be.

"I think there will be many more days to come," Daisuke said as Max and the others walked up to her and Max ruffled her hair.

"Nice work Daisuke," he told her.

"Yeah, I think our work is done for the day," Ben said with a smile as he laid on the grass. "Me and my big mouth!" He whined as he scrubbed tick goop off the RV while the others watched him.

"Hey Ben, you missed a spot," Daisuke told him pointing to the rest of the RV covered in slime.

"Oh man!" Ben whined.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	15. Chapter 15

Framed

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"We've been in this line for two hours, and it hasn't moved a single inch," Gwen complained as she, Max, Ben and Daisuke stood in line outside the local video game story.

"Small price to pay for Sumo Slammers 2.1," Ben said. "I'd do anything to see this game, even be seen in public with you," He said to Gwen who frowned.

"Don't you have this game already?" Daisuke asked Ben.

"Hello, it's Sumo Slammers 2.1, you can change your fighters colour anytime you want during the match," Ben explained.

"Oh wow, that's really impressive," Daisuke said with a hint of sarcasm.

"It sure is," Ben said missing the sarcasm and Daisuke sweatdropped.

"You know there is a nice air conditioned book store down there, maybe we can wait in there for the line to thin out," Max suggested.

"And lose my spot? Fat chance," Ben said. "I'll grab my game and meet you back at the RV," He told the others.

"I think I saw a comic store back there, I'm gonna check it out," Daisuke said walking off, followed by Max and Gwen. Later that day Max and Gwen left the bookstore and were walking back to the game shop.

"Do you think Ben's gone crazy waiting in line yet?" Gwen asked but before Max could answer an explosion was heard and both of them looked to see Four Arms smash through the storefront of the video game store and a police car sped towards her and she picked it up and threw the police officers out. "Why is Daisuke throwing police officers?" Gwen asked in shock.

"Good question," Max told her as Four Arms roared. Four Arms started to pick things up and throw them around.

"This isn't like Daisuke. No way would she do something like this," Gwen said.

"You're right," Max replied as a black armoured car drove up and several men wearing black gear and a man with a blond buzz cut and a scar on his face exited the car.

"Lieutenant Steel, Special Alien Containment Team, we'll take it from here. Concussion Bazooka," Steel ordered and two of his men grabbed a large cannon out of the car.

"That doesn't look good," Max said as Gwen ran up to Four Arms.

"Daisuke. What are you doing?" Gwen asked her but Four Arms lifted a car into the air above Gwen but Steel nodded and the soldiers fired the weapon at Four Arms sending her into a building.

"Daisuke!" Both Gwen and Max shouted, Four Arms jumped out of the building and fled before anyone could catch her.

"There must be a logical explanation, right?" Max asked Gwen. Soon both of them headed to the RV and Gwen stormed in and headed to Daisuke reading a new Spider-Man comic.

"Did you hit your head recently? What is wrong with you?" She asked Daisuke.

"What're you talking about?" Daisuke asked her confused.

"You going Four Arms and destroying that game store," Gwen said.

"I didn't do anything like that," Daisuke said.

"She's right. She got here before me, and Veemon's been here the whole time. If Daisuke had left to go alien he'd notice," Ben said as he paused his video game. Gwen looked at the television and she turned the volume up and Daisuke saw Four Arms attacking the police from before.

"That's not me!" Daisuke shouted.

"Oh sure, it must be some four armed alien going postal in front of the same store we were outside of," Gwen said.

"You saw me leave Gwen, I can't believe you'd be so quick to judge me when there is nothing that points the finger at me," Daisuke said hurt.

"And besides Gwen remember that Diamondhead alien turned out to be a good guy, in fact all the aliens in Daisuke's watch are out in the universe somewhere," Veemon said.

"He's got a point," Max said.

"I'm not going to let this happen. No fraud is going to ruin my reputation," Daisuke said as she left the RV and headed back to where the alien appeared, she looked at the clean-up that was happening before she picked up a brick.

"Criminals always return to the scene of the crime," Gwen said walking up to her.

"Do me a favour Gwen. Shut up for once, I'm trying to solve a mystery," Daisuke snapped before she saw the Four Arms imposter in an alleyway. "There he is!" She shouted running off.

"Wait up Daisuke!" Veemon who was wearing a hooded jacket shouted running after his partner.

"Come on you stupid thing, work for once," Daisuke said trying to activate the Omnitrix. "Forget it, I'll catch him myself," She said as she jumped a fence and saw the Four Arms imposter on the roof of the Mint. "The Mint," She and Veemon then into the building with Gwen, Ben and Max following after them far behind.

"Are you sure she came in here?" Max asked.

"Positive," Ben said before a massive explosion was heard and the three of them ran off to see Heatblast attacking two security guards.

"Okay, I was willing to let one time slide, but two of Daisuke's aliens in one day terrorising San Francisco?" Gwen asked Max and Ben. "I'm stopping this now," She said running up to Heatblast. "Yo, hothead stop the fireworks before someone gets really hurt. Now if you take responsibilities for your actions I'm sure we can help you,"

"Gwen!" Daisuke shouted.

"Not now Daisuke, can't you see I gotta deal with….Dai! But then who're you?" Gwen asked the alien.

"Me? I'm a hottie, can't you tell?" Heatblast said before sending a fire stream at Gwen but Daisuke turned into Diamondhead and shielded her from the attack.

"Now do you believe me?" She asked and Gwen nodded. "Good, you, Max, Ben and Veemon get everyone out of here," She told Gwen throwing shards at the imposter, the security guards ran away followed by Ben, Max, Veemon and Gwen. Diamondhead ducked under a fireball and she saw the imposter had run off. "I don't know who you are, but you're giving aliens a bad name," Diamondhead said.

"Then why don't you cry about it. Or are you going to run and tell on me to Max, or that smart mouth Gwen or that runt Ben?" The imposter said.

"That voice….Why don't you come out and face me yourself Kevin!" Diamondhead shouted and the imposter approached and laughed as his head morphed into Stinkfly, then Upgrade before turning into Kevin's head.

"Smart girl," Kevin said.

"I don't get it. I thought you were drained of all my powers back in the subway in New York," Diamondhead said.

"You should never think things Dai, it doesn't suit you. But you see I absorbed enough of that weird watch energy so I could turn into any of those aliens inside it, if I just concentrated hard enough. Only problem is I can only turn into my human form for a short time. You made me into this freak, now you're going to pay partner. Everything 50/50 I do the crime, but you'll do the time," Kevin said with a smirk.

"You won't get away with this Kevin," Diamondhead told him.

"Wrong. You won't get away with this. I am you remember," Kevin said as the Special Alien Containment Team blasted through the windows and Kevin turned into Stinkfly and he flew out of the top of the building as the soldiers surrounded Diamondhead.

"Sorry rock head, no unauthorised withdrawals on my watch," Steel told Diamondhead.

"You don't understand. The bad alien just escaped, I'm the good guy," Diamondhead said.

"Sure you are, just like the aliens on the news nowadays. No sale, to me you're nothing but a walking chandelier," Steel told her.

"She's telling the truth officer, there was another alien here," Ben tried to explain.

"I don't try them kid. I just catch them, let the boys at Area 51 find out who is naughty and who is nice," Steel said. "Chicago, Tallahassee, Barstow. You and your outer space pals have been keeping me busy, but you won't get away this time," He told Diamondhead.

"This time?" She mumbled before she fired shards at the soldier's weapons behind her and they exploded throwing the soldiers back and Diamondhead ran off as the other soldiers started to fire at her.

"Get that thing!" Steel shouted as the soldiers chased Diamondhead who rose a wall of crystal behind her and she climbed a ladder onto the upper boardwalk and her Omnitrix started to time out and Diamondhead found herself corned before she jumped down to the ground below and hid behind a wall as the Omnitrix timed out and a soldier turned to see Daisuke hiding under a conveyor belt.

"Don't hurt me!" She shouted before she looked at the soldier. "Oh is that scary monster gone?" She asked the soldier who lowered his weapon and she slightly smirked.

"You found her!" Ben said as he ran up to Daisuke who was being escorted by the soldier and he hugged her. "She's always wandering off. We're considering putting a bell on her," He said and Daisuke glared at him. Steel walked up and he saw the Omnitrix on Daisuke's wrist.

"Nice watch, never seen anything like it," He said.

"It's from Japan," Daisuke said quickly hiding the watch behind her back.

"No sign of the alien sir, it's like she vanished into thin air," A soldier told him.

"And I don't suppose you lot would know about this alien now would you?" Steel asked Daisuke and the others.

"No, we'd tell you if we did," Max said.

"Uh huh," Steel said unconvinced and he watched them leave before he turned to a soldier. "Keep an eye on them, they know more then they're letting on," He told him and the soldier nodded.

"It was both Kevin at the video game store and at the mint. He set me up!" Daisuke explained once everyone had gotten back to the RV.

"That would explain a lot. I don't mind telling you that kid's rowboat is missing a couple of paddles," Max said.

"But why that alien swat team guy think all aliens are bad?" Ben asked.

"From personal experience most likely, look at this," Gwen said as she showed a picture of Ripjaws robbing a bank on her computer. "You're friend has been busy. And not just here in San Francisco, Wildmutt terrorises Tallahassee, Ripjaws in Chicago, Ghostfreak in Barstow," Gwen said.

"I'm going to get blamed for all of that. And I didn't do any of it," Daisuke said in shock.

"Can you say ironic?" Gwen asked as screams were heard and a tram car sped past them and it looked like Kevin had turned into Upgrade and had taken over it.

"It's Kevin! And he's Upgrade this time, that does it!" Daisuke shouted as she slammed down the watch and turned into XLR8. "At least I can catch up with him," She said before she left the RV and sped after the tram car. Above the RV were two soldiers watching XLR8 zoom after Kevin.

"Sir, another alien just left the RV, and now both are heading down California Street," One of them said.

"Maintain visual, I am on my way," Steel told the soldiers. Inside the tram car the conductor was pulling on the brakes in an effort to stop the tram but tendrils shot out and grabbed the brake lever and ripped it out of the ground and threw it out the window.

"Why're you doing that? The fun is just beginning," Kevin said as the passengers screamed.

"Hold on!" XLR8 said as she sped after the tram and ran alongside it. "Hey Kevin pull over!" She ordered before the tram tried to ram into her forcing her to brake and she had to catch up again. She then jumped into the roof of the tram.

"Nice try Daisuke, but you'll have to do better than that," Kevin told her as spikes shot out of the roof and XLR8 jumped into the tram. The RV was close behind them with Max at the wheel.

"You know times like this my stock car driving experience comes in handy," He said.

"Peek-a-boo," Kevin said appearing out of the tram looking at XLR8 and she sped at Kevin and punched him making him come out of the floor and look at her. "Later," he said before he left the RV. "Let's see, brakes are out, hero is trapped and everyone is about go for a dip in the bay, my work is done," He said turning into Stinkfly and he flew away as the RV caught up to the tram.

"XLR8, attach the line to the bottom of the Rust Bucket!" Ben shouted at her and she nodded and she grabbed the line and she jumped at the RV and attached the line to the bottom of the RV and Max started to brake before he pressed a button and a cable shot out and wrapped around a light pole and the RV and tram stopped and the people inside the tram cheered as XLR8 smiled and sped off. Later that night the RV pulled up to a dumpster and Daisuke walked out from behind it with a smile.

"Not bad for a lizard with no thumbs," Gwen told her and she nodded.

"Freeze! One move and your all Swiss cheese," Steel told them as he and his soldiers surrounded everyone. "Now you've two choices, either tell me what you know about these aliens or get measured for your prison uniforms." He said before grabbing Daisuke's arm. "It has something to do with this watch doesn't it? Is it some kind of signal to call them in?" He asked.

"Sir, we're getting reports of a crystal alien rampaging on the Golden Gate Bridge, it could bring the whole structure down if it's not stopped," A soldier told Steel who let Daisuke's arm go.

"Falcon-1 pickup at my twenty, we're not done," Steel told Daisuke as a helicopter appeared and lowered a rope to Steel who grabbed it and the helicopter flew off.

"Kevin," Daisuke said. "They don't stand a chance against him. I have to stop him," She said, the helicopter flew towards the Golden Gate Bridge where Kevin now as Diamondhead fired shards at the cables holding the bridge up and then he fired at a car and it exploded. Steel's helicopter approached him and Steel jumped down and Kevin fired shards at the helicopter and hit the tail rotor and it started to spin out of control and Steel cut the rope he was attached to and he dropped down.

"Lieutenant Steel, so nice to see you again," Kevin said as Steel ran at him. The RV then pulled up under where Kevin and Steel were and Daisuke ran out of the RV and towards the battle. Steel meanwhile was thrown to the ground covered in bruises before Kevin picked him up and turned his hand into a spike and he smirked at Steel.

"Let him go Kevin," Kevin turned to see Four Arms standing there on the bridge. "This is between you and me," She told him.

"Sounds good to me," Kevin said as he threw Steel onto the cable supporting the bridge. "Still trying to be the nice girl Daisuke? Let me guess you want to help me?" Kevin mocked her.

"You had more than enough chances to get help. But you always messed it up, this time you're getting what you deserve," Four Arms told him.

"Aw, does this mean you don't like me anymore?" Kevin asked as he fired a barrage of shared at Four Arms who jumped over the attack and she landed and grabbed Kevin's arms and punched him sending him skidding across the ground.

"I never liked you Kevin. And this proves it. You would risk hundreds of innocent lives just to get even with me?" Four Arms asked him.

"Nobody's innocent, they just haven't had a chance to make fun of me," Kevin said.

"It's always about you isn't it. That is why you will never beat me," Four Arms told him as they continued to fight each other, down below two soldiers ran up carrying the concussive bazooka and they aimed it.

"You can't do this. She's trying to help," Ben told the soldiers.

"Targets locked on sir, permission to fire?" One soldier asked.

"Fire on my command only, repeat on my command only," Steel replied.

"We should just blast those aliens into outer space," The soldier said.

"You want to disobey a direct order from Steel?" The other soldier asked him. Four Arms meanwhile punched Kevin in the face with a right hook, then a left, then in the gut with two fists then she delivered a double uppercut before she picked him up and dropped him onto her knee and he landed on the ground and he looked up at Four Arms and he turned into Heatblast and sent a fire blast at her and sent her back he then tried to attack her again but Four Arms slammed the ground with her fists sending him into the air and he turned into Stinkfly and he flew towards Four Arms but he turned back to normal and crashed into Four Arms' chest and he hit the ground. Four Arms lifted her fist and she punched the ground next to Kevin and walked away.

"Get back here and fight me Motomiya, I'm not finished," he said.

"But I am. You're not worth it Kevin…..and you never were," Four Arms said and Kevin growled in anger and he started to transform into a chimerical amalgamation of all ten original aliens from the Omnitrix, he had Four Arms' body shape, arm count, left eyes, legs and torso, Heatblast's upper left arm, Stinkfly's wings, Upgrade's upper back, Diamondhead's upper right arm, Ghostfreak's eye track, Greymatter's right eye, Wildmutt's lower arms and nose, Ripjaws' lure, teeth and gills and XLR8's tail. Four Arms looked back to see Kevin look at himself and he tried to change back but he couldn't do it.

"Look what you've done to me!" Kevin roared angrily.

"You're insane. You did this to yourself, you can't learn when you've lost Kevin it's over!" Four Arms shouted as Kevin tackled her and threw her into the ground but Four Arms kicked him back and she slammed him to the ground, Kevin then whacked her with his new tail and she stumbled and Kevin punched her and she fell to the ground.

"You won't beat me again. Because you're a good guy, and they don't have the guts to finish guys like me off," Kevin said.

"But I do. Fire!" Steel shouted and the soldiers fired their weapon at Kevin and sent him over the side and into the water. Four Arms then jumped over to Steel and she helped him up.

"Looking for me still?" She asked him and Steel took out his radio.

"Stand down, we got our alien," He said and Four Arms smiled before she jumped away. "Well what're you waiting for pretty please? Get me down from here!" Steel shouted. The RV was leaving the bridge with Daisuke turned back to normal.

"Not even Kevin could survive a fall like that right?" Gwen asked Daisuke.

"I don't know. But I've seen bad guys take a beating like that before and stay standing," Daisuke answered and Veemon nodded in agreement as the RV stopped suddenly and Steel approached them and looked through the window at Daisuke.

"Why is it that you are always around when aliens show up?" he asked her.

"I am? I never knew that," She replied.

"Yeah, maybe it's just a coincidence, maybe we will cross paths again one day," Steel said.

"I look forward to it," Daisuke told him with a smile.

"Be careful, lots of weird stuff out there," Steel said and the RV drove away, down below in the water several bubbles of air broke the surface.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	16. Chapter 16

An Uncomfortable Reunion

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

The RV was driving down the road with Ben playing his new Sumo Slammers game he had bought in San Francisco while Gwen was doing something on her laptop, Daisuke and Veemon were both looking out the window. "I spy with my little eye something brown," Veemon said.

"Fence post?" Daisuke asked him.

"Close, try again," Veemon answered and Daisuke rolled her eyes and she looked out the window again before she looked down at the table which was brown.

"Is it the table?" She asked and Veemon shook his head and she frowned. "Fine I give up. What is it?"

"Uh….I forgot," Veemon said making Daisuke looked at her partner before facepalming.

"Oi," She groaned before she turned to look at Max. "Hey Max, how much longer?" She asked him.

"Not long now. We should be there in a few hours," He answered from the front of the RV.

"What's so great to see in Colorado?" Ben asked his grandpa looking up from his video game.

"I have a friend nearby, his name's Willis and he has two digimon partners instead of one like mine," Daisuke informed him.

"Two?" Ben asked.

"Twins. Terriermon and Kokomon, he got both of his partners when he was a kid and they became quick friends, but then Willis tried to create another digimon on his computer," Daisuke said.

"And that was a bad idea?" Gwen asked her and Daisuke and Veemon nodded.

"Yeah. Before the DigiEgg could hatch a virus had infected it and turned it into a digimon called Diaboromon, it nearly destroyed the world when it hacked a military silo and fired two nuclear missiles. But two of the original DigiDestined named Tai and Matt and their partners destroyed him, Willis was so happy when Diaboromon was gone. But then the virus hunted him down and infected Kokomon. And that's where the others and I came in. We met Willis and Kokomon attacked us telling Willis to go back which none of us understood then we fought Kokomon again and he digivolved into his ultimate form and then into his mega form Cherubimon. We almost lost the fight until me and Willis used the Golden DigiEgg's to make Veemon and Terriermon digivolve into Magnamon and Rapidmon." Daisuke explained and Ben and Gwen looked at Daisuke and Veemon in shock.

"Whoa," Ben said in awe.

"So what happened next?" Gwen asked.

"Magnamon and Rapidmon battled Cherubimon but his injuries kept healing themselves too quickly. Magnamon and Rapidmon then decided to attack Cherubimon from the inside so they let Cherubimon swallow them and the next thing that happened Cherubimon was purified before he digitised," Daisuke answered.

"He died?" Gwen asked and Daisuke nodded sadly.

"But digimon don't really die they get reborn after some time has passed," Veemon said making Ben and Gwen smile at slightly. Suddenly Veemon's ears perked up and the RV shook violently.

"What's going on!?" Ben asked.

"Hold on!" Max shouted as he slammed on the brakes and he turned the wheel and the RV skidded to a stop stuck in a ditch. "Is everyone alright?" He then asked the others.

"Does having bruises count as alright? If so then yeah I'm fine," Ben groaned, a quiet groan was heard and Daisuke and Veemon looked out the window to see a familiar digimon that made them both gasp.

"It can't be," Daisuke said.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Wendingomon….but how?" Veemon asked.

"Who's Wendingomon?" Ben asked confused.

"Kokomon's champion form. But I thought we purified him," Daisuke said before she looked at Veemon. "Come on Veemon, let's beat this guy," She told her partner who nodded and both of them exited the RV and Daisuke took out her digivice which started to glow.

"VEEMON….ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO….FLAMEDRAMON THE FIRE OF COURAGE," Veemon shouted as he digivolved into Flamedramon and he ran towards Wendingomon.

"KOKO CRUSHER!" Wendingomon shouted as he fired red energy bullets from his ribcage towards Flamedramon who jumped high into the air.

"FIRE ROCKET!" He shouted sending fireballs towards Wendingomon who jumped backwards and the attack missed the corrupted digimon.

"CABLE CRUSHER!" Wendingomon shouted and his arm extended and swatted Flamedramon and he crashed into the side of the RV and he groaned.

"How did Kokomon get corrupted again?" Daisuke asked herself before they all heard someone laughing, they all looked to see Animo approaching on a mutated bird. "Animo! What're you doing here?" She asked.

"That's Dr Animo to you. And I am here to witness my latest creation destroy you," Animo answered.

"You're the one who turned Kokomon into this thing!?" Flamedramon shouted angrily.

"That I did. Now my pet finish them," Animo ordered and Wendingomon roared.

"I got this," Ben said as he pulled out his blaster.

"Ben. Don't!" Daisuke warned him.

"But Daisuke, we need to stop him," Ben told her.

"CABLE CRUSHER!" Wendingomon shouted as his arm extended and it whacked Ben and Daisuke away and both rolled across the ground and Ben's blaster skidded towards Gwen's feet and she picked it up and she aimed it at Wendingomon.

"Gwen, don't shoot him!" Daisuke told her standing in front of Gwen who hesitated.

"Get out of the way Daisuke. It's just one of Animo's mutations now. It needs to be stopped," Gwen told Daisuke.

"No. didn't you listen to me, it's a digimon that is a partner to my friend," Daisuke argued but Gwen fired the blaster and it hit Wendingomon in the chest and he roared in pain, Animo and Wendingomon then retreated.

"I will be back, and I will have my revenge," Animo promised them, Ben groaned as he sat up and saw Gwen with his blaster in her hands.

"Hey Gwen, can I have that back?" He asked taking the blaster before she could answer.

"What the hell Gwen. I told you not to shoot him!" Daisuke shouted at Gwen angrily. "He's Willis's partner, you hurt him,"

"But he's still one of Animo's mutations now. And we need to stop him," Gwen said just as angrily before Max got in between the two girls.

"Calm down, both of you," Max told them.

"We need to warn Willis," Daisuke said.

"We don't have the time Daisuke," Gwen told her. "We have to go after Wendingomon,"

"But the last time Wendingomon was around he went after Willis, and if he's back Willis could be in danger as well, even if Animo wants to finish us off. Willis needs to know," Daisuke replied.

"Daisuke, we need to go after that rabbit reject, if we do we save people lives. We don't have the time to warn your little boy crush," Gwen told her.

"He's not my boy crush! He's my best friend. I have the Omnitrix so I should be able to warn him and stop Wendingomon before anyone gets hurt," Daisuke said pointing to the Omnitrix on her wrist.

"Daisuke does have a point Gwen," Max told his granddaughter.

"Yeah, but that watch is not going to be on her wrist forever. Daisuke we're going to stop that thing with or without you," Gwen told Daisuke.

"Then you better do it without me. I never abandon my friends!" Daisuke shouted at Gwen as Flamedramon turned back into Veemon and Daisuke pulled out her digivice again and it glowed.

"VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO….RAIDRAMON THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!" Veemon shouted as he evolved into Raidramon and Daisuke jumped onto Raidramon and looked at Ben, Max and Gwen who was frowning at her.

"I'm sorry. But my friends come first," She said and Raidramon ran off and jumped over a fence and headed towards Willis's house. "I need to tell Willis that I'm coming," She thought taking out her D-Terminal and she sent an email to Willis alerting him of her arrival. Raidramon thundered along the fields and soon both he and Daisuke saw Willis's house on the horizon, on the front porch of the house was a blonde haired boy with blue eyes wearing a red jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans and by his side was a cream and green digimon with large ears and a single horn on its head. Raidramon came to a stop in front of Willis and Daisuke jumped off her partner into Willis's arms.

"Willis!" She cheered, "It's so good to see you again," She told him, Willis spun her around making her laugh.

"It's great to see you too Dai. How've you been?" Willis asked her.

"I've been good. I've enjoyed my summer vacation so far," She answered as Raidramon turned back into Veemon and he greeted Terriermon the two digimon shaking hands.

"That's great, come on in," Willis told her and the four of them entered the house and Daisuke immediately saw five people there three of them she did not want to see.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" She asked them angrily, in front of her were TK, Cody, Yolei, Kari and Ken. Daisuke's former team of DigiDestined that she was once the leader of.

"We came to visit Willis and see how he was doing, we didn't know you were going to be here Daisuke," TK told her with a smile.

"Don't you try to be nice TK," Daisuke replied with a scowl making TK look at her confused as were Willis, Kari and Yolei but Cody and Ken had knowing looks on their face.

"Uh, what do you mean Dai?" Yolei asked nervously.

"Oh like you don't know. Remember the last day of school before summer started?" Daisuke asked angrily making Yolei, Kari and TK gulp.

"Daisuke, what're you talking about? Aren't you guys all friends?" Willis asked his best friend.

"No we are not. Not anymore, not after what happened," Daisuke said.

"Mind explaining?" Willis asked her gently and Daisuke nodded.

"Fine," She said.

**Flashback**

Daisuke was running towards the computer lab with Demi-Veemon in her backpack. "Late again, I can't help that a teacher wants to talk to me after class," She thought as she climbed the stairs and neared the computer lab and went to open the door when she heard voices inside the room.

"She's late again," Yolei said. "I don't even see why we still hang out with Daisuke anyway. I mean the danger is all gone, the Digital World is safe, so why?" She asked making Daisuke frown as she listened in.

"We need her in case another digimon shows up that wants to destroy the Digital World, she is the strongest out of all of us," TK said.

"Daisuke isn't just some weapon you guys, she's a human being," Cody said making Daisuke smile at Cody defending her.

"Cody is right," Ken said.

"How can you say that? Daisuke is always late, she never pays attention in class. She's rude and lazy as well," Yolei said and Daisuke growled in anger when she didn't hear Kari speak up.

"She must agree with them," She thought angrily.

"Look what happens if Daisuke finds out you are talking about her like this? She will be heartbroken," Cody said.

"Hey, what Daisuke doesn't know, won't hurt me," Yolei said and Daisuke ran off tears starting to fall from her eyes and Demi-Veemon was trying to comfort her.

**End Flashback**

"That's what happened, you think I'm nothing more than a weapon for you to use as you see fit and then discard when I have outlived my usefulness, well I am done with you three," Daisuke said to TK, Kari and Yolei. "Ken, Cody. Thank you for standing up for me, I still count you as my friends," She told the two of them and they smiled as Daisuke left the house.

"I can't believe you guys said that about Daisuke, how could you?" Willis asked them in disappointment.

"It's true though. And I'm not sorry I said it, I'm sorry that Daisuke heard us taking about her though," Yolei said.

"That's enough! Daisuke is my best friend! I can't believe I let you talk bad about her like that Yolei, she saved us more times than I can count and we still treated her like dirt," Kari said angrily. "I can't be around you right now," She said walking off and TK followed her.

Ben, Gwen and Max were in the RV trying to find Daisuke and Veemon. "Where are they?" Ben asked. "Grandpa can't you track her with that GPS thing?" He asked.

"I can try," Max said pressing a button and a hologram appeared on the screen. "Found them, they are three miles away," He said.

"I still think we should be looking for Animo and that rabbit reject," Gwen said.

"I'm not leaving Daisuke out there alone where Animo can get her anytime," Ben told his cousin.

"Then you should have gone with them then," Gwen told him.

"Enough you two, what's important is to find Daisuke and then stop Animo before his latest mutation causes any more serious damage," Max told his grandchildren who both nodded and the RV sped down the road towards Daisuke and Veemon, who were both sitting on the porch of Willis's house.

"Hey Daisuke, how're you holding up?" Willis asked as he sat down beside her and Terriermon sat beside Veemon.

"I'm doing alright, it was just a surprise to see them again. And Willis, I need to tell you something," Daisuke told him.

"What?" He asked her.

"Wendingomon is back," She responded.

"I know," Willis told her.

"What?" Veemon and Daisuke asked him.

"Yeah, it happened earlier today. I let Terriermon and Lopmon out to play, I heard a scream and when I ran out I saw some crazy man with yellow teeth and greenish skin shoot Lopmon with some weird laser beam thing and he mutated into Wendingomon," Willis said.

"Animo," Daisuke and Veemon said.

"That's what the man called himself," Terriermon said as a roar was heard and Wendingomon appeared and Animo was riding his shoulder.

"I knew I would find you my dear," Animo said to Daisuke.

"Animo! You're gonna pay for what you did to Lopmon!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"Oh my dear, I would like to see you try," Animo said. "Destroy them my pet," He commanded Wendingomon who roared loudly and he ran towards Daisuke, Willis and their digimon.

"Come on, come on," Daisuke said as she popped the dial on the Omnitrix.

"What're you doing with your watch?" Willis asked her.

"Just watch," Daisuke said as she slammed the dial down and she turned into Four Arms and she tackled Wendingomon backwards and both of them crashed into the ground and Animo rolled across the ground being thrown from Wendingomon's shoulder.

"Whoa!" Willis exclaimed in shock.

"Don't worry, Daisuke can handle him," Veemon said.

"That Four Armed thing is Daisuke?" Terriermon asked and Veemon nodded.

"KOKO CRUSHER!" Wendingomon shouted as he fired energy bullets from his chest at Four Arms who covered herself and the bullets bounced off her.

"Nice try," She told him before she punched him with her four arms and she grabbed the digimon and threw him into the air and he crashed down.

"She's got some moves on her," Terriermon said and Willis nodded.

"Finish her!" Animo shouted and Wendingomon roared.

"CABLE CRUSHER!" He shouted and his arm shot out and whacked Four Arms and sent her to the ground and she groaned, the RV pulled up and Ben, Max and Gwen ran out.

"Dai," Ben said running over to Four Arms. "You alright?" He asked her.

"Just terrific," Four Arms replied. "We need to get Animo's helmet, it's the only thing that can turn Wendingomon back to normal," She told Ben.

"Right," He said as his blaster turned into his Exo-Suit and he ran towards Animo.

"Stop him!" Animo shouted and Wendingomon jumped at Ben but Four Arms shoulder tackled him sending the corrupted digimon flying back. Ben meanwhile ran at Animo who tried to escape but he bumped into Max.

"Going somewhere?" Max asked him, Ben grabbed the helmet off of Animo's head and he stomped on it.

"No! Not again!" Animo shouted as Wendingomon roared and he turned back into a brown and pink version of Terriermon with three horns on his head and Four Arms caught him.

"Are you alright little guy?" She asked him gently and he nodded.

"Thank you for saving me again," Lopmon thanked her as the Omnitrix timed out and Four Arms turned back into Daisuke.

"Don't mention it," She told him as Willis ran over and Lopmon jumped into his arms.

"Thank goodness you are okay Lopmon," He said hugging his second partner tightly as Terriermon jumped onto Willis's shoulders.

"Daisuke, what the heck was that?" Everyone turned to see the DigiDestined walking up to Daisuke.

"What was what?" Daisuke asked.

"Don't play innocent with us, we saw you turn into that thing," Yolei told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Daisuke said as she turned to walk off but Yolei grabbed her arm.

"You're not leaving until you explain how you did that," She told him.

"Hey, let her go," Gwen told Yolei pushing her back.

"And who are you?" Yolei asked her.

"I'm Daisuke friend, and I know about what you said about her, how dare you. True Daisuke has her flaws but they make her unique. And she is ten times the friend you can ever hope of becoming," Gwen said making Daisuke smile at Gwen.

"Thanks Gwen," She said and Gwen nodded at her. "I think we should be going," Daisuke said and Max and Ben nodded as they headed to the RV.

"Hey Dai, wait," Willis said running up to her and Daisuke turned to him. "Thanks again for saving Lopmon," He told her.

"It's no problem. I was happy to help," Daisuke told him and Willis smirked as he pulled Daisuke into him and kissed her on the lips making her eyes widened before she returned the kiss and Willis broke the kiss and winked at Daisuke who was blushing heavily.

"See ya around," Willis said running off with his two digimon following and Daisuke walked into the RV.

"What the hell was that!?" Ben asked her as the RV drove off.

"Jealous?" Gwen asked and Ben glared at her before he huffed and walked off making Gwen and Veemon laugh, as the RV drove down the road something crashed into the side of it and the RV fell onto its side and Gwen, Ben, Veemon and Max were knocked out and Daisuke climbed out of the RV.

"This must be my lucky day," Daisuke gasped as Kevin landed on the ground.

"Kevin," She growled.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	17. Chapter 17

A Grudge Match

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"What're you doing here Kevin!?" Daisuke asked him as the two enemies stood across from one another.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to get you back for what happened to me in San Francisco. You turned me into this freak Daisuke! And you're going to pay." Kevin told her as he spat Stinkfly slime at Daisuke who rolled out of the way.

"Gross," She said before she popped the dial on the Omnitrix up. "Okay, you want to fight? Then bring it on!" She shouted slamming the dial down and she turned into Diamondhead and ran towards Kevin only to be punched and sent rolling across the ground.

"You are one sorry sight rock head," Kevin said.

"That is Diamondhead," Diamondhead told him. "And speaking of sorry sights have you looked in the mirror lately?" She asked him.

"It's payback time Motomiya, you'll regret turning me into a freak," Kevin told her.

"You were always a freak Kevin, it's just now the ugly is on the outside too," Diamondhead told him.

"Dis me all you want, I'm still ten times more powerful than you. I've got all your powers plus my own. I'm Kevin Eleven," Kevin said firing Diamondhead shards at Diamondhead who caught one while the rest of the shards shattered against her skin.

"Too bad each one of those. Is only a tenth as powerful as my own," Diamondhead said walking towards Kevin who spat slime at her face. "Oh man, disgusting," She said and Kevin took flight and he grabbed Diamondhead and threw her to the ground and she crashed into a nearby windmill and Kevin grinned before he saw Diamondhead grab the top of the windmill and she threw it like a shuriken and it crashed into Kevin sending him to the ground. The two enemies glared at each other and they ran at each other, but a red beam of light came from the sky and hit both of them and they vanished from sight.

The two of them reappeared in a dark arena and a spotlight shone down on Diamondhead. "Where am I?" Diamondhead asked.

"Presenting our newest challenger from Earth," A voice said and a loud cheering was heard.

"Challenger?" Diamondhead asked as something jumped out of the ground behind Diamondhead who turned to see a giant robot with two large blades in place of its hands stalk towards her. "Easy now, you look upset," She said, the robot tried to hit her but she grabbed both blades and was pushed back and the robot had two smaller blades come out of its arms and tried to hit Diamondhead but she dodged and pushed the robot back and kept dodging the robots attacks, meanwhile on the other side of the area Diamondhead was fighting in Kevin sent a fireball at another robot but it dodged.

Diamondhead turned her arm into a sharp spear and she ran at the robot and she sliced one of the arms off and it crashed into the ground and the robot continued to chase her. "Time to play can opener," She said turning both her arms into spears and she ran at the robot and jumped into the air, she then sliced the robot in half and it collapsed and the crowd cheered.

"This one is spirited," A figure said watching Diamondhead's fight.

"I eat robots like you for breakfast," Kevin said as he bit down on the robot with his jaws and ripped the head off the robot and kicked it back and it crashed into the wall, however it still came after Kevin. "You want some more?" He asked and he sped behind it and ripped one of its arms off and he charged at the robot and sliced it in half and then he threw the arm at the remains and the robot exploded to the cheers of the crowd and Kevin smirked and raised his arms into the air.

"Sadistic, cruel, merciless. True gladiator material," The figure said as he saw Diamondhead and the Omnitrix timed out and she turned back into Daisuke. "A human?" He asked confused as Daisuke ran off with the robot following her.

"Can't we talk about this!?" She asked before she grabbed the dismembered arm and she stabbed the robot in the chest and stood on top of it and the crowd cheered making Daisuke looking around.

"A crowd pleasing. And resourceful as well, I will make quite a profit on these two," The figure said as the wall between Daisuke and Kevin lowered and both glared at each other.

"You!" The shouted as Kevin ran towards Daisuke and punched the ground when she rolled out of the way before she jumped and kicked him in the face just as another red light and both reappeared in another room and in front of them were two robots that hit both of them with their staffs and left some sort of device on their chests.

"Hands off!" Kevin shouted as he went to attack only for the robots to press a button and both Kevin and Daisuke screamed as they were both electrocuted.

"Where are we?" Daisuke asked looking out the window where she saw nothing but empty space. "Sorry I asked," She mumbled. "We need to get back home,"

"This is your home now," A voice said and both Kevin and Daisuke turned to see multiple aliens sitting there.

"We've all been taken from our natives homes, forced to fight for our lives for the entertainment of the galaxy," An alien said and Kevin grabbed Daisuke.

"This is all your fault!" He shouted.

"How can this be my fault!?" Daisuke asked him.

"I don't know, it just is!" Kevin shouted as both were electrocuted again as an alarm blared.

"Meal time," One alien said as a table appeared and purple gunk fell onto trays and Daisuke gagged.

"Thanks, but I had this for lunch," She said.

"You should eat, before Technorg demands his offering," An alien told her.

"Who's that?" Kevin asked as someone approached and the other aliens gasped and they all got up and bowed.

"The reigning champion, you would be wise to show respect," An alien told Daisuke and Kevin, Daisuke saw a massive orange skinned alien with a giant mace on his right hand and robotic legs that gave off steam approached, Daisuke looked at the alien who took the food and ate it before throwing the tray away. When the alien approached Daisuke he went to take her food but she stopped him.

"You didn't say please," She told him and the other aliens gasped while Kevin smirked.

"Are you gonna take that from her?" He asked and Technorg grabbed Daisuke and threw her down the table and she growled.

"Okay, you want to bully people, then try to bully…." She said activating the Omnitrix and she turned into Four Arms. "…..Me," She told him.

"This human is full of surprises. Bring them to me," The figure said as both Four Arms and Kevin were transported to another room and were sent to the floor. "I am Slix Vigma, this is the Mega Cruiser everything on this ship belongs to me. Including you two," He told Four Arms and Kevin.

"I don't belong to nobody Slick, you sorry…" Kevin was cut off when he was zapped.

"I speak, you listen. These eyes see everything on this ship, these hands control everything on this ship. And I have decide that your relationship will make you an entertaining team in the arena," Slix Vigma said.

"Team?" Four Arms asked as two robots attached a shackle to Four Arms and Kevin.

"No! I'm not going around tied to this loser," Kevin said.

"Took the words out of my mouth freakazoid," Four Arms said.

"Your fates are now linked. If one of you expires the shackles will ensure your partner does so as well, now your next opponent awaits," Slix told them as both Four Arms and Kevin were teleported down to the arena and Technorg stood above them.

"There is only room for one champion here, me!" He exclaimed, he charged at the two and they ran opposite ways and couldn't go very far and Technorg grabbed their shackles and spun them around and threw them into a wall and the Omnitrix timed out and Four Arms turned back to Daisuke.

"Great, now I am stuck with this dead weight," Kevin grumbled as Technorg ran towards them and Kevin ran off dragging Daisuke along with him and she hit the ground hard and held her arm. "Aw, did that hurt the wittle baby?" He asked her.

"Oh cram it you sack of crap," Daisuke snapped back as Technorg ran towards Kevin, Daisuke grabbed the shackle and used it to trip him and Technorg crashed into Kevin.

"Hey. You did that on purpose," Kevin said.

"Oops, did I do that?" Daisuke asked him with a smirk as the crowd booed.

"Boos? Nobody boos Technorg, Technorg is champion!" He shouted.

"We need to work together," Daisuke told Kevin.

"Why should I listen to you? I'll take care of this guy myself," Kevin said as he spat Stinkfly goo at Technorg and then shot Diamondhead shards at him but this only made Technorg walk towards Kevin and Daisuke. Kevin fired a fireball at Technorg and the fire hit the goo on the floor and it exploded.

"That's it. Mix Stinkfly goo with Heatblast fireball," Daisuke said and Kevin looked at her. "Do it, trust me." She told Kevin who relented and spat goo at Technorg and then shot a fireball at him and the goo exploded sending Technorg flying.

"Cool," Kevin said.

"If you use your powers in combinations, they make up for not having full power." Daisuke told him before climbing onto his shoulders. "Try this, XLR8's speed plus Four Arms strength plus Diamondhead invulnerability equals…."

"One mean punch!" Kevin exclaimed as he ran at Technorg and punched him and his robotic arms fell apart and Kevin punched him again and sent him to the floor.

"Presenting our new champions!" A voice shouted and the crowd cheered.

"Oh yeah. Who is bad!?" Kevin asked.

"You are so pathetic," Daisuke told him as a hologram of Slix Vigma appeared.

"Now finish him off," He told Kevin and Daisuke.

"With pleasure," Kevin said before Daisuke jumped in front of him.

"No Kevin, we won the fight. It's over." He told her and Kevin growled and went to punch Daisuke only to be electrocuted as was Daisuke.

"Mercy? What a novel concept. Prepare for galactic hyper drive, I need to recruit some new blood, worthy of our champions," Slix Vigma said. Kevin and Daisuke walked back into the mess hall where all the aliens now bowed to them.

"Now this is respect," Kevin said as Technorg appeared and he bowed to them and handed his food to Daisuke.

"You bested the best, and spared my life. Now you are my master," He told Daisuke as Kevin took the food.

"Actually, it was all my idea," Kevin said as he ate the food.

"I don't want to be your master. I just want to go home," Daisuke said.

"Even if you could free your collar and escape this ship will soon be heading for a new galaxy," Technorg told her.

"There has to be some way to get to the guards controls," Daisuke said.

"We have all tried, now of us are strong enough to overpower them, it is impossible," Technorg told her.

"But what if we work together," Daisuke suggested, soon Daisuke was sitting beside a robot guard and she winked to Technorg who elbowed another alien who kicked another alien who hit Kevin with his tail and he growled.

"I can't take it anymore! I got to get out of here!" Kevin shouted shooting a fireball and Diamondhead shards everywhere.

"Stop him, he's out of control!" Technorg shouted as the aliens all tackled Kevin and when the guards activated the shock collars they short circuited and fell off the aliens.

"The shock collars, they're gone." One alien said as Greymatter climbed out of a robot.

"All it takes is a little Greymatter knowhow," She said.

"Don't get a head of yourself shorty, a monkey could have done that," Kevin told her.

"Then why didn't you do it?" Greymatter asked him with a smirk.

"Freedom!" Technorg shouted as he punched a robot, Kevin started to pound a robot repeatedly.

"Come on," Greymatter told him as she piloted a robot away.

"And just when I was starting to have fun too," Kevin said punching the robot one last time and he followed Greymatter out of the room. The two of them soon arrived at the room Slix Vigma had taken them when he shackled them together and saw nothing.

"The controls to the emergency escape pods should be somewhere around here," Greymatter said jumping off the robot and it collapsed and she ran into the room Kevin following her. "That robot said he controlled everything from here," She said.

"Actually, that's not quite accurate. What I said was these hands control everything on this ship," Vigma said as screens appeared with Vigma on it. "Including them," He said as robots came into the room. "And unlike you, they have no problem finishing their opponents off," He said and Greymatter gulped. "I told you, these eyes see everything, and so will everyone else. But your demise will be coming up soon, but now witness the demise of the others," He said as Greymatter and Kevin saw Technorg and the other aliens in the arena and it became smaller as the ground below was shown to be filled with ravenous beasts.

"If we're going down…." Greymatter said.

"We're going down fighting," Kevin finished as the two of them jumped into action and Kevin punched one robot and threw another one into another one, he then threw Greymatter at a robot and she hacked it and made it turn on the other robots destroying them before she overloaded it and it collapsed, Greymatter jumped out and smiled at Kevin.

"Nice teamwork," She said.

"Try to hug me and you'll get squashed," Kevin told her, the Omnitrix timed out just as more robots came after the duo, Daisuke jumped onto Kevin's back and he ran off and both of them saw Technorg break free from his restraints and the robots pushed him back to the edge where the beasts snapped their jaws hungrily. Kevin jumped down to Slix Vigma and he grabbed him.

"Stop! We need him to open the escape pods!" Daisuke told Kevin.

"I am done listening to you," He said and he threw Vigma to the ground below.

"This is not part of the show. I command you to….st…sto…p them," Vigma said, the robots all deactivated as Vigma started to malfunction.

"Of course!" Daisuke shouted, Kevin jumped to the ground below and approached Vigma and picked him up over his head before he saw Upgrade latch onto Vigma and take control. "Wait Kevin, this guy doesn't just use the control console, he is the control console and I control everything on the ship," She told him.

"Goodie for you, as long as I am not tied up to you anymore," Kevin said ripping the shackles off his leg, Upgrade saw Technorg about to fall and she controlled a platform to come to her and then to fly over and save Technorg.

"Standby for hyperspace launch," A voice said.

"What? I didn't do that. And I can't override it," Upgrade said as Vigma tried to throw her off.

"You don't have me under control as you might think," he said only for Technorg to punch him and Upgrade regained control.

"We must get to the escape pods before we blast off to the next galaxy," Technorg said and Upgrade teleported everyone into the escape pod room and Kevin was already trying to break down a door.

"Need a hand? Or six?" She asked Kevin and six tendrils emerged and hacked the doors to the escape pods. "Hurry get back to your home worlds before we blast off," She told the aliens who all ran into the pods but Technorg stopped. "What're you waiting for?" Upgrade asked him.

"My life belongs to you," He told her.

"And I'm giving it back to you," She said pushing him into the pod. "Go, now," She told him and the doors to the pod shut just as the Omnitrix timed out and Upgrade jumped off Vigma and she turned back to Daisuke. "Not now!" She shouted.

"You little insolent meat bag, no one controls Vigma, no one," Vigma told Daisuke but Kevin stabbed him through the chest and destroyed him.

"Kevin? You saved me?" She asked him.

"Don't be so surprised, why do you think I worked with all those other losers? So I could get the pleasure of ending you myself. And you know what else, your lapdog Technorg isn't here to save you this time." He told her, Daisuke ran off but Kevin spat goo at her and she got stuck to a wall. "Oh and thanks for telling me how to combine my powers," He said, Daisuke popped the dial on the Omnitrix and tried to get it to work. "Don't bother trying to use an alien, I know all your powers, inside and out," He told her holding up his Diamondhead arm which was turned into a sharp point and Daisuke gasped. The Omnitrix beeped and she slammed the dial and turned into Cannonbolt.

"Oh yeah? Allow me to introduce you to Cannonbolt!" She shouted breaking free from the slime and she rolled around and bounced off the walls and hit Kevin in the chest and he growled and tried to hit her.

"Hold still!" He shouted.

"New game. It is called dodgeball!" Cannonbolt shouted slamming into Kevin again and again before rolling into the last escape pod and she pressed a few buttons, but Kevin pried the door open until Technorg appeared and grabbed his head and threw him away. "Technorg?" Cannonbolt asked him.

"I told you, my life belongs to you," He said closing the door to Daisuke's pod.

"Looks like we're even now," She said and Technorg nodded as he launched the pod and it flew down to earth.

"So I'm a lapdog am I?" Technorg asked Kevin who gulped, the space ship then took off to the next galaxy. The escape pod landed into the ground nearby the RV and Daisuke tumbled out of it and she groaned.

"Daisuke!" Max shouted as he, Ben, Veemon and Gwen ran up to her. "Are you alright? We've been looking all over for you," He told her.

"What happened?" Ben asked her.

"Long story, I'll tell you later. Are you all alright?" Daisuke asked them.

"We'll live. What happened to Kevin?" Gwen asked.

"He found someone new to play with," Daisuke said looking into the sky.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	18. Chapter 18

The Galactic Enforcers

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Somewhere deep in space a spaceship came out of warp drive and it flew towards a small station orbiting a planet, it landed and two robots headed towards it. Another ship suddenly came out of warp drive and fired at the ship and destroyed it along with the two robots. Down inside the station a single large alien wearing heavy armor dropped down through the hole created by the ship, three robot guards attacked the alien but the attacks didn't even faze him and he ran at the robots and destroyed them without much effort. The alien approached a door and he cut through it and steeped through where he saw a cylinder containing a crystal and his gaze narrowed. The alien grabbed the container and he left the station where the ship was waiting for him and he entered it "Element X. It's no good by itself, where are we going to find the Bicenthium Alloy we need to make it go boom?" He asked another alien who turned to face him and the alien was SixSix who pressed a button and a hologram appeared. "Of course. The cesspool of the galaxy, Earth," the alien said.

Meanwhile down on Earth, people were screaming in terror as a giant mechanised robot attacked a city. "Tremble insects! Bow before the might of Dr Doomacus," The man piloting the robot said.

"I don't think so," Daisuke said who was wearing a gold outfit with a cape and helmet covering her eyes.

"Super Dai!?" Dr Doomacus asked, Daisuke then flew towards the robot and smashed its legs. "My destructoid! No!" Dr Doomacus shouted as the robot fell to the ground. Daisuke then grabbed Dr Doomacus and stood atop the wrecked robot.

"And anyone who tries to destroy my town is going to get the same two fisted justice," she said.

"Super Dai! Super Dai! Super Dai!" the crowd cheered.

"Dai? Dai? Daisuke wake up!" Daisuke's shot open as she looked at Gwen and Veemon looking up at her sitting on a giant foot statue. "That's a work of art. Not your personal butt rest," Gwen told her. "You're going to get us kicked out of the museum," she said as Daisuke jumped down.

"I don't have that type of luck," she said before walking off.

"One afternoon of culture won't kill you," Gwen told Daisuke who shrugged and Veemon followed his partner, both of them then saw the spaceship landing nearby.

"Maybe this won't be such a bad day after all," Veemon said and Daisuke nodded and both of them ran off where they saw the alien from before jump out of the ship.

"Take me to your Bicenthium Alloy," He said but the crowd surrounding him stayed silent, this caused the alien to get mad and punch the ground sending cracks everywhere and causing the crowd to scream and run away.

"Now that's just rude," Veemon said. "And what the heck is Bicenthium alloy?" he asked.

"I don't know. But it is time to teach him some manners," Daisuke said and she activated the Omnitrix and turned into Four Arms.

"Dai!? Dai where are you?" Ben asked back at the museum, a massive explosion and a fireball rose into the sky.

"I'll give you one guess," Max said. Ben then took out his blaster and it turned into his Exo-suit and he flew off towards the fight. Four Arms meanwhile jumped at the alien and grabbed it from behind.

"Okay pal, no one trashes my home planet," She said.

"A Tetramand? Boy this place really is a dump," he replied throwing Four Arms off him and she crashed into a building, the alien walked towards Four Arms but she charged and punched him and he went flying back. SixSix then flew out of the ship and started to attack Four Arms.

"You," Four Arms said hiding behind cover, Ben arrived and he saw SixSix.

"One of those bounty hunters that came after Daisuke in the desert, I've been looking for a rematch," He said and he tackled SixSix sending both of them to the ground before SixSix dropped a small device and Ben looked down at it before he was electrocuted and SixSix stood up and aimed his blaster at Ben before Four Arms grabbed him and threw him away.

"Ben, are you alright?" She asked Ben who groaned and stood up.

"I'll live," He answered. The two of them then heard a thunderclap and turned to see three more aliens one a female Tetramand like Four Arms, a grey coloured skinned alien wearing a white cape, yellow and white clothing and an alien that looked like a floating octopus with a head that looked to be a brain which was bluish green floating in a bowl and a face that was projected from somewhere drop down from the sky. SixSix was then lifted into the air and throw towards his associate.

"No way," Four Arms said as Gwen and Max ran up.

"Okay, this is getting weird," Gwen said.

"Rescue formation: Alpha Nine," The grey alien said.

"Capes! I hate capes!" The alien shouted in anger and SixSix fired his blaster at the grey alien who took flight and shot laser beams from his eyes and destroyed the blaster, the Tetramand then clapped her four hands sending a pressure wave towards SixSix sending him flying into a truck. The octopus alien used his telekinetic power to send the other alien skyward and he was punched down by the grey alien and landed on top of SixSix.

"By the provisions set forth by the Galactic Code of Conduct, I order you to surrender. Will you yield?" The grey alien asked the two of them.

"Yield? What is this a traffic light? Kick their butts before they pull something," Ben said as SixSix dropped a flash bang type grenade making everyone cover their eyes and both he and his accomplice retreated, their ship took flight but not before SixSix took out two columns supporting a building and it started to fall down, Four Arms and the other Tetramand both caught it and the octopus alien flew over and glowed blue.

"You may release your grip," He said and the columns lifted back up and the other alien used his heat vision to put them back into place.

"Nice moves sister, but what're you doing on a planet like this?" The Tetramand asked Four Arms. "We make a good team don't we?" She asked as the Omnitrix started to time out.

"Yes. Saved by the beep," Four Arms said with a smile as she turned back to Daisuke.

"Where'd the rest of you go?" The Tetramand asked her.

"Uh sorry, I'm just a kid. I just get some extra hands now and again," Daisuke answered holding up the Omnitrix.

"So it is true. The Omnitrix is in the possession of a child, we heard you were of somewhat limited mental capacity. No offence," The octopus alien said.

"Did he just insult me?" Daisuke asked the others who shrugged.

"Greetings I am Ultimos. The specimen prime." The grey alien introduced. "This is Synaptak and Tini, we are the Galactic Enforcers," Ultimos said as he and his team struck a pose.

"Cool, finally some other heroes to hang out with," Daisuke said with a grin.

"As per the Galactic Code of Conduct, we hereby officially request clearance to operate in your quadrant." Ultimos said.

"Uh….permission granted," Daisuke said.

"Then we have much to discuss," Ultimos told her before he pressed the symbol on his belt and discs of energy appeared under Daisuke, Ben, Gwen, Max and Veemon.

"Alright!" Daisuke cheered as the five of them were teleported into space and onto a massive spaceship.

"Whew. I never did like those transporter discs," Max said rubbing his head as the Galactic Enforcers appeared beside them.

"This is so awesome. I'm in superhero heaven," Daisuke said in awe.

"Careful Dai, you're drooling all over the place," Ben told her and she glared at him.

"So why do we have the pleasure of running into gear head again?" Veemon asked as a hologram appeared of SixSix.

"He's name is SixSix. He recently escaped incarceration and formed an alliance with the Detrovite Vulkanus," Ultimos said as a hologram of Vulkanus appeared.

"Limited mental capabilities. All brawn, no brain. You know the type," Synaptak said looking at Daisuke who frowned at him.

"They were hired to steal Element X," Ultimos explained.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"Element X is a one half of a powerful explosive compound," Synaptak explained.

"But why come to Earth?" Max asked.

"Most likely to search for the second ingredient: Bicenthium Alloy. It is very rare but rumoured to be plentiful on your planet. When combined the Element X and the alloy create an explosive so powerful it can destroy an entire solar system," Ultimos explained.

"Why does this stuff look familiar?" Gwen asked.

"I think the giant floating brain thing has it covered," Ben told her pointing at Synaptak.

"Well, shouldn't we be getting down there to find them?" Daisuke asked.

"The Galactic Code is very clear on this matter. Tini launch observers one through four," Ultimos told her and the female Tetramand pressed four buttons and four probes launched. "The observers will scan every inch of the city to find the perpetrators. In the meantime perhaps a tour is in order." He said.

"We'd be honoured," Max told him.

"Oh I'm sorry, but the Galactic Code is quite clear. Provisions 373-837. No civilian visitors in secure areas of the ship. You, your grandchildren and the Digimon, must remain her on the bridge. Daisuke, Tini will show you around," Ultimos said and Tini picked Daisuke up and placed her on her shoulder.

"Hey! Why does she get to go?" Ben asked.

"Wearing the Omnitrix, grants Daisuke full hero status," Ultimos said and Daisuke grinned and stuck her tongue out at Ben and Gwen as Tini carried her out of the room followed by the other two of the Galactic Enforcers.

"Don't worry about us! Bunch of cape wearing jerks," Ben grumbled in anger.

"Whoa this place is awesome," Daisuke said in awe as Ultimos approached her.

"Daisuke, come here. I want to show you something," He told her as an altar emerged from the ground and a large thick book landed. "The Galactic Code of Conduct. All Galactic Enforcers must learn the rules so that they may live the rules," he said.

"Superhero homework?" Daisuke asked.

"Well the first twelve thousand pages are admittedly a bit dry, but past that…" Ultimos said before he was cut off by an alarm. "The observers have discovered something," He said and everyone headed back to the bridge where Max, Gwen, Veemon and Ben were looking at the screen where Vulkanus and SixSix were at an old mine of some sort.

"That's an old strip mine. They must be looking for iron ore, is that the missing ingredient?" Max asked them.

"We'd better get down there, but we could use some help. Daisuke would you consider a temporary commission in the Galactic Enforcers?" Ultimos asked.

"Good idea/Bad idea," The other two members of the Galactic Enforcers said.

"Looks like I get the deciding vote….let us get you in uniform," Ultimos said making Daisuke smile brightly. A few minutes later she came out of a room wearing the same type of outfit as Ultimos.

"Presenting Super Dai, Galactic Enforcer," She said.

"What about us?" Max asked.

"I'm afraid the GCC is quite clear on non-super powered beings. You will be safer here," Ultimos said and Ben and Gwen frowned and Synaptak created a force field in front of them.

"Hey!" Ben shouted.

"Sorry guys, we'll be back once we kick SixSix's backside," Daisuke told them pulling out a candy bar and took a bite before she broke some off and offered it to Ultimos. "Want some?" She asked politely.

"Ah, local cuisine. I wouldn't want to offend your planets customs," he said taking the piece of chocolate and he ate it as the four of them beamed down to the strip mine. SixSix pointed at the Element X and spoke in his language to Vulkanus.

"Once the Bicenthium Alloy has been purified it can be combined with the Element X and then boom! The galaxy will be at our feet," Vulkanus replied.

"We got them now. All we need to do….Ultimos?" Daisuke asked as everyone turned to see Ultimos was now frail, skinny and shivering and his skin had turned brown.

"Cold….so cold," He shivered before collapsing.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"Sucrotaxonite poisoning…but how can that be? Wait, what is this?" Synaptak asked as he pointed at some residual chocolate on Ultimos' chin.

"Chocolate is his kryptonite?" Daisuke asked confused.

"You did this? I suspected you could not be trusted," Synaptak said and Daisuke growled at him but Tini placed a hand on her shoulder. "You will be dealt with once these rogues are behind bars," he told Daisuke who gulped. "Galactic Enforcers engage!" He then shouted alerting Vulkanus and SixSix.

"Why did you do that? You let the bad guys know we're here!" Daisuke scolded him and Vulkanus threw a mining cart at them and Synaptak used his telekinesis to stop it from hitting them and he threw it away.

"By provisions set forth in the Galactic Code of Conduct. I order you to surrender," He told Vulkanus and SixSix who looked at each other before SixSix fired his blasters and Vulkanus threw a crane towards them and the four of them took cover.

"Does that ever work!?" Daisuke asked Synaptak.

"What do we do?" Tini asked, Daisuke looked down at her Omnitrix and she activated it and she turned into XLR8.

"I will take SixSix, you take out Vulkanus," She said before speeding off towards SixSix and she ran in a circle and created a hurricane that hit SixSix and threw him to the ground before XLR8 smashed into a truck thrown by Vulkanus and she fell to the ground. Tini then ran at Vulkanus and punched him sending him flying. "What're you doing?" XLR8 asked but before Tini could answered Vulkanus slammed a claw from a digger over Tini trapping her.

"Tini!" Synaptak shouted firing a beam at Vulkanus but SixSix sent a beam from his wrist at him and he collapsed.

"They're getting creamed!" Ben shouted. "I'm going in," He said.

"Right, let me try something, we should be beamed right into the canyon," Max said.

"Should?" Veemon asked as the four of them were beamed down to the canyon and Ben activated his Exo-suit just before Vulkanus threw a giant slab of rock at the four of them and XLR8 tacked Max, Gwen and Veemon out of the way and Ben grabbed the slab and threw it right back at SixSix who blasted it to rubble before he ordered Vulkanus in his native language pointing to the crate of Bicenthium alloy and Vulkanus picked it up and both fled but not before SixSix started an avalanche making everyone gasp, the Omnitrix then timed out turning XLR8 back to Daisuke and she groaned.

"Sometimes I hate this watch," She mumbled before she got an idea. "Looks like a job for Super Dai, only I can save Tini," She said.

"One side earthling," Synaptak said as the rockslide covered them before the debris was sent flying by Synaptak and he floated over to Tini who smiled at him.

"You really know how to annoy people into action," Gwen told Daisuke.

"A gift I gladly use," She replied as SixSix's ship flew off.

"We lost them," Veemon said.

"The Bicenthium ore and Element X can only be combined with a large amount of heat," Synaptak said.

"Like the forge of a steel mill?" Max asked.

"Are there any such facilities in this area?" Synaptak replied.

"Hello we're in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania. Steel town USA," Gwen said.

"Interesting theory. But according to protocol and the Galactic Code of Conduct," Ultimos who was quickly recovering from his poisoning said.

"Forget protocol. This time we do this the Motomiya and Tennyson way," Daisuke said making her friends smile. Later that night Vulkanus and SixSix were in the nearby steel mill and Vulkanus was purifying the iron ore and SixSix barked orders at him.

"Easy partner, only the purest ore will get us the explosive we want," Vulkanus said chuckling as he held his hands up which were covered in iron ore. "Perfect," He said. The roof to the mill suddenly ripped open and the Galactic Enforcers descended. "You capes never learn,"

"Wrong! Galactic Enforcers battle formation surprise party!" Cannonbolt shouted as she crashed into SixSix.

"Galactic Enforcers engage," Ultimos said and Tini dropped down and punched Vulkanus and Ultimos flew in and tackled him, SixSix stood up only to have Ben drop down and the two engaged in a fist fight. Gwen, Veemon and Max ran into the control room.

"This is just like baking a cake, mess up the recipe and the Element X and Iron ore won't bond," Gwen said. SixSix punched Ben sending him back as Cannonbolt rolled toward him and SixSix took out a paddle and hit Cannonbolt and sent her towards a vat of Iron ore but Synaptak saved her. Tini and Vulkanus clashed and she was kicked back and Ultimos was slammed to the ground before Tini punched him sending him flying, SixSix grabbed a red energy whip and sent it at Synaptak and electrocuted him. Ben then grabbed the whip and disarmed SixSix before head-butting the alien.

"Oh this is exhilarating, no plans no rules…no…" Ultimos said before Tini shoved him away as Vulkanus threw molten metal at them and he saw Gwen, Veemon and Max in the control booth and he threw more molten metal at the booth and smashed the controls.

"No. we can't mess with the mix now," Gwen said. Cannonbolt bounced around and crashed into SixSix again as Vulkanus went to put the Element X into the iron ore before Ben flew in and snatched it away and yelped at the heat coming from the canister and he dropped it when Vulkanus tackled him to the ground. Synaptak used his power on SixSix and slammed him to the ground and Tini and Ultimos charged at SixSix who pressed a button and sent a shockwave sending the three of them back. Vulkanus ran towards SixSix with the Element X but Synaptak used his power to pour iron ore down on them and Ben grabbed the Element X before Ultimos breathed on the iron ore and it encased Vulkanus and SixSix.

"I don't know if it is art," Cannonbolt said. "But I like it," She added. Soon Ultimos was carrying the entrapped criminals out of the mill.

"You know we do make a good team Tini," Daisuke said to her.

"That we do as Synaptak wrapped a tentacle around Tini. "And I found a new partner, check out the frontal lobes on him," She said before the two aliens headed off and Ultimos walked up to Daisuke.

"Daisuke, your unorthodox methods are exactly what we need to defeat this new breed of criminals." He told her. "We official extend to you a full commission in the Galactic Enforcers," he said handing a badge to Daisuke

"Thank you. But I am already part of a super hero team," She said handing the badge back.

"Keep it. In the hopes that we meet again someday," Ultimos told her walking back to his team. "Galactic Enforcers! Away!" He shouted and his team and the criminals were beamed away.

"Did you mean all that stuff about already being part of a super hero team?" Gwen asked.

"Of course I did. I mean who wants to hang with a bunch of wackos like that? I'm better off with you lot," Daisuke answered walking off with a smile.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	19. Chapter 19

Camp Fear

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Change it!" Ben told Gwen angrily as the RV drove down a mountain road and it was raining outside.

"No way, you change yours!" Gwen told him as Daisuke and Veemon watched their friends argue while Daisuke scratched her foot.

"It's your turn!" Ben told his cousin.

"Sorry. But I've already picked the cake, colour coordinated the balloons, and already sent the invitations. By the way here's yours," Gwen said as she pulled out an envelope with Ben's name on it and he threw it away. "And I got one for Daisuke and Veemon as well," She said and Veemon grabbed his invitation as did Daisuke before she started to scratch her foot again.

"Who plans their birthday party six months in advance?" Ben asked her.

"The one who gets to celebrate it on her actual birthday this year," Gwen answered, Daisuke pulled off her shoe and sock and kept scratching her foot.

"I don't think so. Grandpa promised he would take me to play laser tag for my birthday," Ben said.

"But you can't miss my party grandpa," Gwen told Max.

"You two have shared the same birthday for ten years, and if you don't stop arguing. Neither of you will make it to eleven," Max warned his grandchildren as he saw Daisuke scratching her foot faster. "Here Daisuke. This should help, it gets rid of all kinds of fungus," He told her tossing a container to Daisuke who caught it.

"Athletes foot powder? Well I am an athlete," she said with a grin before applying the powder to her bare foot and she put some in her sneaker. Max kept driving the RV when he saw a boy walk out into the road.

"They're coming! Help me!" He screamed and Max slammed on the breaks.

"Grandpa!" Ben and Gwen shouted, the RV swerved wildly and the kid jumped out of the way and he fell over the cliff and grabbed hold of a branch and the RV stopped and Daisuke jumped out of the RV.

"Stinkfly to the rescue," she said slamming down the dial on the Omnitrix but she turned into Cannonbolt. "For crying out loud. Can't you listen to me for once!?" She shouted before rolling off to the boy who lost his grip and screamed as he fell but Cannonbolt jumped down off the cliff and grabbed him. "I got you," She told him before turning back into a ball and she bounced around hitting a few trees before coming to a stop and she rested on her back as the boy groaned. "You okay?" She asked and the boy screamed and fainted. "I will take that as a no," She then said.

"Just a few scrapes and bruises. That's good, but he's out cold," Max said looking over the boy.

"His name's Gilbert," Gwen said.

"How'd you know that?" Ben asked.

"Women's intuition," She answered.

"That and he's wearing a name tag," Daisuke said pointing at the name on the shirt.

"He must go to Camp Opinicon," Gwen said looking at the emblem on Gilbert's shirt.

"Whoa, that is one nasty rash," Veemon said as he poked it repeatedly.

"It's obviously some kind of fungus," Gwen said as Veemon kept poking it.

"I saw the camp sign a few miles back, they should have a nurse," Max informed the others. Soon the RV was driving through the gate to the camp and it pulled up in front of the largest building and everyone walked inside the building. "Hello? Anyone here?" He asked.

"This place is abandoned," Ben said looking at the toppled chairs and messy tables.

"Totally abandoned," Gwen said agreeing with Ben, Daisuke walked over to a plate of spaghetti with ketchup and held her hand over it.

"This food is still warm," She said.

"Looks like they left in a hurry," Max said, thunder them rumbled and the lights went out. Max then turned on a flashlight and pointed at Gwen who had her arms crossed, and then he pointed at Ben who was eating the spaghetti and sauce was over his mouth.

"What?" he asked. "I'm hungry,"

"Do you ever think with your head instead of your stomach?" Daisuke asked him and he shrugged.

"Here you two can share," Max told Ben and Gwen handing a flashlight to Ben.

"As if we don't share enough already," Ben said.

"Let it go," Gwen told him.

"Only if you do first," Ben replied.

"Never," she growled.

"Well then never plus one," Ben said and Veemon and Daisuke facepalmed. They all then heard a crash and bang come from the kitchen, everyone the walked inside the kitchen with Ben and Gwen staying close together while Max, Daisuke and Veemon stayed together, Ben then pointed his flashlight at the cupboard and screamed and fell to the ground as he saw four eyes looking at him, but when the flashlight rolled towards the cupboard and it was revealed to be a boy and a girl about the same age.

"Is it safe to come out now?" They both asked.

"Are you two alright?" Daisuke asked them.

"For now," The boy said.

"What happened? Where did everyone go?" Daisuke asked them.

"We heard something outside," The boy said.

"But we're too scared to come out," The girl said.

"I'm Andy," the boy said.

'And I'm Mandy," the girl said.

"We're twins," both of them said as thunder rumbled and the twins hid behind Daisuke's legs.

"Where's the camp nurse?" Max asked them.

"Gone," Andy said.

"With all the others," Mandy added, Daisuke walked to the phone on the wall but nothing was heard.

"The storm has taken out the landline," she said before looking at her cellphone. "And there's no cell signal either,"

"We should get back to Gilbert and drive into town," Max said and everyone ran for the RV and climbed inside, Max then walked towards the cupboard and he grabbed three blankets and tossed one to Ben and Gwen, one to the twins and one to Daisuke and Veemon. "Sorry, I only have three clean ones," Max said.

"It's okay. We can share," Andy and Mandy said while Ben and Gwen were fighting over the blanket.

"Let go!" Both shouted.

"Something tells me they can learn a thing or two from you," Daisuke said to Andy and Mandy who smiled. Max tried to start the RV but it wouldn't go, outside he opened the hood to see the engine covered in fungus.

"Now that's odd. The whole engine is covered in fungus. Looks like we're stuck here for the night," He said unknown to them they were all being watched.

The group all headed into one of the cabins and Max laid down Gilbert on a bed who was snoring. "You kids stay here, and keep an eye on Gilbert. I'm going to see if I can rustle up a meal from the kitchen," He told the kids before he left the cabin and Daisuke started to scratch her foot again and sprayed more powder onto it.

"Athletes foot?" Mandy asked her.

"Everyone gets that around here," Andy said.

"Grandpa? Rustling up a meal?" Gwen asked horrified.

"Now that's a scary thought," Ben said.

"There has to be a care package around her somewhere," Gwen said and she and Ben dived under the bed and pulled out a box and started to fight for it.

"Can't you guys just share?" Mandy and Andy asked them at the same time.

"Like sharing a birthday on the same down with a relative for ten years? You don't get it," Ben said.

"They're twins. As in born on the same day," Daisuke told him.

"I knew that," Ben said.

"They're here! All around us!" Gilbert shouted waking up.

"Whose here?" Gwen asked as everyone heard Max shout.

"Max," Daisuke said running to the door before Gilbert tackled her. "Hey! What is your malfunction!?" She asked him.

"Don't go out there. They'll find you," Gilbert told her.

"Chill out. I got animal instinct," she said. "Veemon, come on," Daisuke said and she and her partner ran out the cabin where Daisuke activated the Omnitrix and turned into Wildmutt and Veemon jumped onto his partners back and Wildmutt ran off through the forest and she sniffed around for Max's scent before she and Veemon came across a large hole in the ground surrounded by mushrooms. Wildmutt ran towards the hole and several stalks with eyes appeared out of the ground looking at the duo, Wildmutt approached the hole and sniffed before tentacles shot out of the hole and wrapped around Veemon and Wildmutt and pulled them down the hole.

"Whoa!" Veemon shouted as he and Wildmutt hit the ground where they saw Max tied up by the same type of tentacles.

"Daisuke, Veemon!" He shouted before the tentacles wrapped around his mouth and pulled him further down the tunnel and Wildmutt bellowed ripping the tentacles off her body and Veemon before running off, the Omnitrix then timed out sending Daisuke rolling across the ground.

"Not now. Max!" Daisuke shouted, both she and Veemon then saw giant mushroom men open their eyes and snapped their jaws making Daisuke gulp.

"Daisuke!" Veemon shouted and she nodded pulling out her digivice and Veemon glowed. "VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO….FLAMEDRAMON THE FIRE OF COURAGE!" He shouted and he stood in front of Daisuke protectively. "Any one for roast mushrooms? FIRE ROCKET!" he shouted sending fireballs at the mushrooms making them scream before more appeared.

"Run!" Daisuke shouted and she and Flamedramon ran towards the exit and Flamedramon grabbed his partner and jumped out of the hole, Daisuke then climbed into a nearby excavator and started it. "I'm taking you guys out at the root," She said and she drove the excavator towards the advancing mushrooms before jumping out as tentacles grabbed the machine and threw it away. "So not what I had in mind," She said as Flamedramon grabbed her and jumped away back to the camp and both ran inside the cabin where the others were. "You won't believe what we just saw,"

"Killer mushrooms, everywhere," Gilbert said.

"And they're taking over the camp," Gwen said.

"Uh….right. And they've got Max," Daisuke said.

"Oh no," Ben and Gwen said.

"They must be a dormant species that came alive when the camp dug in this new area. That's what I was trying to tell you when your RV almost hit me," Gilbert said. "We need to get out of her,"

"Not without Max," Daisuke said leaving the cabin.

"Make that four of us," Ben said as he, Gwen and Veemon left the cabin with Gilbert, Andy and Mandy following them.

"What do they want?" Veemon asked.

"Well I took this botany class last semester and I think…" Gwen said before a large puffball emerged from the ground.

"They want us for plant food!" Ben shouted and everyone ran back into the cabin where another puffball broke through the floor.

"Everyone out!" Daisuke shouted and everyone ran back outside the cabin where they saw more puffballs coming out of the ground before they stopped growing.

"Okay, they've stopped. That's good," Ben said.

"Actually, it's worse. Those puffballs contain billions of mushrooms spores, if those mature and release those spores…" Gilbert said.

"They could spread over the whole state. Or the whole country," Gwen said.

"Okay, that's it. I'm going XLR8, I'm saving Max and then I'm going lumberjack on these things," Daisuke said.

"Actually, chopping them down won't work. The only way to eliminate a mushroom is to eliminate its mycelium," Gilbert said.

"Uh what?" Ben asked.

"It's brain," Gwen said.

"You two know way too much about mushrooms," Ben told them.

"I'll see ya," Daisuke said as Ben hugged her followed by Gwen and Veemon and Daisuke ran off, she then turned into XLR8 and sped towards the hole in the ground and saw even more mushrooms sprouting. "This is not good," She said before she sped into the tunnel and searched for Max. "Max!" She shouted before mushroom men appeared and she sped off. The others meanwhile had made their way to the archery ranger and hid behind a target.

"If we get to the dining hall, we can barricade ourselves in the kitchen," Gilbert said.

"And fight these guys off with what? Pots and pans and spatulas?" Andy asked him.

"We're so dead meat. I hate it, hate it, hate it here," Mandy said as a mushroom erupted under the twins and swallowed them. XLR8 sped down the tunnels when she came to two separate paths and tentacles attacked her and she used her claws to chop them to pieces.

"Keep your roots to yourself!" She shouted before speeding down the right hand tunnel.

Ben fired his blaster at the mushroom several times and it fell down and spat out Andy and Mandy who coughed but were alive, more mushrooms however sprouted up around them all. "Run!" Ben shouted and everyone ran off and came to the rock wall.

"We need to get to higher ground," Gwen said.

"But the rock wall is only for the older campers," Mandy said.

"Call me crazy. But right now rules are meant to be broken," Veemon said as he saw more mushroom men appear.

Down below in the tunnels Max groaned and he saw XLR8 approach him. "Max," XLR8 said.

"Daisuke," He replied.

"Save your strength, I will have you out in just a…." XLR8 was cut off by the Omnitrix timing out. "No!"

"Daisuke! Behind you!" Max shouted and Daisuke turned around only for tentacles to wrap around her body.

"Keep climbing," Ben said as he made it to the top of the rock wall followed by the others, Andy and Mandy then started to fight over swing. "Cut it out, it doesn't matter who goes first," He told them before he grabbed a swing and went down the zip line followed by the others.

"Daisuke, can you reach your watch?" Max asked her as both of them were tied to the wall.

"No. it still needs to recharge," Daisuke informed him sadly hitting the Omnitrix and she was enveloped in a green light and she turned into a new alien that looked like a plant with her body shaped like a dress, she had a large flytrap style flaps around her head, she had bulb-like hair with a ponytail, along with dark green lips. Also she had five vine like legs and four fingers and sharp spikes on her arms, and she also had a single green eye and six pods on her back.

"What the heck is that?" Max asked.

"I don't know. I've never turned into her before," Daisuke said as spikes shot out of her body and cut the tentacles and she freed herself. "But I like what she can do, I'm like a vine and I'm wild….Wildvine….it fits," She said before she freed Max. "Let's get out of here,"

"You're not going anywhere," a voice said and Wildvine looked around.

"Did you hear that?" She asked Max.

"What?" He asked her before vines shot out of the ground and grabbed max and dragged him underground followed by Wildvine who was grabbed by vines as well and both of them saw a giant fungus.

"I communicate with all vegetation on a telepathic level," The fungus told Wildvine who gasped. Above ground the others were still going down the zip line before a mushroom man bit the line and cut it and everyone fell onto a mushroom and then they hit the ground. Mandy and Andy then screamed as they saw hundreds of mushroom men in front of them.

"Hurry! In there!" Gilbert shouted running towards a shed and the others followed while Ben blasted mushroom men as they ran into the shed.

"We wouldn't be here if you didn't make us hide in the kitchen," Andy told Mandy.

"Me? It was your idea in the first place!" Mandy shouted.

"You didn't need to listen to me," Andy told her.

"Enough! Both of you!" Ben and Gwen shouted together.

"It doesn't matter who is at fault. What matter is, your family and you need to stick together," Gwen told them.

"Got it?" Ben asked them.

"Okay," They said.

"Good, now we need to fight out way out of here," Ben said.

"Let me guess. You're the mycelium," Wildvine said.

"Daisuke, who are you talking to?" Max asked her.

"This stupid fungus," Wildvine answered as the fungus opened a giant mouth lined with razor sharp teeth. "Oh man, why couldn't you be a vegetarian?" She asked the fungus.

"Struggle as you may. You cannot stop me, soon I will consume every living creature on this planet," The mycelium told her.

"Well, you're not starting with us," Wildvine said as she broke free and her arm shot up to the roof of the cavern and she swung away and freed Max again and both of them landed on a root and one of the pods on Daisuke's back fell off and it hit the fungus and exploded.

"As a plant, you must understand the benefit of sharing a collective intelligence," The mycelium said.

"No thanks, I've always been one to do things on my own," Wildvine told the fungus grabbing the six pods on her back and she threw them at the fungus and they exploded all across the fungus.

On the surface Ben kicked open the shed door and he, Veemon, Gwen, Mandy, Andy and Gilbert charged the mushrooms, Mandy held a paintball gun, Andy had a hockey stick and a bag full of pucks, Gwen held a baseball bat and Gilbert carried a cannon that fired baseballs. Gwen swung her bat and send a mushroom man flying. More kept charging and Veemon punched several sending them flying, Mandy fired paintballs at the mushroom men while her twin hit a hockey puck and it bounced off three mushroom men. Ben fired his blaster as he and Gwen stood back to back. Suddenly Gilbert fired a baseball at one mushroom man and sent it flying.

"Nice shot," They complimented him before they gulp and Gilbert turned to see dozens of mushroom men running towards them and everyone ran off with the mushroom men chasing them, as they made their way towards the dining hall when a tentacle grabbed Mandy, Andy took out a pair of ice skates and he threw them and slice through the tentacle and his sister crashed into him and they ran into the dining hall.

"Resistance is futile," The mycelium told Wildvine as she sliced through the supports of the mycelium. "Even if you destroy me, you cannot destroy the billions of spores I am about to release into your atmosphere,"

"I will worry about them next!" Wildvine shouted as the Omnitrix timed out and more vines grabbed Max and Daisuke and the mycelium opened its mouth. "Max….I'm sorry," Daisuke told him.

In the dining hall the door was barricaded before the mushroom men broke through behind the group and surrounded them.

"If I'm going down. Then I am going to take the fun out of this fungus," Max said kicking a tentacle.

"That's it! You said the foot powder kills all types of fungus," Daisuke said kicking her shoe off and the shoe which had the foot powder in it fell into the mouth of the mycelium and the fungus screamed and Daisuke threw the container of the foot powder into the fungus and it exploded and shriveled up and died dropping Daisuke and Max, back up in the dining hall the mushroom men all shriveled up and died.

"What happened?" Gilbert asked.

"Dai just handed," Ben said.

"This camp rocks!" Andy and Mandy cheered.

"I can't wait to come back," Gilbert said as the group left the dining hall and they saw Daisuke and Max covered in goop.

"You did it," Ben said.

"Almost, we still need to take out these spores," Daisuke said before she got an idea. "You said that everyone here gets athletes foot?" She asked Andy who nodded. In the nurses office Daisuke opened a cabinet that was filled with athlete's foot powder. "Now how do we spread this around?" She asked.

"I got an idea," Ben told her. Soon as the sun started to rise, Stinkfly was flying over the camp ground and Ben and Gwen were on her back and were pouring the powder over the puffballs which all shriveled up and died. Soon, Ben, Gwen, Daisuke, Veemon who was acting as a stuffed doll and Max were in a pizzeria. "Nice work cuz, couldn't have done it without you,"

"Anytime," Gwen told him.

"And I've been thinking. I guess I can have my birthday at any time, you take the real date," Ben said.

"That's nice of you. But it's no big deal, you take the real date," Gwen replied and Ben smiled.

"Sneak! I knew I'd get it after one turn. You take the real date," Ben said laughing and Gwen growled.

"Can't you two agree on anything?" Daisuke asked them as a pizza arrived and it had mushrooms on it.

"Mushrooms! Gross!" Both of them said.

"I guess they can," Max said as he, Daisuke and Veemon ate a slice of the mushroom pizza.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	20. Chapter 20

The Ultimate Weapon

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

In a vast oil field, three men were at an oil rig as it drilled into the earth when one of the men noticed something. "Something's wrong," He said and sure enough the ground started to crack. "Run!" he shouted and the three men ran off as the ground gave way and the oil rig fell into the hole and a massive inferno rose up before it took the face of a demon and it roared before the fire turned into a mask with glowing green eyes.

"Well what do you think?" Max asked as the RV was parked on the side of the road and everyone was eating. "I bet you never tasted anything like that before,"

"What's the crunchy stuff?" Ben asked him.

"Dung beetles," Max answered which made Ben, Gwen, Veemon and Daisuke's eyes widen before they spat out the food in their mouths. "What? They're spicy. You'll get used to it," he told them before an alarm blared and a screen fell down between Ben and Gwen and moved towards Max. "No," he said.

"Max? What's wrong?" Daisuke asked him.

"The Mask of Ah Puch," Max answered showing the screen to the others. "It's the key to the most powerful and destructive weapon ever created." He told them. Soon the RV was driving down the road with a holographic map in front of Max and Daisuke who was sitting in the passenger seat. "The Mask of Ah Puch is the guide to The Sword of Ek Chuaj. The Plumbers searched for it for decades with no success," he continued.

"Ek Chuaj? What kind of alien is that?" Daisuke asked him.

"Not alien. Mayan. Ek Chuaj was the Mayan God of War, his sword was rumored to have levelled cities with a single swipe," Max explained.

"Sounds like we should find it before anyone else can," Daisuke said.

"Agreed. Whoever wields the sword controls the destiny of mankind. I will not let that sword fall into the wrong hands," Max said as Daisuke, Veemon, Ben and Gwen shared a look of unease. The RV soon arrived at the oil field where the mask was found and it stopped outside a small building. "They must be keeping it in the basement. Daisuke, you go alien and sneak in, and then open the side door for us," Max told her.

"Sneak in?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't have the time to explain the importance on us getting the mask first. Now can I count on you or not?" He asked her.

"You know you can Max," Daisuke said and Max walked off.

"What's with him? He's acting…intense," Ben said.

"Cut him some slack. He's trying to save the world," Gwen told him, Daisuke activated the Omnitrix and she turned into Greymatter. She ran towards the building and climbed up the drain pipe.

"Don't you think you were a bit hard on Daisuke?" Ben asked Max.

"You're just kids. I don't expect you to understand," He told them. Inside the building Greymatter climbed out of a drain and she pulled gum out of her hair.

"I should have gone Cannonbolt and busted my way in here," She said before she noticed two guard dogs surrounding her and they charged at her, Greymatter screamed before jumping into the air and the dogs crashed into each other. Greymatter ran to the door and she closed it behind her. "Who is the big dog now?" She asked before walking off and opening the side door where Max and the others were waiting.

"About time," Max told her before walking into the building and Ben picked up Greymatter and the others followed Max.

"Have you ever seen Grandpa act this serious?" Ben asked.

"I've never seen anyone act this serious," Greymatter replied as Max opened a door and walked towards the safe inside the room.

"It must be in there," Max said.

"On it," Greymatter said jumping onto the safe door and she entered the combination and Max opened the door.

"Nice work Dai," Veemon told his partner.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Max asked the others.

"Not really," Ben said looking at the Mask of Au Puch.

"Over forty years of searching. And now finally, you're…." Max stopped as everyone heard footsteps approach.

"I thought you retired from the Plumbing business Mr Tennyson. Or may I call you Max?" The golden masked knight said as he and two more knights came into view.

"It's that Enoch jerk and his Forever Knights who tried to slice and dice me," Greymatter said.

"How nice of you to remember. And of course how could I forget you. Who left the Forever Knights without a castle," Enoch said to her.

"You brought that on yourselves," Max said.

"Aren't we the feisty one today. I would love to stay and chat about old times, but I'm late for holding the world at my mercy. So I'll be taking that mask now," Enoch said.

"Over my dead body," Max said.

"An excellent suggestion. Gentleman," Enoch said and the two knights took out energy swords and advanced towards Max.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A security guard asked walking into the room and Greymatter jumped at Enoch and covered his eyes.

"Run!" She shouted and the others ran past the knights and Max pushed the guard out of the way and Enoch grabbed Greymatter and threw her away and she rolled across the desk before she hit a coffee cup and it fell down and turned on the paper shredder. "I so don't want to be alien coleslaw," She said jumping off and into a drain.

"We've got burglars seal the exits," The guard said into a radio. Max, Gwen, Ben and Veemon ran to the exit where they saw a guard.

"Wrong way," Max said as an alarm blared and they all ran off when a grappling hook grabbed the mask out of Max's hands.

"Your loss is my gain," Enoch told him before running off with the mask and Max and the others turned to see a grate dropping down in front of a door.

"Grab on!" He told Ben and Gwen and they ran off and everyone slid under the grate. Outside the building Greymatter dropped out of a pipe and landed in the dumpster as the Omnitrix timed out.

"Oh man, I hate it when this happens," Daisuke groaned pulling herself out of the dumpster as the RV pulled up.

"We don't have time to fool around Daisuke. Get in," Max told her and she complied and the RV drove off after Enoch who was in a car holding the mask in his hands. Max then pressed a button and the front of the RV turned into a battering ram and Max rammed the car several times before Enoch pressed a button and a giant buzz saw emerged from the back of the car and started to cut into the RV forcing Max to retract the battering ram.

"Dai! Come on. Wildmutt, Ripjaws, anybody?" Ben asked her.

"This stupid thing won't let me," Daisuke said trying to get the Omnitrix to work.

"This is a job for a Plumber," Max said pressing a button.

"Auto-driver engaged," a voice said.

"Grandpa?" Gwen asked as Max walked into the bathroom.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go," Veemon said. Enoch's car braked and swerved behind the RV and two knights climbed onto the roof of the car before they climbed onto the roof of the RV.

"Come on! Work!" Daisuke shouted at the Omnitrix as Max walked out of the bathroom wearing a blue suit with black boots and gloves with a tool belt.

"Grandpa? What's with the fashion statement?" Ben asked him.

"It's my Plumbers suit. I've been saving it for the right moment. Like now," Max answered as he opened the door to the RV and he took out two hand sized magnets and he jumped onto the roof of Enoch's car. He then moved to the open sunroof before Enoch tried to impale him with a sword and Max rolled to the side and nearly fell off the car.

"Grandpa!" Gwen shouted as she saw Max pull himself back onto the roof of the car. One of the Forever Knights jumped into the RV and took out his sword.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he ran towards the Forever knight and headbutted him sending him to the back of the RV and he stumbled and stood in front of the open door and Daisuke kicked him out and he rolled across the floor.

"Nice job," The duo told each other as the second knight burst through the roof with a mace but Ben fired his blaster sending the knight into the air and he crashed into the road. Max kept avoiding Enoch's sword before he use done of the magnets to trap the sword, he then used the other magnet to grab the mask and he jumped back into the RV and smirked as Enoch looked at him.

"Got it," He told the others and Enoch hit the roof of his car in anger. Max jumped back into the driver's seat just as a truck approached and Max swerved to the side avoiding the truck before he pressed a button and spikes dropped out from the back and Enoch's car drove over them and went into a tail spin.

"Send in the bird," Enoch said into a cell phone. The RV drove away before it started to sputter and Max pulled over. A few minutes later Max was under the RV trying to fix it.

"This is metric. I said I needed a half inch wrench," Max told Gwen throwing a wrench back to her.

"Sorry," Gwen grumbled as Daisuke held the mask to her face and the eyes glowed and showed the picture of a temple.

"Max! You need to see this," Daisuke said and Max emerged from under the RV and he saw the temple.

"It's the ancient Mayan temple of Ek Chuaj, we need to beat them to that temple," He said. Soon Stinkfly with Ben on her back was flying beside Ex-Veemon who had Max and Gwen on his back and both of them were flying over a forest.

"Can't you go any faster?" Max asked Ex-Veemon.

"I'm flying as fast as I can," He replied.

"We're almost there I think," Ben said as a temple appeared on the horizon before the Omnitrix timed out and Ben and Daisuke fell to the ground.

"I have to work on those emergency landings," Daisuke said as Ex-Veemon landed and turned back into Veemon and everyone proceeded on foot to the temple and they arrived to see Enoch and some Forever Knights had beat them to the temple but were stuck outside.

"Fire in the hole!" a knight shouted running from the door as a charge of explosives went off.

"Still not open. Next time use a bigger charge you idiots," Enoch ordered, Daisuke and the others ran off and climbed a flight of stairs.

"There is always a secret entrance to these temples," Max said as Daisuke quickly grabbed the mask and she put it on. "Daisuke this is no time to fool around," He told her.

"If this thing helped us get this far, it should show us how to get in," she said walking towards a stone and she pressed it and a door opened up and everyone walked inside the temple.

"The sword would be kept in the centre of the temple on the lowest floor," Max informed the others.

"Stairs? Oh man, where is the elevator when you need it?" Daisuke asked as it went dark and Max lit a torch and Daisuke found herself on a ledge and she tripped and fell.

"Dai!" Ben shouted as Max ran and grabbed her leg and the others grabbed Max and pulled Daisuke up.

"That was close. Almost lost the mask," He said taking the mask.

"What about Daisuke!" Ben shouted angrily. "She nearly died and all you care about is some stupid mask!" Max ignored him and walked off and started to climb down a flight of wooden steps.

"Once he gets that sword he'll be himself right?" Daisuke asked and the others shrugged.

"Careful, the ancient Mayans were known for having…." Max said before Ben snapped a piece wood.

"Booby traps!" He shouted and boulders started to fall from the ceiling.

"Move!" Max shouted and everyone ran down the stairs.

"Come on! Someone! Anybody!" Daisuke shouted trying to activate her watch, the gang nearly reached the bottom when a boulder destroyed the steps in front of them and Max shot a cable out towards a ledge.

"Hold on!" He told them and everyone jumped onto him and Max swung off and everyone made it to safety.

"Thanks grandpa," Gwen said.

"You lot coming?" He asked them as he walked down a flight of stairs.

"I miss the old Grandpa," Ben said.

"I'd eat a whole bowl of that dung beetle stew if it would bring him back," Gwen said as everyone arrived at a large door and in front of the door was an altar.

"This is it," Max said handing the torch he was holding to Ben and he took out the mask. Suddenly Ben, Gwen, Veemon and Daisuke were grabbed and Max turned around and held out a futuristic pistol at Enoch.

"Who says you can't find a Plumber when you need one. Without your bringing the mask, we wouldn't have been able to get inside the great chamber," he said as some Forever Knights held their swords at Ben, Gwen, Veemon and Daisuke and Max reluctantly threw his pistol aside and Enoch took the mask from him. "Now, I believe it's time to toss the garbage," He said and soon Daisuke and the others were standing in front of a hole. "Legend says the eternal pit of despair is bottomless. Let's find out," Enoch said before he shoved Daisuke down into the pit and she screamed.

"Daisuke!" Max shouted.

"Let's not keep her waiting," Enoch said as his knights pushed the others into the pit as well. The Omnitrix beeped and Daisuke slammed the dial down and she turned into Four Arms and she used her arms to stop her fall and she panted heavily before she saw her friends fall down and she grabbed them all. Enoch meanwhile placed the mask on the altar and it glowed and the door in front of it opened up and he saw a sword glowing brightly. "Magnificent. Bring it to me," He told his knights who approached the sword before something made a terrifying roar. Four Arms climbed out of the pit and Max grabbed his equipment.

"Max, Ben and Gwen need a break," Four Arms told him looking at Ben and Gwen who were holding onto her neck exhausted.

"No time. Enoch may already have the sword," Max said and Four Arms grabbed him by the collar.

"Ever since that alarm went off that sword is all you think about," She told him and Max broke free of her grip.

"You need to keep your eyes on the prize and remember what is important here." Max told her pointing at her.

"I do remember. Do _you_?" Four Arms asked as a roar was heard and everyone ran towards the chamber where they saw a knight thrown into a wall and a monster that was twice the size of Four Arms was fighting the Forever Knights.

"Why does that thing look familiar?" Ben asked.

"It must be Au Puch, the Mayan god of death and the underworld. He is the guardian of the Sword of Ek Chuaj," Max said.

"Why can't their ever be a god of cheerfulness protecting a place like this?" Veemon asked.

"Looks like he's pounding the bad guys for us," Four Arms said.

"Daisuke, Ben you two keep him occupied while we get the sword," Max told Ben and Four Arms and Ben activated his Exo-suit. Au Puch threw Enoch away when he saw Max, Gwen and Veemon climbing the altar,

"Hey rock puke!" Four Arms said making Au Puch look over at her. "Come and get it," She told him and Au Puch jumped at her and both flew into a wall and Au Puch went to punch her but she slammed all four arms into his head sending him to the ground before he grabbed her and threw her through the wall and Ben ran at Au Puch but he grabbed him and threw Ben away and he smashed into a wall. Au Puch then jumped at Four Arms who grabbed a stone pillar and swung it at him but he grabbed it and threw it back at Four Arms sending her into the ground.

Max ran up the stairs to the sword and fired his grappling hook at it but Enoch cut the wire and Max kicked him back and he fell down the stairs, Enoch stood up and he threw a bolo at Gwen and entangled her and she fell down the stairs taking Veemon with her. "Grandpa!" Max turned to see Enoch approaching Veemon and Gwen and he looked at the sword before he ran down and jumped at Enoch and kicked him away and Enoch's sword landed close to Veemon. Max held his arm out and a small blade shot out of his wrist and he cut the ropes on Gwen freeing her and the three of them ran up the stairs before Max was hit by Enoch's shield. Four Arms was thrown through the wall and Au Puch jumped in and pummelled her and when Ben jumped at Au Puch he was slammed into the ground. Four Arms then saw Enoch fighting Gwen, Max and Veemon and was about to finish them.

"NO!" She shouted kicked Au Puch away and she ran at the god and delivered a powerful uppercut sending Au Puch flying into the stairs and Max, Gwen and Veemon rolled down and landed on Au Puch as the Omnitrix timed out. "I…meant to do that," She said before turning back to Daisuke. "Not good," she said as Max ran up the stairs and Au Puch sat up and roared.

"Grandpa!" Ben and Gwen shouted and Max looked at them and then at Enoch who was about to grab the sword, Ben, Gwen, Veemon and Daisuke ran from Au Puch when Max jumped onto his back.

"How about you ground old beak face," He said and the others pushed Au Puch and he fell down the stairs and crashed into the ground.

"The sword!" Gwen shouted.

"Enoch," Max said.

"At last! The ultimate weapon!" Enoch said pulling out the sword of Ek Chuaj. "The world shall kneel before me," he said before the sword turned to dust.

"What the?" Ben asked before Max laughed.

"That is what you get when your ultimate weapons is five thousand years old," He told Enoch as the temple started to collapse.

"That sword was booby trapped," Gwen said and everyone ran to the exit.

"Enoch! Get out of here!" Max warned Enoch but he didn't listen to Max.

"Time to go!" Daisuke shouted and everyone ran out of the temple as it collapsed.

"Well. I could go for some dung beetle stew. It's even better reheated you know," Max said and everyone laughed.

"Good to have you back Max," Daisuke told him.

"Thanks guys. And I'm sorry, you know I think it's time to put away the old Plumbers suit," Max said.

"Because you found the Sword of Ek Chuaj?" Veemon asked.

"That." Max said before he started to scratch his back. "And it's giving me a really uncomfortable rash," he said.

"How are we getting back? No way am I flying El Stinko Airlines again," Ben said as Daisuke noticed a helicopter nearby.

"Max. You wouldn't happen to know how to fly a helicopter would you?" She asked and Max smiled and soon the gang were leaving in the helicopter.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	21. Chapter 21

Out of Luck

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

A man was thrown into a wall of what looked like a jail cell and several more guards were sent flying as purple explosions appeared. Out of the smoke came a fifteen year old girl with silvery grey hair and the girl was wearing a maroon coat and she opened a small pouch on her hip and she pulled out a small ball that arched with energy and she walked down the prison throwing multiple balls at the guards and threw them away. A guard closed a door in front of the girl before it blew open and the guard rolled across the floor, the girl then approached the only cell door in the corridor and she looked inside before she took out some powder and threw it at the door. "Fallum Quarca Daminigan," she chanted and the door blew off its hinges.

"Charmcaster, I've been waiting," Hex who was the person inside the cell said to her.

"Major jailbreaks aren't easy to pull off you know," Charmcaster told Hex.

"You will show me respect my dear niece. Or you will suffer the consequences," Hex told his niece.

"Yes, uncle," Charmcaster said.

"My staff," Hex said and Charmcaster pulled out his staff.

"The magic must have drained out of it or something, but I swear it's not my fault," She said as the staff flew into Hex's hands.

"Its power can be brought to life only in the hands of a master magician," Hex told her as he sent two bolts of energy at two guards approaching them and both were sent into a wall. "Now. To find the keystone. The moment of alignment is nearly upon us," Hex told his niece as he made a hole in a wall. "Once I have completed the ritual and gained its powers, I shall take my revenge on the one who imprisoned me in this festering sewer," he said as he and Charmcaster stood on the cells door and it flew out of the hole.

Meanwhile on a mountain road and bus was teetering on the ledge and the bus was filled with old people and it was about to fall before someone grabbed it and pulled it back onto the road and the old people saw Four Arms tear the back of the bus off. "It is okay everybody. Everything's alright now," she told them before she went to walk off.

"So you're not going to help us off my strong girl? Who raised you anyway?" an old man asked her.

"Oh be a dear and carry me would you? My bunions are killing me," an old lady told her.

"Your bunions my butt. My new hip is out of whack, I should go first," another old lady said and Four Arms sighed before she walked back to the bus. Meanwhile in the RV Gwen was looking at stuff on her laptop before she held up her Lucky Girl mask.

"Lucky Girl, I wish you were more than just a costume," she said as Daisuke walked back into the RV.

"Sometimes this hero thing gets really old," she said walking up to Max.

"You should be proud of yourself Daisuke, those old folks would have been in a real pickle without you to help them," Max told her.

"I know that. But for once, I would like one summer day where I can just hang around and do nothing. Like Ben and Gwen," Daisuke said.

"Hey!" Ben exclaimed.

"You should appreciate what you have. I only got to be Lucky Girl for a few hours," Gwen said.

"Really? Was that it? Because with all the bragging you did it felt like weeks," Daisuke said before Gwen threw a pillow in her face. "The worst part of it, was when those old ladies asked me to go with them to a magic convention in Las Vegas. As if," she said throwing the pillow away.

"Magic convention?" Gwen asked with a smile. Hex and Charmcaster were standing in front of a large fire and Hex started to chant.

"Darkara Dorokey Aghosto," the fire became massive and billowed smoke into the sky as an image appeared. "The keystone of Bezel. Reveal to me your location," Hex said and a circle appeared with a blinking dot.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Uncle, I'm outta here," Charmcaster said walking off before a bolt of energy hit the ground in front of her and she turned to look at Hex whose eyes were glowing yellow.

"You may leave my service only when I say you can," he told her.

"Yes, uncle," Charmcaster said. The next day the Rust Bucket was parked outside the Magic Convention is Las Vegas and the gang walked inside where they saw several lame tricks being performed and three kids dressed in outfits playing a game.

"Magician of the Year Expo? It's all cheap junk and grossed out tricks. I thought it was going to be real magic. Not cheesy magic," Gwen complained.

"Hey check it out," Ben said making Gwen and Max look at him. "Fake bugs in ice cubes. Fake barf, fake dog poo," he said.

"We get it Ben. As long as we're here we might as well look around," Max told him.

"Hey guys! Look at this," everyone turned to see Daisuke standing beside a hat, she reached in and pulled out Veemon. "I pulled a Veemon out of my hat," she said with a grin and the other three chuckled. Gwen soon found a small stall filled with necklaces and bracelets.

"I don't suppose you have any real magical artefacts," she said to the lady behind the table.

"What you see is what you get honey," she told Gwen who looked around and she grabbed a blue and yellow bracelet with a small red charm in it and it glowed making Gwen smile as she slipped it onto her wrist.

"I'll take it," she told the women.

"Find something you like?" Max asked her.

"Yeah. This kind of reminds me of…" she was cut off by screamed from outside and everyone ran outside to see a man in a strait jacket hanging by a rope to a helicopter that was out of control.

"That's not part of the act," Max said as everyone looked at Daisuke.

"I know. Hero time, yay," she said sarcastically running off, the helicopter flew through some power lines and one of them set the rope on fire and Stinkfly flew in and grabbed the underside of the helicopter.

"Hold on. Everything is under control," she said as the tail rotor of the helicopter flew off. "Or not," she said as the tail rotor flew towards Ben and Gwen saw it coming.

"Ben look out!" She shouted and Ben turned and gasped, Gwen jumped over a car and then flipped over another car as her new bracelet glowed and she tackled Ben out of the way and the tail rotor smashed into a car.

"Whoa. How'd you do that?" he asked and Gwen looked at her bracelet.

"Just lucky I guess," She told her cousin before running off. Stinkfly spat goo at a building before she shot goo from her eyes and the helicopter stopped flying.

"Hold on a little longer," she told the man hanging upside down as the rope snapped and he screamed and Stinkfly flew after him. Gwen in her Lucky Girl outfit jumped onto a car and then onto a bus before she jumped off and she caught the man and both of them landed in an awning and Gwen jumped down to the ground and set the man down. "Lucky Girl?" Stinkfly asked landing beside Gwen as the crowd cheered them both.

"Don't even start about me cramping your style," Gwen said.

"Actually. I'm glad to finally get some backup. But how did you get your Lucky Girl powers back?" Stinkfly asked and Gwen smiled. Back in the RV, Gwen was looking at her laptop which had the charm on the bracelet on the screen.

"Looks like one of those Charms of Bezel," she said.

"But you destroyed them in that cemetery right?" Veemon asked her.

"I thought I did," Gwen answered. "But this is the legendary lost keystone. It's rumoured to increase ten times the powers and skills of the one who uses it," she said.

"Well the legend seems to be true," Daisuke said.

"You are so lucky," Ben told his cousin.

"It's not luck. It's magic," she replied. The gang soon were back inside the magic convention watching various magician's perform their tricks.

"And remember folks the magician of the year will be crowned in a few hours during the solar eclipse. Now please welcome the Amazing Alan," A man said and a cloud of smoke appeared before a blonde haired man appeared with a box on wheels.

"For my first trick, I need a volunteer," the man said and Daisuke walked up.

"I'm your girl," she said.

"What's she doing?" Veemon asked.

"Tiny girl goes in, but what comes out will amaze you," the Amazing Alan said as he put Daisuke into the box.

"They won't be the only one amazed," Daisuke said before she was locked into the box.

"Abra cadabra…." The magician trailed off as the box shook violently and Wildmutt jumped out and roared and the crowd applauded while Ben, Gwen, Veemon and Max looked at Wildmutt unamused. The skylight suddenly shattered and red smoke flew in before reforming into Hex.

"Hex!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Hey, you're ruining my act," the magician on the stage said.

"I have no time for amateurs," Hex said as the magician went flying into Wildmutt sending both off the stage. "Give me the keystone of Bezel!" He demanded and Gwen gulped. "If its magic you want. It's magic you shall have!" He shouted and he held his staff out and explosions erupted.

"Hex is up to his old tricks again," Max said.

"Looks like a job for Lucky Girl," Gwen said before running off, Ben meanwhile took out his blaster and it turned into his Exo-suit.

"Hand over the keystone. Or I shall destroy you all!" Hex warned the crowd.

"You forgot to say please," Gwen said as she landed on the stage in her outfit.

"The keystone. And Lucky Girl," Hex said before Wildmutt tackled him and bit down on his staff. "Charmcaster do something," he said.

"Yes uncle," She replied before opening her pouch and several metal rings flew at Wildmutt's back and she turned and snarled at Charmcaster before turning back to Hex and he pointed his staff at her and Wildmutt was sent flying into the air and she smashed into a stall. Ben ran at Charmcaster who threw rings at him and he was sent flying back before a bowling pin hit her in the head and she looked at Veemon and Max. She tossed a small ring at them before it grew to a massive size and Veemon and Max ran away and jumped behind a stall. Gwen then kicked Charmcaster in the face sending her to the ground.

"If you're paling around with Hex, you're no friend of mine," she told her before Hex grabbed her arm.

"There are two kinds of luck child. Let me show you the bad kind," he told her.

"Guess what. I'm not just lucky anymore. I am totally kick butt," Gwen said grabbed Hex and flipping him over her and slamming him to the ground.

"Even with your new powers. You are no match for a master magician," Hex said standing up. "Now give me the keystone!" He demanded before Wildmutt pushed a speaker down and he rolled out of the way and Wildmutt roared.

"Finders keepers," Gwen said.

"And losers weepers," Charmcaster said throwing two small rocks at Gwen.

"Is that your best?" she asked before the rocks grew into rock monsters. "Actually…that's pretty good,"

"Hey. Pick on someone your own size," Ben said as he jumped down and kicked one of the rock creatures away, Wildmutt jumped off the stage and landed on Charmcaster and roared.

"Get off me dog breath!" She shouted and something flew out of her pouch and hit Wildmutt and sent her skyward and she landed on the ground, Charmcaster took out several balls and threw them at Wildmutt. "See ya fido," the balls exploded and the floor gave way making Wildmutt fall into the hole.

"Little help, Gwen," Ben said as he wrestled with one of the stone monsters, Gwen ducked under the other rock monster's attack and she grabbed it and slammed it into the other one and both of them shattered. Charmcaster was then hit by a crate that was pushed into her by Max and Veemon.

"Enough!" Hex shouted and he swung his staff and the four of them were sent flying into the maze that was outside the building.

"Where's Daisuke?" Max asked before three rock creatures rolled towards them and everyone ran off as the monsters chased them through the maze. Hex and Charmcaster then dropped into the maze.

"Find them and drive them to me. Like lambs to the slaughter," Hex told his niece.

"Yes, uncle," she said running off. Max, Gwen, Ben and Veemon ran down the maze before they all split up and Max, Ben and Veemon met up with a stone monster running at them. Wildmutt jumped down and smashed the golem to pieces before she turned back into Daisuke.

"Dai. Are you okay?" Veemon asked his partner.

"Yeah. Where's Gwen?" she asked. In another part of the maze Gwen heard a noise on the other side of the hedge.

"Alright Hex, time for a surprise party," she said before jumping over the hedge and she kicked Charmcaster sending her to the ground and she picked up her pouch. "Not so tough without your bag of tricks are you?" Gwen asked as Charmcaster stood up.

"I didn't mean to hurt anybody. My Uncle made me do it I swear," she said

"Why should I believe you?" Gwen asked.

"My names Charmcaster, I'm Hex's niece. You know what he's like, he won't take no for an answer. I can help you, he's after the keystone in your bracelet,"

"Duh," Gwen said. "He wants it to magnify his powers,"

"That's not all. If he performs the Ritual of Bezel with the keystone at the highest point in the city during the eclipse, he can recreate all the other charms you destroyed," Charmcaster told Gwen.

"Making new friends Charmcaster?" Hex asked as he walked through a wall and held his hand up and Daisuke, Veemon, Max and Ben floated into the air. "Give me the keystone. Or watch your friends suffer a painful demise,"

"I won't let you do this uncle," Charmcaster said as she took her pouch and bats flew out towards Hex.

"Charmcaster! How dare you betray me!" he shouted as the bats picked him up into the air and dropped him into the nearby pool and Max, Ben, Daisuke and Veemon dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Now let's finish the job, before Hex can dry off," Gwen said.

"My uncle is going to be really mad with me. Isn't he?" Charmcaster asked.

"Okay, then go with Grandpa. Ben, Daisuke, Veemon and I will handle your uncle," Gwen said.

"Oh thank you," Charmcaster said hugging Gwen tightly. Gwen, Daisuke, Veemon and Ben then ran off.

"That was weird," Gwen said.

"Hey, you're a superhero now. Trust me. People act weird around us," Daisuke told her as the four of them neared the pool where Hex rose into the air on a waterspout. "My watch is in the red still. We need to wait,"

"We can't," Gwen said as she jumped before hitting the ground. Hex then grabbed her wrist and when Ben, Daisuke and Veemon jumped at him, his eyes glowed and the three of them were suspended in the air.

"Give me the keystone!" Hex shouted at Gwen before he smirked and let Gwen go. "We'll meet again soon. And finish our business then," he said before vanishing.

"What just happened?" Veemon asked before Gwen noticed the keystone was gone.

"The keystone! It's gone. Charmcaster," she growled. Hex appeared on a rooftop and he walked over to Charmcaster.

"Playing innocent was genius my dear. But you should have informed me first," he told her.

"Yes uncle. But I had to think fast when Lucky Girl surprised me," Charmcaster said handing the keystone to Hex.

"No matter. Soon I will have enough power to destroy my enemies and rule the world," Hex said. Back at the Rust Bucket, Max was resting against the RV holding his head.

"I turned around for a second and bam. Charmcaster was gone," he said.

"All that my uncle made me do it stuff was just an act. She just needed to get close enough to steal the keystone. Some hero I turned out to be," Gwen said taking off her mask.

"Don't worry about that right now. We need to stop Hex and Charmcaster before they recreate those charms," Ben told her.

"She said the ritual would be created at the highest point in the city," Max said.

"And the highest place around here is…" Daisuke said before looking up at a large tower. Hex and Charmcaster flew down and landed on the roof of the tower as the eclipse approached.

"I do not want to be disturbed," Hex told his niece as the eclipse nearly arrived and he held the keystone in his hand. "Barban Hextida Zerzam," he chanted and the keystone glowed. "Barban Hextida Zerzam," the keystone then flew to the top of the tower and glowed. The RV pulled up to the tower and everyone ran out.

"We're running out of time. The eclipse is about to start," Max said.

"Gwen, we're gonna need help," Ben told her.

"What can I do without my powers?" She asked him.

"You never needed magic powers to help before," Daisuke told her and she smiled.

"But how do we get up there?" Veemon asked.

"That window washer platform might help us," Max said and he and Veemon ran towards it.

"And I got something else in mind," Daisuke said running into the RV while Ben pressed a button on his Exo-suit and wings shot out and he took flight while Gwen followed Max and Veemon.

"Barban Hextida Zerzam. Barban Hextida Zerzam," Hex chanted as lights shot out from the keystone.

"Did you really think you could ditch us that easily?" Ben asked as he landed on the tower and Gwen arrived on the window washer platform.

"Now give us the keystone or face the awesome power of Lucky Girl," Gwen said.

"This is totally bogus. She has no power left. It's some kind of trick," Charmcaster said and Hex held his hand out and lifted Ben and Gwen who was standing on Veemon and Max's shoulders into the air and threw them all to the ground.

"You're little stunt has gained you nothing," Hex told them.

"You should know magic is about misdirection," Gwen said and Hex looked to the side and was hit by Daisuke flying on her hoverboard.

"Oh yeah! I forgot how much fun this was," she said.

"Dai! Hex is…" Ben tried to warn her before Hex jumped onto the hoverboard.

"I shall not be denied my destiny as ruler of the world!" He told her.

"That's not happening on my watch!" Daisuke told him as Hex swung his staff and she ducked under it and pushed Hex and he nearly fell off the board before he kept swinging his staff at Daisuke and she kept ducking.

"Hey Charmcaster! Heard any good stories lately!? Gwen asked her as she, Ben, Max and Veemon ran at her, Charmcaster threw a ball at them and it exploded sending the four of them flying and they landed on a rollercoaster and Charmcaster threw another ball at the controls and the roller coaster set off. Hex meanwhile kept swinging his staff at Daisuke as her Omnitrix beeped.

"Oh yeah. Hero time!" she shouted before Hex knocked her off the hoverboard and she slammed down on the dial and turned into Wildvine.

"Nice," she said and she held her hands out and they shot vines at the hoverboard and pulled her back up to it and she landed and the hoverboard flew back to the tower and crashed. Wildvine stood up and ducked as Charmcaster threw balls at the tracks and Wildvine gasped as she saw the coaster fly off. "No!" She shouted jumping down with her legs attaching to the balcony and she grabbed the ride and she grabbed Gwen as she fell off and she sighed in relief.

"I will take it from here Charmcaster," Hex told his niece.

"Actually, I've been thinking. I get the charms and the keystone and you get squat," she said tossing some balls at him and they exploded sending Hex flying. "I just needed a master magician to perform the ritual," she said before she turned back as the eclipse arrived. "The power of Bezel will soon be mine!" she shouted as the charms of Bezel appeared.

"Get over yourself," Gwen said picking up Hex's staff.

"That staff only works in the hands of a master magician," Charmcaster said and Gwen held the staff and it fired an energy bolt and sent Charmcaster into the wall.

"How come that worked?" Gwen asked as lightning cracked in the sky. Wildvine looked up and her hands extended and wrapped around the five charms and destroyed them and a purple mist emerged from Charmcaster and Hex's staff.

"Do you know what you have done?" Hex asked her.

"Saved the day," Wildvine told him as a purple mist emerged from Hex as well and he then collapsed. The keystone then fell to the ground and Gwen picked it up and the eclipse ended. The Omnitrix then timed out and Wildvine turned back into Daisuke. Gwen put the keystone into the bracelet and sighed.

"The magic is all gone, and so is Lucky Girl," she said.

"Hey, there are other ways to be a hero," Daisuke told her.

"Like what?" Gwen asked and Daisuke held out her hoverboard.

"Hop on," she said and both she and Gwen jumped onto the hoverboard and flew off. Unknown to both of them the keystone glowed dimly indicating some magical power was still inside it.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	22. Chapter 22

Ghostfreaked Out

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

A boy was in the park and he climbed a tree to retrieve his Frisbee that had gotten stuck. He grabbed the Frisbee and he smiled before he looked down and saw he was very high up, he screamed and held onto the branch. "Help! I can't get down!" He shouted.

"Don't worry. We'll come up and get you," Gwen reassured the boy.

"We?" Daisuke asked her.

"Okay. Since you are the one with the alien heroes Daisuke, you go rescue him," Ben replied, Daisuke grumbled before she slammed down on the Omnitrix and turned into Wildmutt and started to climb the tree.

"Oh sure. Turn into the drooling alien attack dog to rescue the boy from the tree," Gwen said sarcastically and Wildmutt snarled at her before she resumed climbing and she reached the boy who looked at her and screamed in fright.

"It's okay. I'm here to help you get down," Wildmutt said in Daisuke's voice.

"I don't want to get down. I want to get out!" the boy shouted turning to face Daisuke and he now only had one eye that looked like Ghostfreak's. Wildmutt shouted and backed up.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted as the branch morphed into Ghostfreak's hand.

"You can't run from me forever," Ghostfreak told her as she grabbed Wildmutt. "Always the hero. What a waste of potential. You want to be helpful? Get me out!" Ghostfreak shouted and Wildmutt screamed before Daisuke fell from her bed and screamed in fright, she looked around to see Max, Ben, Veemon and Gwen were still asleep. When day came Daisuke was looking out the window of the RV as it drove along.

"Dai? Dai?" Ben asked her but she didn't answer.

"Daisuke!" Gwen exclaimed hitting her on the head with a brochure.

"Huh? What?" She asked.

"Are you alright?" Veemon asked his partner.

"Oh…yeah. I guess I'm still freaked out by that Wildmutt nightmare,' she replied.

"Well, what do you expect to happen when you wolf down behalf a bucket of ice cream for a midnight snack?" Gwen asked her.

"Oh you're so smart," Daisuke said nabbing the brochure from Gwen. "Is that why you want to enroll in this Bancroft Academy?" she asked.

"It's full of nothing but snobs and posers," Ben said in disgust.

"Bancroft Academy is one of the top schools in the country," Gwen told him.

"For snobs and posers," Ben replied.

"Ben, I'm warning you. If you do anything to make me look like an idiot on the tour of the campus…" Gwen warned her cousin.

"Relax. I'll be on my best behavior," he replied.

"And don't worry. Veemon is staying in the RV. Right?" Daisuke asked her partner who gulped and nodded.

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?" Gwen asked as the RV arrived at the academy.

"And recently, Bancroft Academy was awarded the solid gold trophy for top rated prep school on the east coast. So you can see why we're very picky about who we admit. So many delude themselves into thinking that they are Bancroft material. It's so sad," the girl who was giving the tour to Gwen, Ben, Daisuke and Max said before doing a fake sob.

"Well….I have a 4.2 GPA. I'm president of the computer club, treasurer of the science society. Volunteer at several local charities. And I'm a member of my schools jujitsu team," Gwen said.

"How nice for you," the girl said before walking off and Gwen slumped making Ben and Daisuke chuckled.

"Daisuke…." Daisuke heard Ghostfreak's voice and she looked around quickly but didn't see anything.

"Did you have a question?" the tour guide asked her.

"Uh…yeah. Why're there so many kids here during the summer?" she asked.

"Attending our prestigious summer school session," the girl told her before walking off.

"Summer and school? That's a bad combination," Daisuke said shaking her head before following the others, the group walked past some columns and as Daisuke walked she saw her shadow become Ghostfreak's making her do a double take and wipe her eyes. "Max is right. I just need to sleep for a while," she told herself before she caught up to the others as they entered the science lab.

"And this is our science lab," the girl said as Gwen saw a massive microscope and she gasped.

"Whoa. An electron microscope," she said before she saw the tour guides frown and she slumped again. Daisuke walked up to some beakers looking at them before she saw one filled with grey liquid that gained Ghostfreak's eye.

"Let me out!" she demanded making Daisuke scream and run out of the room.

"Dai! Wait up!" Ben shouted running after her and Gwen chuckled nervously as the girl frowned at her. Meanwhile in another part of the school the Circus Freak trio were looking at the trophy's that the school had won.

"See what I mean? Easy money," Acid Breath said as the door opened up and a guard walking in.

"Hey. This place is off limits without an escort," he told the trio. Daisuke ran out of the building and she panted heavily.

"Daisuke. What the heck is going on with you today?" Ben asked running up to her. "First you look half dead this morning, then you're afraid of your own shadow and then you run away from a beaker," he said. Before Daisuke could answer they heard a loud bang from the gym nearby.

"I better check that out," Daisuke said running off towards the gym and she ran inside to see the Circus Freaks laughing at the guard who was tangled in the banners above the gym. "You freaks again?" she asked.

"Hey. It's that girl who turned into that mutt," Thumbskull said.

"Guess the doggy didn't learn to stay down like a good dog," Frightwig said.

"A little Heatblast action should work," Daisuke said slamming down on the Omnitrix but she turned into Ghostfreak. "Ghostfreak? I didn't pick you,"

"Nice trick kid," Acid Breath said as Thumbskull ripped off a large chunk of the stands and threw it at Ghostfreak before Acid Breath spat acid and melted the wood. "But we ain't scared of no ghost," he said before Ghostfreak floated up and reappeared.

"You should be!" she shouted before sinking under the ground and she threw the mat Acid Breath was on and he crashed into a wall before behind hit by the mat. Ben, Max and Gwen ran into the gym just as the fight began.

"It's those circus freaks," Ben said, Thumbskull tried to punch Ghostfreak but she went invisible and he looked around only to scream as Ghostfreak plunged her hands into his head and he slumped. Frightwig swung her hair at Ghostfreak's arm before Ghostfreak became intangible and sunk into the ground pulling Frightwig down with her and then Ghostfreak slammed her face into the ground.

"Something's wrong. Daisuke's never acted this vicious," Max said.

"You're trashing the gym! Are you trying to ruin my chances of being accepted here!? Daisuke answer me!" Gwen shouted and Ghostfreak turned around.

"Daisuke isn't here anymore," she said flying up to Gwen. "Boo!" she shouted making Gwen fall onto her back and Ghostfreak laughed madly before a punching bag was thrown at her sending her into a wall and the Circus Freaks ran off. "Looks like they didn't learn their lesson," she said flying after the Circus Freaks. She managed to reach outside before the Omnitrix timed out and she flew into the shadows. "I'm not going back!" she shouted before a red flash of light appeared and Daisuke reappeared on the ground.

"I'm glad to be rid of that freak," she said.

"Oh, and I thought we were close," Daisuke looked up to see Ghostfreak had somehow escaped the Omnitrix. "Nice to meet you face to face," she said and Daisuke's eyes widened.

"This can't be you can't be you. I'm you," she said.

"I was never you. An Ectonurite's consciousness exists even in a few strands of DNA. When the sample was taken for the Omnitrix I was trapped inside. But now I can reveal my true self," Ghostfreak said before its fingers turned into sharp black claws, the tentacles inside its body shot out and it ripped off the grey skin to reveal an upside down face that was light brown in color.

"I always knew you were ugly," Daisuke told Ghostfreak. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I need the power of the Omnitrix to make me whole again. I can only do that by taking over your body. Now you will see what it's like to be trapped inside someone else," Ghostfreak said advancing towards Daisuke who backed up into the sunlight and Ghostfreak screamed as the sunlight burned him and he retreated into the shadows. Daisuke turned to run before she bumped into Max who caught her.

"Daisuke, calm down. You look like you've seen a ghost," he said and Daisuke nodded. Ghostfreak meanwhile was still hiding in the shadows when he heard a tuba being played and he flew towards the sound and saw a boy playing the tuba, Ghostfreak flew towards the boy who screamed as Ghostfreak flew into the boy and then walked into the sunlight.

"I guess these frail human bodies are good for something after all," he said before he walked off. Daisuke meanwhile was looking inside a broom cupboard.

"Ghostfreak has got to be here somewhere," she said.

"She's looking for herself?" Gwen asked.

"He said he's been alive inside the Omnitrix this whole time. Just trying to get out. That's why I was always freaked out when I was Ghostfreak," Daisuke said.

"Look Daisuke. Whatever is going on we're here to help you," Max told her.

"That's right. Even if you have a major leak in your brain pan," Gwen said.

"I'm not crazy Gwen!" Daisuke shouted before she stormed off.

"But how are you going to take him down. That alien is a tough one," Ben told her.

"Sunlight. He couldn't chase me into the sunlight. He needed to stay in the shadows," Daisuke said.

"Like a vampire? You never had that problem when you were Ghostfreak," Gwen said.

"That's why he needs me. Somehow if we're joined he'll become whole again," Daisuke said looking at the sun. "Which means we need to find him before sunset,"

"I have something's from my Plumber days that might help us," Max said.

"How tough could it be to rob a school? It'll be easy money," Frightwig said to Acid Breath as the trio hid inside a shed when the door opened up.

"That's that girl with the watch. Let's get out of here," Acid Breath said.

"Attention freaks. You are now my minions, obey my commands or feel my wrath," Ghostfreak said as the boy he possessed walked into the shed and the trio laughed. "I don't think you realize who you're dealing with," he said leaving the boy who fell to the ground and ran off in fright. "I am not that kid. Serve me and I promise you will never see her again," Ghostfreak told them.

"What if we don't want to?" Thumbskull asked.

"I was hoping you would say that," Ghostfreak said before he flew into Thumbskull's body and he started to fly around and smash into things before Ghostfreak threw him away. "Any other questions!?" he asked the other two freaks.

"When do we start?" Acid Breath asked him. Soon the sun set and Max held a device in his hand as the group now with Veemon searched for Ghostfreak.

"We've been at this for hours. If Ghostfreak trashes the campus I'll never get admitted," Gwen complained.

"Oh shut up. Stop worrying about if you get admitted or not. This school isn't that great if it turns you into a snobby little brat," Daisuke said as the device Max held beeped.

"I'm getting trace spectral activity from around that corner," he said.

"Let me get my game face on," Daisuke told him as she activated the Omnitrix and she turned into Four Arms.

"Hey. I meant to do that. I might finally be figuring this thing out," she said as everyone heard screaming from nearby and they saw Frightwig and Thumbskull holding the girl from before in Frightwig's hair. "I don't have time for you freaks," Four Arms told them running up.

"You got it all wrong muscle head, it's just about to really get rolling," Frightwig said.

"And it's a surprise party," Acid Breath who was being possessed by Ghostfreak said before Ghostfreak emerged from him. "Hello Daisuke. Have you been working out lately?" he asked.

"Okay, that's ugly," Veemon said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Ghostfreak said as he flew towards Four Arms and tried to possess her but Four Arms pulled him off and tossed him away. "It seems I cannot merged with your alien forms. No matter time is on my side, you will be human soon enough,"

"But we have a surprise for you," Max said taking out a device that fired a blue beam of light at Ghostfreak making him scream.

"Daylight at night!?" he asked holding his hand.

"Sun gun. Projects a beam as bright as the sun," Max told him.

"Clever, but not clever enough," Ghostfreak said as Max fired the sun gun at him but he flew into Thumbskull. "As long as I am in a host body, your weapon cannot hurt me," he said as he ran towards Four Arms and punched her making her stumble before she sidestepped Ghostfreak and he smashed into a statue, Four Arms then grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. Frightwig face palmed before Acid Breath ran towards the fight. Four Arms grabbed Ghostfreak and slammed him through multiple statues before throwing him to the ground and Acid Breath spat acid at Four Arms but she jumped over the acid and landed. Thumbskull stood up and Acid Breath jumped onto his back, Four Arms ran at the two freaks and clotheslined Acid Breath before she threw Thumbskull away and he smashed into the steps, Ghostfreak then flew out of Thumbskull and into Frightwig who threw the girl in her hair away but Gwen broke her fall.

"So should I turn my application into the main office or just hand it to you?" she asked. Frightwig ran towards Four Arms and tried to wrap her hair around her arms but instead Four Arms pulled her in and tied her up in her own hair.

"Go ahead. Play musical freaks all you want, but I will keep kicking your butt," Four Arms said.

"You're right. Maybe I need a new partner, someone who is more interesting for you to fight," Ghostfreak said as he flew towards Ben.

"Ben! Watch out!" Four Arms shouted and Ben turned and screamed as Ghostfreak flew into his mouth and he fell to his knees, Ben then cackled as Ghostfreak took over.

"Too late. Time for some fun," he said as the Exo-suit activated and Ben punched Four Arms in the face making her stumble before she ducked and dodged Ghostfreak's attack. "What's wrong Daisuke, afraid to hurt your friend?" Ghostfreaked mocked her before he went to punch Four Arms again but she grabbed him and threw him into a wall and he fell down and Four Arms walked over.

"Dai! What're you doing?" Ben asked in his voice before Ghostfreak took over again and kicked Four Arms back before he climbed the nearby building and Four Arms followed him, Max, Gwen and Veemon climbed a ladder, Ghostfreak and Four Arms made it to the top of the building before the Omnitrix timed out.

"Music to my ears," Ghostfreak said as Four Arms turned back to normal.

"Daisuke! Catch!" Max shouted at her and he threw the sun gun at her and she caught it.

"Come on out so I can fry your pale butt," Daisuke told Ghostfreak.

"I have a better idea. Drop the weapon and I meld with you and take over the world," Ghostfreak replied.

"Not going to happen," Daisuke told him, Ghostfreak jumped onto the ledge of the balcony.

"Then I hope your friend knows how to fly. It's your choice hero," Ghostfreak said and Daisuke's hands shook.

"Let him go! This is between you and me Ghostfreak!" she shouted at him, Ghostfreak smirked as Ben took a step back before his eyes turned back to normal.

"Dai? What's going on?" he asked before Ghostfreak took over again.

"The next sound you hear, will be your friends screams as he takes a big dive and goes splat at the end," he told Daisuke laughing madly, Daisuke sighed before she dropped the sun gun and Ghostfreak flew out of Ben who screamed. "Eliminate them all," Ghostfreak told the circus freaks who had arrived at the top of the wall.

"We had a deal!" Daisuke told him.

"We did have a deal. But you didn't have one with them," Ghostfreak said pointing to the circus freaks before he sank his claws into Daisuke's shoulders and she screamed.

"Daisuke! No!" Veemon shouted in worry, the Omnitrix beeped and glowed bright green and Daisuke slammed down the dial and a bright flash of light appeared.

"Together again…just like old…" Ghostfreak suddenly gagged and spat out Greymatter.

"That's enough to make me gag too," she said before jumping onto Frightwig's head.

"Get her your fools!" Ghostfreak shouted as Greymatter jumped off of Frightwig and climbed up Thumbskull's back and Frightwig hit him with her hair, Greymatter then jumped onto Acid Breath and Frightwig attacked him as well. Greymatter jumped onto Frightwig's head and Thumbskull threw a rock at her head, Greymatter jumped down as Acid Breath spat acidic mist at the ground just as Thumbskull stomped but Greymatter ran off and Ghostfreak roared in anger before he chased after Greymatter who ran into the bell tower. "Get them!" Ghostfreak told the circus freaks pointing to the others who were running away. Ghostfreak then flew into the clock tower. "You can run, but you can't hide!" he told Greymatter.

The circus freaks entered the kitchen and started to search for Max, Ben, Gwen and Veemon. Thumbskull opened a fridge and started to eat the snacks that were inside, when he closed the door however he saw Max and turned to face him. Max ran off and Thumbskull chased him, Max opened a door which lead to the pantry and Thumbskull tackled him but Max kicked him into a shelf and he closed the door behind him. Gwen hid behind a shelf and saw Acid Breath walk by before he pushed the shelf down. "It's just you and me now, precious," he told her.

"Bring it on stink breath," Gwen said, Acid Breath opened his mouth but Gwen fired a fire extinguisher at his mouth making him gag, Gwen then slammed a frying pan down on his head knocking him out. Frightwig jumped over the counter and kicked Gwen away but before she could attack again Ben and Veemon slammed a tub of grease on her and she slipped on the grease that had spilled onto the floor.

In the clock tower meanwhile Ghostfreak was searching for Greymatter who was hiding before the Omnitrix timed out and she turned back to Daisuke. "Not now!" she shouted as Ghostfreak attacked her and she ran off avoiding his claws. She grabbed a nearby hammer and swung it at Ghostfreak who went intangible so the attack went through him, Ghostfreak's tentacles then grabbed the hammer and threw Daisuke onto a beam.

"Think about it Daisuke. With the power of the watch and your DNA I would be unstoppable," Ghostfreak told her.

"No thanks," Daisuke said as she saw light coming in through the curtains. "It is time to see the light," she said jumped off the beam and pulling down the curtains and sunlight poured in making Ghostfreak scream in pain, Daisuke looked at Ghostfreak who screamed before turning black and he caught fire and exploded.

Outside the clock tower the police were putting the circus freak trio into the back of a truck, the tour girl walked past and looked at Gwen before walking away. "Something tells me I won't be getting accepted into Bancroft Academy," Gwen said sadly.

"Hey, you don't need this school to prove you're smart. Do you think these eggheads could have beaten those circus freaks?" Ben asked her and Gwen hugged him tightly.

"That's the nicest thing you have ever said to me," she told him before walking off and Ben groaned.

"That was sweet of you Ben," Daisuke told him hugging him as well and he blushed slightly before Daisuke walked off and Ben chuckled and had a grin on his face.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	23. Chapter 23

Animo and the Mutant Ray

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Looks like we beat the crowd," Max said stretching his arms as he stepped out of the RV with Gwen and Ben behind him.

"Yeah….you sure we're in the right place?" Gwen asked her grandfather looking at the surroundings with was a swamp.

"Tomorrow this place will be filled with Gator-Fest fans," Max answered walking off.

"Whatever you say," Ben said stepping out of the RV and he stepped in slime and groaned.

"Has anyone seen Daisuke?" Gwen asked.

"Dai, what're you doing?" the trio heard Veemon ask his partner who was using a screwdriver on the Omnitrix.

"Nothing," she answered as Ben, Gwen and Max found her sitting on the bumper of the RV.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Ben said.

"Okay. You caught me, I'm trying to figure out how this thing works, there just has to be more aliens inside for me to use," Daisuke explained.

"You shouldn't be doing that to it. You're asking for trouble," Gwen told her.

"Oh chill out guys, I know what I'm doing," she replied.

"They're right Daisuke. I want you to promise me you will take it easy on the Omnitrix," Max said.

"I promise," she said.

"Now don't stay up too late. Tomorrow is a big day," Max said before he along with Gwen and Ben walked back into the RV. Daisuke then whistled and started to fiddle with the Omnitrix again with the screwdriver and the faceplate of the watch flew off and landed on the ground.

"I don't think that's supposed to happen," Veemon said as the Omnitrix glowed and a massive flash of green light appeared and Daisuke was thrown into the RV while Veemon hit the ground, Daisuke looked at the Omnitrix to see it sparking with green electricity.

"Oh man. Now I have gone and done it," she said before she picked up the faceplate of the Omnitrix.

"Daisuke," Max said walking out of the RV followed by Ben and Gwen.

"What was with the light show?" Ben asked her.

"It was nothing," Daisuke answered hiding the Omnitrix behind her back.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked.

"You guys are so paranoid. It was nothing, I swear it," Daisuke said walking into the RV with Veemon behind her and the other three shrugged before following her unknown to all of them the ground where the faceplate had landed glowed green and the vegetation mutated. The next morning Daisuke walked out of the RV and looked around before she spat some gum out of her mouth and she used it to stick the faceplate back onto the Omnitrix. "Good as new," she said.

"What is?" Ben asked making her jump into the air and she turned to glare at Ben and Gwen who walked out of the RV.

"Don't do that!" she shouted at Ben who chuckled and the three kids walked around the RV and all three of them gasped.

"Whoa," they said as they saw the Gator-Fest already in full swing.

"Told you. Let the Gator-Fest begin," Max said walking off and the three kids followed him into the festival.

"Hey Larry, check out these weird worms I found," a fisherman told another one as he pulled out some green worms that looked like Stinkfly only there had no wings or legs.

"Freaky," Larry said. The gang saw a crowd gathering around three eggs.

"You three are in for a real treat, this is a rare event," Max told them.

"Like Ben changing his underwear?" Gwen asked making Ben looked at her angrily, the three eggs cracked and out came three baby alligators.

"Aww," The crowd said as the three babies walked towards the water.

"They are so cute," Gwen said before the three alligators came out of the water and ran into a bush.

"That's odd," Max said.

"What could scare those guys? They're alligators," Ben said.

"I'll give you one guess. And it goes ribbit," Gwen said as a giant mutated frog jumped out of the water and the crowd ran away screaming.

"No way. I remember that croaker. It's Dr Animo's frog," Daisuke said before the frog shot its tongue out at the group and Daisuke jumped out of the way. "This is so not my idea of leapfrog," she said and the faceplate of the Omnitrix fell off. She then turned and gasped as Animo stood before her with a backpack and two heavy gauntlets. "Animo. We meet again, I thought I kicked your butt enough the last two times we met," she said.

"You thought you saw the last of me in Colorado?" Animo asked. "My dear, you will not deny me my place in history," he told her. "Destroy her!" he commanded his mutated frog who shot its tongue out at her but Daisuke jumped backwards.

"You're going back where you belong Animo," Max said running at Animo.

"Never!" he shouted holding one of his gauntlets up and he fired an energy blast and Max just jumped out of the way.

"Okay. Hero time!" Daisuke shouted activating the Omnitrix and she transformed.

"Dai….you're…" Ben said looking at Daisuke.

"Stink Arms?" Gwen asked and Daisuke looked down to see she had the body of Four Arms and her arms and head but she also had Stinkfly's tail, wings and eyes.

"Four Arms and Stinkfly's body?" she asked before jumping over the frog and she saw the faceplate on the ground. "Must be a new alien. Now I can fly and kick butt at the same time," she said as the frog jumped onto Stink Arms and she held it up but struggled. "Either you've gained weight. Or I am not as strong as I used to be," she groaned as the frog squashed her and jumped off and Stink Arms stood up and tried to fly but she couldn't. "I'm too big to fly," she said as the frog tackled her into the water and the gators in the water tried to snap at Stink Arms who jumped away and landed beside a stand. The frog jumped at her and she grabbed half of it and swung at the frog sending it flying and it crashed near Animo sending him to the ground and he saw a small bug on the Omnitrix faceplate and he witnessed it mutate and he picked the faceplate up.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" he asked looking at the bug in interest. Stink Arms approached him but the mutated frog jumped down in between them and Animo jumped onto his frog. "Let's go," he said and the frog jumped away. Stink Arms went to follow but she turned back into Daisuke.

"That's right. You better run!" she shouted.

"So Daisuke, what was with you going some freaky alien combo?" Ben asked her before he saw the Omnitrix spark. "What did you do to the watch?" he asked her.

"It's no biggie, the faceplate goes right back on. Now where is it?" Daisuke asked walking off. "It was right here before Animo and that frog jumped off," she said before she gulped. "Uh oh," she said. Night soon fell and at an old abandoned observatory, Animo was walking along a large machine that he had obviously been working on for quite some time.

"Fascinating. DNA based, but with a power source unlike any I have seen before," he said placing the Omnitrix faceplate into the top of the machine. He then looked to see a bat hanging in the rafters. "What a perfect guinea pig," Animo said before he jumped into a chair at the back of the machine. "You shall be the first of a new world order. Courtesy of Daisuke Motomiya and Dr Animo," he said putting his hands into two holes in the machine and the machine activated and he fired it at the bat and cackled madly as the bat mutated. "Yes! Give my new creation life!" he exclaimed.

In another part of the swamp the gang were in an airboat searching for Animo. "We've been at this for hours," Gwen said.

"We have to keep looking. If the good doctor can tap into the watch's alien DNA, who knows what could happen," Max said as Gwen and Ben looked at Daisuke.

"Alright. Go ahead and say it," Daisuke told them. "You know you want to,"

"Say what?" Ben asked her.

"You know the big I told you so speech about not messing around with the Omnitrix and how you were both right all along and if I listened to you two we wouldn't be in this mess right now," Daisuke said.

"We didn't say anything," Gwen said.

"But you two were thinking it," Daisuke accused them. "Admit it. There is no way I am waiting, so go ahead and get it over with,"

"We don't know what you're talking about Daisuke," Gwen told her and Daisuke growled.

"Max! They won't say I told you so," she complained before a roar was heard.

"That's not a good noise," Veemon said as the mutated bat that now looked like Heatblast appeared and breathed fire at the boat.

"Whoa! It's Heatblast gone Batman," Daisuke said.

"Hold on!" Max shouted as the boat sped off with Heatbat chasing them.

"Gee. Do you think Animo has figured out the watch's power yet?" Ben asked.

"That is definitely an I told you so," Daisuke said as Heatbat kept attacking the boat. "I'll take care of this hothead," Daisuke said.

"Daisuke. I don't think that's a good idea, there is no telling who you could turn into," Max warned her. "Everyone duck!" he then shouted as Heatbat attacked them and everyone ducked for cover.

"If I don't do something we're going to be barbequed Cajun style," Daisuke said as the boat sped along the river avoiding Heatbat's attacks. "Give me something good," she said before the boat swerved and the Omnitrix activated and she turned into another combo alien. "What? Diamondhead and Greymatter? I'm a razor sharp hood ornament," she said and sure enough she was an alien that had Greymatter's eyes, while her body was Diamondhead's and she was a foot shorter then Ben and Gwen. Heatbat then roared and it dove towards Diamond Matter and grabbed her before flying away and she was dropped into the water and she resurfaced.

"Daisuke behind you!" Ben shouted and Diamond Matter turned to see an alligator approach and it swallowed her and swam down under the water before its eyes widened and it spat the combo alien out of its mouth and she landed on a tree branch.

"Can this get any worse?" She asked before she saw Heatbat flying towards her. "I had to ask," she said before Heatbat smashed into her and she landed back in the boat. Heatbat then roared as it flew towards the boat.

"Hold on!" Max shouted as he turned the boat and splashed water onto the mutated bat extinguishing its flames and the bat retreated.

"He's going back to Animo. Follow that mutant bat," Diamond Matter said.

"Dai! Road block ahead!" Veemon shouted as the boat neared some branches in the water.

"I'll handle it," Diamond Matter said as her hands turned into blades and she started to break the obstacles in the way. "I wish Diamond Matter was a little bit more of a tough guy," she said before the Omnitrix timed out and turned her back to normal, she then saw a large tree in the way of the boat.

"Hard left!" she shouted and the boat swerved to the left avoiding the tree.

"Where did that thing go?" Veemon asked.

"Over there," Gwen said pointing to Heatbat flying to the old observatory.

"What's an observatory doing out here?" Veemon asked.

"Away from the lights of the city the stars are brighter and can be seen more clearly," Gwen explained.

"I bet you're just dying to tell me how this is my fault," Daisuke said.

"Not at all. This is the most fun I have had all summer," Gwen said as the boat sailed into the observatory and everyone saw the giant machine.

"Animo's been busy," Max said as the giant frog jumped out of the water and smashed the boat to pieces and everyone was thrown out of the boat.

"You really should have knocked. It's not polite to sneak up on someone like this," Animo said from his position on the machine.

"You've got something that belongs to me, and I want it back," Daisuke told him.

"Ah yes. Interesting piece of technology. Its power is virtually unlimited. I will put its alien DNA to good use," Animo said.

"What do you mean good use?" Ben asked him.

"With this telescope I will be able to bounce my Trans-modulator signal off of a satellite and blanket the planet with its power. Creating a new and more interesting world order," Animo answered.

"Okay. Science project is over Dr Quack," Daisuke said.

"Oh. But it's just beginning," Animo said as he started to power up his machine. "In fact you should feel privileged to be the first human test subject," he told her and Animo laughed madly before the machine fired at Daisuke.

"Daisuke look out!" Max shouted shoving her out the way taking the hit for her and he was mutated into a giant green slimy slue that had Stinkfly's eyes.

"This all my fault," Daisuke said.

"Forget that for now. Right now we need a plan," Gwen told her.

"A successful test. But as a scientist I must be certain," Animo said as he powered up his machine again.

"Daisuke, what do we do?" Veemon asked his partner who activated the Omnitrix.

"You're going alien again?" Ben asked her.

"If I don't. We'll all turn into that," Daisuke said pointing at Max before she rolled out of the way as Animo fired his machine at her before she slammed down the watch and became a combo of Heatblast and Ripjaws, the alien had Heatblast's limps and Ripjaws torso and head and her dorsal fin was replaced by flames. "Heatblast and Ripjaws. Not the best combination," she said.

"Well, well what do we have here? A walking fish fry?" Animo asked.

"Turn Max back now. Or you're going to be in trouble!" Heatjaws said the fire on her body intensifying before she stopped as it started to dehydrate her.

"I am afraid you're going to be the one in trouble," Animo told her as he fired the machine at her but when the light died down Heatjaws was still normal.

"Nothing happened," she said.

"Your altered state has made you immune to the transformation. No matter, if I cannot give you a new life. I must settle for taking your old one, destroy her my pets!" he ordered and the toad hit Heatjaws with its tongue and Heatbat grabbed her and flew into the air before slamming her into a wall.

"Alright, I will fight fire with fire," she said sending a fireball at Heatbat before she slightly dehydrated and Heatbat attacked her again, Heatjaws ran off and grabbed a stick and beat Heatbat back and it fell into the water, the toad then grabbed Heatjaws with its tongue and started to swing her around and smash her into the walls. "I don't like this ride," she groaned as the toad swung her around again but this time Heatjaws grabbed the tongue of the toad and burned it making the toad let her go. "Water….need….water," Ripjaws gasped before collapsing. Ben, Veemon and Gwen meanwhile were running around towards the machine as Animo aimed at them.

"Welcome to my world," he said firing the machine at them but they all dodged it and kept running, Animo looked to see Heatbat climb out of the water with its flames extinguished. "Get them!" he shouted and Heatbat's flames reignited and it flew after Ben, Gwen and Veemon. Animo then looked at a screen on the machine. "Ah, the satellite is approaching its position. Who says one man cannot change the world?" he asked.

"You haven't won yet Animo," Veemon said as he ran towards the machine and he jumped onto it before climbing through a hatch followed by Ben and Gwen and Heatbat tried to chase them but its head got stuck. Heatjaws was crawling towards the water before the toad jumped in front of her, she sent a fire stream at it but the toad jumped over it and landed onto her, before it flew off due to Heatjaws shooting it with fire and she panted. Heatbat then roared as it flew down and grabbed her and slammed her into a wall again.

"Maybe this fighting fire with fire thing wasn't a good idea," she said before biting Heatbat making it roar and drop Heatjaws who tackled the toad into the water and her fire powers reignited and sent scalding water at the frog and it sank down. Heatbat then roared as it dived towards the water before Heatjaws sent a blast of scalding water at Heatbat and extinguished its flames and it crashed into the ground motionless as Heatjaws climbed out of the water.

"It is time. The next evolution will be televised!" Animo shouted as his machine fired up before Heatjaws blasted the machine.

"Change Max back now, or I will boil your butt," she told him.

"And ruin my best work? Forget it, but I will give him some company. Like the entire planet!" Animo told her as he fired up his machine before it stopped working. "What happened?" he asked confused.

"We borrowed this back," Ben told him holding up the faceplate for the Omnitrix.

"Give it back to me. Only a genius such as I can fully unleash its potential," Animo said as he started to climb the machine to Ben, Gwen and Veemon.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted head-butting Animo and he fell off the machine to the floor below.

"Max," Heatjaws said running to Max.

"Is he okay?" Gwen asked her.

"I don't know. You were right you guys. I just wish I could take it all back and reverse everything I did," she replied.

"That's it!" Gwen exclaimed diving back into the machine while Ben, Veemon and Heatjaws shrugged. "Fire it up!" Gwen then told them climbing out of the machine.

"Are you mental? Who knows what it could do to him," Ben told his cousin.

"What choice do we have?" Gwen asked and Ben sighed before Heatjaws saw Animo's gauntlets and she picked them up and tossed them to Ben who caught them and slipped them on before sitting at the machine.

"Three, two, one," Ben said and he fired the machine at Max and turned him back to normal.

"Max, you're back," Heatjaws said relieved.

"Back? Where did I go?" he asked.

"What did you do?" Veemon asked Gwen.

"I just turned the faceplate backwards and hoped it would reverse the effects," she answered. "Too bad we can't do it for Daisuke," she said as the Omnitrix started to time out.

"Maybe we can, Gwen hurry hand me the faceplate," Heatjaws said and Gwen tossed the faceplate to her and she slipped it onto the Omnitrix symbol on her chest just before it timed out and Daisuke turned back to normal and she saw the Omnitrix was repaired.

"It worked," she said happily.

"Why do I have a craving for rotten eggs and sugar water?" Max asked licking his lips as the others walked up to him.

"Oh Daisuke, we nearly forgot," Gwen said as she and Ben walked up to Daisuke.

"WE TOLD YOU SO!" The two of them shouted at Daisuke who frowned at the two smirking cousins. Soon the RV was driving away while Gwen watched the TV.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Animo shouted on the TV.

"Man, this feels like watching a re-run," Gwen said turning the TV off.

"I wonder if he's learned to not mess with the Tennyson family or the Motomiya family," Max said.

"Dai! What're you doing!?" Veemon shouted and everyone turned to see Daisuke using the screwdriver again.

"I want to see if I can rig this thing to turn me into cool combinations whenever I want. Like Diamond Mutt or XLR-Fly," she answered.

"Get her!" Ben shouted as he, Gwen and Veemon tackled Daisuke trying to get the screwdriver out of her hands while Max sighed as the RV drove away.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	24. Chapter 24

Back with a Vengeance

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Deep in space the spaceship arena that Daisuke had escaped from leaving Kevin trapped aboard flew through space smashing through ice blocks floating in space before the ship stopped above one large ice block and a grappling hook shot down and the block of ice was pulled inside the ship and set onto the ground and Kevin landed on the ground. "Wherever I went in the galaxy. No matter whose butt I kicked. One name kept coming up over and over again," he said placing his Heatblast arm onto the ice and it melted revealing Vilgax's face. "Vilgax," he said and the aliens around him backed away in fear of Vilgax. "We have a lot in common. We both got a beef with that little snot nosed brat named Daisuke Motomiya...and if you're as good as they say you are, then you are just what I need to take her out…for good," Kevin said.

Meanwhile down on Earth Daisuke, Ben, Gwen, Max and Veemon who was wearing a disguise were on a boat sailing past Niagara Falls. "How can you not admire the raw power of nature?" Max asked his grandchildren.

"I don't know. Ask Daisuke," Ben said pointing to Daisuke and Max looked to see Daisuke turning the dial on the watch.

"Daisuke," Max said making Daisuke look up at him. "Can you please focus on something other than that watch for one day?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry Max. I'm just trying to figure out how to control it better," Daisuke replied.

"But Dai, there could be a billon command codes on that thing," Veemon told his partner.

"So what?" Daisuke asked him back turning the dial again and the Omnitrix beeped making her and Veemon look to see the Omnitrix rotating through the aliens Daisuke had in the watch on its own.

"Please tell me you didn't break it again," Veemon begged his partner.

"It could be an Upgrade," Daisuke said before she was engulfed in a flash of green light and she turned into Upgrade. "Whoa! I didn't even touch the watch that time," she said.

"Maybe you don't need to now," Veemon suggested.

"Let's try. Greymatter," Upgrade said turning into Greymatter.

"Diamondhead," Greymatter then turned into Diamondhead.

"Cool. This rocks!" Diamondhead said before turning into XLR8.

"I must have unlocked a Master Control of some kind," she said before turning into Heatblast.

"Now I can go alien…." She then turned into Wildvine.

"Just by thinking about it," she said amazed before she turned back to normal. "This will come in handy in a fight,"

"You're right about that Daisuke," Veemon said with a smile.

"Excuse me, would you mind taking a picture of me and my wife?" An old man asked Daisuke before he saw Veemon and he gasped and stumbled back before falling over the railing into the water.

"No problem," Daisuke said before turning into Ripjaws. "Ripjaws to the rescue," she said diving into the water. She then jumped out of the water and turned into Stinkfly and returned the man to safety.

"Did Daisuke just go from Ripjaws to Stinkfly?" Ben asked.

'But that should be impossible," Max said.

"Not anymore," Stinkfly told them.

"I don't mean to be ungrateful, but I'm getting sick," the man said.

"Oh. Sorry," She said dropping the man gently back onto the boat before she flew away.

"The mighty Vilgax," Kevin said walking around the frozen Vilgax. "You don't look so tough," he said before the ice cracked and Vilgax broke out and punched Kevin and sent him flying.

"Underestimating me….is the last mistake you will ever make," Vilgax told Kevin as his arms swelled in mass and he picked up a giant piece of machinery and he threw it at the window behind Kevin who fired Diamondhead shards at him but Vilgax broke them easily and he tackled Kevin out through the hole in the window and the two of them fell down towards the arena. Vilgax punched Kevin relentlessly before the two crashed into the ground, Vilgax then spun Kevin around by his XLR8 tail and threw him into a wall and Kevin smashed through it. He then flew over the wall and towards Vilgax and kicked him in the face sending him to the ground and Kevin jumped off Vilgax who threw him away but Kevin flipped back to his feet. Kevin then flew at Vilgax and punched him repeatedly with his arms before Vilgax kneed him in the stomach making Kevin groan before he saw Vilgax punch him in the face sending him flying.

"I just saves your alien butt. You should be grateful," Kevin told him.

"Vilgax owes allegiance to no one. Especially not some misshapen chaotic amalgam of creatures…from the Omnitrix. What do you know about it?" Vilgax asked him.

"If you mean that watch thing that turns Daisuke into those alien heroes. Plenty," Kevin answered standing up.

"Hmm….you could be of some use to me after all," Vilgax told him.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, pretty boy," Kevin replied.

Back on Earth, Ben, Gwen, Veemon and Max were eating ice cream when Daisuke ran up to them. "You guys are not going to believe this," she said holding out a stack of money. "I made seventy five bucks giving rides to tourists as Stinkfly," she said with a victorious grin.

"How long did you stay as Stinkfly?" Ben asked her.

"A few hours at least. This is so cool. Now I can go alien whenever I want. No more turning into the wrong alien by accident," Daisuke said happily.

"Daisuke. Just because you can go alien all the time, doesn't mean you should be going alien all the time. We don't know if staying alien has hidden consequences or not," Max warned her.

"You're right Uncle Max. I'll take it easy," she said and Max smiled before he looked down to see his ice cream was gone. He looked up to see XLR8 holding the ice cream in her hand before she turned back to Daisuke. "For a second, times up," she said walking off licking the ice cream.

"At least she doesn't stay alien all the time," Veemon said.

Back on the spaceship, Kevin was sitting down while Vilgax held a scanner up to him. "Remarkable. Your DNA has merged with the Omnitrix, just like young Motomiya's," Vilgax said.

"Thanks for the lesson professor. Now when do I merge my fist with her face?" Kevin asked.

"When you remove the Omnitrix from her body," Vilgax answered and Kevin growled.

"Fat chance. I've tried before," he said.

"As have I. but with my expertise and the DNA you share with Motomiya. We can now succeed," Vilgax said and Kevin stood up and got into Vilgax's face.

"Listen here squid face. I don't take orders from you. And I could care less about some stupid watch, all I want is revenge on the girl wearing it," he told Vilgax.

"Which you would stand a far better chance of achieving if she is not wearing the Omnitrix," Vilgax responded.

"So what are we waiting for?" Kevin asked him.

"We can only track her when the Omnitrix is active," Vilgax told him before an alarm blared showing the Omnitrix was active. Back down on Earth Max was taking photos of Ben, Gwen, Veemon and Daisuke who turned into her aliens forms for the photos.

"And down below you will see a steel barge that has been marooned on the upper rapids since 1918," a voice said as the gang were in a cable car heading over the water and Ben spat into the water below.

"Top that," he told Daisuke who smirked before she turned into Heatblast and spat a small flame into the water making a large splash.

"I just did," Heatblast replied before the roof of the trolley car opened up and Kevin was standing there.

"Hey there Daisuke. Miss me?" he asked before Vilgax appeared and he grabbed Heatblast and tapped the Omnitrix symbol on Heatblast's chest and she turned back to Daisuke.

"We missed you terribly," Vilgax told her and Daisuke gasped.

"Vilgax? Kevin? You're…." she said.

"Alive, and about to kick your butt," Kevin told her.

"I never took you for a guy to take on apprentices Vilgax," Daisuke said to him.

"Silence!" he shouted at her. "Once the containment field neutralises the Omnitrix…grab it," he then told Kevin.

"I told you not to tell me what to do," Kevin said before Daisuke vanished from sight in a flash of green light. "Hey! Where'd she go!?" he asked and Vilgax looked at his hand before he noticed Greymatter running away and he grabbed her with both hands.

"You cannot escape me that easily," he told her before a flash of green light appeared in his hands.

"Wrong!" Diamondhead shouted as she broke out of Vilgax's grip and she headbutted him and Vilgax tumbled and he held onto the edge of the cable car. He then saw Diamondhead punch Kevin in the face and kick him before being thrown to the ground.

"What's this? The child has gained control over the Omnitrix," he said as Diamondhead fired shards at Kevin sending him back into the support of the cable car. Kevin then ran towards Diamondhead but she sidestepped him and he fell down towards the marooned barge but not before wrapping his tail around Diamondhead's leg and dragging her down as well. Diamondhead then turned into Stinkfly and flew away and Kevin crashed into the barge, Vilgax then jumped down and he drove Stinkfly into the barge as well.

"Daisuke!" Veemon shouted in worry before the cable car shook.

"Worry about her in a minute," Max said. Down below Stinkfly turned into Four Arms and she threw Vilgax away into Kevin before looking up to see the cable car about to fall. She jumped into the water and turned into XLR8 and she ran across the surface of the water before she turned into Stinkfly and she grabbed her friends and digimon partner before the cable car fell into the water and Vilgax and Kevin saw they were approaching the falls and the barge went over taking them with it. Stinkfly flew away and she landed everyone safely back on the ground before she turned back to normal.

"I'm going after them. As long as they're around people are going to get hurt," she said.

"Daisuke, you cannot fight them alone. Together they're too strong," Ben warned her.

"I'm not going alone," Daisuke said looking at Veemon. "Veemon, are you ready?" she asked him.

"Do you need to ask me Dai?" he asked her back and Daisuke smiled at her partner.

"Daisuke, be careful," Ben told her and Daisuke nodded before she pulled out her digivice and it glowed.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….EX-VEEMON!" he shouted and he digivolved into Ex-Veemon and Daisuke climbed onto his back and Ex-Veemon took flight.

"We should be on top of her," Kevin said as Vilgax looked at a scanner.

"Or…she is upon us!" Vilgax shouted looking up to see Cannonbolt heading towards them and the two of them jumped out of the way as Cannonbolt smashed into the rocks.

"V-LASER!" Ex-Veemon shouted shooting an x shaped beam of light from his chest towards Kevin hitting him dead on sending him into the water.

"Nice work," Cannonbolt said and Ex-Veemon nodded.

"I know Daisuke and Ex-Veemon are a team and they have beaten impossible odds before, but I don't think they can beat Vilgax and Kevin on their own," Max said as he pressed his hand on a scanner and a small compartment folded out and opened up to reveal the Null Void Projector.

"The Null Void Projector? I thought we left it back at Mt Rushmore," Ben said.

"I decided it would come in handy someday. Unfortunately I was right," Max said grabbing the Null Void Projector.

Back with Kevin and Vilgax, Kevin started to act like a chicken. "Come on out Motomiya you chicken," he said.

"Enough with your foolishness! The old man, the girl and the boy are the key. Once we have them, she will come right to us," Vilgax said watching the RV stop on a bridge. Daisuke and Ex-Veemon shared a looked before they nodded and Daisuke climbed into Ex-Veemon who took flight. On the bridge Ben heard a noise and he turned to see Vilgax and Kevin approaching.

"Company," he said and Max and Gwen turned around.

"Once I have the Omnitrix, I am going to enjoy tearing you to pieces Tennyson," Vilgax told Max.

"What're you waiting for? Come and get me," Max said firing the Null Void Projector behind Kevin and Vilgax and a portal opened up. Ex-Veemon then landed on the bridge and Daisuke jumped off of her partner.

"What's happening?" Kevin asked.

"The Null Void Projector! No!" Vilgax shouted as he was sucked into the portal and Kevin followed but not before shooting Stinkfly goo at Daisuke's ankle and he pulled her towards the portal.

"Dai!" Ex-Veemon shouted as he ran after her and he jumped through the portal just before it closed.

"Daisuke! Ex-Veemon!" Ben shouted in worry. Vilgax, Daisuke, Kevin and Ex-Veemon landed inside what looked like a never ending expanse of space.

"What is this place?" Kevin asked.

"The Null Void, an alternate dimension where the Galaxy's worst of the worst are banished," Vilgax answered.

"Sounds like a perfect fit for me," Kevin said.

"Tell that to them," Daisuke said pointing to some winged creatures flying towards them, Ex-Veemon scooped up Daisuke and flew off while the monsters attacked Kevin and Vilgax.

"No!" Vilgax shouted watching the duo flew. He then jumped onto one of the creatures and sunk his claws into it and it roared before turning docile and it landed and Kevin looked at Vilgax.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Respect. I command it even here," Vilgax answered.

"Goodie for you. What about Daisuke?" Kevin asked.

"The Tennyson family will mount a rescue, we must find her and remove the Omnitrix before that. Or we'll be trapped in here forever," Vilgax replied. Meanwhile back at the RV, Max stepped out wearing some of his Plumber gear and he held up the Null Void Projector.

"I'm going in after her," Max said.

"You can't," Ben told him.

"It's our best shot of finding them," Max said.

"No. you're the only one who can use that thing. I'll go, with the Exo-suit I can handle myself. It's the only way Grandpa," Ben told him and Max looked hesitant before he nodded. Meanwhile Ex-Veemon was flying as fast as he could away from Vilgax and Kevin who had gained command of the monsters and were now chasing him and Daisuke.

"Hurry up Ex-Veemon! They're gaining on us!" Daisuke shouted.

"I'm flying as fast as I can Daisuke!" her partner replied before one of the monsters attacked him. "V-LASER!" he fired another laser at the monster sending it back and Daisuke decided to help out she turned into XLR8 and sped along the rocky platforms that littered the Null Void before she turned into Stinkfly as Vilgax approached and she turned into Four Arms who kicked the monster he was flying away before she turned into Greymatter and jumped over Kevin and then jumped into the air and turn into Wildmutt and jumped over one of the monsters before turning into Wildvine and she grabbed three monsters and smashed them into one another before she turned into Heatblast and shout off with Ex-Veemon behind her.

Back on Earth, Ben was now in his Exo-suit and the portal to the Null Void was open. Ben then strapped on a watch. "The watch is a homing beacon, once you find Daisuke and Veemon, use it to find your way back to the portal," Max told him.

"How long have I got?" Ben asked.

"I can only hold the portal open for ten minutes or so. Once the gauge on the watch hits the red zone you need to leave no matter what," Max told him and Ben nodded before Max handed him an advanced pistol.

"What do I need this for?" Ben asked.

"In case you need it," Max said and Ben nodded before he jumped into the portal and he flew off.

"This place looks like it goes on forever," Ben said.

"It does. I don't even know what's in there," Max told him through a com link and Ben flew off in search of Daisuke and Ex-Veemon. Daisuke meanwhile landed behind a boulder and she panted heavily as Ex-Veemon landed beside her.

"We can't keep doing this. They're going to find us sooner or later. And I don't know if I can beat them," Daisuke told her partner.

"We can do this Daisuke. Don't give up," he told his partner confidently and Daisuke nodded before Kevin and Vilgax appeared and Ex-Veemon flew off and Daisuke turned into Stinkfly and followed her partner. Ben flew through the Null Void when he heard Max talk to him.

"Ben. Something's going wrong with the projector. I don't know how long I can keep it open," he told Ben.

"I'm close to Daisuke. I can feel it Grandpa," Ben replied before he snigged and held his nose. "What's the stink?" he asked before Stinkfly crashed into him and she looked at Ben in relief.

"Ben! Boy are we glad to see you," she said hugging Ben making him blush slightly.

"Daisuke, Ex-Veemon. The portal is closing. We need to leave now," he told them and both nodded before another monster appeared from below them and the three of them flew off towards the portal before Kevin slammed into the three of them sending them all to the ground and Stinkfly turned back into Daisuke and she groaned as Vilgax and Kevin landed and walked towards her. Ex-Veemon stood up and he ran towards the two of them but they easily defeated him sending him to the ground and he turned back into a battered and bruised Veemon.

"Veemon…" Daisuke said before she saw Ben run towards Vilgax and jump into the air and delivered a punch but Vilgax caught his arm and squeezed making Ben shout in pain before he was slammed violently into the ground and kicked away and his Exo-suit retracted.

"Give us the Omnitrix Daisuke. And we won't harm your friends anymore," Kevin said before stomping on Veemon. "Much," he added cruelly.

"Don't hurt them!" Daisuke shouted.

"Give us the Omnitrix, Motomiya or watch as your friends suffer," Vilgax said grabbing Ben by the arm.

"Don't give it to them Daisuke!" Ben shouted. "Run! Get out of here! We're fine!" he told her.

"No! I won't abandon you or Veemon. I care about you both too much," Daisuke replied holding her arm out. "Take the watch. But let them go," she said and Kevin smirked before he stomped on Veemon again. "Veemon!" Daisuke shouted as her partner struggled to stand.

"Is that your best shot?" he asked Kevin who smirked.

"No. this is," Kevin said as his Diamondhead arm turned into a spiked mace.

"VEEMON!" Daisuke screamed in worry for her partner, suddenly a bright golden light appeared blinding Vilgax and Kevin, Daisuke gasped as she saw the Golden Digi-Egg of Miracles appear in front of her. "My Digi-Egg," she said as the Golden DigiEgg flew into her hands. "Veemon! You ready to kick some butt!?" she asked her partner who felt his energy return.

"Yeah!" he replied.

"GOLDEN ARMOUR ENERGISE!" Daisuke cried and her DigiEgg glowed brightly.

"VEEMON GOLDEN ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO…." Veemon shouted as he glowed brightly making Kevin and Vilgax back away from the light and Ben dropped to the ground and Daisuke helped him up. "MAGNAMON!" Veemon shouted as the light vanished and Veemon had now become his most powerful form…Magnamon the Golden Armoured Digimon of Miracles.

"Whoa. That's Veemon?" Ben asked Daisuke.

"Yup. And he is about to kick some serious butt," Daisuke said.

"Okay you two. Let's see how you fare against me," Magnamon said.

"Please, you're still a pathetic excuse for an alien," Kevin said running towards Magnamon and punched him but Magnamon caught his hand.

"I am not an alien," Magnamon said before he pulled his fist back. "MAGNA PUNCH!" he shouted punching Kevin in the face and Kevin went flying back as a shockwave resonated from the impact of the punch. "MAGNA KICK!" Magnamon then kicked Vilgax in the face as well.

"We need to leave now. The portal is closing," Ben told Daisuke and Magnamon.

"Both of you go. I will be right behind you," Magnamon said and Daisuke nodded before turning into Stinkfly and she flew off as fast as she could towards the shrinking portal. "MAGNA BLAST!" Magnamon shouted as several golden missiles flew out of his armour and crashed into Kevin and Vilgax. "It was nice seeing you freaks again," Magnamon said before he flew towards the portal just before it closed.

"NOOOOOOO!" Vilgax shouted in anger. Ben, Stinkfly and Magnamon landed outside in front of Max and Gwen just as the portal closed and the Null Void Projector short circuited.

"You're back," Max said relieved as Stinkfly turned back into Daisuke.

"Yup. All thanks to Ben and Magnamon here," she said pointing to Magnamon who glowed golden before turning back into Veemon. The Golden Digi-egg flew towards Daisuke again before it vanished in a bright light and the Omnitrix glowed golden making everyone cover their eyes due to the intensity of the light. Once the light had died down, Daisuke looked at the Omnitrix to see it had transformed. The black part of the Omnitrix was now orange, the wire parts were now blue, and the green dial and buttons were now gold. Another change to the Omnitrix was an extension that looked like a metal plate sticking out the back of the Omnitrix and it went up to Daisuke's elbow and it had the Crest of Courage on the left side, the Crest of Friendship on the right and in the centre was the Crest of Miracles. "Whoa. My Digi-Egg must have transformed it," Daisuke said in awe.

"That is awesome Daisuke," Ben said looking at the new Omnitrix design.

"I'll say," Gwen said impressed as well before Daisuke kissed Ben on the cheek making him blush heavily.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"That was for coming to rescue me from the Null Void," Daisuke answered and Ben nodded.

"Happy to help," he replied and Daisuke smiled at him.

"I wonder what's happening to Vilgax and Kevin now," Veemon wondered.

"I think it is better off not knowing," Max said and everyone walked into the Rust Bucket and drove away.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	25. Chapter 25

Dai 10,000

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"I got the graham crackers," Ben said as the RV was parked beside a lake and Max was setting up an awning.

"I got the marshmallows," Gwen said.

"Now all we need is the firewood so we can make s'mores," Daisuke said.

"Oh it is so nice to see finally see you two getting along," Max said to Ben and Gwen before he walked off and grabbed an axe and walked off.

"Is he gone?" Gwen asked.

"Yup," Ben answered before both of them turned to each other.

"This is your fault!" They shouted at each other and Veemon and Daisuke groaned.

"Grandpa only turns sixty once!" Gwen shouted as she threw the bag of marshmallows at Ben and he fell to the ground. "I had his party totally wired," she said pulling out a piece of paper. "Daisuke and Veemon got their stuff for the party how could you forget the cake?" she asked Ben.

"You chose his birthday wish?" Ben asked examining the list.

"And how is he supposed to make that birthday wish without a cake?" Gwen asked.

"It's no big deal guys, I'll just turn into XLR8 and go and grab it before Max comes back," Daisuke said before being enveloped in a green flash of light and she became XLR8.

"I still can't believe you can turn into any alien you want now," Veemon said and his partner shrugged, but before she could run off however a symbol appeared in front of the group and it opened up like a door.

"This can't be good," Gwen said as two figures came out of the portal one was wearing a blue hooded cape and a mask covering the lower part of her face and on her right arm were all five of the Charms of Bezel. The second figure was in a black and white Exo-suit like Ben's only the helmet covered his entire face. The female flew towards Gwen and grabbed her while the figure in the Exo-suit grabbed Ben and both of them jumped back into the portal.

"Ben! Gwen!" XLR8 shouted before running after them and the portal shut behind them just as Max returned with the firewood.

"Ben" Gwen? Daisuke?" he asked looking around. Meanwhile the mysterious figures came back through the portal with Ben and Gwen and they looked behind them before turning to see XLR8 in front of them and she hit them and both hit the ground while Ben and Gwen were beside XLR8 and all three of them looked around to see a very futuristic city and there were humans and aliens alike and some stared at XLR8.

"Hey Dai," a boy on a hoverboard said winking at XLR8 who waved back before Ben and Gwen stopped her.

"Yo, Dai 10k! Keep up the awesome job!" a boy with rocket boosters on his feet shouted as he flew past.

"Ten what?" XLR8 asked confused, she then turned to look at a giant statue of herself only much older. "Hero of Heroes. Daisuke Ten Thousand. Is that me?" she asked Ben and Gwen who shrugged before the statue's base exploded, XLR8 grabbed her friends and sped off as the statue collapsed.

"More like was you," Gwen said.

"Hey, Motomiya. Long-time no see," an alien that was a giant talking rhino with armour and a cannon on its head said to XLR8.

"Do I know you?" XLR8 asked as the rhino got on all fours.

"Prepare for my revenge," he said and he fired his horn cannon at XLR8 who sped around the attack.

"Oh yeah? Why don't I show you why they call me Hero of Heroes?" she said running towards the rhino before she turned into Four Arms and she grabbed the rhino by the horn and slammed him into the ground, the rhino then blasted her with his horn cannon sending her flying into the air before she crashed down and groaned.

"Kemo Char," the female who kidnapped Gwen said before firing yellow bolts of energy at the rhino as he stood up, he then fired at her but she made a shield and the attack bounced off harmlessly. The rhino then fired a small capsule that turned into a net and it hit the women and trapped her and zapped her. The second figure wearing the Exo-suit ran towards the rhino and punched it in the face but this only angered it and the man was grabbed and thrown into a wall. Suddenly a black and white blur appeared and smashed the rhino making it spin around before collapsing. Four Arms groaned and stood up and saw the rhino was down.

"Can someone explain what the heck is going on?" she asked before the black and white blue stopped in front of the rhino.

"Is that XLR8?" Ben asked looking to see it was XLR8 only now older looking and bigger and instead of wearing blue and black she was now white and black with icy blue streaks along the edges.

"Looks like the work of Dr Animo. I'll run a DNA analysis back at headquarters," she said before looking at Four Arms who turned back to Daisuke in a green flash before she looked at Ben and Gwen. "And send them back now," she told the hooded figure. She turned to leave but Daisuke stood in front of her.

"Whoa. You're me right?" Daisuke asked XLR8. "And it looks like I'm new and improved, this is so awesome. Did you say headquarters? I have my own headquarters!" she cheered.

"I don't need this," XLR8 said before Daisuke stopped her from leaving again.

"So when can you catch me up on my other nine thousand nine hundred and eighty eight aliens?" she asked.

"Hmm….how about…NEVER," XLR8 said before speeding away.

"You could lose the attitude ya know," Both Gwen and the woman said at the same time before they looked at each other.

"Wait you're me? Gwen?!" Gwen asked as the woman removed her hood to reveal an older looking Gwen.

"Actually I've been going by Gwendolyn since College," she answered.

"College? Ivy League? Do I have a masters?" Gwen asked her future self.

"Same old dweeb," The man in the Exo-suit said and Ben chuckled.

"Yeah," he said before looking at the man. "Hold on…you're me? Ben!?" he asked as the man's helmet retracted to reveal an older Ben with a beard and short hair and he was also tall and muscular.

"That's right," he replied.

"Whoa. I am so ripped, this is awesome," Ben cheered.

"Look, we didn't bring you here to learn about your futures. We came for Daisuke," Gwendolyn explained.

"So, why grab us?" Gwen asked Gwendolyn.

"We knew that Daisuke is a stubborn person as a kid. So grabbing the two of you was the only way she would come," Future Ben said and Daisuke pouted.

"So time travel is no big deal here?" Ben asked.

"You just need to know the right spell to create the right kind of portal," Gwendolyn answered.

"I know magic? How wickedly cool is that. What else can I do? Did I ever get my black belt?" Gwen asked.

"Hello! This isn't about you two. It's about me," Daisuke said.

"She's right," Future Ben said.

"Dai Ten Thousand needs her help," Gwendolyn said.

"I seem to be pretty tough. Why would I need help?" Daisuke asked confused.

"Dai Ten Thousand may have mastered the secrets of the Omnitrix. But it still won't make her prepared for everything. There is a crisis looming that even she can't solve alone," Future Ben explained.

"Danger Alert: Sector Fifteen-D," the cat head belt buckle on Gwendolyn said.

"What's in Sector Fifteen-D?" Ben asked.

"Fort DNA-X. It's Earth's massive genetic depository of DNA samples throughout the galaxy," Future Ben answered.

"Dr Animo! That's the crisis right? That's why I'm here. He made that robot rhino, and now he is doing something else," Daisuke said. "It's time to give the good doctor a little double dose of butt kicking," she said before she turned into Stinkfly but before she took off the Rust Bucket pulled up and an older looking Max now with a beard walked out of the RV.

"Gwendolyn. Ben," I thought that was you," he said.

"And us," Ben said.

"Well I see someone finally figured out how to work their time portal," Max said.

"Grandpa!" Gwen and Ben shouted running to him and he hugged them.

"Now this is what I call a great gift. Seeing you two again," Max said.

"What about Daisuke?" Ben asked and Max looked at Stinkfly.

"Not as much as I used to," he answered and Stinkfly slumped.

"Grandpa, the same shirt. It went out of style twenty years ago, twenty years ago," Gwen told him.

"Hey, if you find a look that works," Max replied.

"Okay guys, I'll head to Fort DNA-X you guys go in the Rust Bucket," Stinkfly said flying into the air and flying off.

"Hop in you guys," Max told Ben and Gwen who ran into the RV followed by their future selves.

"Whoa it's totally tricked out!" both said looking at all the technology inside the RV.

"You kids ain't seen nothing yet," Max told them as he flipped a switch and the RV started to transform before the tyres folded under the RV.

"Hit it Grandpa," Future Ben said and the RV took flight and Ben and Gwen looked out at the city amazed.

"So, where does Daisuke sleep?" Ben asked.

"In her fancy headquarters. She said she was too good to stay with us anymore," Gwendolyn answered.

"But, that doesn't sound like something Daisuke would say," Gwen said.

"She's changed a lot," Future Ben said. Meanwhile Stinkfly had arrived at Fort DNA-X and she flew inside before a wall blew out sending her to the ground and she then saw Dai Ten Thousand as Four Arms who now how longer hair done up in a ponytail and her outfit had icy blue streaks on it the same as XLR8 fly out of the hole and crash into the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" Stinkfly asked as Future Four Arms looked at her.

"What're you doing here!?" she asked angrily.

"I came to help," Stinkfly said.

"I don't think so. Now go!" Future Four Arms told her before a pod landed in front of them and a giant gorilla walked out of the hole but its head was a jar with Dr-Animo's head.

"No one's going anywhere," Animo said.

"Animo, man you have gotten uglier," Stinkfly said.

"I see you brought help. You're going to need it!" Animo told Dai Ten Thousand. "For everyone one of your ten thousand heroes I will steal enough DNA to create ten thousand monstrous minions," he explained.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Stinkfly asked before she flew towards Animo who swung his arm and swatted Stinkfly away and she crashed into Future Four Arms just as Ben, Gwen and their future selves appeared.

"Kemo Char!" Gwendolyn shouted firing a magic blast at Animo who lifted up some of the floor and the attack bounced back and hit her. Future Ben's helmet came back on and he ran towards Animo and punched him making Animo stumble before he swatted Ben away as well.

"Stay out of my way," Future Four Arms said wrapping a piece of metal around Stinkfly's tail before he ran off.

"Fat chance," Stinkfly said before turning into Four Arms herself and she ripped the metal off her ankle. Future Four Arms ran towards Animo who pounded his chest before running at Future Four Arms and he was punched by her before he punched her back.

"Shouldn't we help or something?" Ben asked.

"No. she prefers it this way," Future Ben replied and Four Arms growled before she joined the action and shoulder tackled Animo sending him into a wall, Animo then jumped at Future Four Arms who turned into a new alien that swelled up like a balloon and spat slime at Animo sending him flying, she then turned into Diamondhead, she then punched the ground sending crystals towards Animo and he rose into the air before Animo broke free, Animo then grabbed a heavy piece of machinery and he slammed it down towards Future Diamondhead who created a wall of crystal and the attack from Animo shattered the wall and then Four Arms saw Future Diamondhead turn into a small battery shaped alien and sent green electricity at Animo making him scream before letting go of the machinery and he saw Cannonbolt heading towards him and she smashed him into one of the pods before she stood up to reveal her legs were black as if wearing pants.

"Whoa. I rock, what do you call those other two aliens? Buzzshock? Spitter?" Four Arms asked.

"They're not pets, I don't name them anymore," Future Cannonbolt told her before turning back into Future Four Arms.

"But that was half the fun," Four Arms told her before she turned back into Daisuke, Future Four Arms meanwhile wrapped some metal around Animo trapping him.

"Did someone say a cry for help? The Galactic Enforcers have arrived," Daisuke smiled as Ultimos, Synaptak and Tini appeared.

"Show's over guys," Future Four Arms said before turning into Future XLR8.

"It is a big world out there Daisuke. How about leaving so of the bad guys for us?" Ultimos asked her.

"What would be the point? But since you're here. How about taking Animo to the Null Void Chamber for me?" Future XLR8 told him before she grabbed Daisuke and turned to Future Ben and Gwendolyn. "See you back at headquarters," she told them before speeding off with Daisuke.

"Yeah, sure happy to help," Ultimos grumbled as Ben, Gwen and their future selves left as well.

"Looks like you caught me. There is nothing I can do now," Animo said to the Galactic Enforcers.

"So Animo has been around this whole time?" Daisuke asked Future XLR8.

"He escaped a few years back. I was wondering when he would show his ugly face again, but it looks like I don't need to worry about him anymore," she said.

"What about Vilgax?" Daisuke asked.

"The last I saw of him….I left him in pieces it wasn't a pretty sight for anyone," Future XLR8 said.

"I need to lighten up," Daisuke told herself. Back in Fort DNA-X, Animo was freed by the Galactic Enforcers and he smirked before shooting gas at them which made them cough and pass out. Animo then walked towards one of the pods and he opened it up to reveal a misshapen and mutilated body. Animo then fired two red beams of energy at the remains.

"Mr Vilgax, so nice you could join me," he said as the remains started glow.

"Whoa! This is my headquarters?" Daisuke asked as Future XLR8 sped towards a large tower and ran inside it before she placed Daisuke down. "I must hang out here a lot,"

"There's no time. I am always patrolling the planet, thus Daisuke has no need to hang out here," Future XLR8 said.

"Don't I have any fun anymore?" Daisuke asked.

"You will learn soon enough. Being me is not about fun. Now wait here for your friends to arrive. And don't touch anything," Future XLR8 told her before speeding away and Daisuke frowned before she saw a hoverboard nearby.

"Cool," she said jumping onto it and she flew around the room just as Ben, Gwen and their future selves walked into the room.

"Get off of that board now!" Future XLR8 told Daisuke.

"Why should I?" Daisuke asked her. "I'm having fun," she said before Future XLR8 grabbed the board and she fell to the ground.

"The days of me having fun are over," Future XLR8 told her.

"Well my days of being a hero are over if this is what I become. I can't believe I am such a stuck up jerk," Daisuke said angrily and both she and Future XLR8 glared at one another.

"Danger Alert: Sector 1A centric," an alarm said.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked.

"My business," Future XLR8 said. "Get the portal open and send them all back, now," she told Gwendolyn before running off.

"I am so not leaving until I snap some sense into her, where's Sector 1A Centric?" Daisuke asked.

"It's sixty one stories below us," Gwendolyn answered before she gasped. "The Null Void Projector," down below in Centre 1A Centric, Animo was pressing buttons as a giant machine lowered and Future XLR8 appeared before turning into Diamondhead.

"It ends now Animo," she said her hands turning into sharp points.

"Oh. But it's only just beginning," Diamondhead turned to see Vilgax walk out of the shadows.

"Vilgax!" she shouted, Vilgax ran towards her and he jumped into the air and Diamondhead rolled out of the way before Vilgax swatted her into a wall and he ran towards her and smashed her through a wall, while this was happening Animo walked towards the Null Void Machine before he was blasted by Future Ben's blaster which now looked like a sniper rifle.

"Animo is trying to open the Null Void," he said.

"And free everyone we ever captured," Daisuke said before she saw Vilgax. "Vilgax? He's mine," she said before turning into Cannonbolt. "You four take care of Animo,"

"With pleasure," Gwen and Gwendolyn said running towards Animo.

"On it," Ben and his future self said before activating their Exo-suits and they ran at Animo also. Future Diamondhead was thrown through a wall and she went over a ledge and held onto the side as Vilgax approached.

"Anyone feel like bowling for Vilgax!" Cannonbolt shouted as she bowled Vilgax over and stopped in front of Future Diamondhead who jumped up beside her.

"Get out of here," she told her.

"When will you get it through your thick head? If this is your fight, then it's my fight too," Cannonbolt told her and Future Diamondhead looked at her before she nodded and turned into Wildmutt who now had stripes on her body and a long tail and the Omnitrix symbol was on her forehead, she then roared and charged at Vilgax while Cannonbolt rolled off towards him as well. Back with Animo and the others the Null Void machine opened up slightly while Animo was running from Gwendolyn who was shooting streams of fire at him before Animo ducked as Gwen tried to kick him in the head and she landed and jumped and kicked Animo in the arm before Ben ran up and tackled him backwards. Several tendrils emerged from the Null Void making everyone look at it.

"You won't hold me back for long," Animo told them. Back with Vilgax, Future Wildmutt and Cannonbolt, Future Wildmutt was thrown back by Vilgax, before he stopped Cannonbolt rolling towards him and he punched her into the ground. Future Wildmutt turned into Heatblast who had two small fires on her shoulders and she sent a stream of fire at Vilgax who held his arm up to block the attack. He then ran towards her and punched her into the air before she turned into Stinkfly whose tail was bigger and her two front legs were also larger, she spat goo at Vilgax who ducked under it and Future Stinkfly flew past before Vilgax shot a cable from his hand at her tail and slammed her into a wall.

"You think you can destroy me? I analysed every one of your aliens, and had Animo program their moves into my new DNA. Nothing you can do will surprise me anymore," Vilgax told her as she turned into XLR8 and ran towards Vilgax who fired small spheres from his arm and they exploded sending Future XLR8 flying, she then turned into Future Four Arms but Vilgax grabbed her head and held her down.

"How about this!" Cannonbolt shouted jumping up through the floor and she dived towards Vilgax who kicked her away and shot a cable at her and pulled her in.

"Get your claws off my niece!" Max shouted as Vilgax was hit by a blue energy blast and Cannonbolt saw Max standing in the door of the RV.

"Help the others. They're down at the Null Void," she told him and Max nodded and the RV flew off, Vilgax ran up and he talked Cannonbolt and Future Four Arms off the platform and the three fell down towards the ground and they all crashed into the ground creating a large crater.

Meanwhile back at the Null Void chamber, Animo was running from Gwendolyn's fire magic before he stopped. "You can't protect the Null Void and yourselves at the same time," he told them.

"Oh yeah?" Ben asked him as he jumped and tackled Animo in the stomach making him stumble before he threw Ben away. He jumped into the air ready to smash Ben when an arm grabbed Ben and pulled him away and he saw it was Max who had grabbed him.

"Where did you get that?" Gwen asked Max as his arm turned into a cannon.

"A lot can happen in twenty years. Now come on, let's show him what the Tennyson family can do," Max told his grandchildren and they all ran towards Animo. Back with Cannonbolt and Future Four Arms they climbed out of the crater and Future Four Arms fell to her knees.

"He may know all your aliens. But does he know what Daisuke Motomiya, the Child of Miracles can do? I just hope after all this time, you haven't forgotten too," Cannonbolt told Future Four Arms who turned to look at her before a small sphere hit the ground and sent both of them flying and Vilgax walked out of the crater towards Cannonbolt.

"You're finished. Both of you," he told them, Cannonbolt get ready to fight when a green flash of light behind her made her turn to see her future human self. Her future self's body is very curvy, big chested, and incredibly beautiful with her hair now down to her waist. She wore black skin tight biker pants, knee high boots, an ice blue waist coat, a sleeveless blue shirt, and elbow length fingerless ice blue gloves. However what shocked Cannonbolt the most was that her eyes were blue and her hair had icy blue streaks in it like all her aliens did.

"You're right. Maybe I should start fighting as like you," she said picking up a hoverboard and Cannonbolt smiled.

"Your weak human form? What a novelty, are you finally ready to surrender?" Vilgax asked her.

"Actually. I was just about ready to settle this the old fashioned way," Daisuke Ten Thousand told him as Cannonbolt turned into Diamondhead. "Follow my lead," she told Diamondhead jumping onto the hoverboard and she flew towards Vilgax and Diamondhead followed, Vilgax tried to swat Daisuke but he missed and Diamondhead jumped at him and he sidestepped her. "Wahoo!" Daisuke Ten Thousand said flying around Vilgax and he tried to hit her but he kept missing and he ended up punching the ground.

"If this is your attempt to stop me. It's pathetic. And pointless," Vilgax told her as he chased after her.

"Come and get me squid face!" she taunted him and Vilgax ran at her before Daisuke flew over a pool of water and turned around and flew towards Vilgax who destroyed the hoverboard but she turned into Spitter and spat slime at Vilgax pushing him back to the water's edge. Diamondhead then slammed her hands down and crystals headed towards Vilgax and pushed him into the water. Spitter then walked up and turned back into Daisuke Ten Thousand and her body turned into one like Heatblast except the fire was now icy blue in colour and she didn't have the Omnitrix symbol on her body, she then an ice beam towards the water and she froze it trapping Vilgax inside.

"Whoa. What do you call that one?" Diamondhead asked before she turned back into Daisuke and the alien also turned back into Daisuke.

"I'll tell you later," Daisuke Ten Thousand said. Back at the Null Void chamber, Ben ran at Animo and kicked him in the face followed up by Gwen who was thrown by Gwendolyn, Future Ben then ran at Animo and delivered an uppercut to Animo sending him into the air. Max then ran at Animo when he landed and punched him again and his head unscrewed and tried to crawl away but Gwen stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked as Max closed the Null Void machine.

"By the way. That black belt you were wondering about, you got it years ago. And it's come in handy a lot of times since then," Gwendolyn told her. Soon everyone was back at Daisuke's headquarters.

"Happy Birthday Grandpa," Ben, Gwen and their future selves said.

"Happy Birthday Max," Daisuke and Daisuke Ten Thousand said.

"Well thanks. Having you all here is the best eightieth birthday present I could ever have," Max told them all as a screen flew in front of Daisuke Ten Thousand and Ultimos appeared.

"Sorry Daisuke, Danger Alert, the Circus Freaks are causing trouble in quadrant 92-J," he told her and Daisuke looked back at everyone before she smiled and wrapped her arm around Max's shoulders.

"Can't you see it's my Uncle Max's birthday? You can handle this one," she said.

"Really?" Ultimos asked shocked. "I mean of course. Ultimos out," Ultimos said as they screen flew off.

"The crisis was never Vilgax or Animo, was it?" Gwen asked and Gwendolyn nodded.

"Your Daisuke just needed a major attitude adjustment," Ben said and his future self-nodded with a grin.

"So, future me. I've been meaning to ask, what happened to your eyes and hair? And that alien you used to freeze Vilgax in the water, what are you going to call it?" Daisuke asked her future self who smiled at her.

"That alien won't have a name," she answered.

"Why not?" Daisuke asked confused.

"You'll find out soon enough, and you'll also discover why my eyes and hair changed colour. But right now, it's time for you to go home, right Gwendolyn?" Future Daisuke asked Gwendolyn who nodded and opened up a portal back to Daisuke, Ben and Gwen's time. "Oh and here," Future Daisuke said handing a cube to Daisuke.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Something Ben should have gotten Max twenty years ago," Future Daisuke answered.

"Hey!" both Bens shouted making the two Daisukes laugh and both Bens blushed slightly.

"The portals closing," Gwendolyn said.

"See ya," Gwen and Ben said as they ran into the portal.

"And I guess we're gonna be ya," Daisuke added before she jumped into the portal as well. The three of them then reappeared behind Max who turned and Gwen and Ben ran at him and hugged him, Daisuke touched the cube and it shook before turning into a cake with sixty candles and she turned to Max as Veemon ran up to her. "We got you this cake. Happy Birthday Uncle Max," she told him and everyone started to celebrate Max's birthday.

"Make a wish!" everyone told Max and he blew out the candles.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	26. Chapter 26

Midnight Madness

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Five hundred stores, seventy two restaurants, forty eight movie screens, and indoor roller-coaster," Gwen said as she read a brochure as she, Ben, Daisuke and Max were leaving a giant mega store and were walking to the RV.

"We could spend the whole summer here, this mall has everything!" Ben exclaimed before the group heard a burglar alarm go off and two people ran out of the store with three security guards behind them.

"Halt, in the name of mall security," one said.

"Including their own police force," Max said.

"Looks like they could use a hand," Daisuke said cracking her knuckles. "A hero's work is never done," she said before she ran off and was enveloped in a green light and turned into Wildmutt and chased after the two robbers, she saw them jump off a lamp post and into a parking lot complex and she followed after them and tackled them to the ground before Wildmutt turned into Four Arms.

"Alright, hands up," she told them before she noticed the two robbers were actually elderly people who jumped up and both of them jumped off two pillars and kicked Four Arms in the face making her stumble in shock. "Since when do old people act like ninja?" she asked herself confused, the old lady jumped at her and she caught her leg and threw her away before she rebounded off a pillar and jumped at Four Arms and hit her in the gut and the old man punched Four Arms and then kicked her sending her to the ground and the old man jumped on her chest and kicked her in the face before she threw him back but the man landed and breathed out slowly. "Something is screwy here," Four Arms said before she heard the mall's security arrive and point their guns at her.

"Hands up, all four of them," a guard told her and Four Arms raised her arms before she jumped over the cops and ran off and they followed her, Four Arms made it to the bottom of the complex when the Rust Bucket pulled up and she jumped in and the cops followed. "They must be trying to escape in that RV, cut them off," and one of the vehicles chasing the RV veered off and drove down the embankment to block the road as the RV drove towards the police, the RV swerved wildly and smashed into a lamp post, the security ran into the RV where they only saw, Max, Ben, Gwen, Daisuke and Veemon who was acting as a stuffed toy.

"Can we help you officer?" Daisuke asked him. The next day, Daisuke, Ben, Gwen and Veemon who was wearing his disguise were walking through the mall.

"Nice going last night Daisuke, not only did the robbers get away. But because they thought you were inside, they played demolition derby with the Rust Bucket," Gwen scolded Daisuke who was drinking a soda.

"It wasn't my fault that two old people somehow acted like they were forty years younger," Daisuke replied. "Besides the mall is gonna pay for the repairs, and we get to spend a few more days here while Max waits for the parts to arrive," she added.

'You're right. Nice job Four Arms," Ben told her.

"Hey guys, check this out," Veemon said standing in front of a sign. "The Amazing Sublimino. Master of Hypnosis last day," he read off the sign.

"Let's check it out," Gwen said running off with Veemon.

"And to think we almost missed him," Ben said and Daisuke nodded as they followed Gwen and Veemon towards a small stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Presenting….Sublimino the Master of Hypnosis," a voice said as a cloud of smoke appeared and a small man the same size as Veemon walked out coughing before he nearly tipped over his feet. The man had blond hair and a scar of his right eye and wore black sunglasses as he walked towards the microphone.

"I am about to take you on a journey to that mysterious realm known as the mind," Sublimino said and no one reacted. "First I shall need some volunteers," he said.

"Oh give me a break," Ben groaned.

"This is just a sham," Daisuke said.

"Then why don't you prove it?" Gwen asked her and she sighed before she walked onto the stage beside two more volunteers.

"Now clear your minds, focus only on this pocket watch as it swings back and forth," Sublimino said taking out a pocket watch and he started to swing it back and forth. "Your eyelids are getting heavy, you are falling into a deep sleep," he said but Daisuke and the other two volunteers were unaffected and Sublimino took out another pocket watch but this time it sent out a wave towards the volunteers and Daisuke's eyes glazed over before she and the other two volunteers fell asleep.

"Oh, major blackmail material," Gwen said taking out her new video camera before Ben grabbed it.

"Don't even think about it," he told her and Gwen nodded.

"Now. You are in my power, when you open your eyes you will all become new born babies," Sublimino said and Daisuke and the other volunteers opened their eyes before they started to cry and Daisuke sucked on her thumb and Ben, Gwen, Veemon and the audience laughed.

"Now, you are chickens in a barnyard," Sublimino said and Daisuke and the other volunteers started to cluck like chickens.

"Why is Daisuke acting like a chicken?" Max asked walking up to the others.

"That guy on stage hypnotised her and the other two on stage," Ben explained.

"You are a ballerina," Sublimino told one of the volunteers. "You are a ferocious grizzly bear," he told the second one and both volunteers started acting like a ballerina and a grizzly bear. "And you…" he said to Daisuke. "Are an alien," he said and Daisuke went to activate the Omnitrix.

"Jokes over!" Max said and Veemon ran towards Daisuke and tackled her behind the curtains.

"You are ruining my performance," Sublimino told him.

"Sorry, my friend needed to go to the little aliens room," Veemon said and Sublimino went back to the stage and Veemon sighed in relief as he held up a hypnotised Greymatter in his hand.

"Take me to your leader. Your wish is my command," she said and Veemon gulped. Later that night Daisuke was in the RV watching what had happened and she was blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh man, this is so humiliating," she said.

"Good thing Veemon grabbed you before anyone saw you go alien," Ben told her as the video continued.

"How're we gonna snap her out of it?" Veemon asked on the video.

"Maybe, change back to human," Ben said and Greymatter was enveloped in a green light and she turned back into Daisuke who shook her head.

"Huh? What just happened?" she asked before the video turned off.

"So, me turning back to human snapped me out of it?" Daisuke asked as Max walked into the RV.

"Alright you lot, bed time," he told them and everyone went to bed. The next day everyone was walking through the mall when Max saw Daisuke looked exhausted. "Hey Daisuke, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah…just a little tired is all," she answered with a yawn. They all walked up to a ride that was wrecked.

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"Someone stole the motor to the sea dragon ride, probably a prank by some punk kids," a security guard answered.

"What do you think of this?" another guard asked holding up a Diamondhead shard and Daisuke's eyes widened as everyone looked at her as the two guards walked away.

"I didn't do it. I swear," Daisuke told the others who looked at her skeptically. "Hey, I'm not the only alien in the galaxy," she said. That night as the clock struck midnight a wave emanated from the clock tower and Daisuke sat up in the RV and jumped off her bed which woke the others and they saw her turn into Upgrade and leave the RV before she jumped and merged with a lamp post and then she appeared on the roof of the mall.

"She must be sleepwalking," Max said. A helicopter then appeared and shined its spotlight down on Upgrade.

"Halt! In the name of mall security!" the pilot told Upgrade who ran towards the clock tower and climbed up to the roof of it, a helicopter flew towards her and she punched it sending it flying.

"Daisuke! Wake up! You're sleepwalking!" Ben shouted to her from the ground below.

"It's no use Ben. She can't hear you. She probably has no idea what she is doing," Max told his grandson as police cars pulled up. "I better get up there," Max said running off, one helicopter then fired at Upgrade and she back flipped before running towards the helicopter and she jumped onto it and merged with it turning it into a advanced helicopter that took out the lights on the other helicopters and on the cars below, Upgrade then jumped onto the clock face and merged with it and pulled the clock face out of the tower.

"Time sure flies when you go alien," Gwen said as Upgrade flew off towards a warehouse and she landed and the door to the warehouse opened and Sublimino walked out and Upgrade jumped in front of him.

"Who are you? What happened to the girl who looked like a walking chandelier?" he asked. "Oh well, as long as you do as I say, I don't care. Now get out of here before the cops come," he ordered and Upgrade merged with a bulldozer and drove off. The next morning Daisuke woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"What a weird dream," she said before she saw she was inside the scoop of the bulldozer outside the RV. "Oh no," she said.

"Despite last night's bizarre attack and other burglaries the mall representative had this to say," a news reporter of the TV said.

"This was an isolated incident. The mall is open for business, shopper safety is our number one priority," the representative said.

"So…." Daisuke said yawning. "Why would I steal stuff like a roller-coaster motor and a big clock?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, sleepwalkers are in a hyper dream state. Nothing makes sense in a dream," Max explained.

"But most sleepwalkers don't have a watch full of alien heroes at their control," Gwen said and Daisuke's head slumped.

"She's right. We're going to need to keep you awake and away from people until we can stop your midnight strolls," Max said and Daisuke closed her eyes and started to sleep before Ben threw a cup of water in her face waking her up.

"Hey!" she shouted at him.

"Just doing my job," Ben replied. This continued on as Daisuke kept falling asleep and Ben kept waking her up, first by holding her nose, the putting ice cubes down her back and when Daisuke fell on her bed, Ben pulled the bed sheets out and she hit the floor.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" she asked him before Ben blew an air horn in her face.

"A little bit yeah," he answered her and Daisuke frowned at him. Soon it was near midnight and everyone was struggling to stay awake, but soon everyone was asleep.

"Awaken my slaves, awake and serve your master Sublimino," Sublimino who was standing in the clock tower said before his pocket watch sent out wave and Daisuke woke up and she turned into Heatblast.

"Turn down the heat, I'm cooking over here," Ben said as the door to the RV slammed shut. "Daisuke!" Ben shouted and everyone woke up and ran outside just in time to see Heatblast shoot off towards the hardware store at the mall. Inside the hardware store, Heatblast was melting metal chains and made a hole in the wall and the two old people from before rode a forklift out through the hole and the forklift had a long line of molten metal behind it.

"Daisuke!" Veemon shouted to Heatblast. "You have got to snap out of it," he told his partner who threw a fireball at him but Max pulled him out of the way and they hid behind a counter.

"You're under some kind of hypnotic spell," Gwen told her as some SWAT officers dropped through the ceiling.

"You four get away from that thing," an officer told them pulling the four of them away from Heatblast as smoke grenades were thrown at Heatblast who started to shoot fire everywhere and a SWAT officer propane tanks nearby.

"Everyone out. Move!" he shouted and everyone ran out of the hardware store just before the tanks blew up destroying half of the store. The next morning the representative was in front of the store.

"This was an isolated incident. The mall is open for business, shopper safety is our number one priority," he said to a news crew. Back in the RV everyone was looking at the video of Sublimino.

"So, this guy plants post hypnotic suggestions into his volunteers turning them into his army of thieves," Max said.

"But Daisuke turning back to normal snaps Daisuke out of the trance," Ben said as he saw Daisuke was asleep and he blew the air horn again waking her up.

"But why have me steal all that weird stuff?" she asked.

"I don't know. But Sublimino does, we need to find him and fast," Max said. Later that day Max was talking to the representative.

"This was an isolated incident. The mall is open for business, shopper safety is our number one priority," he told Max.

"You said that already. But I am saying your shoppers are in danger," Max told him.

"This was an isolated incident. The mall is open for business, shopper safety is our number one priority," he repeated.

"Okay, this is getting us nowhere," Max said before he left the room and Sublimino walked out.

"Excellent, all the preparations are complete. It's show time!" Sublimino exclaimed walking out of the back room. Max walked along and he saw Daisuke asleep sitting on a bench and Veemon was beside her.

"Hey Daisuke, wake up. Where's Ben and Gwen?" he asked her shaking her and she whined.

"Mom, I don't want to go to school," she said as Ben and Gwen walked up to them.

"I have the perfect solution to your sleepwalking problems," Gwen said taking out a pair of handcuffs. "If you can't touch the Omnitrix you can't go alien," she told Daisuke handcuffing her hands behind her back.

"You do know I have the Master Control and I can go alien just by thinking right?" Daisuke asked her.

"She's got you there Gwen," Ben told her as a giant clock descended from the ceiling.

"Greetings mall rats. I am Sublimino master of hypnosis, you are all about to take a journey into that mysterious realm known as the mind. No need to volunteer, now all of you will obey me. Forever!" Sublimino said as his face appeared on every screen in the mall and everyone looked at the giant clock as it swung back and forth. "Your eyelids are getting heavy, you are falling into a deep sleep,"

"A giant hypno watch? That will never work," Daisuke said as wave emanated from the watch. "Okay, maybe it will," she said before running off followed by Ben, Veemon, Max and Gwen. "Don't look at the clock, don't look at the clock," she said before jumping behind a wall and the wave passed her by and she was unaffected. However she heard snoring and she looked back to see Ben, Max, Gwen and Veemon were asleep as was the rest of the mall. "Oh nuts," she said running to Gwen and trying to find the key to the handcuffs. "Gwen, where is the key?" she asked the snoring Gwen.

"All arise and obey me, every minute of every day," Sublimino said as Max, Gwen, Ben and Veemon along with the rest of the mall woke up. "Now, bring me all the riches in this place," commanded Sublimino and everyone walked off and Gwen took the bag that had the key inside it.

"Gwen! Wait, come back!" Daisuke shouted as everyone started to steal everything. Gwen smashed open a slot machine and the money poured out, Max pushed a trolley that had a jar of money on top of it, Veemon and Ben stole jewellery and Daisuke ran off trying to find something to free herself from the handcuffs before she realised something. "I am so stupid," she said before she turned into Four Arms and broke free of the handcuffs.

"You may control every last human, but…." She said before turning into Wildvine.

"What about a plant?" she asked walking off before she walked off and shot her arm up to an upper level and she ascended before going up another level.

"You there plant guy. Stop obey me. I command you!" Sublimino said but Wildvine ignored him and continued on. "Stop that plant," Sublimino said as Wildvine jumped up to a balcony where she saw a car driving towards her and she jumped on top of the car as it drove along and headed towards a toy store window.

"Emergency brake!" Wildvine said urgently as she reached into the car and pulled the emergency brake and was sent flying into the shop window, she held her head as she saw another car with Ben at the wheel and she jumped into the air and hung from the ceiling with her hand. "Hey, how come Ben gets to drive?" she asked jealous before she saw the car crash into the railing and teetered on the edge before it fell. "Ben!" she shouted shooting off and her legs wrapped around the railing before she went under the car and grabbed the other side and the car slowly fell to the ground and she let go as Ben exited the car. Wildvine then grabbed onto a lift that took her up and she then jumped into the window of the security room and glared at Sublimino. "The show is over,"

"Trim that hedge," Sublimino ordered and the two old people from before plus the two volunteers from the show came into view carrying chainsaws and they ran at Wildvine who jumped into the air and held onto the ceiling as the pods on her back dropped down and released a knockout gas rendering the four of them unconscious. Wildvine dropped down and Sublimino ran off but Wildvine caught his legs and held him over the clock, Sublimino then managed to bite down on Wildvine's vines and she yelped and let Sublimino go and he fell and grabbed hold of the clock, Wildvine then jumped down after him and she grabbed hold onto the minute hand and turned back to Daisuke and glared at Sublimino. "You! I am going to put you into a trance you will never wake up from," he told her but Daisuke jumped onto the second hand of the clock and grabbed the watch from Sublimino and sent a wave throughout the mall.

"Everyone wake up! You're all free!" Daisuke shouted and everyone in the mall broke out of their trance.

"No! No, no! This can't be!" Sublimino shouted.

"Now who is the baby?" Daisuke asked him as Sublimino fell onto a bouncy castle and tried to run away.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted head-butting Sublimino and knocked him out. "Your time has run out," he told him.

"Nice work Daisuke!" Ben shouted to her. "Dai?" he asked as he saw Daisuke was sleeping peacefully. Soon the RV was repaired and was driving along a country road.

"Your eyelids are feeling heavy, you are falling into a deep sleep," Daisuke said holding up Sublimino's watch in front of Ben and Gwen.

"Daisuke, what are you doing back there?" Max asked her.

"Nothing," she answered before turning back to Ben and Gwen. "You are now completely under my power," she said as Ben and Gwen's heads slumped.

"Yes, master. Your wish is our command," Both of them said.

"Whoa, cool, it worked!" Daisuke said happily. "Now, Ben get me some ice cream," she said.

"Yes, master," Ben answered as he walked over to the freezer and he pulled out a bucket of ice cream and he walked over to Daisuke.

"Now, give it to me," she commanded.

"Yes, master," he said and he put the tub of ice cream on her head.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"Psyche! You want anything else master?" Ben asked as he and Gwen laughed and Daisuke frowned before she licked the ice cream off her face with her tongue.

"Yum, vanilla with chocolate chip," she said making her friends and herself laugh.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	27. Chapter 27

Change of Face

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Do I have to wear this, Uncle Max?" Daisuke complained as she wore a dress and a pointy hat, Max wore a white wig and a black cloak and Gwen wore the same outfit as Daisuke did.

"Yes, you can't explore Salem Massachusetts without absorbing the local history," Max told her. "Ben? Are you finished changing?" he asked.

"I'm not coming out. I look ridiculous," Ben complained.

"You can't look that bad," Daisuke told him and she heard Ben sigh before the door opened and out came Ben wearing a pilgrim outfit.

"I feel like a dweeb," Ben said.

"That is because you are a dweeb, but now you look like a pilgrim dweeb," Gwen said.

"That's it. I'm changing," Ben said but before he could re-enter the store Max grabbed him and pulled him off and the four of them walked through the city and two kids decided to take photos of Ben and Gwen and Daisuke laughed as he grumbled.

"Max, can I please change now?" Daisuke asked as Ben caught up to them and a massive explosion was heard and smoke billowed into the sky.

"Yes, you can go ahead and change now," Max told her.

"Yes!" Daisuke exclaimed before she ran off. "Goodbye zero and hello hero," She said before turning into Stinkfly and flying off, meanwhile at the building that was on fire Charmcaster was on the roof and she sighed happily.

"I love being a witch," she said seeing Stinkfly approach and start to shoot slime at the fire extinguishing it allow the people trapped inside the burning building to escape, Charmcaster jumped off the building and she took out some of her magical grenades and she threw them on the ground and they exploded creating another large fire. Stinkfly flew towards the fire and started to shoot slime at the fire. "That's it. Closer, come into my parlour said the spider to the Stinkfly," Charmcaster said to herself. Stinkfly landed on the ground and she saw Charmcaster in front of her and Charmcaster waved her hand and a purple bubble appeared around her. "Transfera Identica, Transfera Identica," she chanted before she threw another bubble towards Stinkfly who flew away in an attempt to escape but the bubble caught her and started to drag her closer to Charmcaster.

"I feel funny," Stinkfly said.

"Easy boy, easy," Ben said meanwhile as he tried to calm down a horse that was pulling a carriage, the horse ran off and Ben jumped onto the carriage and screamed. Charmcaster held her hand out and the bubble containing Stinkfly came closer towards her, Ben's screaming caught her attention and Charmcaster saw Ben on the horse drawn carriage heading towards Stinkfly before he was thrown out of the carriage and he pushed Stinkfly out of the bubble and was now trapped.

"No! Not you!" Charmcaster shouted as the two bubbles merged and Ben and Charmcaster were thrown away from each other.

"What the heck was that about?" Stinkfly asked shaking her head before she flew after the rampant horse.

"Ugh…my head," Ben groaned standing up before he looked at his reflection and yelped at what he saw. "Charmcaster!" he exclaimed turning around but saw no one, he then started making faces before he gasped. "I'm in Charmcaster's body!?" he asked looking at the reflection to see that he was truly in Charmcaster's body. "But where's my body?" he asked, Charmcaster meanwhile stood up before she saw she was in Ben's body.

"AH!" she screamed.

"Whoa boy," Max said trying to calm the horse down.

"Grandpa, Gwen, Dai," Ben said running towards them.

"Oh no you don't, you're not ruining my plans," Charmcaster said before she flew into the air and landed in front of Ben who gasped and Charmcaster smirked before punching Ben and sending him flying into a tree. "That's gonna leave a mark on my face, but who cares," Charmcaster said.

"Ben are you alright?" Max asked who he thought was Ben. "What's going on?"

"It's….Charmcaster….she must have been behind this whole thing," Charmcaster said pointing at Ben.

"Wait. I'm not…" Ben tried to explain before Charmcaster punched him in the stomach taking the wind out of him and everyone looked at him shocked. "Don't want her reciting a spell to turn us into weasels or something, you don't know what's going to come out of her mouth," she said.

"Okay, Jailbird. Your new home sweet home is going to be juvenile maximum security," a female policeman told Ben in Charmcaster's body shoving him in the back of a squad car which drove off.

"Don't worry Ben, I'll take care of your family and friends. And that watch," Charmcaster said looking at Daisuke's Omnitrix. Soon the gang and Charmcaster were back at the Rust Bucket that was parked on the docks, and Daisuke and Charmcaster were outside the RV. "So….to use that watch you just think of one of your aliens and hey presto you're ready to kick butt?" she asked Daisuke.

"Yeah…but you knew that already Ben," Daisuke said. "And what gives? Since when were you interested in the Omnitrix, you've got your blaster and Exo-suit to fight with,"

"She has a point Ben," Gwen said looking out of the RV.

"Well, can't I be interested in what the most beautiful girl in the world is interested in?" Charmcaster asked with a smile and Daisuke blushed slightly before she shook her head and frowned.

"No way, if this is some kind of prank I am not falling for it, I am too smart for a dork like you Ben," she said walking off and Charmcaster growled and Daisuke yelped and she saw Charmcaster in Ben's body holding her ankle.

"No one calls me a dork and gets away with it," she said twisting Daisuke's ankle making her scream and she kicked Charmcaster off and looked at her horrified.

"The hell is wrong with you!?" she shouted angrily at Ben.

"What's going on out here?" Max asked walking outside.

"Ben's gone mad, he nearly broke my ankle," Daisuke said gingerly standing up with Gwen's help.

"She's right. I was all my fault, I started it. I'm sorry Daisuke, can you forgive me?" Charmcaster asked.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Gwen asked.

"I know what, how about I cook up something special just for you," Charmcaster said to Daisuke with a smile and Daisuke and Gwen shared a look while Max smiled and Veemon who was inside the RV looked at Charmcaster strangely.

"But I'm innocent," Ben said as he was pushed inside a large room. "You have the wrong person,"

"That's what they all say," the guard told him and Ben slumped before he walked to a chair and sat at it depressed before he pulled out some small eggs from Charmcaster's sleeve.

"So what are you in for princess?" a voice asked making Ben look up to see two women approach him. "Wearing your Halloween costume in the summer?" one of the two women asked.

"Good one Pinkie," the other woman said.

"Shut up. Only two rules in here. Rule one, I'm in charge and what I say goes," Pinkie said.

"And rule two?" Ben asked.

"Obey rule one, or else," the other girl answered cracking her knuckles and Ben gulped.

Charmcaster in Ben's body meanwhile hoisted a bag on ingredients on the back of a truck and walked over to a seafood stand. "Judging from this list of ingredients, what you're cooking is going to be very exotic," Max said.

"Translation, it's gonna taste like barf," Veemon said.

"Sea urchin eggs? What do I look like a seafood gourmet, what you see is what you get kid," the owner of the stand told Charmcaster who frowned before holding her hand out which glowed a teal colour.

"Latnica Sorensay," she chanted and the squids on the stand flew at the man who screamed falling onto his back. "You know bad things happen to jerks like you," Charmcaster said and two men watching the events unfold nodded and ran towards the parked truck and climbed inside and stole the truck.

"Hey!" the man shouted.

"My ingredients!" Charmcaster shouted.

"Veemon?" Daisuke asked and her partner nodded and she pulled out her digivice.

"VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO….RAIDRAMON THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!" Raidramon shouted and Daisuke jumped onto her partner who ran after the truck.

"Wait up," Charmcaster shouted jumping onto a scooter and waved her hand and the scooter shot off after the truck.

"We need to stop the truck," Daisuke told her partner.

"This would be better with XLR8," he replied as Charmcaster sped past them towards the truck before she jumped into the back of the truck and the truck went out of control and crashed into a lamppost.

"Ben! Are you alright?" Daisuke asked as Raidramon stopped outside the truck to find Charmcaster laughing as the two robbers had lobsters attacking them. "Should we help them?" Daisuke asked.

"No. let them suffer, that will teach them to steal from me," Charmcaster said walking off with the bag of ingredients. "I have more shopping to do," she said.

"Okay…either I'm hallucinating or Ben's acting weird," Raidramon said and Daisuke agreed with her partner who walked off after Charmcaster. Back in the juvenile prison, it was lunch time and Ben held his tray out and slop was dropped onto it.

"Gross, what is this?" he asked the cook.

"Lunch, now eat up," she replied and Ben groaned and walked to a table and sat down and place his hands on his arms before he felt something and he pulled out a book.

"Charmcaster's spell book," he said opening it up and flipping through the pages. "Body transference spell? That's how she did it, but why would she swap bodies with me…unless she didn't want to swap bodies with me. Daisuke, Charmcaster's after the Omnitrix," he said in realisation.

"Hey princess, you've been holding out on us," the girl beside Pinkie said as Pinkie leaned closer to Ben's face.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Pinkie asked him.

"How about….Food Fight!" Ben shouted throwing his food into the two girls faces making them stumble back and they sent food into more girl's faces and soon all the girls were throwing food at each other while Ben was trying to avoid the chaos when Pinkie grabbed him.

"You got girls I'll give you that. Now hand it over and give it to me," she demanded.

"I doubt a hick like you can read," Ben taunted her before he pulled out the strange eggs out of his sleeve and they hatched into stone birds and attacked Pinkie before the other girls stalked towards Ben before the birds attacked them. The chef then grabbed Ben by the collar and glared at him.

"Trouble maker eh? Well you'll be scrubbing pots and pans until those pretty little hands fall off," she told ben who looked at the spell book and read a spell.

"Bellum Ocurro Mazzura**," **he chanted and the cutlery came alive and attacked the chef before she fell into a trash can that rolled across the floor and Ben bowed.

"Cool," Pinkie said, Ben looked up only to see a guard frowning at him.

"Let me guess, you're innocent," the guard said to him.

"Uh, Max don't you think Ben is acting weird," Gwen said to Max as she, Veemon, Max and Daisuke waited outside the bait shop on the pier for Charmcaster in Ben's body. "Like weirder than normal,"

"Just because he wants to follow in his grandfather's culinary footsteps doesn't make him weird Gwen," Max told her as Charmcaster walked out of the store.

"Got it, the final ingredient," she said as Max took the box and opened it up.

"Sea urchin eggs? They must have cost a pretty penny," Max said.

"Nah. I got them to give me a deal," Charmcaster said walking off, unknown to anyone but Charmcaster the people in the store were bound and gagged and hanging upside down.

"And when you've finished here someone gets to buff my bunions," the chef said to Pinkie, Ben and the other girl who were cleaning up the mess from the food fight.

"Ha, small price to pay to see her face when she fell into the trash can," Pinkie said once the chef had walked off. "You're alright princess. If you ever need anything, just ask,"

"What I need is a way out of here," Ben said.

"Armed guards at every exit, that's…."

"Found a way out of here," Ben said cutting the girl off looking down at a large drain. "But we need a distraction," he told the other two.

"No problem," Pinkie said before she sprayed the hose at the chef and guards and the other girl threw her mop at one guard making her trip, Ben then took out a magical grenade and threw it at the grate and sent it flying before he jumped down followed by the other two girls, Charmcaster's magic bag came to life and bounced after Ben who had run into a grate with Pinkie and the other girl.

"This must spill out to the city's main drainage system, if we can get past it, we can escape," Pinkie said as magic bag bounced over to Ben who grabbed it and opened it up and pulled out a few magic grenades.

"Stand back," he told the girls before throwing the grenades at the grate and blowing it to pieces. "So I don't suppose you two will change your ways after this and give up crime, right?" he asked them.

"Yeah right, we've got to make up for lost time," Pinkie said.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Ben said before he threw two small rocks at the girls which expanded into stone golems and the girls backed away before running off only to be caught by two guards.

"If I ever see you again princess! I am going to introduce you to all ten of my friends here," Pinkie promised Ben as the two stone golems ran off and joined Ben who was running away to freedom. Night soon came and Ben was busy cooking the dinner in a large pot making Daisuke gag at the stench.

"Oh please tell me that's not dinner," she begged walking off only to see Ben in Charmcaster's body approach. "Charmcaster! This time I'm putting you away myself," she said before the two golems tackled her.

"I can't let you do that Dai, otherwise you'll go alien without listening to me," Ben told her.

"You got that right," Daisuke replied.

"Just listen to me, Ben's not Ben, I am. He did some kind of transference spell and we've swapped bodies," Ben explained.

"You expect me to believe that?" Daisuke asked.

"No. but I expect Daisuke Motomiya, my best friend and the Child of Miracles to trust me," Ben said and Daisuke looked at Ben surprised. "If you don't believe me Daisuke, Charmcaster's going to steal your body and get the Omnitrix," he explained.

"What's she doing here!?" Charmcaster shouted as she, Gwen, Veemon and Max ran up and the two golems stood in front of Ben.

"She says you're not you and she's not herself, but that you're each other. At least, that's what I think she's saying," Daisuke said standing up and scratching her head.

"Ben, is this true?" Max asked Charmcaster.

"He's not Ben," Ben said.

"Who are you going to believe, this liar, or your own eyes?" Charmcaster asked.

"Alright then. If you're Ben, then you should know the name of the teddy bear you gave Daisuke for her fifth birthday that she's slept with ever since," Ben told her.

"Hey! Benny the Bear has his own bed, it's just next to mine is all," Daisuke said embarrassed.

"You just gave the answer away Daisuke. You are dumber than the geek over there," Ben said pointing to Gwen.

"Ben? It is you," Daisuke said.

"Duh! That's what I've been trying to tell you," Ben said.

"At least I can stop acting nice and sweet now," Charmcaster said. "It was making me sick, and by the way, don't you ever wash your socks?" Charmcaster asked Ben holding her nose. "At least you had a magical aura, or none of my spells would have worked," she explained.

"How about a taste of your own medicine?" Ben said shooting a chain towards Charmcaster.

"Unsquiera Despariot," she chanted and the chain exploded sending a shockwave out that knocked all but Charmcaster down. "I am the real sorceress, remember. And once I swap bodies with Daisuke, all my spells will be alien supercharged," she said before waving her hand and a purple smoke ring came from the cauldron and surrounded her. "Transfera Identica, Transfera Identica, Transfera Identica," she chanted as Daisuke and Ben ran towards her and a bright flash of light appeared and Max, Gwen and Veemon sat up to see Charmcaster look at herself. "No! This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm me again!" she shouted.

"Ha! Your spell screwed up again," Daisuke said.

"So I should be back to normal, but I feel weird," Ben said as he and Daisuke ran out of the smoke and looked at one another.

"AH! I'M YOU!" both shouted at each other.

"Wait a minute, if you're Daisuke, and you're Ben, then I'm really confused," Max said looking at Daisuke and Ben in each other's bodies.

"You fools! Now I only have enough ingredients to do one more transference spell," Charmcaster said.

"You won't get the chance, because I'm going hero," Daisuke in Ben's body said.

"You're not the one with the Omnitrix anymore Daisuke, I am," Ben in Daisuke's body told his friend before the golems attacked him but he managed to run off and the others followed with Charmcaster attacking them.

"Hurry and go hero and kick her butt!" Daisuke shouted at Ben.

"I'm trying, how does this thing work again?" Ben asked her before a blast hit them and knocked everyone out. When Max woke up, he saw that he, Veemon and Gwen were tied up to the mast of the nearby ship and Charmcaster was below making another potion.

"You won't get away with this!" Max told her.

"Says the old man hanging from the yardarm," Charmcaster told him. "Oh, and by the way, you're cooking stinks,"

"It does?" Max asked and Gwen and Veemon nodded their heads. Down below the deck, Daisuke and Ben were stuck in gallows.

"Oh great. Just great, it's all over," Daisuke said defeated.

"Don't say that!" Ben told her.

"But it is, Charmcaster won, she's going to steal my body, and then bring chaos and destruction to everywhere. There's nothing we can do," Daisuke replied before Ben kicked her in the butt. "Ow! What was that for?"

"The Daisuke I know wouldn't give up this easily," Ben told her. "So what if you're not in your body, we can still kick Charmcaster's butt," Ben told her.

"You're right, but how are we going to get free?" Daisuke asked him.

"You know how the Omnitrix works more than me," Ben told her.

"Right….just think about going Four Arms," Daisuke told him.

"Okay…" Ben said before he was enveloped in a green light and turned into Four Arms and broke free from the gallows. "Whoa…this is awesome," he said.

"Hurry up and help me out of here," Daisuke told Ben.

"You've got the Exo-suit don't you?" Ben asked her and Daisuke's eyes widened before Ben's body was covered in his Exo-suit and she broke out of the gallows.

"I think I will turn into that fire alien first, with my spells channeled through that alien, the town of Salem is going to burn," Charmcaster said, suddenly Ben and Daisuke broke through the deck of the ship.

"Not on our watch!" Daisuke told her.

"All you've done, is save me a trip to go down below deck to get you," Charmcaster told them as Ben ran towards Charmcaster and punched at her but Charmcaster ducked and Ben bumped into the master and held his head.

"Daisuke makes this look easy," he told himself, Charmcaster jumped onto the rail and held her hands out and two cannons turned around to aim at Daisuke.

"Declam Baccura," she chanted and the cannons fired a cannonball each at her, Daisuke gasped before she jumped high into the air and landed on her feet as the cannonballs smashed into the ship.

"Whoa. Ben's suit is awesome," Daisuke said amazed.

"Third time is the charm," Charmcaster said running to the cauldron. And she held her arms up and a ring of purple smoke appeared in front of her and she aimed it at Ben. "Transfera Identica, Transfera Identica, Transfera Identica!" she chanted and a bubble hit Ben.

"Daisuke!" he shouted and Daisuke saw Charmcaster about to steal her body but she ran towards her and shoved her out of the bubble and took her place.

"Out of the way," she told Charmcaster as the two bubbles merged and Daisuke and Ben swapped back into their own bodies.

"I'm back," Ben said.

"So am I," Four Arms said.

"I'll just cook up another spell!" Charmcaster said.

"Don't even try it," Four Arms told her before running towards Charmcaster who jumped onto the rail of the ship and jumped over Four Arms who smashed the rail to pieces before she ran towards Charmcaster and grabbed an anchor and chain and wrapped it around Charmcaster. Four Arms then grabbed the pouch from Charmcaster and threw it over the side into the water.

"No!" Charmcaster shouted.

"Hey, you want a real out of body experience?" Ben asked her. He then punched her in the face and knocked her out. "That's from earlier!" he told her. The two golems ran towards Ben and Four Arms and jumped at them but Ben punched one of them and destroyed it while Four Arms grabbed the second golem and she slammed it into the ground and it shattered into pieces.

"Nice job Ben," Max called down to him before Four Arms turned back to normal.

"Max, it's me, Daisuke," Daisuke told him.

"Okay, that's it. I give up," Max groaned. Soon the RV was leaving the city and Ben was reading Charmcaster's spell book.

"Good to be back in my body again," Daisuke said relieved.

"Yeah," Ben said looking up from the book.

"Hey, can I read that?" Gwen asked and Ben looked at his cousin.

"Sure. You are the one who likes magical artefacts. But let me read it time to time, I may still find some use for it," Ben said tossing the book to Gwen who nodded and started to read the book as well. Charmcaster meanwhile was back in prison and Pinkie and her lackey walked up to her.

"Welcome back, Princess," Pinkie said cracking her knuckles and she walked towards her.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	28. Chapter 28

A New Alien and An Old Enemy Returns

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Navajo legend says that the web of the dream catcher protects the dreamer, by holding the nightmares in the center while the good dreams travel down the feathers to bless the person sleeping," a man told Max as both were looking at a dream catcher and both of them walked off while Ben yawned.

"Speaking of sleeping," Gwen said pushing Ben off and Daisuke followed the cousins.

"I know Mr. Green is grandpa's old friend, but could this trip get anymore…." Ben was cut off as he saw a girl dancing around. "Cooler," he said dazed and Daisuke and Gwen groaned.

"That's my granddaughter Kai," the man beside Max said.

"Wes, the last time I saw her she was barely walking, but now look at her," Max said to Wes with a smile.

"She is performing a ceremonial Navajo dance," Wes explained.

"You know I was hoping to see one of those before the summer ended," Ben said.

"Since when have you been interested in native American ceremonial mumbo jumbo?" Daisuke asked him.

"Only like forever," Ben replied. "It rocks,"

"Are you sure it's not the dancer you're interested in?" Daisuke asked and Ben frowned at her, Kai stopped dancing and the crowd applauded and she walked over to her grandfather and Ben tried to smooth his hair out and he looked at Kai goofily before Daisuke smacked him on the back of the head making him glare at her. Gwen looked into the sky to see rain clouds appear in the sky.

"Are you sure that wasn't a rain dance?" she asked.

"Positive. Why?" Kai asked before rain started to pour and lightning stuck nearby.

"That's why!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Take cover in the Rust Bucket," Max told everyone but Ben just looked at Kai goofily before a lightning bolt hit behind him and a giant werewolf type creature with glowing purple eyes appeared in the smoke and Wes looked over in shock.

"Anyone want to ask that thing for an umbrella?" Ben asked as the werewolf howled before it ran off, rumbling was heard and everyone saw a massive amount of water head towards them.

"Flash flood!" Wes shouted and Gwen, Daisuke and Kai started to climb up the RV while Max, Wes and Ben climbed up some buildings. However Kai lost her grip and was swept away.

"Help!" Kai shouted.

"Hold on!" Ben shouted running across the rooftops and he jumped down onto a floating barrel and headed after Kai. "Take my hand!" he told her holding his hand out and Kai grabbed Ben's hand and he pulled her onto the barrel before they both gasped as they approached a wall. "Jump!" he shouted and both of them jumped and held onto a wooden pole going between two buildings.

"Thank you, but can I have my hand back?" Kai asked Ben who looked down to see he was still holding Kai's hand and he let go blushing brightly. Meanwhile the wolf creature stole a satellite dish and vanished. Soon once the flood had passed, everyone was in a museum looking at a carving.

"I never thought I would see one of them," Wes said.

"One what?" Daisuke asked him.

"A Yenaldooshi. A Navajo werewolf, I thought they only existed in folklore. Their presence is a sign of pure evil. I must find it, tranquilize it and bag it," Wes said holding a tranquilizer rifle in his hands.

"I'll go with you," Max said.

"Count me in," Ben said.

"Me too grandpa," Kai said.

"You know braves can only be trackers Kai," Wes told his granddaughter.

"Who made up that rule?" Gwen asked.

"It has been that way for centuries. Times change, but traditions don't. You, Daisuke and Kai will remain behind," Wes explained.

"No thanks," Daisuke said walking off.

"Where are you going?" Wes asked her.

"To find that werewolf before it hurts anybody," Daisuke answered.

"Daisuke, we can appreciate you wanting to help, but we need to respect the traditions of these people," Max told her.

"Not going to happen," Daisuke said before she was enveloped in a green light and she turned into XLR8 and she sped out of the building and Max sighed at her stubbornness.

"She is just like her parents," he mumbled before he followed Wes.

"Kai looks bummed. Maybe I can cheer her up," Ben said looking at a depressed Kai.

"Since when do you care what girls care…about? Unless you like her," Gwen said to Ben.

"What!?" he asked his cousin.

"That's it. You totally like her," Gwen said.

"No way," Ben denied.

"You've got a crush on Kai. Daisuke isn't going to like that," Gwen said and Ben.

"I don't have a crush on her!" Ben said angrily. "But if it's not too much trouble, can you let it slip how cool I am or something,"

"So you want me to lie to Kai to try and get her to like you?" Gwen asked.

"Well….if you put it like that…then sure," Ben answered before he ran after Max and Wes. XLR8 meanwhile was running through a canyon after the Yenaldooshi, she stopped running for a minute and she looked around.

"Where are you?" she asked before she heard a howl and she sped off. Not far away Wes was kneeling down and he picked up some dirt and looked at it.

"You know this reminds me of the time you and I went after that yeti in the Himalayas," Max said and Wes smiled.

"You're a Plumber?" Ben asked Wes.

"I was. It appears the prints lead that way," he said before walking off. XLR8 meanwhile arrived at a crater that was filled with destroyed technology and the Yenaldooshi was inside looking for something, it stopped and looked over at XLR8 before it jumped into the air and landed in front of XLR8.

"Okay buddy, I am going to give you one warning to leave the town alone," she warned the wolf who howled at her and he ran towards XLR8. "Okay, I warned you," she told the wolf before running towards the wolf as well and the two of them collided and started to exchange fists. XLR8 yelped as the Yenaldooshi scratched the Omnitrix dial on her chest and it started to glow yellow. XLR8 hit the Yenaldooshi with her tail. "Back off!" she shouted before she ran towards the Yenaldooshi and punched it sending it off its feet and it crashed into the ground.

"Dai!" Ben shouted making XLR8 look over to see Ben, Wes and Max arrived and the Yenaldooshi bit XLR8 on the tail and she growled and turned into Wildmutt and she bellowed at the Yenaldooshi who decided to retreat and Wildmutt turned back to normal and Daisuke looked down at the Omnitrix which was glowing yellow but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Daisuke are you alright?" Max asked her.

"I'm fine," Daisuke replied.

"Are you sure? You were just bit by that wolf when you were XLR8," Ben told her.

"I said I was fine," Daisuke snapped angrily before she walked off her eyes turning golden with slits but no one noticed. Soon everyone was back at the RV where most of the village were leaving.

"So did Kai say anything about me?" Ben asked Gwen.

"Maybe. Maybe not," she replied.

"Gwen," Ben said.

"Just don't seem overly interested. Girls can smell desperation a mile away," Gwen advised him.

"Right," he said.

"Where are all those people going?" Gwen asked Wes.

"Off the reservation. They fear the Yenaldooshi's return, and with tonight's full moon its power would be greater than ever," Wes explained.

"Well after I went XLR8 and Wildmutt, I doubt that thing will be showing its ugly face again," Daisuke said looking up at the moon and she strangely felt at peace bathing in its glow. She suddenly started to scratch herself.

"Dai, what's wrong?" Veemon asked his partner.

"I'm just really itchy," she answered and everyone looked at her to see her start to scratch her face with her foot and her skin turned bluish grey.

"Uh….Dai…are you okay?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Daisuke asked him.

"Because your face looks…really hairy," Veemon told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean hairy?" she asked confused and Gwen pulled out a hand mirror and handed it to Daisuke who gasped. "What the heck!?" she asked looking at her hands which had gained sharp nails.

"So this isn't one of her transformations?" Kai asked.

"No," Ben answered, Daisuke looked at the moon and she howled like a wolf as a tail shot out of her butt and her ears turned pointy.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked looking at Daisuke in shock.

"She was bitten by the Yenaldooshi when she was XLR8," Max explained.

"What do we do?" Ben asked.

"The Yenaldooshi can create others in its own image, and when it does those followers will seek to destroy those closest to them," Wes explained.

"So how does Daisuke un-wolf?" Max asked.

"The only way to reverse its spell is to stop the Yenaldooshi," Wes answered.

"Like a silver bullet?" Ben asked.

"That's in the movies. You must dip a silver pendant in the juice of the Árbol Del Matrimonio cactus, and place it against its heart. And we must do it before the full moon, or she could remain like that forever," Wes said and everyone looked at Daisuke who gulped.

"Forever?" she asked.

"I will get the pendant," Wes said walking off.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Daisuke asked as she looked at a nearby cow and licked her lips. Inside the RV, Daisuke poured some eggs into a bowl before pouring a full carton of milk into the bowl and she dug into the bowl and made a mess covering Kai and she grinned. "Oops. My bad," she said with fake regret.

"Napkin?" Ben asked handing a napkin to Kai.

"Found it. The Árbol Del Matrimonio cactus," Gwen said looking at her laptop and Daisuke jumped over to the fridge.

"I wonder what else I can wolf down," Daisuke said before she laughed. "Get it?" she asked the others before she grabbed a chicken and ate it whole before she started to grow until her eyes became solid gold and her hair became messier and turned black and her tail became bushier.

"You are looking more and more like a Yenaldooshi," Kai told her.

"I still feel like myself," Daisuke replied before jumping out of the RV and she saw a small rabbit nearby and she leapt at it but it jumped down its rabbit hole and she started to dig the rabbit out before she saw that Kai was now covered in dirt. "Sorry," she apologized with a smirk on her face.

"The NASA tracking station on the ridge was just destroyed by some sort of werewolf, it nearly ripped apart the guards there," Wes said as he and Max walked over to the group.

"What did it want?" Max asked.

"It took some satellite equipment," Wes answered.

"And it took down that receiver you had here," Ben said.

"What does it want?" Veemon asked.

"Obviously it is angry that technology has invaded what it considers its sacred land. We need to find the Yenaldooshi and find it fast," Wes said.

"I'm on it," Daisuke said before she sniffed the air and then ran off.

"You won't be able to look for the Yenaldooshi and the cactus," Kai told her grandfather.

"So let us look for the cactus," Gwen said.

"Once we find it, we'll call," Kai said and her grandfather and Max nodded before they walked off.

"Be careful," Ben and Kai said to each other.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Gwen groaned.

"The NASA station is west of here, surrounded by lakes to the North, South and the East. Which means that the Yenaldooshi should have come this way," Wes said drawing some lines in the dirt with a stick.

"How are we going to find that thing before Daisuke is turned into it permanently?" Veemon asked them before they heard a howl.

"That's how," Ben said running off and the others followed him. With Kai and Gwen both were walking through a canyon looking for the cactus they needed.

"This canyon is sacred, it is where our spirits go," Kai explained to Gwen.

"Well I wish the spirits would help us find the cactus," Gwen said sitting down only to jump into the air and fall on her face as a cactus was on her butt.

"The Árbol Del Matrimonial, the spirits work in strange ways," Kai said.

"And painful ones," Gwen said as Kai took out her cell phone.

"No signal," she said as Gwen pulled the cactus off her butt and stood up, both girls then saw a flare shoot into the air.

"Over there, I think they are trying to signal us," Gwen said and both girls ran off towards the flare.

Meanwhile Daisuke ran through the canyon searching for the Yenaldooshi before she stopped on a large boulder. "How am I going to find one wolf in a place like this?" she asked before she got an idea and howled, the sound echoed throughout the area and Daisuke then heard another howl from nearby. "Found it," she said running off towards the source of the sound, she soon stopped running as the Yenaldooshi dropped down in front of her and approached her. "You," she said as the wolf looked at her and sniffed her. "Who are you?" she asked the wolf.

"My name is Riku," the wolf said. "Why did you attack me?" he asked.

"Hey, you attacked me first and bit me on the tail when I was XLR8, I acted out in self-defense," Daisuke answered the wolf. "Why did you steal all that stuff?"

"My master commands it," Riku answered.

"Master? Why would you need a master? You could be free," Daisuke told him.

"My master gives my life purpose and meaning," Riku explained.

"Can't you find one?" she asked but Riku shook his head. "You remind me of somebody I once knew, he was looking for a purpose as well,"

"My master would not accept disobedience, he has ways of persuasion," Riku explained and Daisuke heard something as did Riku and both turned to see Wes, Max, Veemon and Ben running up to them, Riku then snarled and ran towards them.

"No!" Daisuke shouted as she groaned and her body shifted and changed until she was an exact replica of Riku only her eyes were golden and the Omnitrix somehow disappeared from her wrist. She then ran towards Riku and tackled him and both rolled across the ground.

"We need the cactus to destroy it," Wes said.

"But it doesn't need anything to take us out," Ben told him as Riku punched Daisuke in the face before Daisuke kicked him in the chest.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked but Riku's mouth split apart and sent a purple shockwave towards Daisuke sending her flying and she rolled across the ground, Gwen and Kai appeared and ran to Wes, Daisuke tackled Riku and both rolled across the ground and snarled.

"Here's the cactus," Kai told her grandfather who grabbed it and a single drop of the cactus juice hit the silver pendant. Max and Ben ran to Riku and grabbed his arms and held them behind his back as Wes walked up with the pendant and the Riku's eyes widened before he threw Max into Wes sending both men skidding across the ground. Gwen then picked up the pendant and Ben restrained the wolf allowing Gwen to press the pendant on Riku's chest but nothing happened.

"Shouldn't something happen?" Veemon asked. Riku broke free of Ben's grip and jumped over the group and ran off.

"I don't understand, that should have worked," Wes said looking at the pendant.

"We're not dealing with a Yenaldooshi," Daisuke told him.

"But it bit you, isn't that why you are like that?" Ben asked as Daisuke howled as her clothes vanished and the Omnitrix symbol appeared on her chest.

"She's not some Navajo werewolf, she's an alien werewolf," Gwen said.

"That would explain that howl of the Yenaldooshi," Wes said.

"And why the Omnitrix isn't on her wrist anymore," Ben said.

"But how'd I go alien then?" Daisuke asked.

"Did the werewolf touch the watch?" Gwen asked.

"Of course, while we were fighting. Riku scratched the Omnitrix symbol on my chest and when I turned back to normal it glowed yellow," Daisuke explained.

"An alien werewolf. Just when I thought this summer couldn't get any weirder," Veemon said scratching his head.

"Man, if I knew I could go different aliens just by letting them touch the watch, I'd have let them do it a long time ago. Imagine me as Vilgax," Daisuke said as the ground shook.

"Something tells me our troubles are not yet over," Wes said.

"We need to find Riku," Daisuke said.

"Who?" Ben asked.

"The wolf. His name is Riku, and he's not doing this on his own. He says his master commanded him to steal all that stuff," Daisuke replied before she walked off following the path Riku took and the others followed her into a cave.

"Anyone smell that?" Ben asked sniffing the air.

"It's not me," Veemon said sniffing his armpits.

"The sulphur smell is a sign of lava. But the volcanoes around here, have been inactive for millions of years," Wes explained before a rumbling was heard and lava poured out of the walls of the tunnel.

"So that's not real lava?" Ben asked.

"Run!" Veemon shouted and everyone ran from the lava.

"Riku must have reactivated the volcano somehow," Daisuke said.

"Maybe it want's us of our land. One way or another," Wes said as everyone came to a bridge that was broken and a large gap was filled with lava at the bottom.

"Time to see how far I can jump," Daisuke said grabbing Gwen and Kai before she jumped to the other side and then jumped back and grabbed Ben and Veemon and took them over as well, she then jumped back to Max and Wes. "I'll have to carry you both, and I will need all the help I can get," she said as her mouth opened up and she let loose a golden sonic howl and she made it to the other side and she turned back to normal.

"Dai, you're back to normal," Ben said.

"That's right. And I got a new alien," Daisuke told him looking down at the silhouette of her new alien form. The group walked off and soon they came an exit, "I wonder where Riku and all that satellite equipment went," she wondered.

"I guess we will never know," Ben said but before the group could leave the cave Riku dropped down and howled.

"Riku!" Daisuke shouted before Riku cackled.

"Riku isn't here right now," he said in a voice that made Daisuke's blood run cold.

"Ghostfreak!?" she shouted. "But how? I saw you burn when you broke out of the Omnitrix,"

"I am not so easy to kill Daisuke," Ghostfreak told her.

"Why did you steal all of that tech? What are you planning? And why are you using Riku?" Daisuke asked him.

"Now that would be telling," Ghostfreak said before he cackled and Daisuke growled.

"You're gonna pay!" she shouted before she was enveloped in a green flash of light and she turned into her new alien form and she ran towards Ghostfreak and kicked him back. "I swear you will pay!" she shouted before she howled and sent a shockwave towards Ghostfreak and sent him flying into the wall of the cave, Daisuke then snarled and jumped at Ghostfreak and slammed him into the ground before throwing him away. Daisuke then turned into Cannonbolt and rolled towards Ghostfreak who sat up and was rolled over and flattened. Cannonbolt jumped into the air and she bellyflopped on Ghostfreak who growled and threw her into a wall and lava started to seep into the cavern.

"We cannot let this lava make it down the mountainside and reach the village," Wes said.

"I'll seal it all up. Go," Cannonbolt said before Ghostfreak tackled her and the ground started to collapse and cut off them from the others.

"Daisuke! No!" Ben shouted as Gwen and Max grabbed him.

"Just go!" Cannonbolt shouted as the cave started to collapse and everyone else ran out of the cave just before it collapsed and everyone turned back to look at the rubble.

"Dai…." Veemon said sadly. The ground then rumbled and Cannonbolt burst out of the ground and she landed on her feet.

"Oh yeah. Shell power," she said with a grin.

"Way to go Daisuke," Max said. Soon everyone was back at the village and Wes was talking to some people who nodded and Wes walked back to the others with a smile.

"Good news. It seems a few people are returning. Thank you," Wes told Max and the others.

"No problem. Happy to help," Daisuke told him.

"What do you think what that alien wanted anyway?" Kai asked.

"Who knows what Ghostfreak wanted with all that satellite stuff. And he ran off once the cave started to collapse," Daisuke explained. "But if I find him again….he's gonna wish he stayed dead," she promised.

"Come in the museum. I can't let you on the road without some souvenirs," Wes told Max.

"It's a long summer. Maybe I'll see you again," Ben said hopefully to Kai.

"You see Ben, you seem like a nice guy. But your just not my type," Kai told Ben.

"What? What do you mean I'm not your type? I thought you liked me," Ben said.

"Well that was before your friend turned back into her, if she stayed a Yenaldooshi I could have helped you train her, tame her…" Kai said.

"Train her!? Tame her!? Daisuke is a person not your pet. No one talks to Daisuke that way, and I mean nobody. I thought you were nice. But you just blew it big time toots," Ben said to Kai angrily.

"Whatever," Kai said walking off and Ben sighed sadly.

"The thing about a crush is, sometimes you get crushed instead," Gwen told her cousin. "Don't worry. There are a lot of girls out there,"

"But how do I impress them as me?" Ben asked.

"Who says you haven't impressed one?" Daisuke asked before she pecked Ben on the cheek making him go bright red in the face before he fainted and Daisuke and Gwen giggled while Veemon shook his head.

"She thought I was gone. But now my plan to return shall soon be complete!" Ghostfreak exclaimed as he stood in front of the satellite equipment that was now assembled and it glowed and Ghostfreak cackled madly.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	29. Chapter 29

Game Over

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Man I am so bored," Daisuke complained looking out the window of the RV watching as rain poured. "Even that Sumo Slammer's game Ben is playing looks fun," she said to Gwen and Veemon who nodded. "Ben can I play?" she asked him.

"Sorry. Already have a partner. Run and Ishiyama slam!" Ben exclaimed playing the game. "He's the coolest, jump, sumo slammer, kick. So why would I want to play with you?" he asked Daisuke.

"Oh come on. One game," Daisuke said and Ben looked at her. "Please," she said with the puppy dog look on her face and Ben groaned before he handed a controller to Daisuke. Soon both were playing the game and Daisuke set a new high score. "Oh yeah, new high score," Daisuke cheered.

"Beginner's luck. Now watch a real sumo slammer samurai," Ben said as his character walked towards a chest and his warrior was knocked back by a massive enemy.

"Get his butt kicked by Kenko the shape shifter?" Gwen asked with a laugh.

"Careful, you only have two lives left Ben," Daisuke said before Ben grabbed her controller and made her character walk off the ledge and lose a life. "Hey! No fair!" she shouted.

"Careful, you only have one life left," Ben mocked her.

"Guys please! I'm trying to catch some shut eye here," Max said from his bed.

"Sorry Grandpa," Ben said before he saw Daisuke turn into Upgrade and she merged with the game console and Ben saw his score hit zero. "Daisuke Motomiya you are such a cheater!" Ben shouted as he grabbed the game console and shook it trying to get Upgrade out before a lightning bolt hit the RV and both Ben and Upgrade were sucked into the computer making Gwen and Veemon gasp.

"Oh no," both said. Meanwhile inside the video game, Upgrade appeared and Ben also appeared wearing the same outfit as his character did and his hair was longer and in a ponytail.

"Oh great, we're inside the game," Upgrade said.

"We're inside Sumo Slammer's Smackdown? Cool!" Ben exclaimed before a giant spaceship appeared over the town the two were in.

"Not for long," Upgrade said as several robots crashed into the ground and surrounded the two of them.

"Robo Sumos? That is so level one," Ben said as one of them tackled Upgrade before she merged with it and started to attack the other robots, a robot approached Ben before Upgrade jumped onto it and she short circuited it and it collapsed and Upgrade jumped off. Ben jumped over a robot and kicked it away before he kicked two more and then jumped onto one and punched it and it collapsed as Ben jumped over to Upgrade who took out another robot.

"This isn't a challenge. It's a beat down," she said.

"Real tough when you can control everything in the game as Upgrade," Ben told her.

"Jealous much?" she asked him before he placed her hand on another robot and turned it into a cannon and she shot a green laser beam at the rest of the robots and took them out before they vanished. "Oh yeah, you've been Sumo Slammed," Upgrade said.

"Okay, since you control everything around here. How about you get us out of here before you…." Ben said before Upgrade turned back to Daisuke in a flash of green light and she was now wearing her character's outfit. "Oh terrific, now what do we do?" Ben asked her.

"Relax, I'll just turn back to Upgrade," she said pointing at the Omnitrix on her wrist but when she turned it nothing happened. "Uh oh,"

"What happened to all the hero icons?" Ben asked her.

"I don't know," Daisuke answered. "Now what do we do without Upgrade?" she asked.

"Don't blow a gasket Daisuke. I've played this game a hundred times, nothing could surprise me," Ben said before something fell from the sky and landed on Ben.

"Ben!" Daisuke shouted as Ben reappeared beside her.

"Ugh. I don't want to do that again," he said holding his head and one of the two orbs on his chest armour went black and Daisuke looked at the last orb on her shoulder.

"We're each down to our last life. Next time we get blasted apart, it will be for keeps," Daisuke said, the thing that crashed onto Ben stood on its feet and it chased after Daisuke and Ben. "I take it that is the boss," she said to Ben who nodded before more robots appeared and surrounded them before Daisuke kicked two of them down while Ben elbowed one before he was knocked down and Daisuke kicked the robot back.

"There are too many of them. We need to find some weapons," Ben said before he found a trunk floating in the air and he jumped up to it and Daisuke followed him. Ben touched the trunk and two coins appeared. "Dibs on the samurai sumo sword," he said grabbing the sword coin and a sword appeared in his hand and he jumped back down to the robots and started to slice them in half. Daisuke grabbed the piece of paper and she grinned.

"Ben's gonna flip when he sees this," she thought. Down below Ben was fighting the robots before he looked at the boss robot and something flew down and cut its hands off, Ben turned around too look at Daisuke standing there and a giant throwing star flew into her hand before she threw it again at the robot and cut it in half and she jumped down and smirked at Ben as she caught the throwing star.

"How'd you do that?" Ben asked.

"I read the instructions," Daisuke answered.

"This game came with instructions?" he asked confused.

"Daisuke, Ben!" a voice said.

"Gwen? Where are you?" Daisuke asked.

"Back in the real world with Veemon. Are you two alright?" Gwen asked.

"We're fine. But we've got robots surrounding us, and we got no way out," Ben said cutting another robot in half.

"Luckily Ben bought a walkthrough of this game. There should be an exit to the next level nearby," Veemon told them and Daisuke saw a platform nearby and she jumped onto it.

"I think I found it," she said and Ben jumped onto the platform as well and it rose into the sky. Once the platform stopped moving the duo found themselves in a floating city. "So what now?" Daisuke asked Ben just as several floating robots appeared and one of them spat a fireball at them.

"Watch it!" Ben shouted tackling Daisuke out of the way. "Stay alive and keep moving. Duh," he told her and both of them ran off with the robots shooting at them.

"Veemon! Any hints or something!" Daisuke shouted.

"Keep running, and watch the ledges," Veemon replied and Daisuke sighed before she saw a nearby chest and she jumped over to it and opened it and an Omnitrix icon appeared.

"Cool, Blitzwolfer," Daisuke said as she jumped and grabbed the icon and she turned into Blitzwolfer who was now wearing samurai armour. "Nice," she said as a giant sumo jumped down next to her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Ishiyama. Who are you strange creature?" Ishiyama asked her.

"I'm Blitzwolfer," she answered.

"Are you a shape shifter?" Ishiyama asked her.

"Technically speaking, yes," she said.

"Then you are my archenemy Kenko. Sumo Slam!" Ishiyama shouted stomping on the platform which crumbled and Blitzwolfer fell down and landed on another platform.

"Wait! You got it all wrong. I'm not Kenko!" Blitzwolfer shouted.

"You cannot trick me Kenko. I will not rest until you are defeated. As is my sworn duty," Ishiyama said.

"Ben! I could use some help!" Blitzwolfer shouted at Ben who turned to look at her and Ishiyama before he ducked under a robot's fire blast.

"I'm busy at the moment," he told her before a robot hit him and he fell down to the same platform Blitzwolfer and Ishiyama were on, the robots then all charged towards them, Blitzwolfer jumped over Ishiyama and sliced one robot with her claws before she grabbed another one and she threw it into another one and then used her sonic howl to destroy the rest of them before she turned back into Daisuke.

"So what you say is true. You are not Kenko," Ishiyama said looking at Daisuke.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," she replied. "I'm Daisuke," she greeted bowing.

"I am Ishiyama," he replied bowing to her. "You fight like a champion warrior Daisuke," he told her and she smiled at him before several more robots appeared.

"If you think that was impressive. Watch this," Ben said before he ran towards the edge of the platform and he jumped onto a robot and he took out his sword and he sliced it in half before he jumped onto another one and he held onto it as the robot flew off.

"Ben!" Daisuke shouted as she ran off and jumped onto another robot followed by Ishiyama.

"I really need to read those instructions," Ben groaned.

"Ben, hold on!" Daisuke shouted jumping onto another robot, Ishiyama grabbed the robot Ben was on and he was thrown into the air and Daisuke jumped and grabbed him and Daisuke jumped onto a few more robots before both of them landed on the ground and Ishiyama landed in front of them.

"Your skills are impressive," he complimented.

"Thanks. Coming from you…" Ben said.

"Not you jester. Warrior Daisuke," Ishiyama said.

"Oh man," Ben groaned.

"Thanks," Daisuke said with a smile.

"Well, what are you waiting for Daisuke? Turn into Upgrade and get us out of here," Ben told her.

"I can't. Only Blitzwolfer was inside that chest, Upgrade could be anywhere," Daisuke replied before she pulled out a map. "Oh man, Upgrade is on level thirteen in the arena,"

"Level Thirteen? Oh no, we'll never make it to level thirteen. Unless…do you know any cheat codes to help us get there?" Ben asked Ishiyama.

"A sumo never cheats. However I do know a shortcut," Ishiyama informed the two of them. "But the journey will be treacherous,"

"Looks like we have no choice," Daisuke said. Soon the trio were walking down a hallway that Ben had never seen before.

"From what land do you hail from warrior Daisuke?" Ishiyama asked her.

"It's kind of complicated to explain," she answered.

"Whoa. I never saw this part of the game," Ben said looking around unknown to him two orange eyes were glaring at him, as Ben walked down the hallway he stepped on a tile that sunk down into the ground and the door ahead of them started to close, Ishiyama ran towards the closing door and he grew in size and he held the door open allowing Ben and Daisuke to run through before Ishiyama jumped out.

"Game? This is no game. The fate of the entire sumo world hangs in the balance," Ishiyama told Ben.

"I know. I know, I read the back of the box," Ben said.

"The back of the box?" Ishiyama asked confused, Daisuke frowned and she grabbed Ben by the ear and pulled him away from Ishiyama.

"Don't you get it Ben? Ishiyama doesn't know that he is a program in a game, this is all real to him," she told Ben who looked above Daisuke and saw another trunk.

"Another trunk," he said jumping up and he hit the trunk and Daisuke caught the coin and a bow appeared in her hand and a quiver full of arrows appeared on her back.

"Thanks for the sumo bow," she told Ben before a wall opened up and several Omnitrix coins appeared. "Oh yeah, I just hit the Omnitrix jackpot," she said.

"Dai wait!" Ben shouted as Daisuke grabbed a coin but instead of getting one of her alien forms a red energy bolt hit Ishiyama and he digitised before he reformed and one of the three orbs on his wrist turned black.

"Sorry about that," Daisuke apologised.

"It matters not, my life is nothing in the quest to stop Kenko," Ishiyama told her before he walked off and Ben and Daisuke followed him and soon the three of them were in a large chamber in front of a statue. "The chamber of the Kappa will grant access to the level of your choosing. But only if you solve their riddle," Ishiyama explained.

"The key names your weapon, but only by sight, when uttered as vow, a gesture polite," the statue said.

"What do you suppose it means?" Ben asked.

"Beats me," Daisuke answered before she heard a noise. "But I know that sound," she said walking towards a Omnitrix icon that had Cannonbolt on it, as she approached the icon before the pillar behind the icon glowed and turned into a blue dragon and it wrapped around Ben and Ishiyama. "Let them go Kenko!" Daisuke shouted.

"Tell me of this Upgrade icon girl, or your friends will pay with their lives," Kenko told Daisuke.

"Tell him nothing," Ishiyama told Daisuke.

"He's right Daisuke, we can't let Kenko loose in the real world," Ben said.

"The real world? Yet another domain that I will rule with an iron fist," Kenko said.

"Not going to happen!" Daisuke shouted running to the Cannonbolt icon and she turned into Cannonbolt, she then jumped into the air and turned into a ball and dropped down towards Kenko who let Ben and Ishiyama go and dodged and Ishiyama and Ben jumped out of the way as Cannonbolt crashed into the ground.

"I will leave to my henchmen while I find the Upgrade icon," Kenko said as dozens of Kenko's henchmen dropped out of the walls and ceiling.

"I got this!" Cannonbolt exclaimed jumping into the air and she rolled across the ground and she took flattened three henchmen.

"Gwen, Veemon. Where are Daisuke and Ben?" Max asked Gwen and Veemon as he walked towards the two of them.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Veemon told him.

"Take this!" Ben's voice came from the video game console.

"They're inside the game?" Max asked.

"Long story," Gwen told him as the battle continued and Ben swung his sword and took out three henchmen before Ishiyama jumped into the air and stomped on another henchmen, he then looked at another large enemy and both ran at each other and Ishiyama gave out a shout as he punched the enemy. Cannonbolt rolled through twenty henchmen and Ben kicked one back before slashing through another one, Ishiyama jumped into the air and slammed his feet down on his opponent and sent him through the ground where he fell, Ben was then kicked in the chest by a henchmen and he bumped into Ishiyama and he fell down the hole and digitised before he reappeared and frowned at Ben.

"My bad," he said as Cannonbolt turned back to Daisuke.

"Nice going idiot, now he's down to his last life," she told Ben.

"We must still solve the riddle in order to continue our quest," Ishiyama said.

"The key names your weapon, but only by sight, when uttered as vow, a gesture polite." Daisuke repeated the riddle. "Names my weapon?" she asked looking at her bow. "That's it. My weapon is a bow but as a vow it becomes bow," she said before bowing and the statue bowed and water poured out of the statue onto Daisuke and she was drenched before she turned into a sumo and Ben laughed.

"Oh man, looks like you've been putting on the old sumo feedbag," he told Daisuke.

"Not funny," Daisuke growled before she jumped and stomped and the statue spilt in half and a platform started to rise into the air. "Come on!" Daisuke shouted as all three of the group jumped onto the platform and it rose into the air.

"Oh sure. When I bust something it's all silent stares, but when Daisuke busts something she is a hero," Ben grumbled.

"I am a hero Ben," Daisuke told him as she shrank back down to normal size, the platform then arrived at the arena.

"The arena of Sumo Warriors," Ishiyama said.

"And the sight of your final defeat Ishiyama," Kenko said as one of the four lions in the arena came to life and approached.

"Daisuke, find the Upgrade icon, we'll handle Kenko," Ben told her.

"Okay," Daisuke said pulling out her throwing star. "Take this Ben, just in case," she told him and Ben nodded before Daisuke ran off and up the stairs to a long line of chests. Ishiyama and Ben jumped at Kenko who roared and swatted the two of them aside and they crashed into the stairs. Kenko then turned into a giant mechanised robot, Daisuke made it to the chests and she started to open them up and saw nothing in most of them.

"Where is he?" Ben asked standing up as Kenko who was now a giant bird picked up Ishiyama and threw him to the ground before he flew towards Ben who took out the throwing star and he threw it and it clipped several of the birds feathers making it screech in pain before he turned into a dragon and blew blue fire at the throwing star and destroyed it. Ishiyama tackled Kenko who threw him off and ensnared Ben and Ishiyama in his tail.

"I expected more from the great Ishiyama," Kenko mocked Ishiyama.

"The battle is not over so long as one of us still stands," Ishiyama told him and Kenko looked over to see Daisuke opening chests.

"No, no….yes!" she exclaimed as she saw a chest with the Upgrade icon on it, Kenko then swatted her out of the way.

"Your power is mine brat," he told her as the Upgrade icon flew into the air, Ben ran up and threw his sword at Kenko and pinned him to the wall allowing Daisuke to grab the Upgrade icon. Kenko grabbed the sword but Ishiyama crashed into him and smiled at Daisuke and Ben before Kenko stabbed him and he digitised.

"Ishiyama!" Ben and Daisuke shouted.

"Your sumo slammer friend is no longer here to protect you," Kenko told them.

"I can handle you myself Kenko," Daisuke told him before she turned into Upgrade and she punched him and he turned into a dragon and breathed fire at her but she jumped over it, Kenko then turned into a bird and Upgrade's arms turned into hammers and she slammed them into the bird, and then she punched Kenko who crashed into the arena floor and when the smoke cleared Kenko was gone. "Come on out wherever you are Kenko," she said.

"Stop fooling around, get us out of here Daisuke," Ben told her and Upgrade jumped up to him.

"You wouldn't leave without saying goodbye would you?" Ishiyama asked making Upgrade and Ben look at him.

"Ishiyama?" Upgrade asked.

"But I thought you were…." Ben said.

"It will take more than Kenko to destroy my last life. I just wanted to say I was wrong, you are the superior warrior," Ishiyama said to Ben who smiled. "I only wish I could visit your world, and fight alongside such noble heroes,"

"You mean it?" Ben asked.

"No thanks," Upgrade said before punched Ishiyama sending him flying back.

"Dai, what are you doing? He's a good guy," Ben said.

"I don't think so," Daisuke said jumping into the air and she landed on the roof of the arena and she pulled off a tile and opened a chest and in her hand appeared a cup of salt that she poured down onto Ishiyama who turned into Kenko who snarled.

"Kenko! You tried to fool Daisuke into taking you back to the real world," Ben said.

"Let's get out of here," Upgrade said jumping down but Kenko grabbed Ben and the platform descended from the arena, Upgrade jumped down onto the platform.

"Destroy me and your friend suffers the same fate," he told her.

"I don't think so. It's time to finish you off," Upgrade said as she ran towards Kenko and wrapped around his arm and merged into his suit and Ben freed himself and Upgrade jumped out of Kenko's armour which exploded and it was revealed that Kenko was a short old man who tried to kick Upgrade in the leg but his boot flew into the air and hit him on the head and knocked him out. The platform then ascended back into the arena.

"Now can we leave?" Ben asked and Upgrade nodded before she grabbed Ben and turned into a ball and both vanished and Upgrade re-merged from the game console and turned back to Daisuke and both she and Ben were back to normal.

"Let's not do that again," Daisuke said looking at her Omnitrix to see all the aliens were back inside it.

"Agreed," Ben said.

"Looks like the rain has stopped, why don't you guys go out to do something other than play video games?" Max suggested and Ben and Daisuke ran out of the RV while Veemon and Gwen shared a look and started to play the video game while Max read the instruction manual.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	30. Chapter 30

Super Alien Hero Buddies

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Daisuke's jaw dropped as she watched the TV and on the TV was a show that depicted Wildmutt, Heatblast and Four Arms as idiotic versions of themselves. "Dai, is it just me or are those super lame-o versions of your aliens heroes?" Gwen asked turning the TV off and Daisuke growled in anger.

"Someone is going to pay for this big time!" she declared. Soon Daisuke was looking at a poster titled Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures that had Four Arms, Heatblast and Wildmutt on it. "It's bad enough they rip me off with some dumb cartoon, but do they have to make me look like such a dweeb?" Daisuke asked tearing the poster off the wall and she tore it to pieces.

"It's not like you need any help for that," Ben mumbled and Daisuke glared at him.

"Well, it's just like I thought. It's the distributor," Max said walking over to the trio with Veemon who was wearing a hooded jacket, shorts and sunglasses. "I saw a garage a few blocks back, I'll see if they have one," he told them.

"But what about Planetary Studios?" Gwen asked him.

"You're right. Ben's been bugging me all summer to take him to see Kangaroo Commando, alright you four get started without me, meet me back here at four," Max told the foursome who smiled at him.

"I don't see what is so impressive about Kangaroo Commando. It's just some guy in his underwear jumping around," Daisuke said and Gwen nodded agreeing with her.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Ben said as he jumped into the air and did a kick and punched the air. "I've watched his show since I was a kid, he made me want to be a super hero," he explained before he bumped into someone and fell to the ground and everyone saw it was a man in a suit that looked like Four Arms.

"I'm Handy Buddy, watch me dance!" the man in the suit said in a Scottish accent before falling to the ground.

"Four Arms doesn't dance around and fall on her butt like a goof," Daisuke said.

"Who's Four Arms? I'm Handy Buddy lassie, shake," the man in the suit said to Daisuke as he stood up and held an hand out to her but she swatted it away.

"Hey, look at this. Turns out Tim Dean the guy who created Super Hero Alien Buddy Adventure is signing autographs," Veemon told the others. "Want to get an autograph Daisuke?" Veemon asked his partner with a grin and Daisuke frowned at him.

"Have a super hero alien buddy day," the guy in the four arms suit said walking past followed by two more men one wearing a Wildmutt costume and another wearing a Heatblast costume. In another part of the studio a man was sitting at a table and signing pictures of Four Arms, Heatblast and Wildmutt.

"Thanks for watching, next," the man said bored and another kid walked up to him before Daisuke ran right up to him and she grabbed the next picture he signed and ripped it up. "Hey, that's a Tim Dean original," he told her.

"Original? Yeah right, you totally stole ideas from those alien guys in the news," Daisuke said.

"Prove it," Tim Dean told her. "Take her away Fiery Buddy," he told the man in the Heatblast costume and he and the man in the Four Arms costume dragged her away.

"Her name is Heatblast and she doesn't rap when she talks. And why is Four Arms Scottish that doesn't make sense!" Daisuke shouted before she was thrown to the ground in front of Ben, Gwen and Veemon.

"Something tells me that guy is not open to contrastive criticism," Ben said looking down at her.

"Maybe it's time for some destructive criticism," Daisuke said as she stood up and ran behind a cardboard cut-out and she turned into Heatblast and she created a fireball in her hand before an explosion happened.

"Daisuke!" Ben and Gwen said.

"Wasn't me," she replied before turning around to see a set on fire and Ben gasped as he saw a man in a brown suit holding onto beam.

"It's Kangaroo Commando, he needs help," Ben said and Heatblast shot off to the set and she held her hands out and created a small tornado of fire to grab Kangaroo Commando and bring him to the ground safely, Heatblast then held her hands out and sucked in the fire into her hands.

"Who are you?" Kangaroo Commando asked her.

"The girl who saved your life," Heatblast replied.

"Saved it? You're ruining my stunt show," Kangaroo Commando told her pointing to a sign and Heatblast sweatdropped.

"I can fix this," she said shoot a fireball at the set but it bounced off and crashed into the stands where Ben pushed a family out of the path of the fireball.

"Great show huh? So realistic, let's keep watching from over there," he told the family, Heatblast was then kicked in the back by Kangaroo Commando and she smashed into the stands who jumped over to her and shot out fire retardant extinguishing the flame including Heatblast.

"Who put you up to this? Tim Dean?" he asked shoot a cable from a gun at Heatblast's legs and he pulled her towards him. "It's bad enough he knocked my TV show off the air with that stupid cartoon, now he's trying to ruin my live shows too!" he shouted, Heatblast's flames reignited and she shot a fire ball at the gadget in Kangaroo Commando's hand making him smile. "Now we're giving the public what they want," he said.

"Oh I get it, Hollywood," Heatblast said realising a crowd was gathering and cheering for them, Heatblast then jumped onto a roof and Kangaroo Commando followed her, she the shot fireballs at him and he jumped on a cable and swung through the air avoiding the fireballs and the crowd cheered, Kangaroo Commando the landed on a water tower and Heatblast jumped to him but he jumped over her and kicked her into the water where the crowd cheered for him.

"All in a day's work for this superhero," he said to the crowd and he bowed, Heatblast meanwhile turned back to Daisuke and reappeared behind some bleachers and walked towards Gwen, Ben and Veemon.

"Daisuke are you okay?" Gwen asked her.

"Of course she's okay. She's going to be Kangaroo Commando's partner," Ben said happily.

"More like his punching bag," Daisuke said looking back at Kangaroo Commando.

"Kangaroo Commando isn't so much a role as a way of life, I do all my own stunts, I even build my own gadgets and special effects," he told a girl signing a picture before he posed for a picture with two other kids.

"I can't believe we're missing the stars with scars horror movie makeup demonstration for this," Gwen complained looking at a map.

"North! That was pretty low stealing Fiery Buddy to try and save your pathetic stunt show," Tim Dean said walking up to him flanked by the three men in the costumes.

"Me? You sent him over to intimidate me," Kangaroo Commando said.

"Listen old man, my show will bury yours and I will be there kicking in the last mound of dirt," Dean told him.

"We'll see who buries who," Kangaroo Commando told him and Tim Dean walked off.

"Come on, let's go ride the Kangaroo Commando ride," Ben said running off and soon Ben, Gwen, Daisuke and Veemon were sitting in a roller-coaster ride. "This is gonna be awesome," he said as the ride took off and started to climb before it dived and entered a cave and did a loop de loop. "These special effects rock!" Ben shouted in excitement as some boulders fell down and took out the track in front of them.

"Good time to go hero!" Gwen shouted at Daisuke before the ride stopped before it fell off the track and everyone looked back to see Kangaroo Commando holding a rope that was attached to the train.

"Kangaroo Commando, yes!" Ben cheered as Kangaroo Commando jumped down.

"Now let's see what we can do about that safety bar," he said pulling out a blowtorch and he cut the safety bars holding the four of them before he saw a woman holding onto the other side of the tracks. "Have no fear, Kangaroo Commando is here to save the day," he told her jumping off with his grappling hook. He swung outside the ride and lowered the woman to safety before another part of the tracks fell down towards the two of them but it was stopped.

"Need a hand, or four of them?" Four Arms asked standing up with the track in her hands and the crowd cheered.

'You must be one of those new animatronic devices," Kangaroo Commando said.

"Actually I'm just a kid," Four Arms said, suddenly more screams were heard and everyone saw more of the track this time with a rollercoaster on it.

"Well stand back. These kids need my help," Kangaroo Commando said jumping off towards the ride and Four Arms followed, Kangaroo Commando grabbed two kids at the front while Four Arms grabbed the last two at the back.

"Thanks Handy Buddy," one of the kids told her.

"Names Four Arms, not Handy Buddy," she replied before running off as the track collapsed.

"You could get into trouble for ripping off Handy Buddy," the kid told her.

"Sue me," she replied before jumping to the ground below and she set the kids down before waving to the crowd. "We could team up," she then told Kangaroo Commando.

"I did that once with Marsupial Man, until I caught him putting all of my gadgets into his pouch. I work solo," he told her walking off.

"Why is he so upset? It's not like this was some stunt," Four Arms said as Gwen, Veemon and Ben walked up.

"I don't know. Doesn't this whole accident and rescue seem convenient?" Gwen asked.

"This was no accident," Kangaroo Commando said kneeling beside the wreckage. "Someone rigged this ride with explosives, someone who wore this ink stained glove," he said holding up a plastic bag with a glove inside it. "The kind used by animators," he said.

"Tim Dean!" Ben and Kangaroo Commando said.

"He just happens to find a glove," Four Arms asked.

"He's a crime fighter genius," Ben defended him as Four Arms turned back into Daisuke.

"Why would I want to blow up your stupid ride?" Tim Dean asked Kangaroo Commando who was holding up the glove in the bag.

"So Planetary Studios could build your stupid ride," he replied walking towards a curtain and he pulled it back to reveal sketches and crates of explosives.

"Those aren't mine. The sketches are not the explosives," Tim Dean said.

"Gentlemen, I believe we have caught the culprit red handed," Kangaroo Commando said as security took Tim Dean away as Gwen, Daisuke, Veemon and Ben ran up and Daisuke looked at the glove.

"Wait!" she shouted and she grabbed the glove. "Tim Dean couldn't have worn this glove, he's left handed, and this is a right handed glove," she explained.

"That doesn't prove anything," Kangaroo Commando said.

"Even those weak old villains on your old show could have come up with a better frame job," Tim Dean said.

"As if the villains on your show are any better," Kangaroo Commando said.

"That's it!" Tim Dean shouted reaching for him and the guards had to separate them.

"What was that all about Daisuke, that guy is the one making your aliens look like dorks," Ben told her.

"Didn't Kangaroo Commando say he did his own special effects? Including explosives?" she asked Ben.

"So? No way would Kangaroo Commando blow up his own ride," Ben replied.

"But that isn't Kangaroo Commando. He's an actor that would do anything to save his show, we need to keep an eye on him," Gwen told her cousin and soon Stinkfly and Ex-Veemon were following Kangaroo Commando as he walked through the park towards his dressing room.

"This is a major waste of time," Ben said. "We should be tailing the animator guy,"

"Hey folks, we'll be premiering a brand new episode of Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures right here on the big screens at Planetary Studios," a voice announced.

"I've got a premier for you," Stinkfly said spitting goo over the screens before she flew off followed by Ben and Ex-Veemon.

"Real mature Daisuke," Ben told her.

"Look, North is heading for his dressing room," Gwen said.

"Going down," Stinkfly said and she flew down to the ground outside Kangaroo Commando's dressing room and she turned back to Daisuke and Ex-Veemon turned back to Veemon.

"This has gone too far it has to stop before someone gets hurt," they heard Kangaroo Commando say.

"Who is he talking to?" Ben asked.

"Himself?" Gwen asked.

"You don't tell me what to do," a voice said before Daisuke and the others were grabbed by the security guards.

"Don't let us catch you sneaking around again, or you're out of the park," one of them warned the four of them.

"Okay. There's definitely something majorly weird about North, he was just talking to himself," Daisuke said.

"He was probably practicing some lines from his show," Ben said.

"Face it Ben, your hero is the villain," Gwen told him as they walked off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are proud to present a…." A voice was stopped as all the screen in the park turned to show North hanging above a vat of acid.

"How original," Gwen said.

"Maybe he needs help this time," Ben said.

"Help! Someone help me!" Tim Dean shouted running away as Kangaroo Commando chased him and grabbed him before jumping away.

"How can North be in two places at once?" Veemon asked.

"Man I'm confused," Ben said holding his head.

"We need to get to the bottom of this," Gwen said and Daisuke turned into XLR8 and sped off after Kangaroo Commando and entered a warehouse where a giant robotic dinosaur head rose up out of the floor.

"That is so fake," XLR8 said before the robot breathed fire and XLR8 ran out of the way.

"But that's not," she said avoiding the fire and she turned into Wildvine and swung from the rafters and landed on the robots head and she sunk her hands into it and spikes shot out of its head and it short circuited.

"Please let me go. I just do drawings, I'm not even that good," Tim Dean said as he came into view hanging upside down above another vat of acid.

"Wait? Didn't you kidnap Mr North?" Wildvine asked him.

"What? No! He kidnapped me," Tim Dean said before he saw North hanging above a vat of acid. "Didn't he?" he asked confused.

"Pity you won't have time to figure it out and save them both," a voice said as Mr North and Time Dean lowered into the vats of acid.

"Time to go Stinkfly," Wildvine said and she was enveloped in a green light but instead she turned into an alien she saw in the future. The alien was a green bulbous alien resembling a puffer fish, she had three spikes sticking out the top and bottom of her head and her mouth covered mostly the upper front of her and it was filled with dull coloured teeth and her eyes were connected to the corners of her lips. "Whoa, I'm Spitter," she said before shooting a highly concentrated blast of slime at Tim Dean and the chain broke but he rolled onto a balcony away from the vat of acid.

"Don't worry Daisuke, I got Kangaroo Commando," Ben said as he jumped onto a chain and swung towards North and jumped onto him and freed him and both of them rolled onto a balcony safe from harm, and the some barrels in the warehouse exploded.

"We need to get out of here," Spitter said before turning into Wildvine again and she grabbed Ben, Dean and North and swung them to safety.

"Attention park goers I regret to inform you of the demise of that has been Able North and talentless Tim Dean," A voice announced.

"Talentless?" Tim Dean asked.

"Has been?" North asked. "He must have taken over the master control for the park, I told him this had gone too far," he said running off.

"Who?" Wildvine asked before following North who opened a door and Wildvine turned the chair around to see a man who looked exactly like North only with a moustache.

"Of course. I should've have figured it out? Episode Ten of the first season, Kangaroo Commando had his brother on, his twin brother, Cain," Ben said.

"I'm the real Kangaroo Commando. I built all the gadgets and special effects, while you took all the credit," Cain said to his brother.

"So why did you kidnap Dean?" Ben asked him.

"Because he ripped off my idea," Cain said.

"Can't anyone come up with anything original in Hollywood?" Wildvine asked Dean.

"But now the world will know who the true creator of Super Hero Alien Buddy Adventures really is," Cain said throwing a smoke grenade towards the four of them and he grabbed his brother and Dean.

"He's getting away," Ben said and Wildvine chased him.

"Nothing will stop me from getting my revenge, nothing," Cain told her throwing a concussion grenade at her and grabbing his brother and jumping onto a glove, he then picked up his brother over his head but Wildvine swung in and grabbed him.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he replied and Wildvine jumped at him and he jumped back before kicking her in the face, Wildvine then wrapped her legs around him and tossed him back before she turned into Daisuke on accident.

"Oh nuts," she said.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who isn't what she claims to be," Cain said before his brother turned him around and punched him knocking him out.

"Thanks," Daisuke told him.

"Looks like we can both get the job done with or without our costumes," he said and the crowd below cheered them. Soon Cain was being taken away in a paddy wagon while Ben, Daisuke, Gwen, Veemon, Dean and North watched. "You know Dean those alien hero buddies aren't half bad," he told Dean.

"You think so? Because Kangaroo Commando has always been a big inspiration of mine," Dean told him.

"What about me?" Daisuke asked.

"Sorry kid," North said walking off with Dean.

"Sorry I'm late, but we're all fixed and ready to go on the road again. And look what I found in the toy shop next to the garage, the salesman said these were the hottest thing on TV. I thought Daisuke would like them," Max said as he walked up to Daisuke, Ben, Gwen and Veemon and he pulled out a Handy Buddy toy. "They reminded me of her aliens," he said.

"Oh Max, you should have," Daisuke said taking the toy before she turned into Heatblast and threw the toy into the air. "Pull!" she shouted before throwing a fireball at the toy making it explode. "You got any more?" she asked and everyone sweatdropped. "What?" she asked.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	31. Chapter 31

Monster Weather

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Daisuke, Ben, Gwen and Veemon were watching as a crowd rushed towards a stage and they saw Max approach them only he was wearing sandals, a vest and a headband. "Come on, we're going to be late," he told them.

"Late for what?" Ben asked removing his headphones. "Like anything exciting's going to happen at this dumb old music festival anyway," he said as he, Gwen and Daisuke saw a man and a robot in front of a camera.

"So expect another scorcher with highs in downtown Chicago to reach ninety," the man said.

"And with no rain in sight, it's enough to make my cranium rotate," the robot added spinning its head around.

"Not so fast Sam. This meteorologist might think that Chicago's drought might be over. This is Vance Vetteroy reporting," the reporter said before the camera turned off and he sighed before pulling out a piece of paper.

"Hey, you're the weather guy, we saw you and your robot on TV last night," Ben said running up to the robot followed by Daisuke and Gwen and Ben placed his hand on one of the spheres and his hair stood up making Daisuke and Gwen laugh.

"The Sounding Annometer Metograph is not a robot. He's a sophisticated weather monitoring apparatus created by me. But corrupted by a news station only after a gimmick," Vance said.

"Uh…okay," Daisuke said as the three kids walked off after Veemon and Max, Vance walked behind the robot and removed a panel.

"Vance? What are you doing?" the robot asked him.

"What I should have done a long time ago, reprogramming your circuitry. When you ascend past the troposphere, you'll release a hydro-oxygenated solution creating a gathering of cumulous clouds producing rain. Instead of just producing the weather I'll finally create it," Vance said as he took out a control and he pressed a button and the top of Sam shot into the sky and spun around and produced a cloud of gas and dark storm clouds started to form and Vance smiled once it started to rain. Ben looked up at the sky while Veemon, Daisuke and Gwen danced to the music. Lighting cracked and a stray lightning bolt hit Sam. "No!" Vance shouted. Sam shorted out before spinning around and water started to gather around him.

"Oh man can this day get any worse?" Ben asked before screaming was heard and he looked up to see a giant monster made of water appeared above the stage.

"You were saying?" Daisuke asked him. The water monster swung one of its tentacles down at the crowd and everyone ran for cover or ran away.

"This can't be happening," Vance told himself.

"We're back on in ten seconds," the camera man told him.

"A giant waterspout has sprung up out of nowhere an entity seemingly with a mind of its own," Vance said.

"You're the plumber grandpa don't you have anything to plug up that thing?" Gwen asked him.

"Time to go hero," Daisuke said and she was enveloped in a green light and turned into Heatblast.

"Last time I checked water puts out fire not the other way around," Ben told her.

"Let's see about that," Heatblast replied before shooting off into the sky and the water monster sent to tentacles towards her, she turned her hand into a blow torch and she swung it like a sword and cut the tentacles in half before she sent a fire stream at the water monster. She then flew into the air and dived down and shot rapid fireballs at the monster but they had little effect before Heatblast was swatted to the ground and her flames were put out. "This guy is starting to steam me up," she grumbled as her flames reignited.

"That's it," Gwen said.

"What's it?" Ben asked.

"How to trash it. Superheat, go super nova hot and turn its water into steam," Gwen told Heatblast.

"Right," she replied.

"Oh and don't forget velocity equals intensity," Gwen told her but Heatblast looked at her confused. "The faster you spin the hotter you'll be Daisuke,"

"Oh right, I knew that," Heatblast said before flying off and she spun around the water monster. "Oh…..getting dizzy," she said as a giant fire tornado was formed around the water monster and evaporated it turning it into steam. Heatblast then turned back to Daisuke and she walked out of the cloud of steam.

"Oh yeah, H2O to H2-No," she said with a smile before she sniffed her armpit. "Looks like I don't need a hot shower for a while,"

"How did that thing get here?" Veemon asked.

"I dealt with a few instant weather abnormalities on the job. Some aliens can represent themselves as elemental beings," Max explained.

"If it was from outer space, Heatblast just sent it outer sight," Daisuke said.

"Which means we can go to the Sumo Slammer's Convention in Milwaukee," Ben said happily.

"We already had that discussion. We came to Chicago for the music festival," Max told him.

"Oh that is so not fair," Ben protested.

"Fair? This entire summer we've gone where you've wanted to go Benjamin," Max informed him.

"What about Aunt Vera's house? That wasn't my idea," Ben told Max.

"You still enjoyed it," Daisuke said.

"Yeah okay but…."

"You know I've been waiting all summer to see Shag Carpeting," Max said holding up a record making Ben back up slightly.

"Those weirdos make Wildvine look normal," Ben said.

"Hey!" Daisuke shouted.

"And who listens to records anymore anyway?" Ben asked and Max frowned at him.

"That's not the point," Max told him.

"No, the point is what's more important. Going to the Sumo Slammer's Convention or staying here because you say so?" Ben asked him.

"Gwen, Daisuke, explain it to him," Ben and Max said at the same time making both girls look at each other. "You just don't get it!" they said to each other before they growled and walked away from each other. Meanwhile in the news van Vance was looking down at Sam.

"I created you, now it is time I destroyed you," he told the robot.

"Wait. By readjusting my circuitry you've allowed me to molecularly alter the weather. I'm not some gimmick anymore, now I am everything you've ever wanted me to be," Sam said.

"It's too late," Vance told him.

"It's all about image. Without me, you're still just a pretty face, now do you still want to make it rain?" Sam asked Vance.

"Whoa this place has everything. Polka, Rock, Rap, Punk. It's like a total world beat," Daisuke said.

"More like a total world bore," Ben grumbled.

"Hey, the Shag Carpeting autograph booth, who wants to come down to the booth with me?" Max asked the others.

"I'd rather brush Vilgax's teeth with my tongue than meet those old fossils," Ben said before Daisuke smacked him on the back of the head.

"We'll meet you up later," she told Max.

"Ok. Be at the stage for Shag Carpeting at three," he replied walking away. Daisuke, Gwen and Veemon then looked at Ben.

"Could you be any ruder?" Gwen asked him.

"Hey, if Grandpa doesn't care what I want to do, then why should I care about his dumb band?" Ben asked walking off.

"Man, he can be a jerk some times," Veemon said and the girls nodded.

"Get ready to go live," they heard Vance say.

"Everyone in Chicago will remember you Vance," Sam said before flying into the air. "But for all the wrong reasons," he said once he reached the clouds.

"What was that?" Daisuke asked looking at where Sam had disappeared behind the clouds and the clouds darkened. And a giant entity made of clouds appeared and a purple lightning bolt struck the ground making the crowd gathered around the stage run off. "Oh not good," Daisuke said as the cloud monster shot a lightning bolt towards her but she and Gwen rolled out of the way while Veemon jumped into the air. Daisuke looked up to see the cloud monster fire another lightning bolt towards her.

"Dai!" Ben's voice was heard shouting and Ben in his Exo-suit ran up and grabbed her before the lighting hit her and Ben set her down next to Max as Veemon and Gwen ran up.

"No. I can't control it, it's over do you hear me?" Vance said to Sam.

"Actually, it has only just begun," Sam replied shooting a lightning bolt towards Vance but Ben pushed him out of the way, Sam kept shooting lightning everyone and Ben ran and carried people to safety. "If you thought the great Chicago Fire was bad, you haven't seen anything yet, Vance," Sam said as the cloud monster moved towards the city with lightning constantly striking the ground.

"I'll follow him," Daisuke said before she turned into XLR8 and she sped off followed by Ben who took flight.

"We could lose sight of it before we make it back to the Rust Bucket?" Gwen told Max.

"Who said we needed to go to is?" Max asked pressing a button on his keys and the Rust Bucket soon arrived by itself in front of him, Gwen and Veemon.

"Nice feature," Veemon told Max as the trio climbed into the RV and it sped off. The cloud monster floated over Chicago and lightning bolts hit the ground as Ben and XLR8 sped through the streets.

"A water creature and a lightning monster, things are way too coincidental," XLR8 told herself as Ben turned a corner and stopped flying as he saw a new Sumo Slammer's episode playing on a TV in a storefront window.

"New episode?" he asked a boy watching it before he flew off and the boy looked around before shrugging. XLR8 ran up a building and looked at the cloud before she ran off and jumped towards it.

"Got ya now!" she shouted.

'I don't think so," Sam told her, lightning bolts then struck XLR8 and she fell to the ground and crashed into the RV's windshield.

"That's one big bug on the windshield," Veemon said before XLR8 sped into the RV followed by Ben.

"Any ideas on how to stop that thing?" Ben asked.

"We need something to short out its electrical power," Gwen said.

"The snowiest winter I ever saw, I spent in Chicago," Max said.

"We don't have time for stories now Max," XLR8 told him.

"The city treated the roads with salt, kept it stored in trucks. Just like the ones up ahead," Max explained pointing to two trucks filled with salt.

"And the sodium in the salt will short circuit it," Gwen said.

"Ah the arena. Today's forecast calls for destruction," Sam said as the cloud approached the building and lightning continued to strike the city.

"Build yourself a weather robot partner Vance. It'll be great for the weather action team," Vance said to himself as he drove the new van after the cloud. "Sure boss whatever you say,"

"I just realised that cloud's not solid," XLR8 said as the RV overtook Vance's van.

"You'll have to somehow direct it into those trucks then Daisuke," Gwen told her.

"I'll do my best," and with that XLR8 ran out of the RV and up the tallest building in the cloud monsters path. "One accelerated funnel coming up," she said jumping towards the cloud and she started to spin around and the cloud turned into a twister and Sam was thrown out of the cloud and down into a salt truck that fell over and Sam short circuited. The Rust Bucket pulled up next to the plie of salt and everyone walked out as XLR8 ran back to them and turned into Daisuke.

"Well, at least that's taken care of," she said.

"Nice work Daisuke," Max told her.

"So can we go to the Sumo Slammer's Convention now?" Ben asked Max who ignored him and walked into the RV and Ben groaned, when Daisuke was going to enter the RV she saw Vance's news van pull up and she raised an eyebrow before entering the RV and it drove off.

"I'm sorry you couldn't get to see Shag Carpeting grandpa," Gwen told Max as he turned on the radio.

"Oh well, I just guess I'll have to catch them at their twenty year reunion next time," Max replied.

"Due to popular demand the Shag Carpeting concert will go on at the music festival which has seen its fair share of destruction today," a voice on the radio said.

"How lucky are we?" Max asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Ben asked angrily before Daisuke smacked him on the back of the head.

"Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me," Vance said standing over Sam. "It's time you went offline for good," he told the robot.

"I can't let you do that Vance. You started it, now I am going to finish it. Whether you like it or not," Sam said to Vance before arcs of electricity shot out from Sam and hit Vance.

Later that night everyone was back in front of the stage and the crowd was cheering. "Isn't this the grooviest?" Max asked.

"Grooviest? Looks like Grandpa's shirt isn't the only thing out of date," Ben said as the lights on the stage dimmed before Shag Carpeting appeared on stage.

"Oh, it's the opening to Twister Alley," Max said, the wind started to pick up.

"When they play that song, does it always feel like a twister is coming?" Daisuke asked before the crowd screamed and everyone turned around to see a giant weather monster made of different entities and it started to attack the crowd with its water tentacles sucking people up.

"You've got to stop this!" Vance told Sam.

"Only after I get my revenge on those who stopped me before," Sam told him looking down at Daisuke and the others. "There you are,"

"This city has some majorly messed up weather," Daisuke said.

"It's like that things now become a combo platter of disasters," Max said.

"If you think you can stop me this time. You have been gravely misinformed," Sam said.

"A weather monster with command over the English language?" Gwen asked.

"Now I have seen it all," Veemon said as the wind picked up and blew the group towards the stage and Sam shot lightning bolts at them and everyone ducked for cover and snow started to fall making everyone but Daisuke shiver.

"Dai…why aren't you cold?" Ben asked her shivering.

"Ever since I could remember I've loved the cold," Daisuke answered. "Now it's time to take out this weather monster," she said as she activated the Omnitrix and slammed down the dial and she turned into a new alien she looked like a blue iguana with three dorsal fins reaching down her back and gills on the sides of her head, she had small spikes around her face and she wore white pants and a black shirt with the Omnitrix symbol on her chest.

"Whoa. a new alien, what can she do I wonder," the new alien said before breathing a breath of ice from her mouth that froze everything in front of her. "Ice powers huh?" she asked. "I think I'll call this one Arctiguana," she said and she ran off towards Sam and breathed an ice beam at him but it barely affected him. "Okay, not what I had in mind," she said before she ran towards Sam and climbed up him but she was thrown into the stage.

"I saw that weather robot shoot into the air, and that weather man was at the salt truck when we were," Gwen said to Max.

"If that weather robot's been behind those weather monsters this whole time and he's been making that humming sound. Then all we have to do is create a sound on the opposite end of the frequency," Max explained.

"Daisuke, can you get close enough to that thing?" Ben asked Arctiguana who looked at him.

"I think so," she replied before turning into Four Arms and Max and Gwen handed her two guitars which she caught and strapped to her back.

"The feedback frequency you need is tuned into the amplifier, use those to short that robot out," Max told her.

"And get as close as you can to that robot's head and fast!" Gwen shouted and Four Arms nodded before she jumped into the air and was spun around Sam before she grabbed onto a lamp post that was sticking out before she jumped into the air and started to climb up Sam before he pulled her into the water part of his form, Four Arms then swam off and re-emerged at the top of Sam. She then walked off and pulled out a van from the top of Sam's head and she saw the robot's head, she then took out both guitars.

"Of course, you're planning to use a frequency on the opposite end of the spectrum to short Sam out, brilliant," Vance told her and Four Arms looked at him.

"Of course I am, brains and brawn," she said before she started to play the guitars making the weather monster screech as the robots head started to spin around wildly. Sam then tried to swipe at her but Four Arms turned back into Daisuke to avoid the swipe.

"Nice try," she told him before she was thrown into the air by the wind but she grabbed hold off a cable and she swung back onto Sam's head and she strummed the guitar making the weather monster screech.

"You're giving me a headache!" Sam told her.

"Does your head feel like it's going to burst!?" Daisuke asked him as she kept playing the guitar before the weather monster exploded and Daisuke used the guitar as a skateboard to slide down the monster as it exploded. "Whoa!" She shouted before Max caught her. "Looks like I need a shower," Daisuke said as both of them saw Vance pick up Sam before he threw him away.

"That's it, from now on I am only reporting the weather and not changing it. There's nothing wrong with just behind a handsome face," he said as they walked up to him.

"I know what you mean," Max told him before, Daisuke, Ben, Gwen and Veemon laughed. "What?" he asked them. Soon Shag Carpeting was playing on stage and everyone was cheering.

"So are they as good as they used to be?" Veemon asked Max.

"Nope. They're better," Max answered before he saw Ben snapping his fingers.

"Ben Tennyson. Are you two are starting to like Shag Carpeting?" Gwen asked him.

"Actually, they are pretty cool. For a bunch of fossils," Ben said.

"Let me give you a better view," Max told him and he hoisted Ben onto his shoulders. "Tell you what, we can go to that convention once the concert is over,"

"No rush. Hey, think they'll play an encore?" Ben asked his grandpa as the band continued to play.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	32. Chapter 32

Under Wraps

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"You gotta love summer vacation," Ben said as he read the spell book he took from Charmcaster, Gwen nodded her head while Daisuke and Veemon were doing the dishes. "Nothing to do all day," he said before he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Max in a bathrobe and his hair was covered in shampoo. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"What happened? I ran out of water in the shower again," Max answered. "It's your job to keep the tank full, Ben," he told him and Ben frowned.

"I will just later," he said.

"Sure. The same way you're going to make your bed and take out the trash?" Gwen asked him.

"Oh you're a fine one to talk young lady." Max told her. "Daisuke and Veemon have been doing the dishes instead of you this whole summer," he said pointing at Daisuke and Veemon.

"So?" Gwen asked. "It's summer vacation,"

"If we wanted to do chores we would have stayed at home," Ben said.

"Ya'll ready for some fresh air?" a voice on the radio said making everyone look at it. "Want a chance to commune with the animals? You know someone who needs a lesson in some good old fashioned hard work? Then sign your whole clan up for a whole week at Darrylville's family fun farm camp and experience life on a real working farm," a voice on the radio said and Max smirked.

"I do not like that look in his eye," Ben said and Gwen nodded. Soon the RV was driving down the road towards a farm.

"Trust me you're gonna love it. When I was a boy I spent every summer at my uncle Jedidiah's farm. Learning the value of a little hard work is just what you two kids need," Max told Ben and Gwen.

"But why am I coming?" Daisuke asked.

"It won't kill you Daisuke to experience some of the wonders of farming," Max told her and Daisuke nodded in understanding. The RV soon stopped and everyone climbed out except Veemon to see a woman throwing some feed to some chickens.

"Welcome. I'm Joan Maplewood and this is my son Todd," the woman introduced herself and her son who was covered in mud and he held a pig in his arms. "You must be the Tennyson family," Joan said.

"Yes, call me Max," Max greeted. "And these two tenderfoots are my grandkids, Ben and Gwen," he said looking at his grandkids. "And this is Daisuke Motomiya a friend of the family," he said pointing to Daisuke

"Hi," Todd greeted.

"Hey," Ben and Gwen said half-heartedly and Daisuke waved and the pig oinked.

"Right, well enough chit chat, you're here to work. You can start by unloading that feed," Joan said pointing to a truck full of bags.

"Right," Max said and he and Daisuke walked over to the truck and Daisuke grabbed a bag of feed and carried it off. Max handed a bag to Ben who struggled to hold it.

"There has to be a thousand of these things," Ben complained. "Daisuke can you…."

"Ben, I'm too lazy to fill a water tank Tennyson. And only him, if you know what I mean," Max told Ben with a certain look and Ben gulped and nodded.

"Why do I get the feeling that the fun part of our summer vacation is suddenly over?" Gwen asked carrying a bag of feed into the barn. Soon there was a giant pile of bags in the barn.

"Phew, nothing like working up a good sweat," Max said. "Right kids?" he asked looking at Ben and Gwen who were exhausted and Daisuke was sweating as well.

"Come and get it! Supper time!" Joan called from the house ringing a bell and everyone left the barn and soon everyone was sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Good grub Joan," Max said.

"Yeah, with no grubs in it for a change," Gwen said.

"So no TV, no video games, no malls. What do you guys do for fun around here?" Ben asked.

"Well you won't believe what I say last night," Todd said.

"Now, now, no one is interested in your tall tales. No let's clean these dishes and hit the hay," Joan said.

"What? But it's still light out!" Ben said.

"Trust me, you'll be glad you got the extra sleep," Max told the kids, soon everyone was following Todd through the farm.

"Okay, Todd. Tell us, what did you see last night?" Daisuke asked him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Todd answered.

"Try me," Daisuke replied.

"Yeah, we've seen really weird stuff," Gwen said.

"Well I was down in old man Johnson's pasture when, right there in front of me….bigger than life was….a mummy a genuine Egyptian walking dead mummy," Todd said.

"Really?" The three kids asked and Todd nodded. Soon the group were climbing some stairs and saw several bunk beds in the room.

"Here you are. Home sweet home for the next week," Todd said.

"What's that smell?" Gwen asked holding her nose.

"Oh this is the chicken coop as well. See ya in the morning," Todd said as he walked down the stairs.

"Nothing like the smell of country air," Max said breathing air.

"Could this get any worse?" Ben asked resting on his bed before he heard a chicken cluck and he pulled his pillow away to reveal a chicken.

"Looks like we don't have to worry about fresh eggs in the morning," Max said and Daisuke chuckled before falling asleep quickly. Later that night Daisuke snuck out of the building and ran off.

"Going somewhere?" Ben asked her and Daisuke looked back at Ben and Gwen.

"Same place you two were," she replied.

"Mummy hunt," all three of them said running off towards where Todd said he found the Mummy, they crawled under the barbed wire fence and saw a crater in the field and purple glowing footsteps were seen leaving the crater.

"Was that his tomb?" Ben asked.

"An Egyptian Tomb? In South Carolina?" Daisuke asked before looking down at the glowing footprints. The trio then heard groans and they looked to see two cows that were black and glowing purple.

"I'm a city kid, but I am sure that cows don't glow like that right?" Ben asked Gwen and Daisuke. The two cows then charged the trio.

"Split up!" Daisuke shouted and she ran off one way while Ben and Gwen ran different ways and the cows chased after Gwen and she looked back and gasped before XLR8 sped in and grabbed her and pulled her out of harm's way.

"Thanks," Gwen told her and she nodded before the cows charged towards them, Gwen climbed a tree while XLR8 sped behind the cows.

"Toro, toro," She called and the cows turned around and charged before she sped behind them again. "Ole," one of the cows charged again but XLR8 sped behind it and pulled its tail.

"Daisuke behind you!" Gwen told her and XLR8 turned around and was rammed into a tree. "Never mind," she said.

"Hey over here you giant mutated freaks!" Ben shouted and the cows looked to see him standing there in his Exo-suit and the two cows charged towards him but Ben ran around and tied the cows up with some ropes.

"First a mummy, then mutated cows. What's going on here?" Ben asked.

"One way to find out," XLR8 said. "Following the glowing footprints," she said before speeding off following the trail, she stopped running when she saw a mummy digging a hole. "Why would an mummy want to go back under the ground?" she asked herself as she saw the Mummy reaching for some sort of glowing purple crystal before it turned to look at XLR8 making her gasp. The Mummy then jumped into the air and four bandages shot down at XLR8. "Whoa!" she shouted running out of the way, the Mummy looked at her before swinging its arm and a bandage shot towards the shed beside XLR8 and destroyed half of it, she ran in the shed and threw gardening tools at the Mummy whose chest opened up and the projectiles sailed through its body and impaled a piece of wood. XLR8 sped towards the Mummy and punched it in the face, the Mummy then grabbed XLR8 in its bandages and threw her into the nearby water tower. She then sped up the tower looking for the Mummy before she heard a yell and the Mummy crashed into her sending her to the ground along with itself. The Mummy then pulled down the supports to the water tower and pulled it down but XLR8 sped out of the way and the tower collapsed just as Ben and Gwen arrived.

"What happened?" Gwen asked XLR8 as she turned back to Daisuke.

"That Mummy was looking for a rock at the bottom of the crater, but it's gone now," she answered. The trio then made their way back to their beds and collapsed exhausted.

"I could sleep for a week," Ben said.

"Rise and shine," Joan said turning the light on.

"You're kidding me! It's only five in the morning!" Daisuke said.

"And those cows won't milk themselves," Joan said as Max woke up and he stretched.

"Now aren't you three glad you got to bed early," he said while Daisuke, Ben and Gwen moaned.

"Just squeeze and pull, squeeze and pull," Todd instructed them as he showed how to milk a cow.

"Don't they have machines for this now?" Ben asked.

"Mom doesn't believe in them. She says they spook the cows," Todd said.

"Couldn't we do something else?" Gwen asked.

"The manure needs to be shovelled," Todd told them all.

"Milking," Daisuke, Gwen and Ben said at the same time before Max and Todd left the barn.

"Daisuke, hurry up and help us out here," Ben said to her.

"Max said I shouldn't go alien to do this stuff," she replied.

"So you want to milk all these cows?" Ben asked as a cow mooed making Daisuke gulp before she slammed down on the Omnitrix and turned into Four Arms. Soon Ben and Gwen were relaxing on a bale of hay while Four Arms tried to milk the cows.

"I don't like this anymore than you do…hey that one was full!" Four Arms shouted as a cow kicked a bucket of milk.

"How's it going in there?" Joan called and Four Arms gasped before turning back to Daisuke just as Joann opened the door to see the trio milking cows.

"Just milking away," Ben told her.

"When you're done here, find Todd and he will show you the rest of your chores for the day," she replied before leaving the barn, the trio grinned at each other and later Todd was showing them how to feed the pigs only there was hundreds of them. Todd then walked off and Daisuke turned into Wildvine before she grabbed the bags of feed and her arms extended and spread the bags all over the pig's pens and Ben and Gwen smiled at her. They then saw Todd collect an egg from a chicken and he handed it to Ben before walking away and Daisuke smirked before entering the chicken coop and she turned into XLR8 and collected all the eggs and ran out of the coop and chicken pecked her head. Todd then hooked a plough to a horse and then walked away and Daisuke turned into Wildmutt and she took the plough and ploughed the fields herself, then Todd showed them how to put in fence posts with a tool and he walked off after handing it to Ben and Daisuke sighed before turning into Diamondhead and she made a hold with her arm and planted the post and she smiled.

"Is it always like this?" Daisuke asked Todd.

"Nah, during farming and harvesting season we don't have it so easy. But to tell you the truth at least it keeps you busy, it's usually boring around here. It is not like a mummy shows up every day in a flash of purple lightning," Todd answered.

"Purple lightning?" Ben, Daisuke and Gwen asked.

"Purple lightning?" Max asked them as he shovelled the last of the manure.

"Just like Riku," Daisuke said.

"No way it's a coincidence." Gwen said.

"Ghostfreak is back and he is planning something and he used Riku, and now he's using that Mummy," Ben said.

"I'm not sure. But it can't be good," Max said. "You can fill me in on the way while I grab some gear," he told them. Soon Max was holding up a scanner in front of the mutated cows. "Well this would explain your mutant cows," he said. "But we have a bigger problem,"

"Bigger than a Mummy and rampaging cows?" Veemon asked.

"I'm picking up traces of Corrodium, it's a high energy mineral not natural to Earth. My guess is a meteor crashed around here a few thousand years ago scattering debris all over the area," Max said.

"The Mummy is a rock collector?" Ben asked.

"I'm afraid not Ben. It's a powerful energy source that is very unpredictable. That's what mutated those cattle," Max answered.

"So if the Mummy gets more of the Corrodium," Daisuke said.

"He can turn every living thing on the eastern seaboard into the same kind of monsters," Max said. Later that night the RV was driving towards a factory. "I'm picking up strong readings of Corrodium in there," he said looking at the factory.

"Digby Dairy? They make my favourite ice cream," Ben said.

"Mine too," Daisuke admitted. The group all walked past a guard who was fast asleep. "That's a sure fire way to get fired," Daisuke mumbled as they entered the factory and Max's scanner went haywire.

"I'd say there is a big chunk of Corrodium buried beneath the concrete," Max said.

"On it," Ben said as his Exo-suit activated and he jumped down and started to dig up the Corrodium. "Found it," he said.

"You just did the Mummy's work for him," Gwen scolded Ben.

"Oh….yeah," he said in realisation.

"We've got company," Max said as the Mummy approached them and Daisuke turned into Diamondhead and she stabbed the mummy with her arm turned into a spear.

"That's got to hurt," she said before the Mummy wrapped his bandages around her arm. "Hey let go!" she shouted before being thrown into a wall. The Mummy then grabbed the Corrodium and brought it into its chest.

"It's got the Corrodium," Veemon said and the Mummy roared before Diamondhead sent a wave of spikes towards it but the Mummy jumped over it and slammed into the ground and shot its arms towards Diamondhead who dodged it before grabbing one of its arms and she pulled it towards her and she punched the mummy sending it flying into a wall and Diamondhead tackled it into another wall, the Mummy then walked out and the bandages around its chest opened and the Corrodium was exposed.

"He's trying to expose us to the Corrodium," Max said as the guard walked into the room. "No, get back!" Max warned but the Mummy grabbed the guard and brought him close to the Corrodium and he mutated into a monstrous human creature. Max then place a disk on himself, Veemon and Gwen and they were all covered in black and yellow suits. "Level 10 hazmat suits, I don't think your folks would appreciate me bring you home all mutated," Max said.

"What about us?" Ben asked.

"As long as you are in your Exo-suit and Daisuke stays in her alien form, you should be safe from the Corrodium," Max said.

"Should be?" Ben asked as the mutated guard jumped on his back. "Hey!" Ben shouted grabbing the guard and throwing him away. The Mummy then grabbed Diamondhead and threw her into the air before slamming her into the ground.

"Here goes nothing. Mulcha Objectia," Gwen chanted before her hazmat suit inflated like a balloon and she bounced around helplessly before smashing into the guard and the suit deflated and she hit the ground. "Mental note: don't cast spells in hazmat suits," she told herself.

"Mercuta Verditis!" Ben shouted holding his hand out at the mutated guard and a teal beam of energy shot out from his hand and hit the guard dead on sending it into a wall and knocking it out.

"Whoa," Veemon said.

"Looks like your Exo-suit amplifies the power of your spells instead of hampering them," Max said and Ben grinned before an explosion occurred and Diamondhead was thrown into wall and she groaned the Mummy then wrapped its bandages around her body and she was thrown into the ground again and she turned back to Daisuke and she groaned.

"Daisuke!" Veemon shouted as the Mummy picked Daisuke up and grabbed the Omnitrix which glowed yellow and it started to cycle through the aliens inside it.

"The Omnitrix. It's sampling the aliens DNA," Max said.

"Dai, go alien before you mutate!" Gwen told her.

"Time to fight Mummy with Mummy," Daisuke said and she turned into the Mummy alien, only her eyes were green, the gaps between the bandages were glowing green and she had on a black and gold pharaoh's head-dress and she wore black pants and black bracers and the Omnitrix symbol was on her left shoulder.

"Oh yeah," she said before punching the Mummy making it let her go and she jumped into the air and kicked it sending it flying back, she then grabbed it with her bandages and she threw it around and slammed it into the ground. "Time to freeze you up…." The new alien said before turning into Arctiguana.

"Permanently," she said as the Mummy ran towards her but she breathed super cooled breath at the Mummy and she froze it solid.

"Ice, very ice," Ben joked making the others chuckle.

"Now what do we do with a frozen mummy?" Veemon said and Daisuke saw a cement mixer nearby and she turned into Upgrade and merged with it. Soon Upgrade unmerged with the cement mixer just as Max finished smoothing out the concrete.

"Nice job Daisuke, once the day shift begins no one will ever know a mummy is frozen beneath them," he told her as Upgrade turned back into Daisuke.

"Argh! The Corrodium mutated Daisuke!" Ben and Gwen shouted before they smirked.

"Oh wait, that's how you always look," Ben said.

"Ha, ha. That was so funny I forget to laugh," Daisuke replied unimpressed. "Wait what about the cows and security guard?"

"Don't worry about them. They were not exposed to the Corrodium long enough to mutate permanently. Now let's get back to the farm, I am sure Joan has more chores for us," Max said and Ben and Gwen shared a look.

"Actually Grandpa, Gwen and I have been thinking and we want to say…" Ben started.

"Don't make us go back there please! We learned our lesson grandpa, we'll do our chores from now on promise!" both of them said grabbing Max's arms.

"Oh thanks goodness. I forgot how much I hated working on my uncle's farm when I was a kid," Max said and Ben and Gwen smiled while Daisuke and Veemon grinned. "Now let's get out of here before I get stuck with manure duty," Max said and everyone walked into the RV and it drove off.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	33. Chapter 33

The Unnaturals

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Bottom of the ninth," Daisuke said holding a baseball at a carnival stand. "She winds up and…." She said throwing the baseball at the stack of busts that were of Benjamin Franklin and she knocked them over. "Yes!" she cheered as the teenager at the stand handed her a large teddy bear and she hugged it tightly. "You're coming home with me," she told the bear walking over to see Ben brooding. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"This whole thing is rigged. I did exactly what you did at that stand but the busts didn't even budge. You'd think in the city of brotherly love they wouldn't cheat at the carnival games," he complained.

"That's life for ya Ben. You win some you lose some," Max said walking up to him with Gwen and Veemon in his disguise. "Now come on, you can't visit Philadelphia without seeing the Liberty Bell," he said walking off.

"If only I could use my Exo-suit, I'd win every game," Ben said.

"Sure. Use your powerful suit to cheat at whack-a-mole," Gwen said as Max handed her some cotton candy. The group all heard a horn honk and a truck drove past and headed right towards Daisuke but Ben tackled her out of the way and the truck drove past.

"They're getting away with the Liberty Bell!" Max shouted.

"Not if XLR8 has anything to say about it," Daisuke said before she turned into XLR8 and she sped off after the truck before she decided to turn into Greymatter and she jumped into the truck and she started to pull cables and the truck suddenly lost control and it swerved into a lamp post sending Daisuke into a barrel of jellybeans.

"Now this is a sweet landing," she said before she saw a sign. "Guess how many jellybeans and win a music pocket. No problem for the alien with the super-sized brain," she then dove into the barrel of jellybeans. "Average size of a jellybean is 1.3 centimetres…we're taking six thousand five hundred and thirty two," she said before eating a jellybean. "Correction…thirty one jellybeans,"

"Nice music pocket. How'd you get it?" Gwen asked Daisuke who now had the music pocket in her hands as they all stood in front of a TV store.

"Let's say I had a lucky guess. And some help from a small friend," she answered.

"You used Greymatter? That's cheating," Gwen told her.

"Whoa. I didn't see no aliens allowed sign anywhere," Daisuke said.

"No way!" Ben shouted.

"What?" Daisuke asked him.

"The Cannons are in the finals of the little league world series." He told her. "I was supposed to be on that team," looking at the TV in the store window.

"Yeah, if only you could hit, or throw, or run," Gwen said.

"Can we go grandpa?" Ben asked Max.

"Or catch, or slide. Stop me if I'm leaving anything out," Gwen said with a smile while Ben frowned at her.

"At least I play a sport and not stay on my laptop all day," Ben retorted. The next day the RV was driving towards the nearby baseball stadium.

"The birthplace of little league baseball that honoured institution where dreams of greatness are first forged into young minds along with the life lessons of fair play," Max said.

"Hear that Daisuke? Fair play," Gwen said but Daisuke was listening to her music pod.

"I don't think she heard you," Veemon said as the RV stopped and the guards walked around the RV with a dog and some scanners.

"What's with the security?" Ben asked.

"The president is a big baseball fan. He likes to make an appearance to cheer the kids on," Max explained as the RV got the all clear and it drove off, the group were soon watching the Cannons practice.

"There's the Cannons. I'm going to say hi," Ben said running off while Gwen and Max headed off, Daisuke saw Ben run towards the team before two of them grabbed him and hung him by his pants on the fence. "No way," he said in horror.

"Look who is hanging around again J.T. Wedgie Tennyson," Cash said to a boy wearing glasses. "I thought you were hiding out until school started,"

"Hey!" Daisuke shouted storming over to Cash and J.T. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" she shouted.

"Who is this Tennyson? Do you need a girl to fight your battles for you?" J.T asked Ben who pulled himself off the post.

"No. she's a friend of my family," he said.

"Still pretty lame having a stupid girl come to help you," Cash said.

"A stupid girl am I?" Daisuke asked angrily as she grabbed Cash by his collar. "Listen you jerk. You two picking on Ben stops now, if I hear you bullied him again you two will be in trouble," she warned Cash and J.T before she let go of Cash and both of the bullies walked off.

"Thanks," Ben thanked her.

"Don't mention it. If there is one thing I hate its bullies," Daisuke said frowning at Cash and J.T before she ducked as a baseball flew right by her head and she and Ben looked to see the opposing team on the field.

"Came here for a preview of what we're going to do to you in the next game?" Cash asked.

"He's got a big ego," Daisuke mumbled and Ben nodded.

"The score of our last game was twenty eight to three, this game won't be as close," one of the players said.

"I'd like to see that," J.T said before Cash elbowed him in the stomach, Daisuke and Ben then saw the rest of the opposing team appear and soon both of them ducked under baseballs flying everywhere.

"Hey!" Ben shouted.

"We're not wearing uniforms!" Daisuke shouted at the team before their coach snapped his fingers and his team stopped.

"Excellent drill," he said.

"Drill!? They almost took those kids heads off," Max told the coach.

"Then maybe next time they'll stay out of the way," the coach replied before he walked off and his team got into a line and followed him. "Good luck Cannons, you will need it,"

"You forgot something!" Cash shouted throwing a baseball at the team but the last boy in the line caught the ball without looking making everyone's jaws drop. Soon everyone was sitting in their seats as they watched the opposite team warm up, while Gwen was typing away on her laptop.

"If the Cannons don't win this game, the series is over," Max said as the team on the pitch threw a baseball to each other and caught it each time.

"Something is off about that team," Daisuke said eating a hotdog. "They're too perfect,"

"I hear that," Ben said drinking his soda, the Cannons then walked out onto the field and everyone cheered as Cash stepped up to the mound and he winked at Daisuke who fumed.

"That jerk did not just wink at me," she snarled.

"We want a pitcher! Not a hairy….!" Ben and Daisuke chanted before Max pulled them to their seats. "What?" they asked.

"Play ball!" the umpire shouted and the game began, one of the Cannons swung their bat and hit the ball and it was going to leave the pitch until one of the opposing team jumped into the air and caught the ball making everyone gasp. Cash was up to bat next and he swung the bat and hit the ball but the other teams player from behind him climbed the cage and grabbed the ball and jumped down and threw it back to the pitcher. "You're out," the umpire told him and he stormed off. Soon the other team was up to bat and one of the players swung the bat so hard it broke the bat and the ball flew into a light which exploded allowing the team on the bases to make it home. Next J.T was up to bat and the pitcher threw the ball so fast it caught fire and J.T missed. "You're out," the umpire told him.

"Oh man, we're getting destroyed," Ben said.

"I thought you hated Cash and J.T?" Gwen asked him.

"I do, but I want them to suck, not the team," Ben answered and Gwen looked at her laptop.

"Look at this," she said. "The Squires team ERA is less than one, slugging percentage 986. No one in history not the majors, minors, college of little league has ever been this perfect," she told the others.

"I'll be back, I need a fresh chilli dog," Ben said walking off and Daisuke saw Ben had just gotten a chilli dog. On the pitch the Squire's pitcher threw the ball and the Cannons player hit the ball and it flew towards one of the opposing team's player but the ball glowed a dim teal colour and it moved to the left and passed the player allowing the batter to make it to first base, another boy from the Cannons stepped up and hit the ball and it went flying towards another one of the Squires before the ball dimly glowed teal again and it flew off to a boy in the crowd making everyone cheer.

"What a home run," Max said.

"That was great," Veemon said.

"Almost too great," Gwen said, Daisuke nodded before she noticed Ben down below out of sight from everyone but her. Cash then stepped up to the base.

"Ready to take one for the team Cash?" Ben asked as the pitcher threw the ball and Ben whispered something and the ball dimly glowed before it altered its course and hit Cash in the leg making him hopple around.

"I'll get you!" Cash promised the pitcher.

"No pain, no gain jerk face," Ben said laughing madly. J.T then stepped up to the base and his shoelaces glowed before they tied themselves up and J.T tripped over and looked at his shoes. "Okay, time to get serious," Ben said as the pitcher threw the ball again and J.T hit it and it rolled off before it glowed and started to move on its own away from the fielders making Daisuke frown at Ben.

"Safe! Ball game!" the umpire shouted and the Cannons cheered as did the crowd.

"Where's Ben?" Max asked.

"Five chilli cheese dogs. One guess and I am so not doing bathroom clean up," Gwen said in disgust. Later on Ben was following Cash and J.T and resisted the urge to bark as Cash bragged about the game.

"Ben!" Daisuke hissed making him jump, he turned to see Daisuke and Veemon behind him and Daisuke was frowning at him. "What were you thinking? Using your magic to cheat,"

"Oh chill out Daisuke. No one knows it was me, so no harm done," Ben replied.

"Come with us!" a voice demanded and the trio looked to see Cash and J.T surrounded by the Squire team.

"Out of my face weirdo," Cash said swinging his bat but one of the players grabbed it and he bent the bat in half and J.T fainted. "Uh you guys need to back off those new energy drinks," Cash said as one of the boys eyes glowed. "How about a knuckle sandwich!?" he asked trying to punch one of the boys but he caught Cash's hand and pushed it into his face and knocked him out and Cash and J.T were carried off.

"Oh man, how can doing the right thing somehow feel so wrong?" Ben complained.

"Come on," Daisuke said and she, Ben and Veemon followed the Squires.

"I knew it!" Gwen exclaimed back in the RV. "Grandpa, look at this," she told Max who walked over to her and he saw Gwen reply the footage of the game and he saw the baseball glowing.

"That's the same colour as Ben's magic," Max said. "He should know better, you don't cheat at baseball, he'll be grounded for this," Max promised.

"Normally I would be doing backflips at the thought of Ben busted," Gwen said. "But I think Ben had a good reason for using his magic," she said typing on her laptop and Max looked at her. "I just found out more about the Squires, I cross referenced their names with the baseball hall of fame the Squires have the same names as a bunch of old time baseball players. And there is no proof the kids exist, no report cards or medical records. Nothing," she said and Max saw the coach of the Squires looking at the Secret Service.

"Why would the coach of a baseball team be more interested in the Secret Service that his own team?" Max asked.

"Something tells me we're about to find out," Gwen answered. Meanwhile Ben, Daisuke and Veemon followed the Squires towards a large building and the Squires walked inside and the door started to close but Daisuke, Veemon and Ben managed to make it through and they hid behind a crate and they saw the Squires strap Cash and J.T to two slabs and opposite them were robots.

"They're robots. That is why they're so good," Ben said quietly, the door opened and Daisuke, Veemon and Ben hid below as the coach walked inside.

"I don't know how they took control in that last inning, but we cannot risk it happening again. Scan them," he ordered, J.T then groaned as he woke up.

"I had the weirdest dream, we were kidnapped by the Squires," he said before he gasped as a laser moved over his face as well as Cash's, then the laser moved over the robots faces and gave them the same skin colour and then a plate was pressed onto the faces.

"This would be so cool, if it wasn't so freaky," Ben said as the plates lifted up revealing two perfect replicas of Cash and J.T.

"These players will be our insurance policy," the coach said. "Dispose of the others," he ordered. "And the spies while you are at it," he added looking over at Daisuke, Ben and Veemon who gulped, the Squires grabbed baseballs and threw them at Daisuke, Ben and Veemon as they ran off.

"Duck!" Veemon shouted and the trio ducked and the baseballs flew through the wall and made holes.

"Hey!" Ben shouted before he ran off as one of the Squires threw a baseball at Ben's feet and it embedded itself in the ground.

"Was that Tennyson?" J.T asked.

"Here? That wimp get real," Cash said and Ben growled.

"Hero time!" Daisuke shouted as she was enveloped in a green light and she turned into Diamondhead and Ben activated his Exo-suit and this time a helmet covered the top of his head, a giant cluster of crystal erupted from below and Diamondhead emerged with Ben beside her.

"Whoa! It's one of those alien hero guys like in the news," J.T said. "And it's that Exo-suit guy," he added. Diamondhead swatted one of the Squires away while Ben jumped at the coach who sidestepped and the two robot versions of Cash and J.T attacked him but he grabbed both of them and she smashed their heads together and he grinned.

"Did that guy just smile when he smashed our robots together?" Cash asked J.T who shrugged.

"Support units only," the coach said and robots fell from the ceiling.

"Uh oh," Ben said jumping back before he punched a robot and Diamondhead shot shards at another one, Max and Gwen climbed through a broken window.

"We need to free those kids," Max told Gwen who nodded.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he headbutted a robot, Diamondhead sliced two robots in half while Ben threw one into a wall.

"The president, Gwen gasped in shock looking at a computer screen while Max freed Cash and J.T, the coach's eyes widened.

"Team move out," he said and the Squires ran off.

"They're getting away," Veemon said.

"It's over," the coach said pressing a button and a machine inside the warehouse started to glow.

"Diamondhead!" Max shouted and Diamondhead sliced a robot in half and she jumped down to them with Ben beside her.

"We can handle them," she said pointing to the advancing robots.

"They're not the problem," Max said. "That is, it's going to explode," he said pointing to the machine.

"Everyone out!" Diamondhead shouted as she grabbed a cable and wrapped it around some robots and threw them into the door and everyone ran out except Diamondhead and Ben who were fighting the swarm of robots. "Go!" she shouted at the others once they stopped to look at her, Diamondhead stabbed some more before Ben jumped into the air and missiles flew out of his suit and flew towards the robots and destroyed them, Diamondhead then grabbed Ben and covered the two of them in a shield of crystal and the building exploded sending the others flying.

"Daisuke! Ben!" Gwen shouted as one more robots walked out before Ben put his fist through it and Diamondhead walked out of the flames.

"Are those robots all gone?" Cash asked Max.

"Destroy all humans," Ben said as his Exo-suit deactivated making Cash and J.T hid behind Max.

"Oh very funny, you missed all the action as usual," Cash told him.

"Actually, the guy in the Exo-suit who just kicked butt and I are…." Ben said.

"Good friends, he's an old buddy of ours," Max cut Ben off who frowned.

"Grandpa, they had a copy of the president's face in there," Gwen said.

"If they could do the same to the president as those kids…." Diamondhead trailed off.

"We need to get onto the field to stop them," Gwen said.

"Well thanks for your help, but we got a game to play," Cash said walking off with J.T.

"Not so fast," Diamondhead told them making them stop and look at her and she shared a look with Max, Gwen, Veemon and Ben who smiled while the others nodded.

"It's game time and the favoured Squires have taken the field," an announcer said as the Squires practiced.

"Nine innings and our plan will succeed," the coach said as one more robot beside him turned into the president, meanwhile Ben was disguised as Cash and he walked past the guards with the rest of the Cannons and he smile. Max meanwhile took out a weapon from under the cup holder and he, Veemon, Daisuke and Gwen exited the RV.

"What about us?" Cash asked them wearing only boxers.

"Don't move, or else," Daisuke told them slamming the door in front of them.

"First up to bat for the Cannons, Cash Murray," the announcer said.

"Time to show them what I can do," Ben told himself as the pitcher threw the ball and Ben missed.

"Strike one," the umpire said.

"Come on, you can do this," Ben told himself as the pitcher threw again and Ben missed again.

"Strike two," said the umpire.

"What's he waiting for?" Gwen asked as she and the others watched Ben.

"My guess is a fastball low and away," Max said and the pitcher threw the ball and Ben hit it with his bat and he ran off and the crowd cheered.

"Go Ben!" Daisuke shouted as Ben hurried past first base and slid towards the second base and activated his Exo-suit.

"You're,"

"Safe right?" he asked and the umpire nodded and Ben grinned before he grabbed a Squire and he kicked Ben away and turned into its true robot form and the crowd gasped as the rest of the Squire's turned into their robot forms and headed towards the president.

"Daisuke!" Max said and she nodded before turning into Four Arms and she jumped over the rail and slammed into a robot.

"Batter up!" Ben shouted taking a baseball and a bat and he swung it and sent the ball through a robot shutting it down, the president meanwhile was being escorted away before the robots incapacitated his guards and Max zip lined in and he fired his weapon at the robots and they shorted out.

"Mr President, come with us," Max told him and the President nodded and he followed Veemon, Max and Gwen and they ran down to a room. "We should be safe in here," he said before the coach to the Squires appeared.

"Max watch out!" Veemon shouted and the coach pushed Max to the ground and he threw Gwen to the ground and into a cage before putting Max into a giant glove and closing it around him and Veemon was thrown into the same cage as Gwen and the coach pushed the president down.

"Soon we shall control the white house," he said snapping his fingers and the robot president walked into view and stood beside the president as Four Arms and Ben broke through the wall.

"Not while I'm around," she said before looking to see one of the presidents under the rubble. "Oh man please tell me that was the fake president," she begged as the president turned into a robot and she sighed in relief. More robots appeared and Ben jumped into the room and stomped on one before he tossed the other one into the roof.

"That's all of them," he said before he was blasted into a wall.

"Not quite," the coach said turning into a heavily armed robot and he blasted Ben again. Four Arms then jumped over the coach and she turned into Spitter and she spat slime at the robots cannons blocking them and when the coach fired his cannons they beeped before exploding sending the coach flying leaving it a tangled wreck of metal.

"Thank you," the president said to Spitter.

"No problem," she replied.

"We will not be stopped," the robot said aiming its last weapon at the president.

"Now that's cheating!" Ben said as he grabbed a piece of metal and he jammed it into the weapon and everyone ran out of the room and the weapon backfired and blew the robot up.

"You're out!" Gwen shouted making everyone look at her. "Come on, even I couldn't resist," Later on Ben was glaring at Cash and J.T as the president rewarded them instead of him and Daisuke.

"I can't believe it. Daisuke and I saved him, not them. They don't deserve it," Ben complained.

"I agree with you there Ben," Daisuke said with an evil grin and Ben grinned as well. As Cash was talking to the news reporters both he and J.T vanished from sight only to appear hanging on the flagpole by their underwear.

"Not again," Cash whined and XLR8 and Ben laughed before they headed back to the RV.

"Our entire operation is a failure. By the crest of the Forever Knights the Tennysons and Motomiya child will pay with their very lives," Enoch said as he and two of his knights stood over the remains of the coach robot.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	34. Chapter 34

The Return of Ghostfreak

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

At Digby Dairy, the guard was asleep yet again before the alarm set off and he woke up and grabbed his flashlight. "Probably some kids looking for free samples," he grumbled walking into the factory when something ran behind him and grabbed the alarm bell and ripped it off. Something then landed on the ground and it was revealed to be Riku, he then sniffed the ground and he snarled and he walked down to the basement and he sniffed the ground again and he started to dig and he pulled out a giant slab of concrete and his maul opened up and he howled at the slab and it shattered and the Mummy was freed. "Alright you two snack time is over," the guard said walking into the basement before purple lightning appeared and struck Riku and the Mummy and they vanished.

"And be on the lookout on Highway A1A for a prison bus supposedly taken over by the inmates," a news reported said in the RV which suddenly lurched and the prison bus drove past.

"Those cons picked the wrong bridge at the wrong time," Daisuke said.

"Daisuke, we need a plan before you go charging in," Max told her.

"Grandpa's right," Gwen told her.

"Okay here's the plan. Sit back and enjoy the show," Daisuke said.

"We can help Daisuke," Ben told her and Daisuke chuckled.

"That's funny Ben," she said before she turned into Stinkfly and flew out of the RV.

"Daisuke! Wait!" Max shouted to her.

"Next stop freedom," One of the prisoners who was driving the bus said.

"Nobody gets out of jail free when I'm on patrol," Stinkfly said flying beside the bus.

"Oh! And I thought the prison food smelled gross, what is that thing?" the con asked.

"History," another one said swinging a chain at Stinkfly who flew out of the way.

"Now you see me, now you don't," she said spitting goo onto the windshield covering it up but the wipers turned on and cleaned the goo. The RV then rammed into the bus and Max tried to keep the RV straight. Three of the convicts jumped onto the roof of the bus and Stinkfly turned into Four Arms and slammed one of them into the roof.

"Extending Gyro blade," Max said pressing a button and red lights appeared on the RV's exterior, Ben and Gwen opened the window to see one of the cons throw a chain at Four Arms and wrap it around her arm but she pulled him in and tied him up with the chain.

"You don't need to do this all by yourself you know!" Ben and Gwen told her.

"If you got the moves use them," Four Arms told her, Max fired the Gyro Blade but the bus braked and the RV was hit and started to spin around and the gyro blade cut through the road, Four Arms jumped into the bus and a con handcuffed her to the chain link door but she simply pulled and ripped the handcuffs off her arm. "Not a smart move," she told the con, the RV spun around before it braked and some of the bridge fell off and the bus went over the edge and the RV shot a cable at the bus stopping it from crashing into the water and the convicts jumped off and started to swim off.

"I don't think so," Ben said running outside followed by Gwen.

"Aquata Risa Spackwata," both chanted holding their hands up which glowed blue or teal and six water spouts shot up under the cons holding them in the air.

"Hey, I meant to do that," Gwen said and Ben grinned. Four Arms jumped back up onto the road and turned back to Daisuke and she frowned.

"You guys can't let me do anything now can you," Daisuke said once the RV had pulled into a rest area.

"Hey, we're a team here Daisuke. We can help you fight now," Ben said.

"You've helped since you got that blaster and Exo-suit," Daisuke told him.

"What? So I can't help now I can do magic?" Gwen asked.

"I didn't say that," Daisuke replied. "And I don't like that I do all of the work and you finish up and think you did everything instead,"

"We do not!" Gwen and Ben shouted.

"Hey! We're trying to watch this," Veemon told them and everyone looked at the TV.

"The launch of the spacecraft has been delayed due to a freak electrical storm, I've covered bad weather from the four corners of the globe. And I've never seen anything like this purple lightning," the reporter said.

"But we have. Riku in the desert," Daisuke said.

"And that Mummy on the farm," Veemon said.

"Next stop Cape Canaveral," Max said as the RV started and drove off.

"And my redesign of the propellant tanks will increase velocity on the twin solid rocket boosters allowing for increased high altitude efficiency, the changes are already being implemented," a man wearing a lab coat said to some people at Cape Canaveral.

"Thank you Dr Viktor. But since you're new here you should know that once a launch is scrubbed protocol dictates a thorough review…." A man said.

"Who are you to question my work?" Viktor asked.

"The flight director of this mission," the man said.

"Yes. Of course," Viktor said before walking off.

"Not exactly Mr Personality but I can see why you hired him," another man said.

"I thought you hired him," the man said and both men looked at one another.

"Okay how do we do this?" Ben asked.

"I go Cannonbolt and bust in that's how," Daisuke answered.

"Hold on Daisuke, I have a friend that may get us inside with a little less commotion," Max said.

"Who?" she asked him.

"An old friend," Max answered. Soon the group with Veemon in disguise walked into the building.

"Max Tennyson, what's it been forty years? Whatever happened to you? You just upped and left one day had to give your walk to Armstrong," the flight director said.

"Armstrong? Apollo Eleven's Neil Armstrong? Grandpa you were supposed to be the first man on the moon?" Ben asked him.

"Sure was, does this guy look familiar," the flight director said pointing to a picture. "Best astronaut in the program,"

"A different duty called," Max said.

"So what can I help you with Max?" the flight director asked.

"Just playing tourist, wanted to show the kids around the old stomping ground," Max said and Daisuke walked off and bumped into Viktor.

"Sorry," she apologised and Viktor saw the Omnitrix and his gaze hardened.

"You brought unauthorised personnel into a classified area? Get rid of them," he said walking off.

"Maybe we should re-schedule the tour? You know the way out Max?" the flight director asked and Max nodded before he winked to the others who nodded and everyone followed him.

"…..and so I never went into space with NASA," Max said.

"Don't you regret not being the first man on the moon?" Daisuke asked him.

"I just made my leaps for mankind in other ways," Max answered before he pushed everyone behind a wall as two guards walked into a door and he signalled them to follow and they all walked to a door, Max pulled out a gadget and held it to a scanner and it extended two prongs into the scanner and the door opened. "Plumbers standard issue," Max said as everyone walked into launch control and Max sat at a desk. "NASA records everything, let's see what we can find about the purple lightning,"

"Dr Viktor I need to talk to you about your credentials," the flight director said walking up to Viktor.

"Not now," Viktor said.

"I am your superior," The flight director said.

"You have no idea how wrong you are," Viktor said and the Mummy wrapped bandages around the flight director and pulled him into the rafters, Viktor then turned to Riku. "Take care of the girl, I don't want anyone interfering with our plans," he ordered and Riku snarled and ran off.

"This is getting us nowhere," Daisuke complained as Max kept searching for images about the purple lightning.

"Patience is a virtue," Max told her and Daisuke sighed before she walked off and Veemon followed his partner.

"They have their way of doing things, and I have mine," Daisuke said once she and Veemon walked out of the room and she ran off with her partner behind her, as they walked they heard a growling behind them and they turned to see Riku standing there. "Riku?" she asked but he howled and lunged at her.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he jumped and headbutted Riku in the chest sending him to the ground. "Dai?" he asked her.

"Right," she said taking out her digivice which glowed.

"VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO…..FLAMEDRAMON THE FIRE OF COURAGE," Veemon shouted as he turned into Flamedramon and Daisuke turned into Blitzwolfer. "FIRE ROCKET!" Flamedramon shouted shooting a fireball at Riku who jumped over it and Blitzwolfer jumped into the air and tacked Riku to the ground who kicked her off.

"Okay, you've gotten stronger Riku," She said before her mouth opened and she let loose a sonic howl sending Riku flying.

"Wait go back!" Ben said to Max back in the room with the others and Max backed up the footage. "Zoom in," he said and Max did so and Dr Viktor was seen standing beside the shuttle during the lightning storm.

"Dr Viktor?" Gwen asked.

"This is too much of a coincidence," Max said. Right Daisuke?" he asked looking back but he saw Daisuke and Veemon were gone. "Daisuke? Veemon?" they then heard a loud howl and they ran out to see Blitzwolfer over Flamedramon and Ben took out his blaster and fired hitting her in the back.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" she shouted angrily.

"Whoa. Sorry, I thought you were Riku," Ben said.

"Well I'm not," Blitzwolfer snarled as she turned back to Daisuke and Flamedramon turned back into Veemon who held his head.

"Man that wolf is strong," he groaned.

"What were you doing out here alone you two?" Max asked them.

"I was trying to look for clues until Riku attacked me," Daisuke answered before she saw purple lightning striking the ground not too far away. "And now I know where to search for the purple lightning," she said running off.

"Oh great. Another game of follow the leader," Ben mumbled sarcastically as he ran after her as did the others, soon all of them were walking through what looked like a boneyard.

"What is this place?" Gwen asked.

"They called it the boneyard, rockets, thrusters, engines, capsules. You name it from every mission, Mercury, Gemini, Apollo," Max said. "NASA is like Vera, neither likes to throw stuff out,"

"Look at this," Gwen said standing at an old capsule. "This is from 1968. To the brave men who so valiantly reached the heavens, and there are initials on it as well. M.T wouldn't stand for Maxwell Tennyson would it?" she asked him.

"You can't live in the past," Max replied as growling was heard and Ben turned to see Riku.

"And something tells me he doesn't want us living in the present either," he said.

"Riku!" Daisuke shouted as Riku sent a sonic howl towards them sending everyone flying, he then jumped down and Max threw a gadget at Riku's mouth and it clamped the mouth shut.

"Plumbers standard issue," Max said as the Mummy appeared and wrapped a bandage around Ben and Gwen and lifted them into the air.

"The Mummy and Riku!?" Gwen asked.

"Hold on!" Veemon shouted before he was hit by purple lightning and fell down. "Ow," he said.

"I have heard of the Omnitrix, but you are not the only one who can transform child," Daisuke turned to look at Viktor who started to transform until he resembled Frankenstein's monster only with two conductor coils on his back, metal gauntlets, black pants and black shoes and his right eye was small purple but had no pupil, and his left eye was bigger, had a scar and was round.

"Oh we're in trouble," Daisuke said and Max nodded as Viktor dropped down and advanced towards Daisuke and Max, Riku then snarled as he ripped the muzzle off his mouth.

"Daisuke!" Ben shouted as he activated his Exo-suit and fired a rocket at Riku and it hit the werewolf and sent it flying. "Mercuta Verditis," he chanted and he fired a teal beam of energy at the Mummy sending it flying and it let Ben and Gwen go and both hit the ground hard.

"Come on, please be a good one," Daisuke said slamming down on the dial of the Omnitrix and she transformed into a strange new alien that had a black and white colour scheme, she had one green eye in the middle of her head, two antennae and a tail that strangely had plugs on their tips, she had four fingers on each hand that also had similar plugs on the tip of each finger, she had only two toes and the Omnitrix symbol on her chest. "A new alien?" she asked looking at herself.

"A Conductoid?" Viktor asked. "Amusing," he said.

"What can that alien do Dai?" Veemon asked.

"I don't know," she answered, Viktor then fired bolts of purple lightning towards Daisuke's new alien who held her hands out and the lightning flew into her fingertips. "Oh yeah!" she cheered before she sent out a blast of electricity towards Viktor and hit him in the chest and made him stumble back, Riku then jumped at Daisuke and snarled but she jumped into the air and delivered a flying kick to him. The two antennae on her head shot forward and hit Riku and electrocuted him. "Sorry Riku," she apologised.

"That alien is awesome. Let's call it Feedback," Ben said.

"Whatever," Feedback said before she was ensnared by the Mummy only for her to electrocute the bandages and the Mummy was electrocuted. Feedback smirked before she started to pant.

"What's wrong?" Veemon asked her.

"It looks like you're out of juice, now it's time to finish you off," Viktor said.

"Not so fast. Twista Combititus," Gwen chanted but nothing happened. "Okay….not what I had in mind," she said.

"I'll show you real magic, I'll make you disappear," Viktor said shooting purple lightning towards the group and a giant cobra made of blue energy appeared and absorbed the attack before it was sent into a tower that was above the group and it fell down on top of them. Once the smoke cleared Riku sniffed around looking for them.

"Enough! We need to prepare for the launch," Viktor told him and the trio of aliens walked off. Feedback emerged from the rubble exhausted and she pulled out Ben, Veemon, Max and Gwen before turning back into Daisuke.

"Man. That alien takes a lot out of you," she said.

"I've got a bad feeling that they are taking the Corrodium to the shuttle," Max said.

"Okay. So I'll go XLR8 and go and get the Corrodium and deal with Viktor and his pals," Daisuke said.

"Daisuke, in case you did not notice that last alien tired you out," Gwen told her.

"You can't do everything Daisuke. We need to work as a team," Max told her. "Ben, Gwen and I will handle the launch, you and Veemon follow Viktor and company," he said before walking off.

"Don't worry, I'll be there as fast as I can," Daisuke told them.

"Oh, I feel so much better," Ben said sarcastically and Daisuke grumbled before turning into XLR8 and she grabbed Veemon and she sped off after Viktor, Riku and the Mummy. But when she looked around the three had vanished until XLR8 and Veemon heard noise nearby and they opened a hatch and climbed down it to see Viktor and Riku working on a machine.

"Are you clear on your instructions? The downlink must be aligned when projection begins," Viktor told Riku who snarled at him and both of them climbed onto a platform and it ascended and XLR8 and Veemon hopped onto it discreetly. They then saw four cables attach to Viktor who held his arms out and purple lighting shot out in front of him and opened a portal to the desert and Riku was sucked inside it and he then ran off to the satellite equipment.

"Talk about an express flight," Veemon whispered and XLR8 nodded. Meanwhile Max, Ben and Gwen entered the launch control room and Max started to type on a computer.

"See if you can access the mainframe," he told his grandkids who nodded and they type on computers as well.

"Everything's been locked out, who knew Viktor was a computer geek," Ben said.

"Looks like we will have to shut down the launch from inside the spacecraft," Max said. "You two stay here just in case,"

"I seem to remember saying something about us working as a team," Ben said and Max nodded.

"Alright. But if the Corrodium is on board we'll need these," Max said as he placed a hazmat suit on himself and on Gwen while Ben activated his Exo-suit again and the helmet appeared as well. "Now we should be ready for anything," he said walking off with Ben and Gwen passing two men tied up by the Mummy and they were unconscious.

"That muscle head will never know what hit him," XLR8 said speeding towards Viktor who swung his hand backwards and hit XLR8 and sent her flying. "Good reflexes," she groaned.

"You cannot stop me, even with your pitiful array of aliens," Viktor told her shooting purple lightning at her and XLR8 sped towards her before Viktor grabbed her tail but she delivered rapid fire kicks to his face and Veemon ran in and headbutted Viktor in the face as well and XLR8 sped off as the cables attached to Viktor again and he opened a portal. "Enjoy your trip," he told them and XLR8 tried to run off with Veemon holding onto her back before a barrel hit her.

"I hope this works," she said throwing the barrel into the portal and it closed allowing XLR8 to chase Viktor where she and Veemon saw him standing on a platform.

"What's he doing?" Veemon asked.

"You two are persistent. But it changes nothing, observe," Viktor said pressing a button and with Ben, Gwen and Max the shuttle started to rumble.

"Looks like we're going for a ride," Max said.

"What? We're going into space?" Ben asked.

"There's supposed to be a countdown!" Gwen shouted.

"Ben, Gwen. Looks like you've become astronauts," Max told his grandchildren as the shuttle flew into space.

"Ben, Gwen, Max!" XLR8 shouted as Viktor started to shoot lighting into a clock face. "I don't know what your plan is, but it is over Frankenstein!"

"Oh it's not my plan. It's the master's, it always was," Viktor said.

"The master? Wait a minute Ghostfreak!?" XLR8 asked.

"Yes. You thought he was gone, but you were wrong," Viktor told her as blobs emerged from the clock face and they swirled around each other before reforming into Ghostfreak.

"I live!" he exclaimed.

"Ghostfreak!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Master. All is prepared for your return," Viktor told him.

"How can this be? I saw you fry with my own eyes," XLR8 said. The shuttle meanwhile had reached space and the booster rockets detached.

"Come on, the worst is over," Max told his grandkids before he jumped up and swam through the air due to the zero gravity. Ben and Gwen followed and Max turned a hatch not knowing the Mummy was on the other side of the door waiting for them.

"You and I have a score to settle….Daisuke Motomiya!" Ghostfreak told XLR8 who gulped.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	35. Chapter 35

Be Afraid of the Dark

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Oh nuts," Veemon said as Ghostfreak approached them and Viktor jumped down.

"It's only a matter of time until the Omnitrix times out Daisuke, and once that happens you and I will be together again," Ghostfreak told XLR8.

"Should we tell him about you having Master Control and you being alien as long as you want?" Veemon asked XLR8.

"Why ruin the fun?" she asked before she sped off and turned back to Daisuke.

"Why'd you do that?" Veemon asked.

"Trust me." Daisuke replied. "You stay out of sight, I'll draw their attention," she told her partner who nodded and he ran off and Daisuke also ran off and she jumped onto a rope and swung across a gap before Viktor fired purple lighting at her.

"No!" Ghostfreak shouted lifting Viktor's arms up and the lightning missed Daisuke and cut the rope. "She must be alive if I am to merge with her and control the Omnitrix," he told Viktor before he flew after Daisuke who hid behind a pillar. "What's the matter Daisuke? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Not on your life!" Daisuke shouted and Ghostfreak appeared above her.

"You should know by now, that nothing can stop me!" he said and Daisuke grinned before she turned into Greymatter. "What!?"

"Surprise," Greymatter chirped before she ran off and jumped into a hole in the floor.

"Find her!" Ghostfreak shouted to Viktor. "I cannot merge with her in his alien form!" meanwhile in the space shuttle Max, Ben and Gwen were moving through the shuttle as it rocketed towards a space station.

"Shouldn't we be looking for the Corrodium?" Gwen asked Max.

"Easier to bring the entire kit and caboodle down to earth than search an entire rocket ship for a few rocks," he answered.

"Guess I know where I got my brains from," Gwen said and Ben rolled his eyes as the trio made it to the cockpit.

"Do you know how to fly this thing still Grandpa?" Ben asked him.

"Just like riding a bicycle. A hundred tonne, twenty thousand mile an hour, high tech bicycle," he replied sitting in a chair and he started pressing buttons unknown to them the Mummy was behind them.

"Why are we chasing this pest? When the master plan is so close to becoming reality?" Viktor asked Ghostfreak as they searched for Greymatter, Ghostfreak turned to glare at Viktor and then flew towards him and threw Viktor into a wall then slammed him into the ground and then threw him away.

"Fool! That little pest could ruin everything! Find her or you will suffer my wrath!" Ghostfreak threatened him before flying off.

"Master plan? Oh boy. I don't like the sound of that," Greymatter said before she slid down a cable and saw a console ahead of her. "And I like the looks of it even less," she added.

"Earth to Max. Come in Max," Greymatter's voice said in the shuttle.

"Daisuke?" Max asked.

"If you're checking up on us don't bother, we're totally handling things up here. We don't need you help this time Daisuke," Ben told her.

"Oh….fine." Greymatter said. "But have fun trying to save the world without me to help you,"

"How can Greymatter help us?" Ben asked her.

"Ben," Max said sternly. "Go ahead Daisuke,"

"I figured out what Viktor's plan is. He's going to project a Corrodium beam from the space station to a transceiver in New Mexico," Greymatter said.

"Which would then spread it over the entire earth," Max said.

"New Mexico? Where we first fought Riku?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. That's why he stole that satellite equipment," Greymatter explained.

"A beam of Corrodium like that will mutate all human and animal life on earth," Max said.

"Yeah. But that is a side effect. With the sun blocked out Ghostfreak will be at full power all the time," Greymatter said.

"Ghostfreak!"

"Yeah. Viktor's brought him back to life, and he's behind it all. Riku, the Mummy everything," Greymatter said as Max pulled out his scanner.

"That's odd," he said.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"According to this the Corrodium is moving. But that's not possible unless…" Max was cut off as bandages wrapped around him, Ben and Gwen. "It's inside the Mummy!" he shouted as the Mummy pulled the trio away.

"Max! Gwen! Ben!" Greymatter shouted in worry. Outside Ghostfreak and Viktor were still searching for Daisuke. Greymatter crawled through some machinery looking around. "Come on, there has to be something to help," she said before she looked up. "That'll work," she said jumping up and she started to remove pieces of machinery and assemble them together.

"I can't keep this up much longer," Max said holding onto Gwen as he tried to climb a ladder with the Mummy beneath him, Ben and Gwen.

"Hold on Grandpa," Gwen said.

"Gwen, wait. Your spells don't work inside your hazmat suit remember?" Ben asked his cousin.

"Yes they do, just not as well. Kimokia Objectia," Gwen chanted before he suit inflated again and she fell down and started to bounce around and she slammed into the mummy before crashing into Ben and Max sending them through a hatch that shut. "At least I bought us some time in this closet. Who needs Daisuke and her aliens anyway?" she asked.

"Gwen, this isn't a closet. It's an airlock," Max said and Gwen and Ben gulped, the Mummy then pulled a lever and the airlock opened and sucked the trio outside into space before the airlock closed. Unknown to the Mummy, Max, Ben and Gwen had landed on the exterior of the station and Gwen looked at her hands which had blue swirls on them.

"Not very stylish but you've got to love plumber suits," she said.

"But they won't last long in zero atmosphere," Max informed her walking off. "We need to find another way into the station and fast," down on earth meanwhile Greymatter climbed out of the console and she turned back into Daisuke and Viktor found her and grabbed her by the wrist and tossed her across the ground and her Omnitrix glowed yellow and spun around and Ghostfreak appeared in front of Daisuke.

"Soon the earth will be mine. But first the Omnitrix," he said.

"You want to be in the spotlight? Then take this freak," Daisuke said holding out a small device that made Ghostfreak laugh at her, Daisuke sighed and fired the device and a bright beam of light hit Ghostfreak making him scream and fly off. "Sun Gun, a little gift from my friend Greymatter,"

"Master! You will pay for your insolence child," Viktor promised Daisuke as his conductor coils crackled with purple lightning and he punched the ground sending a lightning bolt towards Daisuke and the floor gave way making her fall down but she grabbed a cable and swung around behind Viktor and she pulled a lever and a giant piece of metal swing down and slammed into Viktor sending him flying into the machine he used to open up a portal for Riku and he was electrocuted.

"Oh yeah," Daisuke cheered. "Veemon! Where are you?" she shouted and Veemon jumped out of a barrel he was hiding in.

"Now we need to get up to help the others," Veemon said and Daisuke agreed with her partner before she saw some old machinery down below and she and Veemon nodded at each other and Daisuke turned into Upgrade and jumped down and merged with some machinery and it turned into a rocket and Veemon jumped down and into the cockpit of the rocket, Viktor jumped down and he roared and ran towards the duo as the rocket launched and he grabbed onto it.

"Oh can't you stay grounded like your master?" Upgrade asked him, Viktor sent purple lightning across the rocket before Upgrade's head emerged and she fired a green beam from her eye hitting Viktor in the face before punching him.

"There should be a manual access panel around here somewhere," Max said as he climbed a ladder on the outside of the station.

"For someone who never went into space, you seem to know a lot about it," Gwen said.

"I never said I didn't go into space. I just said I never went into space with NASA," Max replied as he saw a hatch above him. The Mummy meanwhile opened a panel in the space station and he placed the Corrodium inside and it was absorbed into the space station.

"Target in range, beginning transmission in five…four….three…two," the computer said as the space station aimed its dish towards the receiver in New Mexico.

"I don't think so," Ben told the Mummy who turned around only to be punched by him and the Mummy went flying.

"Transmission aborted," the computer said. The Mummy punched Ben sending him flying only for Gwen to throw a brick at him, the Mummy then wrapped her, Ben and Max up in its bandages. Back with Upgrade, Veemon and Viktor. Upgrade punched Viktor again and shot a laser from her eye at him before she saw the space station approaching.

"Well, this is my stop," she said and she jumped off the rocket and Veemon ejected with a helmet on his head and both landed on the space station. "Thank you for flying Air Upgrade, goodbye," Upgrade said waving to Viktor as the rocket sailed away.

"No!" Viktor shouted. Upgrade and Veemon then entered the station and saw the Mummy holding Max, Ben and Gwen.

"Daisuke?" Ben asked.

"Who else?" Upgrade asked shooting a beam from her eye at the Mummy sending it flying. "Veemon, open the airlock," she said and Veemon nodded and pressed a button and a door opened and Upgrade fired another beam sending the Mummy through the door which slammed shut trapping the Mummy inside. "Lucky for you guys a real hero showed up," Upgrade said turning back into Daisuke who floated through the air.

"Oh, I'm gonna hurl," she groaned going green.

"Yeah, real heroic," Ben said.

"Hey. I just saved your butts," Daisuke replied.

"I think you're just threatened by the fact we don't need you to save us anymore," Ben told her.

"Oh please. Without me that Mummy would have thrown you into space like yesterday's garbage," Daisuke said before the stations powered up again.

"Wait. Something's not right," Max said as Ghostfreak appeared.

"Target reacquired," the computer said.

"Ghostfreak? But how?" Daisuke asked him.

"You're not the only one who can hitch a ride on a rocket," Ghostfreak answered.

"I stopped you before, and I'll do it again," Daisuke said.

"Too late," Ghostfreak informed her as the space station fired the Corrodium beam down to the receiver in New Mexico and Riku pressed a button and the receiver fired a beam of Corrodium into space towards a satellite and then to another satellite before returning to the space station and a blanket of Corrodium covered Earth and turned everyone into Corrodium mutated creatures. "Darkness falls. Earth is now my domain!" Ghostfreak announced. Max floated over to the controls while Ghostfreak freed the Mummy who ensnared all of the five of them. "Now what should I do with you five?" asked Ghostfreak.

"Oh whatever you do, don't throw us out into space," Gwen said.

"Excellent idea. Remove the suits," Ghostfreak ordered the Mummy who ripped off the hazmat suits from Max and Gwen and he ripped the helmet off of Ben's Exo-suit and Veemon's helmet as well.

"What're you doing!?" Daisuke asked her.

"Relax. I got this," Gwen replied as the spell book lifted in front of her. "Appendage-A Regoria," she chanted and the bandages around them flew off and the Mummy went flying and glowed blue and froze.

"You've learned some new tricks, since we last met child," Ghostfreak said.

"She isn't the only one," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a green light and she transformed into an alien like Viktor, only she had green eyes, lighter colored skin, and a human nose and a black shirt over her chest and black pants and boots which stuck to the floor. "Electromagnetic body? Nice," she said. Ghostfreak slashed at her but she blocked and swung her fists at Ghostfreak who became transparent before he grabbed her fist and the conductor coils on her back arched with green electricity and electrocuted Ghostfreak.

"The controls are locked, I can't shut down the Corrodium beam," Max said.

"No problem. Some lightning ought to do the job," Daisuke's new alien said before Ghostfreak grabbed her. "Okay. It's go time, me and you," she said as both sunk through the floor and emerged on the outside of the station.

"We are in the darkness of space. I am at my full potential!" Ghostfreak shouted as the tentacles emerged from his chest and he punched Daisuke back and she crashed into a pole and landed on the station again before she looked at the transmitter. "Stay away from that transmitter girl!"

"Make me," she taunted Ghostfreak before firing green lightning at Ghostfreak who fired a purple energy beam towards the lightning and the two attacks battled for dominance. Meanwhile the space shuttle disconnected and flew towards the transmitter with Max at the helm.

"Oh yeah, I still got it," he said to himself before he saw Viktor had somehow powered the rocket and flew back towards the shuttle. "What in the world?" Max asked as Viktor crashed into the shuttle and started to push it. "I bet Neil Armstrong didn't have to deal with this," inside the station, Ben, Gwen and Veemon were at the controls.

"Reanima Verdanica," Gwen chanted but flowers grew on the console.

"Plants? Gwen come on," Ben said.

"Reanima Dynamica," Gwen said but sparks shot off the console and threw Gwen back into the Mummy who had unfrozen and he swung his fist at her but she ducked under it and the Mummy swatted her away and she bumped into a door which opened to show a toilet. "I got to go," she said shutting the door behind her.

"When you got to go, you got to go," Ben said and the Mummy ripped the door off the hinges. "Doesn't occupied mean anything to you!?" he asked the Mummy shooting forward and he kicked the Mummy into the toilet and Gwen exited the room just as the toilet flushed and sucked the Mummy down into it. Outside the stations Daisuke and Ghostfreak still battled each other before Daisuke threw lightning at Ghostfreak and Ghostfreak fired a purple beam from his chest again.

"Every minutes it brings us closer to your defeat, it will be a pleasure to watch you explode in the vacuum of space," he told Daisuke.

"I don't think so!" she replied before the Mummy grabbed her from behind and slammed her into the ground.

"Now we finish this," Ghostfreak told her as the shuttle and Viktor flew pasted towards the transmitter, Viktor's conductor coils arched with purple lightning.

"Don't know what you're doing, but I don't like the looks of it," Max said turning the shuttle around and he cut the thrusters and Viktor pushed the shuttle back and it smashed into the transmitter destroying it.

"NO!" Ghostfreak shouted as the Corrodium blanket over the Earth vanished turning everyone back to normal, and the receiver exploded and engulfed Riku in the explosion. "You will pay dearly for that!" Ghostfreak shouted at Daisuke. Who jumped into the air and bounced off some metal debris and punched at Ghostfreak who sunk back into the station and emerged behind her, Viktor stumbled forward and he kneeled down and the new cannon on his back fired missing Daisuke but it opened a portal to the Null Void and the Mummy was sucked in while Viktor held onto the station until Daisuke shot lightning at him making him let go and he was sucked into the portal as well.

"Two freaks down one to…." She said looking around to find Ghostfreak missing. "Where did he go?" she asked before the station started to explode. "The others!" she shouted heading back into the station to Ben, Gwen and Veemon. "Guys! We need to get out of here, the station is going to blow!" she told them. The others nodded and Ben grabbed his helmet and reattached it and Veemon put his helmet on while Gwen placed a hazmat suit on her just as a hole in the station ripped open and suck the four of them out into space and the station exploded.

"Well….now what?" Ben asked floating in space.

"You're asking me?" Gwen asked him back.

"Great, we're going to float around forever with those two arguing," Veemon said.

"You guys need a lift?" Max asked as the shuttle flew past them. A few minutes later the shuttle was heading towards Earth. "Mission accomplished. I guess saving the Earth beats a moonwalk," he said.

"I still think you guys should have let me handle everything on my own," Daisuke said now wearing a hazmat suit.

"Why can't you accept we're just as good as the Omnitrix?" Ben asked her.

"Nothing's better than the Omnitrix," Daisuke said as Ghostfreak appeared and grabbed her.

"I couldn't agree more!" he said before he flew off with her into the back of the shuttle. "You have only delayed my plans, once I have the Omnitrix, Earth's defenses will be powerless," he told her as Ben flew through a hatch and he saw a lever.

"Dai! Sunny side up!" he shouted and Daisuke grinned.

"Smiling in the face of your own demise girl? I admire that," Ghostfreak said.

"Oh it's not my demise I am smiling at," Daisuke told him and Ben pulled the lever opening the top of the shuttle. "It's yours!" she exclaimed.

"Grandpa! Now!" Ben shouted and the shuttle flipped upside down to the sun and Ghostfreak looked behind him at the sun and he screamed as he exploded and the roof shut.

"So, have we made our point about teamwork yet?" Ben asked her as the shuttle shook as it reentered the atmosphere of earth.

"We took on too much damage when I rammed the transmitter! The ship's breaking apart!" Max shouted as the ship exploded and Cannonbolt fell to earth and crashed into the ground and she laid on her back and Max, Ben, Veemon and Gwen were fell out.

"Ouch," she groaned as her body smoked.

"Let's not do that again," Veemon said and the others nodded as Daisuke turned back to normal before frowning when Ben turned his back to her.

"Alright. Alright. I guess we are good at kicking butt together." She said holding her hand out. Team?" she asked and the four others looked at her before placing their hands on hers.

"Team," they said.

"And we've seen the last of….." Daisuke said before she saw Ghostfreak's true form on the Omnitrix dial. "Oh man," she said worried before she saw a pyramid in the distance. "Uh…..where are we?" she asked the others.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	36. Chapter 36

A Visitor and A True Form

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

High in a snowy mountain two teenagers on snowmobiles were speeding through the snow. "Wahoo!" one of them exclaimed in joy. One of the boys looked up to see something in the way and he screamed and swerved to avoid the object in the ground and he was thrown off his snowmobile, the ground beneath him collapsed and both he and the other boy saw pods in the snow and one of them opened up revealing an alien whose skin was pale green and she had three purple eyes and she had a long tail and tentacles on her head, she also had four fingered hands and ostrich-like legs and feet. The two boys screamed and jumped onto the last snowmobile and sped off.

"The Omnitrix," the alien said her three eyes glowing purple. Meanwhile in Saint Louis Missouri, Daisuke was flying a kite with a grin on her face.

"Okay, Daisuke. It's my turn to fly the kite," Ben said but Daisuke poked her tongue out at him and ran off with the kite. "Okay, you asked for it," he mumbled before he held open the spell book in his hand. "Amorous Infecta," he chanted and some of the dogs in the park perked up and they looked at Daisuke and ran off towards her and stopped in front of her and they panted with their tongues out.

"Ben…" Daisuke said before the dogs chased her and she ran off. "You are so dead!" she shouted making Ben laugh as Daisuke climbed up a tree.

"Hey, you're the one always saying you want more attention," Ben said and Daisuke glared at him before the branch she was on snapped and she fell to the ground and the dogs started to lick her.

"Gross!" she screamed before the dogs walked off and Daisuke sulked covered in dog slobber.

"What happened to you?" Gwen asked her.

"Your cousin, that's what," Daisuke replied before she shook the slobber off, she then saw Max looking at an elderly couple walking through the park. "Hey Uncle Max, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I just need some time to myself," he answered her.

"No problem. We'll be at the playground," Gwen said as she dragged Daisuke away and Ben and Veemon followed.

"Hey! That hurts!" she shouted but Gwen ignored her. Soon the four of them were resting on a hill. "What was that about?" she asked Gwen.

"My mom told me Grandpa and Grandma met in St Louis," she said.

"So?" Ben asked.

"So, being here in St Louis again reminds Grandpa of Grandma. I think he feels lonely,"

"How can he be lonely with us around him all the time?" Ben asked.

"Even you can't be that clueless Ben," Daisuke told him. Suddenly the four of them heard screaming coming from the playground and the strange alien walked through it and she laid her eyes on Daisuke and her three eyes glowed and Daisuke flew into the air.

"The Omnitrix, where did you get it? Answer me!" she demanded.

"Hey! Let her go!" Ben shouted running towards the alien followed by Gwen and Veemon. The alien looked at them and suddenly the three of them were thrown to the side and crashed on top of each other.

"Veemon! Gwen! Ben! Grr! You're going to pay for that!" Daisuke shouted angrily, the next moment something strange happened, Daisuke's body transformed and she now looked like Heatblast only the flames were blue and she looked like a teenager and the Omnitrix symbol was nowhere to be found on her body.

"A Cryonite? Here on earth?" the alien asked as she dropped Daisuke in shock, Daisuke's new alien released a massive blast of energy that turned everything it touched into ice.

"Is that a new alien?" Ben asked looking at Daisuke.

"I don't know. I don't see the Omnitrix symbol anywhere on it," Gwen said.

"You're gonna pay for hurting my friends!" Daisuke shouted shooting an ice beam towards the alien who jumped to the side. The alien then lifted the entire playground into the air and broke it apart and threw it all towards Daisuke who sent a massive blast of ice towards the projectiles and encased them in ice and they dropped to the ground. The alien then broke a fire hydrant and water shot into the air and the alien swung the water towards Daisuke but she froze the water and she ran towards the alien and she punched her sending the alien flying. The alien stood up before she was blasted in the back.

"That was your only warning shot. Now turn around slowly," Max said wearing his Plumber gear and holding a rifle.

"That voice….Max?" the alien asked turning around to face him.

"Xylene? Is that you?" Max asked back.

"Do you know her?" Daisuke asked making Max look at her and his eyes widened.

"You know this Cryonite?" Xylene asked him.

"I don't know what a Cryonite is, but I am a human," Daisuke said as she turned back to normal, only now her eyes were icy blue and her hair had icy blue streaks in it. Later that night the gang and Xylene were sitting outside the Rust Bucket eating some food.

"She's been here for three hours, and she hasn't said a word to us. It's like we're invisible," Ben said.

"Don't take it so personal. They're just catching up," Gwen told him.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Daisuke asked.

"Xylene and I go way back. To my first days in the Plumbers. We worked a lot back in those early years," Max explained.

"You even made me an honorary plumbette," Xylene said to Max, she then looked down at the food in her bowl and he tongue shot out and wrapped around some of it and she ate it. "Delicious," she said and Daisuke went green and she ducked under the bench and threw up.

"It's nice to finally have someone who appreciates me cooking," Max said.

"Why wouldn't the lizard lady like your cooking, it was crawling across the ground an hour ago," Daisuke said bitterly.

"So what brings you to Earth?" Max asked.

"That!" Xylene said pointing at the Omnitrix.

"I knew it. You're just like all the rest, you just want the Omnitrix," Daisuke said angrily at her.

"Why wouldn't I be interested in it? I am the one who sent it to earth in the first place," Xylene said. "I was transporting it when I was attacked by our old friend Vilgax, realising I could no longer protect the Omnitrix I place it in a special pod and jettisoned it to the planet below for safe keeping. When I crashed my body fell into a hibernated state," she explained.

"Well the good news is that Vilgax is no longer a problem. He's cooling his claws in the Null Void thanks to Daisuke and Veemon here," Max said making the duo smile.

"Yes. Well I'm sure you're just being modest about your role in all that," Xylene said.

"His role! He didn't do anything you stupid lizard! I was the one fighting Vilgax in the Null Void not him!" Daisuke shouted. "And since squid face isn't here anymore you can go on and leave," Xylene glared at her.

"Daisuke. That's hardly polite," Max warned her but Daisuke glared at Xylene who took out a device and it sent a beam into the sky.

"My transportation will be here shortly," she said.

"In the meantime you'll be our guest. We'll use the time to catch up, you guys don't mind cleaning up do you?" Max asked as he and Xylene walked off.

"I don't like here," Daisuke snarled.

"I never would have guessed," Ben said and Daisuke walked off following Xylene and Max. "These dishes won't clean themselves you know!" he shouted to her but Daisuke ignored him.

"Or will they?" Gwen asked taking out the spell book and she and Ben grinned. Xylene and Max walked through the forest.

"The youngsters, I never picked you for the domestic type," Xylene said to Max. "Don't you miss your Plumber days?" she asked him.

"Well…we get our fair share of action around here. Especially since you dropped that present in our laps," Max told her.

"You haven't aged a day since I last saw you," Xylene said and Wildvine's head popped out of a tree behind them and she gagged.

"If this keeps up, I'm gonna hurl sap," she thought.

"Do you remember that night?" Xylene asked him.

"How could I forget," Max replied.

"With Vilgax no longer around there's nothing to keep you here," Xylene told him. "I could use your help out there,"

"Another tempting offer," Max said.

"No way," Wildvine said in disbelief before she headed back to the others and turned back to Daisuke and she walked to the RV to see Ben, Veemon and Gwen cleaning up broken dishes.

"Don't ask," Veemon told his partner.

"So how'd it go with Xylene and Grandpa?" Ben asked.

"I should have kicked her butt back to outer space when I had the chance," Daisuke said.

"Grandpa seems to like her Daisuke," Gwen told her. "Maybe we should give her a chance,"

"Oh yeah. And soon she's gonna want me to call her Aunt Lizard Face, not happening," Daisuke replied before something landed behind them and everyone looked at see a giant robot stomping towards them and it threw two giant cables towards the four of them.

"Watch it!" Veemon shouted and everyone jumped out of the way. "Isn't that one of Vilgax's drones?"

"Yeah," Gwen said.

"It's after the Omnitrix," Daisuke said as the robot fired missiles towards the four of them and hit the ground sending everyone flying. "Okay! I've had it today!" Daisuke shouted as she turned into Four Arms and ran towards the robot and jumped onto it and started to punch it. Max and Xylene ran up and saw Four Arms attacking it, Xylene flew into the air and towards her.

"Beat it! I don't need your help," Four Arms said before resuming her assault on the robot. Xylene's eyes glowed and she lifted the ground under the robot sending it to the ground and Four Arms along with it. "You did that on purpose!" she shouted, max then fired his rifle at the drone making it stumble as Ben then fired his blast as well.

"Elota Objectia," Gwen chanted and she shot a blue beam of energy at the drone sending it to the ground. Four Arms jumped into the air and she slammed down onto the robot before Xylene threw the robot into the Rust Bucket along with Four Arms. The robot then shot out cables which dismantled most of the Rust Bucket and attached the parts to itself.

"It's taking apart the Rust Bucket!" Ben shouted, the drone then approached the gang and Xylene before Four Arms grabbed it and pulled it back, it then pointed a cannon at Four Arms.

"Oh no," she said, the drone then fired the cannon at Four Arms and the RV exploded as well.

"Dai!" Veemon shouted before the robot started to fire its cannon at everyone.

"Xylene!" Max shouted and Xylene's eyes glowed and she lifted the propane tank from the Rust Bucket up in front of the robot and Max shot it making it explode and the drone fell to the ground. Four Arms then jumped onto the robot and ripped it to pieces and she panted angrily before turning back to Daisuke and she kicked the robot.

"Stupid piece of junk," she said jumping off it. "Sorry about the Rust Bucket, Max," she apologised. "I guess I got carried away," she said.

"Maybe just a little," Max replied, unknown to everyone the drone escaped into the woods. "Looks like that drone fell to earth with you," he said to Xylene as she used a power drill to reattach one of the lights to the RV.

"And it seems to be doing the merging thing like the other one," Gwen said as Ben in his Exo-suit carried some of the Rust Bucket and handed it to Diamondhead.

"Apparently they developed the ability to amalgamate with other mechanical devices to complete their objective. Mainly retrieve the Omnitrix," Xylene said. "Are you sure you destroyed it?" she asked Diamondhead.

"Yes I am sure I destroyed it. Give me a break," she grumbled. Meanwhile in another part of the woods the drone saw a jeep and it took it apart and attached all the pieces to itself. Back at the RV Diamondhead was trying to put something together but couldn't.

"If you truly wanted to be useful a Galvanic Mechamorph would be useful," Xylene said and Diamondhead raised an eyebrow.

"She means Upgrade," Max clarified.

"Why didn't you say so?" Diamondhead asked before turning into Upgrade in a flash of green light.

"So you've unlocked the Master Control?" Xylene asked her.

"Yeah so?" Upgrade asked her.

"Come on Daisuke, Xylene probably knows a thing or two about the Omnitrix. Maybe you should listen to her," Max told her.

"You're taking her side Max?" Upgrade asked her.

"You're being irrational," Xylene told her.

"Well if you think I'm such a screw up why'd you send the Omnitrix to me in the first place?" Upgrade asked her.

"I didn't send it you to. You found the Omnitrix before it could reach its true recipient," Xylene said looking at Max.

"What?" Upgrade asked confused.

"The pod containing it veered slightly off course," Xylene answered and everyone looked at Upgrade who turned back to Daisuke.

"I got the watch by mistake?" she asked.

"Of course. You didn't really think I would send the most powerful weapon in the universe to a child did you?" Xylene asked her. "I was sending it to Max,"

"It makes sense. Max being a Plumber and all," Veemon said and Daisuke turned away and a tear fell down her face before she turned into the Cryonite again.

"Fine! See if I care, take the watch back and you and Max can cruise around the universe happily ever after! See if I give damn you bitch!" she shouted at Xylene before running off.

"Daisuke!" Max called to her but she kept running. "Ben, Gwen, Veemon," he said and the trio ran after Daisuke.

"Did I say something wrong?" Xylene asked him. Ben, Gwen and Veemon ran after Daisuke and they found her shooting ice beams at everything in sight before she looked at them.

"Leave me alone," she told them.

"So what if the watch wasn't meant for you Daisuke. You still have done a great job with it, I mean you unlocked the Master Control and you've unlocked a lot of aliens in it," Ben told her.

"It's not about the watch idiot. Don't you get it? That lizard wants Max to go away with her like last time, only this time nothing's keeping him here," she replied.

"I'm sorry Max, I must admit these human offspring baffle me," Xylene told Max as she placed another part of the RV back onto it. "On my planet once you hatch you're on your own," she said. "Well, soon we won't have to worry about them," she said before a light shone on them and both jumped off the RV and the drone flew in. "The mechadroid," Xylene said as the robot threw her away into a tree.

"Xylene!" Max shouted and the others heard the noise and they ran off to see Max running from the drone until it shot cables at Max and pulled him back and attached the cables to Max.

"NO!" Daisuke shouted as the drone left. "Max!"

"You said you trashed that thing!" Gwen said to Daisuke who turned back to normal as Xylene walked up to them.

"We all thought it was destroyed. That doesn't matter now," she said.

"It doesn't?" Ben asked.

"Why did that robot kidnap Max if it just wants the Omnitrix?" Veemon asked.

"Because it knows I'll come after him," Daisuke said. "It's a trap,"

"Exactly…" Xylene said.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Daisuke asked glaring at Xylene who frowned at her. "I don't care what you think, I'm saving Max so help me or stay out of my way," she then walked off before Xylene's eyes glowed and Daisuke was lifted into the air and thrown into a tree.

"You're not the only one who cares about Max, if we work together we can save him. And the Omnitrix," Xylene told her. "Truce?" she asked holding her hand out and Daisuke dropped to her feet and she frowned.

"Fine whatever," she said.

"Time is short. As we speak the mechadroid is collecting more and more items becoming stronger for its final battle with us. Where would it have access to the most mechanical items in this area?" Xylene asked.

"St Louis is the largest river port in the united states," Gwen said.

"The docks," Ben said. Soon at the docks Daisuke was on her hoverboard when she saw the robot with Max attached to it.

"Max!" she shouted.

"Daisuke, run. This things got control of the nano-tech in my suit," Max said as the robot fired Max's wrist blaster at her but she jumped out of the way and she hid behind a container. "Do whatever it takes to bring this thing down. Even if it means taking me with it,"

"Not an option," she told Max. "Hey tin can? Is this what you want?" she asked the robot holding out the Omnitrix. "I'll swap it for Max,"

"Daisuke don't do it!" Max shouted.

"I know what I'm doing as do the others," Daisuke replied.

"Others?" Max asked as Xylene flew through a warehouse door.

"Max, we must stop meeting like this," she said, Gwen drove towards the robot in a forklift but the robot fired Max's wrist blaster at it and the forklift swerved into a crate.

"Gwen!" Ben shouted as he jumped in and the robot shot cables at him and they wrapped around him but Xylene's eyes glowed purple and the cables were ripped off him. Daisuke ran towards the robot and she turned into her Cryonite alien form and the alien fired Max's blasters at him but she jumped into the air and fired an ice beam at one of the robots legs, Xylene rushed in and she grabbed Max and pulled him away from the robot and she made a shipping container fell onto the robot and it opened revealing a tank which the robot shot cables at and tore it apart and it now had a tank barrel on it and rocket launchers.

"Oh nuts," Gwen said, the robot fired its new cannon at Daisuke but she jumped over and the tank shell exploded.

"Freeze time!" Daisuke shouted shooting a large ice beam towards the robot and froze it solid. "Now shatter," she said and she delivered a downward spinning kick and the robot shattered into pieces.

"Nice work Daisuke," Max told her and she grinned before turning back to normal.

"Not bad. For a human, Cryonite hybrid," Xylene said and Daisuke smiled at her.

"So do you still want this back to give to Max?" she asked her.

"No. it's in good hands, and here's something you might find useful," Xylene said as she turned the dial on the Omnitrix until it showed an outline of a chubby looking alien. "Try it out," she told her and Daisuke nodded and she transformed into the alien who was short, chubby and green and she had white eyes and a black and white body suit with the Omnitrix dial on her left hand.

"What's this one do?" she asked.

"Eat those robot parts to find out," Xylene explained and Daisuke shrugged and tendrils shot out of her mouth and grabbed several parts of the destroyed robot and she ate them. "Now spit," she said and Daisuke did as Xylene told her and Daisuke spat a glowing green orb that exploded when it hit the wall.

"Cool! Exploding loogies. We'll call this girl Upchuck," Ben said and the newly named alien turned back to Daisuke.

"That's disgusting Ben. But it will do for now I guess," she told him. Soon everyone was in front of Xylene's ship. "I wanted to apologise for what I said, I was being a jerk. But if you make Max happy, then I'm happy," Daisuke told Xylene.

"You certainly are a Motomiya aren't you?" she asked and Daisuke raised an eyebrow at Xylene's comment. "Take good care of the Omnitrix Daisuke, Vilgax is not the only one after it,"

"You've managed to impress another alien," Ben said and Daisuke nodded.

"We should leave Grandpa to say goodbye," Gwen said.

"But to who?" Veemon asked.

"You are not coming are you?" Xylene asked.

"It's a big galaxy out there. But right now those kids are my whole world," Max answered her and Xylene kissed him on the lips.

"Gross," the three kids and one digimon said. Xylene then walked up the ramp to her ship before she looked back at Max.

"We'll always have Roswell," she said before the ship took off and flew into space.

"We thought we were going to lose you Max," Daisuke said.

"Nah. You can't get rid of me that easily," he told her. "Let's go,"

"Front seat!" Daisuke shouted running into the RV.

"Hey!" Ben shouted as he and Gwen ran after her with Veemon following them, Max looked at Xylene's ship one last time before it disappeared behind the moon.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	37. Secret of the Omnitrix Part One

Secrets of the Omnitrix Part One

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"I hear normal kids normally spend their normal summers at the beach, or the mall. Oh right we were supposed to go the mall today," Gwen said to Max, Ben and Veemon as they were tied up in chains and were hanging above Dr Animo as he messed around with a nuclear reactor.

"Sorry honey. I guess we got a little side tracked," Max apologised to her.

"That is an understatement," Ben stated, down below Animo was walking towards a console and he turned some knobs and a countdown began starting at sixty.

"This nuclear reactor is the perfect way to detonate my DNA bomb into the atmosphere and de-evolutionize the world," Animo said before the door to the large room fell off.

"Took you long enough!" Ben shouted to Feedback who was standing in the doorway.

"Okay Animo, science experiment is over," Feedback told him.

"Fool. In less than a minute the world will receive a science lesson it will never forget," Animo replied. "In the meantime, meet my latest creation," Feedback looked up to see a giant mutated hornet hovering around and it screeched at Feedback.

"Bring it on! I'll zap that bug," she said jumping over the hornet and she fired electricity from her hands at the wasp making it screech as it convulsed from the electricity surging through its body. "Oh yeah, being a hero rocks," she said before the wasp flew towards her, she jumped to the side and shot more electricity at the wasp but she missed.

"Hey sparky! DNA bomb counting down over here!" Ben shouted to her and Feedback sent a blast of lightning at the chain holding her friends up and they fell down and Max fired a grappling hook to the rafters and they landed safely.

"Even you cannot produce enough electricity to short circuit the system," Animo told Feedback.

"If I can't shut it down. Then maybe I can overload it," she replied, she held her hands out and fired a massive beam of electricity towards the machine.

"Dai! You don't know what that will do," Ben warned her.

"It can't be any worse than if I don't do anything," she replied. Electricity started to arc from the reactor and the console and steam shot out everywhere.

"No! You're overloading the system!" Animo shouted at Feedback.

"That's the idea!" she told him as the reactor started to overload and the countdown stopped and Feedback gave a thumbs up to the others. An alarm blared suddenly and Feedback turned around to see the reactor give off a wave and threw her back and the Omnitrix symbol on her chest arched with orange electricity, Max, Ben, Veemon and Gwen jumped behind some barrels as the wave passed over them all. Once the wave stopped everyone looked to see Feedback had turned into Daisuke again.

"You may have ruined my plans again Motomiya! But there is always tomorrow," Animo told her as he escaped on his mutated hornet.

"Daisuke, are you alright?" Max asked her.

"Yeah. Good think I was Feedback otherwise that wave would have scrambled me," she replied as the Omnitrix glowed orange.

"What's with the watch?" Ben asked her and Daisuke looked at the Omnitrix.

"I don't know," she responded. The Omnitrix stopped glowing orange after a few seconds and nothing happened and Daisuke smiled. "Phew, I thought something bad happened to it. Come on, Animo is getting away," she said running off.

"Daisuke wait," Max called to her. "We don't know what has happened to the watch,"

"Worry about that later," Daisuke told him before she turned into Stinkfly before she strangely turned into Wildmutt, then Diamondhead and then stopped on Greymatter. "Huh?"

"I thought that Master Control stopped that," Veemon said.

"I did as well," Greymatter said before she concentrated and turned into Stinkfly.

"Maybe it was a onetime thing," she said before flying off after Animo and his mutated hornet.

"Someday my pet, that snot nosed brat will get hers," Animo promised his hornet.

"In the meantime, here is yours," Stinkfly said spitting goo at Animo blinding him, Stinkfly then rammed into the hornet and spat goo from her mouth and eyes and the hornet screeched as it was blinded and it smashed into a wall and fell to the ground and Animo was underneath it and he struggled to no avail to free himself. Stinkfly grinned before for some reason the Omnitrix turned her back to Daisuke and she screamed before Ben in his Exo-suit flew in and grabbed her and she smiled at him in thanks. Soon the RV drove out of a mountain.

"That was so awesome, what's next?" Daisuke asked.

"Now we do something I want to do," Gwen said.

"Aw man," Ben and Daisuke said together. Soon the group were all inside a clothing store.

"Take that, and that, and this and how about this!" Ben shouted punching at a mannequin making Daisuke shake her head at his actions. "You're going down. Sumo Slammer's Death Blow!" Ben shouted before he slipped and knocked the mannequin over where a woman caught it.

"This is a store, not a boxing ring," she told Ben who pouted and Daisuke laughed at his expression.

"Hey Daisuke, which one do you think makes me look good?" Gwen asked holding up two pairs of jeans, one blue the other grey.

"The blue ones," Daisuke told her and Gwen smiled and ran into the changing rooms. Ben was about to say something but Max covered his mouth.

"Let's not ruin her day," he told his grandson.

"What about my day?" Ben asked. "I'm the one stuck in some dumb mall during my summer vacation," he complained.

"Ben, Gwen just wants to feel normal for a day. Is that so wrong?" Daisuke asked and Ben shrugged. The Omnitrix beeped and Daisuke saw a small section of the dial turn orange, the Omnitrix then glowed brightly and Daisuke was thrown backwards into a stack of clothes that fell on her.

"Dai, you okay?" Veemon in his disguise asked running up to his partner.

"I don't know. What just happened?" she asked looking at her watch. "That's never happened before," a cough then interrupted them and the lady from before was frowning at them and Daisuke grabbed a shirt. "I'll take it," she said quickly. The new moment the doors to the mall were slammed in the groups face.

"Banned from an entire mall, I have never been so humiliated in my life," Gwen said.

"Yes you have. Loads of times," Ben told her.

"By you!" Gwen snapped. "Thanks a lot Daisuke," she said to Daisuke.

"Hey! The Omnitrix acted out on its own, I didn't make it do what it did," Daisuke defended herself but Gwen simply stormed off angry at Daisuke.

"Okay you three, that's enough. We'll all feel better after a good night's sleep," Max said.

"Only if I wake up with a new best friend instead of Daisuke," Gwen said walking back to the RV.

"Oh yeah? Well who needs you!?" Daisuke shouted back at her. Later that night in the RV, Daisuke was asleep in the RV when a bright light shone outside.

"Ugh. Morning already? Someone turn off the sun," Ben moaned.

"It's three thirty in the morning. The sun doesn't come up for another two hours," Max said as Daisuke jumped off her bunk and ran outside to see a large spaceship land outside the RV and Ben, Max, Gwen and Veemon followed her. Someone was seen approaching the group.

"I don't care who that is, but I'm gonna make them think twice about waking me up this early," Daisuke said before something hit the ground just in front of her feet. "Whoa! A Diamondhead shard?"

"That could only mean…." Ben said as a familiar face appeared through the smoke.

"Tetrax!" Daisuke said happily.

"Good to see you again Daisuke," Tetrax greeted placing his fist on his chest.

"Same to you," Daisuke replied returning the gesture.

"We haven't seen you since we took out SixSix and Kraab together in the desert. How've you been?" Ben asked him.

"I've been getting around. I came as soon as I heard," Tetrax explained.

"Heard what?" Gwen asked.

"I picked up the SDM from the Omnitrix," Tetrax told her.

"SDM? Self-destruct mode?" Max asked making Daisuke gulp.

"The Omnitrix broadcasts a signal when it begins it countdown," Tetrax said.

"The watch is going to destroy itself?" Daisuke asked.

"Along with whoever is wearing it at the time," Tetrax said.

"Oh man," Daisuke said.

"So you have no idea what triggered the self-destruct mode?" Tetrax asked Daisuke who thought on it when the reactor sending out the wave appeared in her mind.

"I think so….," she mumbled. "But you know how to fix it right?"

"No. I don't have a clue on how to deactivate the Omnitrix. Only Azmuth would know how to do that," Tetrax explained.

"Who is Azmuth?" Ben asked.

"The rumoured creator of the Omnitrix. Information on him is sketchy at best. No one even knows what planet he lives on," he answered.

"So how can we find him?" Gwen asked.

"On my ship I have the equipment needed to examine the Omnitrix to locate Azmuth's DNA signature…it's like an autograph on his work. Once we have that, we can scan the galaxy until we find him," explained Tetrax.

"How long until the watch self-destructs?" Max asked, Tetrax kneeled down and he took the Omnitrix in his hand as another orange ring appeared.

"Judging by the repetition….less than four earth days," he answered Max. "We better get going, there is no telling who else has picked up on the signal,"

"Cool, I'm going into space," Daisuke said with a grin which made Max, Ben, Gwen and Veemon share a look. A few minutes later Daisuke was dressed and standing beside Tetrax in front of his ship.

"Sorry Max, it would be too risky to bring you in case anyone recognised you from your Plumber days," Tetrax said.

"I understand," Max said.

"Are you sure Veemon can't come?" Daisuke asked Tetrax.

"I'm sorry Daisuke. I know how strong your bond with Veemon is, but we can't risk it," he replied and Daisuke nodded.

"Take care of yourself Dai," Ben told her.

"Hey it's me, what could go wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke. I'm concerned you're not taking this seriously like you normally would," Max said concerned.

"I know Uncle Max. I know. It's always serious, and I always win,"

"With help from us," Gwen told her.

"I'll be fine. We'll find Azmuth, he'll fix the watch and I'll be back before you could say double banana split," Daisuke said walking up the ramp with Tetrax.

"Take care of my niece," Max told Tetrax who nodded his head and the ramp retracted and the door closed to the ship.

"Whoa," Daisuke said looking at the inside of the spaceship. "Cool,"

"Yes. It is….cool isn't it," Tetrax asked as both he and Daisuke stood on a platform that lifted up and then it moved across the ground and then up a ramp.

"What's this place?" Daisuke asked as they passed through a room filled with lasers and turrets.

"This is my training room. Need to stay in shape between missions," Tetrax answered as the platform stopped in front of another room. "And that is the hoverboard simulator, it can recreate over one thousand different courses. You're free to use it any time,"

"Awesome. Thanks," Daisuke said and Tetrax nodded, both soon walked off into a large room that was obviously the cockpit. "Whoa. So awesome, it's like a video game," Daisuke said in awe walking towards a seat and something with three yellow eyes appeared and looked at her. "Ah! Living snot!"

"That's my pilot, Gluto," Tetrax introduced the alien to Daisuke who looked at her.

"How you doing?" she asked but the alien spoke in its language which Daisuke didn't understand. "Nice to meet you as well….I think,"

"I trust you know space travel protocols," Tetrax said to Daisuke who looked at him.

"Uh….hands and feet inside at all times?" she asked and Tetrax smirked slightly at her answer. Tetrax's ship the lifted into the sky and it flew off as Daisuke and Tetrax sat in their chairs, the ship then sped off at an incredible speed making Daisuke scream. "So this is what a pancake feels like!" she then flew into the air and she cheered.

"Initiating artificial gravity," Tetrax said and Daisuke fell on the ground.

"Space travel looks so much easier in the movies," she said.

"I hate to interrupt your nap time, but we should examine the watch," Tetrax informed her. Meanwhile in another part of space, a space ship was floating beside another one and a cable attached the two together.

"You ship will be of great use to me in my hunt for the Omnitrix. And when I recover it, I will exact my revenge on the human female who imprisoned me in that accursed Null Void Dimension," the three aliens who owned the ship turned to look at Vilgax who had escaped from the Null Void, Vilgax then pressed a button and the airlock opened sending the aliens out into space.

"Master. We have intercepted a signal. It appears to be from the Omnitrix," a drone told Vilgax showing a hologram to Vilgax.

"The Omnitrix in space? What is Motomiya planning?" Vilgax asked himself.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Daisuke asked Tetrax as she laid down on a steel slab under a large dome.

"Don't worry. I've had dozens of these tests performed on myself and I never felt a thing," he answered her.

"Don't you have diamond hard skin?" Daisuke asked.

"Ah…..good point," Tetrax replied as he put on some gloves and a helmet that covered his eyes. The dome then lowered until it covered Daisuke completely and her pupils shrank. A red light moved over her body and she then saw a hologram of the Omnitrix appear above her, it then was taken apart as Tetrax searched for Azmuth's DNA signature. "I can't find Azmuth's signature anywhere….do you have any ideas on where it might be?" Tetrax asked Daisuke.

"Well, when my dad got my mom a watch for her birthday, he had them engrave writing on the back of it," she answered.

"Of course," Tetrax said, and Daisuke saw the Omnitrix put back together before it turned around and Daisuke saw white dots on the back of it. "Found it," Tetrax said and Daisuke smiled. Soon both she and Tetrax were sitting at a computer in the cockpit. "Now we just search for the being with that DNA composition," he told Daisuke typing into the computer before it beeped. "That can't be right. According to this, Azmuth is on Incarcecon,"

"What's Incarcecon?" Daisuke asked.

"The prison planet," Tetrax answered her.

"The creator of the Omnitrix is inside a space prison? Why?" Daisuke asked.

"Unknown. But it is home to the scummiest of the scum of the universe," Tetrax told her. "Set a course to Incarcecon," he told Gluto who nodded and set a course before an alarm blared. "Security breach lower lever, we have an intruder,"

"Oh great," Daisuke said. Soon she and Tetrax were heading to the lower levels.

"We have to assume the worst," Tetrax said taking out his blaster. "If we split up, we'll find the intruder faster," he said.

"Okay," Daisuke said as she turned into her Cryonite form which intrigued Tetrax.

"You take after your mother more than you think," he told her and Daisuke was confused as the lift reached the cargo bay and Tetrax walked off and Daisuke went another way.

"What did he mean I take after my mother more than I realize?" Daisuke asked herself. "Come to think of it she does have blue eyes and icy blue streaks in her hair, is she like me? No that can't be right," she told herself before she heard a noise and she snuck up and she turned and shot an ice beam out.

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouted and Daisuke saw Ben and Gwen standing to the side.

"Ben? Gwen? What are you doing here?" she asked them.

"We figured you could use backup," Ben answered leaving against a button and an alarm blared as the door to the hanger opened up.

"Ben!" Daisuke shouted as all three of them were sucked towards the door and out to space but Tetrax shot shards at the button and the door shut just as the trio hit the door and Tetrax ran up.

"Ben? Gwen? You're the intruders?" he asked them.

"Sorry Tetrax. We figured Daisuke could use some help finding the creator," Ben replied.

"Is it too late to drop them back on Earth….lie from orbit!?" Daisuke asked as she turned back to her human form.

"Sorry Daisuke, we need every moment the Omnitrix can offer," Tetrax told her before he walked off followed by the others.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	38. Secret of the Omnitrix Part Two

Part Two

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Daisuke was flying on a hoverboard through the clouds with a grin on her face and she did a flip in the air. "Wahoo! This is awesome!" she cheered.

"Daisuke. Aren't you worried that the Omnitrix is about to blow itself up and take you with it?" Ben asked as he and Gwen were seemingly floating in the air.

"Not really. I usually work best under pressure," she answered.

"This doesn't just affect you Daisuke. What about me and Ben? What about Grandpa and Veemon? Or your family, I'm sure they don't want to hear you've vaporised," Gwen told her.

"Look. Tetrax and I can handle this. We will find Azmuth, he'll fix the watch and I'll go back to kicking alien butt," Daisuke said.

"Tetrax said Azmuth would deactivate the watch. Not fix it," Ben said and Daisuke's eyes widened before she slipped and hit the ground as the simulation ended and she groaned.

"You're messing with me," she said sitting up.

"I'm afraid they're right Daisuke," Tetrax told her walking towards them. "Truthfully, I thought you would be relieved to have it off. You've done well with the Omnitrix, far greater than any other human could hope to achieve, but now you can have a normal life again,"

"Normal? Who wants to be normal? And just so you know, my life has never been normal. I've been saving the world since I met Veemon, and that was before I got this," Daisuke said holding up the Omnitrix before it glowed orange and Daisuke was thrown in a wall and she hit the ground hard as Ben, Gwen and Tetrax ran up to her. "Ouch," a few minutes later, Gwen was watching Gluto fly the ship and he spoke in his language.

"I see, that's very cool," she said making Gluto blush

"Great. Gwen's in love with the living blob of snot," Ben said disgusted.

"We're coming up on Incarcecon," Tetrax said and sure enough his ship flew through a large portal towards a massive space station.

"You are approaching secure space of the Incarcecon intergalactic detention centre. Identify yourself of be destroyed," an automated voice said making everyone gulp.

"What now?" Ben asked and Tetrax walked to a console and pressed a few keys but nothing happened, he tried again as cannons emerged from the space station and powered up, Daisuke held her head and crouched while Gluto and Gwen hugged. Tetrax typed in one last time and a beep was heard.

"Security clearance accepted. Proceed to sanitation disposal bay number four," the automated voice said and Tetrax grinned and the ship flew towards Incarcecon.

"Sanitation disposal? They thing we're a garbage truck?" Gwen asked as the ship parked.

"I've downloaded the DNA signature into my scanner. It should lead us directly to Azmuth. But if they see a human, they'll be trouble," Tetrax said.

"The universe hates us that much?" Daisuke asked.

"No. most species love humans. They consider them a delicacy," Tetrax said making everyone gulp.

"Now what do we do?" Ben asked, Daisuke shrugged before she turned into her Cryonite form.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Tetrax asked Gluto who chirped. "Exactly. From time to time, my missions require a disguise. I have something just for you two," he told Gwen and Ben. Inside the space station thousands of aliens were walking around, while Tetrax who was wearing his helmet and a large cloak over his body walked through the prison while Ben and Gwen were inside a costume with Gwen at the top and Ben as the legs, Daisuke was behind them.

"I am an aliens butt. It is official, the worst summer of my life," Ben said.

"Hey, rock, paper, scissors. Two out of three, I won fair and square," Gwen told her cousin with a smirk.

"Where are the guards?" Daisuke asked Tetrax.

"No guards. No rules. No parole. On Incarcecon, its survival of the meanest," he answered before he stopped walking as two aliens landed in front of them before they took their brawl elsewhere. "There are unfriendly types, and they're all here for a reason. Some of them, lots of reasons," he said as they continued to walk and a cloaked figure followed them. Daisuke then saw a giant alien stomp on a rat and its tongue extended and wrapped around it and pulled it into its mouth and it swallowed the dead rat.

"Help yourself, I'm on a diet," she said in disgust, the alien looked over at her and sized her up.

"Snack times over. Unless we have some other business to discuss," Tetrax told the alien revealing his blaster and the alien walked off. "Maybe you and the others should wait on the sidelines while I scope this place out,"

"Right," Daisuke said.

"Roger," Gwen and Ben said in their disguise as Tetrax walked off and the cloaked figured pushed past them.

"Hey, watch it," Daisuke said but the alien ignored her. Daisuke leaned against a wall followed by Ben and Gwen before she saw something that made her heart skip a beat. "No way. Impossible. I locked him in the Null Void," she said looking at a cloaked figure with tentacles showing out of the hood. "He must have picked up on the self-destruct signal, but how did he know the creator was here?"

"Who? What's going on?" Gwen asked her.

"I'll be right back. If I am going down. Then I am taking Vilgax with me," she said before running off.

"Vilgax!?" Gwen and Ben asked as the disguise fell off them and the aliens around them looked at them.

"Uh….you've had dinner…..right?" Gwen asked them nervously.

"I'm going to turn you into a squid-sickle," Daisuke shouted running through the crowds of alien prisoners. She jumped into the air and fired an ice beam towards the cloaked figure who stopped walking and jumped back as the ice hit the wall, Tetrax turned around and he was punched in the face and fell to the ground. He looked up to see SixSix standing there and he removed his hood and spoke in his tongue.

"It's not my fault you're in here SixSix. Don't do the crime, if you can't do the time," Tetrax told him firing his blaster at SixSix. Daisuke meanwhile was shooting ice beams at the alien who dodged and jumped into the air as an ice blast hit the ground in front of them creating a wall of ice. Daisuke jumped down and tackled the alien to the ground and pulled a fist back before she saw a different face.

"Wait a minute. You're not Vilgax. You're a girl,"

"Nice of you to notice, Cryonite," the alien said kicking her off and she turned back to Daisuke and held her head.

"Alright. You asked for it," she told the alien.

"Help!" Ben shouted and Daisuke saw Ben and Gwen being surrounded by the alien prisoners.

"Guys! Hold on!" she shouted, turning back into her Cryonite form and she jumped down to her friends while the alien watched her go.

"Oh man, we're dead," Ben said.

"Don't talk like that," Gwen scolded her cousin as she picked up a pipe while Ben took out his blaster, Daisuke landed in front of them.

"You guys alright?" she asked them.

"Oh sure. If you can call about to be eaten by aliens alright!" Ben shouted.

"Don't need to get snappy with me," Daisuke said as an alien ran towards her and she punched it sending it flying. Gwen swung the pole she held and hit an alien on the head. Ben then fired his blaster at one alien who was licking his lips at him. Meanwhile Tetrax punched SixSix when he saw the mob surrounding the three humans. He turned back to see SixSix had escaped, he then took out a glowing blue hoverboard.

"Daisuke. Go alien, we could use the help here," Ben told her.

"Little busy at the moment," she said freezing an alien solid before four more piled on top of her. "Get off!" she shouted being enveloped in a green light and she turned into Four Arms and she threw the aliens off her.

"She turned into a Tetramand. How?" an alien that looked like Ripjaws asked.

"The Omnitrix, she's wearing the Omnitrix," an alien said.

"It does exist," he said.

"Give me that thing!" an alien that looked like Stinkfly shouted as it flew towards Four Arms who grabbed him and slammed him to the ground.

"You didn't say please," she said punching another alien while Ben fired his blaster at another alien and Gwen hit another alien in the head. Tetrax then flew through the aliens on his hoverboard before jumping off it and it crashed into another Tetramand.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked them.

"We've been better," Ben said as Four Arms slammed another alien into the ground. The Tetramand alien ripped the hoverboard in half.

"Whoa," Gwen said.

"That was my favourite board," Tetrax said as the Tetramand ran towards him, Four Arms intercepted him and punched the Tetramand away. More aliens charged her. "How do they know about the Omnitrix?" he asked.

"Funny story. We'll tell you later," Ben told him as Four Arms threw another alien into a group, an alien came at her from behind but it fell over and she turned to see the alien from before standing there.

"Sorry about earlier. I thought you were Vilgax," she apologised and the alien looked at the Omnitrix symbol on her arm.

"What're you doing with the Omnitrix?" she asked.

"What's it to you?" Four Arms asked her back.

"Plenty after all the work I put into it only for it to wind up on the arm of some Cryonite and human hybrid," the alien answered.

"You're the creator of the Omnitrix?" Four Arms asked her. "You're Azmuth? Look there is a major problem with the watch,"

"I can tell, I saw it when you were human," the alien told her.

"So can you fix it?" Four Arms asked.

"First get me out of this galactic sewer," the alien told her.

"Hey! Less chit chat, more combat!" Ben shouted at them as he shot another alien sending it flying before he looked at some pipes. "Histus Potiva," he chanted holding his hand out and it glowed teal and a pipe burst sending gas everywhere. Four Arms ran towards some aliens when the Omnitrix symbol on her arm glowed orange and sent out a shockwave sending all the aliens flying and it knocked Tetrax, Gwen, Ben and the alien as well.

"Dai!" Gwen shouted running towards the mahogany haired girl who had turned back from Four Arms and she groaned and had several scratches on her face. "Are you alright?" she asked her.

"Oh my head," Daisuke groaned.

"Yeah. She's fine," Gwen said.

"But she won't be for long if we don't get out of here," Ben said as more aliens ran towards them. Suddenly Tetrax's ship appeared from below.

"You got to love that blob," Gwen said as Tetrax grabbed Daisuke and carried her to the ship.

"Tetrax…wait….the creator," Daisuke tried to tell him as they entered the ship.

"You are not authorised to be in this high security area. Leave now or be destroyed," a voice said as cannons started to fire at the ship.

"Gluto, get us out of here!" Tetrax told his pilot who chirped and then ship took off while Tetrax punched aliens out of the ship who had jumped on.

"Tetrax, not her. That's the creator," Daisuke told him as Tetrax looked at the alien and he punched the alien behind her sending it flying before he helped her into the ship.

"Nice to meet ya," he told her as two ships chased them and fired lasers at them.

"You're not leaving without me!" the Stinkfly alien said flying towards them but Tetrax grabbed him and held him in the air.

"Daisuke! The hatch!" he told her as a laser flew into the ship and bounced around.

"We're going to be blown to bits!" the alien said.

"So not Vilgax," Daisuke said running to the button and she pressed it just as the laser bounced back and hit the Stinkfly alien sending it flying and the hatch closed.

"How do we get out of here!?" Ben asked.

"Gluto is on it," Tetrax answered, sure enough Gluto was flying the ship through the tunnels of the station avoiding the ships chasing him and the pillars as they approached a wall but Gluto flew the ship vertical and the two ships crashed into the wall and Gluto flew the ship through the hole and out of the station.

"Wahoo! That was so awesome. Let's never do that again," Daisuke said as she and the others ran into the cockpit. Outside the ship SixSix looked over at another alien who grinned but he fired a laser sending the alien into space, SixSix was then blasted by the stations defences and he fell off as the ship entered the portal and SixSix spoke in his language.

"What have you been using this for? To open cans? Break rocks?" the creator of the Omnitrix asked Daisuke as she scanned the watch.

"Sounds right," Gwen said.

"Wait….You've unlocked the Master Control? That function is supposed to be locked," the creator said.

"I unlocked it a while ago. And I've unlocked a heap of cool aliens to boot," Daisuke informed the creator.

"What about the self-destruct mode? I am sure the genius creator of the Omnitrix could stop the countdown without turning the Omnitrix off right?" Ben asked.

"Flattery may work on humans. But not with me, and there is a small problem," the creator said.

"What?" Daisuke asked her.

"I didn't officially create the Omnitrix,"

"What!?" Tetrax, Gwen, Ben and Daisuke asked her.

"You mean you're not…."

"The egocentric, selfish, self-promoting. Oh aren't I so brilliant creator of the Omnitrix? No. I'm Myaxx, his assistant," the alien now known as Myaxx introduced.

"But it has your DNA signature on it," Tetrax told her.

"I may have accidently erased Azmuth's DNA signature from it and put on my own. That's because he never gave me the credit I deserve," she replied.

"You could have mentioned this when we were risking life and limb to get your butt out of jail," Ben told her.

"If I did, I'd have still been on that station," Myaxx said.

"You cannot stop the self-destruct countdown?" Daisuke asked.

"Azmuth never trusted me enough with the abort sequence," Myaxx said as Tetrax walked up to her.

"Then give me one good reason why I should shove you in an energy tube, and shoot you right back to Incarcecon right now!" he demanded.

"Because I know where Azmuth is," Myaxx told him.

"That's a good reason," Ben said.

"So where is he?" Tetrax asked her.

"Xenon," Myaxx answered.

"Xenon? It had to be Xenon," Tetrax groaned.

"Something tells me Xenon isn't a vacation paradise," Gwen said as Daisuke walked off.

"The random energy blasts like the one on Incarcecon, they're getting larger and more intense aren't they?" Myaxx asked her.

"Yeah," she answered.

"They indicate the Omni-energy inside the Omnitrix is growing to critical levels, eventually…."

"Yeah I know. Poof I'm toast," Daisuke said sadly.

"Not just you," Myaxx said.

"What?" Daisuke asked her.

"Ask him. He knows," Myaxx said looking at Tetrax. "You didn't tell her?"

"If the self-destruct is allowed to detonate the explosion would cause an energy rippled that would literally rip apart the universe….including Earth," Tetrax explained.

"Grandpa," Ben and Gwen said.

"Veemon…" Daisuke whispered before she growled. "Why didn't you tell me about this the first time!" she shouted at Tetrax.

"I'm sorry Daisuke. I thought you would care more about how it affected you, rather than others," he said.

"What do you mean? I help people all the time with the Omnitrix!" she shouted.

"That's true. You have helped a lot of people," Tetrax said with a smile before his expression became stern. "But ask yourself this. Do you help people because it's the right thing to do? Or for the thrill of being a hero?" he asked and Daisuke frowned at him.

Back at Incarcecon Vilgax's ship approached while Vilgax stood in front of a hologram. "Scan the area," he ordered before he saw SixSix. "There. Retrieve that," he ordered. A few minutes later SixSix was aboard the ship and was speaking to Vilgax. "But they must not have found what they were looking for on Incarcecon. There current trajectory has them heading towards the Ugopita quadrant. What does Motomiya know that I don't?" he asked himself as Vilgax spoke. "Silence!" he shouted punching SixSix sending him into a wall and SixSix stood up and pulled out all his weapons. "You had best be very sure," he warned SixSix as his arms swelled up and SixSix stood down. "Good. Now follow Motomiya," he told his drones who nodded and the ship blasted off after Daisuke and the others.

The End of the chapter

Read and review


	39. Secret of the Omnitrix Part Three

Part Three

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"This containment device should deflect the energy fluctuations back into the Omnitrix. While still allowing you full access to the control dials," Myaxx said to Daisuke as she placed a device on the bottom of the Omnitrix.

"If you say so," Daisuke said looking at the Omnitrix when the ship violently shook making everyone fall to the ground. Everyone ran towards the cockpit where Gluto was flying the ship.

"Gluto, status," Tetrax told his pilot who spoke in his language to Tetrax who ran to the window. "Xenon," but all Daisuke, Ben and Gwen saw was darkness.

"Uh…where?" Ben asked as Gluto turned the spaceships lights on.

"Azmuth created a device which absorbs all the light in this quadrant," Myaxx explained. "Of course I was the one who calculated the entire particle absorption matrix. But will he admit that? No," she continued and Daisuke, Gwen and Ben rolled their eyes at her. "Anyway, Xenon is surrounded by an asteroid belt,"

"Which you can't see because Azmuth turned all the lights out," Gwen said.

"Exactly. Those are failed attempts," Myaxx said as they all saw destroyed spaceships float past and the spaceship scraped against the hull of one and Gluto complained in his language at the lack of visibility.

"Even Gluto can't fly blind," Tetrax said.

"But how are we going to get to Xenon if we can't see it?" Daisuke asked.

"The answer is on your wrist," Myaxx told her and Daisuke looked down at the Omnitrix.

"I want to go on record and say that is a terrible idea," she said a few minutes later now wearing a space suit and standing on the top of the ship.

"We have no other choice Daisuke," Tetrax told her.

"Okay. What do I do?" she asked.

"The Omnitrix has a built in homing device. We should be close enough for it to guide us through the asteroid field," Myaxx informed her.

"Should be?" Ben asked and Myaxx shrugged.

"Okay….this is way creepy," Daisuke said to herself as a piece of debris crashed into the ship sending everyone but Gluto to the ground.

"What're you doing? You have to direct us or the ship will be torn apart," Myaxx told Daisuke.

"Oh sure, no pressure," she replied, she then heard the Omnitrix beep and a golden wave of energy shot out from it and the dial started to turn. "Hey! It's working," Gluto waved his arms around frantically and spoke to Tetrax in his language.

"I know. I know, I was going to." He told Gluto. "Should we turn to starboard or to port?" he then asked Daisuke.

"What?"

"He means left or right," Gwen clarified.

"Why didn't he just say that?" Daisuke asked before she saw the dial turn. "Go right," she said and the ship veered to the right where debris flew right towards the ship. "I mean left. Go left!" she shouted and the ship turned to the left just missing the debris.

"This is why you don't navigate when we drive!" Ben told her.

"Don't get your underwear in a knot, Ben," Daisuke replied as the ship kept avoiding debris and Gluto started to sweat once a piece of debris scrapped the bottom of the ship. The Omnitrix then started to beep and it glowed bright gold, Daisuke held her arm up and the Omnitrix shot a beam of light through the darkness and Xenon suddenly became visible. "I did it!" she cheered.

"Well done Daisuke," Tetrax told her.

"Yes!" she shouted happily.

"Come on in," Tetrax told her, Gluto heard a noise and he pressed a screen and his eyes widened, Daisuke then saw a massive hunk of debris heading towards the ship before it shattered to pieces and three large cables flew through space and she saw a drill on each cable that drilled into the hull of the ship and stopped it from moving, Daisuke was thrown off the ship's hull with a yell. She then saw Vilgax's ship was the one who had attached the cables to the ship.

"Vilgax," Tetrax said, Gluto brought up a screen that showed two drones fly towards the ship and start to cut through the hull.

"Surrender the Omnitrix. And your deaths will be swift, all except of course for the Motomiya girl," Vilgax's voice came over the intercom.

"We're goners now," Myaxx said.

"Not while I'm in charge," Tetrax told her. "Daisuke, I'm sending a gyro pod," he then told Daisuke.

"Can't I go Stinkfly and fly back?" she asked him.

"No Daisuke, it's too risky. I'm sending the pod," Tetrax told her as he pressed a button and the gyro pod launched from the ship. "Ben, Gwen. I need you two and Gluto to keep them busy for a while," he said and Ben and Gwen nodded. The gyro pod flew towards Daisuke who was floating through space when she saw the pod approach her and she grabbed onto it as it flew through space.

Meanwhile, one of the robots cut a hole through the hull of the ship and an alarm blared as several two legged drones dropped in carrying blasters and Vilgax jumped in after them followed by SixSix who followed the drones. Daisuke opened the hatch and she climbed into the pod and she saw four pedals and several levers surrounding her. "What kind of weird alien was this built for?" she asked. "Gluto. Of course. Oh well it can't be too hard to fly this thing," she said sitting up and pulling some levers.

Three drones walked through Tetrax's ship opening doors searching most likely for Daisuke, they walked down a corridor when suddenly the walls closed and crushed them and Tetrax from above smirked before he ran off. "Oh man. Where's Gluto when you need him?" Daisuke asked as she kept pulling levers when a cup dropped down and was filled with liquid and four worms. "Oh gross," she said in disgust, she then saw the pod was heading towards a large chunk of debris and she lifted her arms up and the pod swerved to the left, she looked up to see two large controls coming from the top of the pod and she placed her hands in them and lights came on the screen. "Oh yeah, now I got it. This isn't so hard once you figure it out," she said as she flew the pod back towards the ships, she then flew past Vilgax's ship and four drones flew out after her. "Oh man. Please let one of these be a ray gun or something,"

Meanwhile back inside Tetrax's ship, Ben and Gwen looked out from behind a wall to see three drones tearing up the floor, Gwen then looked at the hoverboard simulator and Ben nodded and both of them ran off towards it.

"What are you doing?" Myaxx asked Tetrax asked he took out a space suit and handed it to her.

"We're going outside. We need to free the Resolute from Vilgax's ship," he answered before taking out two blowtorch like devices.

"Me? Outside? Oh no, I'm more of a land based species," Myaxx said and Tetrax turned to look at her with a serious look.

"If we don't separate those tethers by the time we reach Xenon's orbit. Both ships will be destroyed on impact," he told her.

"Well….when you put it that way," Myaxx replied. Inside the cockpit Vilgax and SixSix walked up to where Gluto used to be but now he had gone.

"It appears we have scared the pilot right out of his skin," Vilgax said before he saw Tetrax and Myaxx outside cutting the tethers. "Stop them!" he shouted and SixSix ran out of the cockpit. Gluto then snuck up behind Vilgax and wrapped around his face bringing him to his knees, he then ripped Gluto off and threw him into a wall and Gluto fell down before he jumped at Vilgax again. Outside the ship Daisuke was flying the pod through space trying to lose the drones, she then flew past Tetrax and Myaxx.

"Daisuke! Get back to the ship," Tetrax told her.

"I'm trying," she responded pressing a button and four pedals shot out of the floor and she fell down and her feet landed on two of them and the pod fired lasers at some debris destroying it and some of it crashed into a drone destroying it. Daisuke smirked as she turned the ship around and started to press the pedals making the pod fire at the drones and destroy them. "Yeah!" she cheered before more drones chased after her. Inside the hoverboard simulator the three drones ran inside where they saw Ben and Gwen and they aimed their weapons at them but Gwen held out her hand.

"Segma Sofom!" she chanted and the three hoverboards flew into the air and hit the three of them before they looped in the air smashed into the drones sending them into the wall.

"Yes. Wipe-out," Ben said before he pressed a button to start the simulation and they ran off out of the room and the door closed behind them and they watched as the drones started to float in the air. They then ran off unknown that a drone was following them, meanwhile Vilgax was still fighting Gluto he slammed Gluto into the ground before he ripped up some of the floor and he slammed it down onto Gluto who stopped moving.

"How dare you touch me you slime!" Vilgax said outraged. Outside in spac, Daisuke was flying the pod avoiding space debris and the drones that were chasing her, she then dived the pod through a hole in some wreckage and she came up to a wall and she started to fire the blasters of the pod making a hole which she flew into and she kept firing and sure enough she flew out of the debris while the drones crashed.

"Wahoo! This beats any video game any day of the week!" she cheered flying pass Tetrax and Myaxx who had just cut one of the tethers.

"Daisuke, I'm opening the cargo bay hatch, try to land inside," Tetrax told her.

"Okay, I'll try," she replied before noticing SixSix climbing out of the ship. "Watch out!" she warned Tetrax and Myaxx as SixSix blasted them and he and Tetrax started to fight again. "I got to do something," she thought before she got an idea and she grinned, Tetrax was punched sending him to the ground and Daisuke flew down and fired the pods blasters at SixSix and sent him flying and his helmet fell off and revealed a hideous face.

"Gluto!" Ben called as he walked into the cockpit, he then heard something behind him and he turned to see the drone behind him aiming his gun at Ben. Gluto then reformed and jumped at the drone and wrapped around the gun and it exploded destroying the drone and splattering Gluto everywhere. "No!" Ben shouted.

Daisuke meanwhile was flying towards the cargo bay, she flew inside but the pod crashed into the wall and she ejected from it just as it exploded and Daisuke rolled across the ground. She stood up and removed her helmet before Vilgax stepped in front of her. "Hello….Daisuke," he said and Daisuke's eyes widened. "You are going to pay for sending me to the Null Void for what little remains of your miserable life!" he promised and he threw his fist at Daisuke who rolled backwards and he punched the floor, Daisuke ran off.

"Look! The Omnitrix is in self-destruct mode. Even if you got it from me you would just be blown to bits with the rest of the universe," she told him.

"I will take my chances," he told her walking after her, Daisuke ran off and she saw the button to the cargo bay door. Meanwhile Tetrax and Myaxx finished severing the tether cables and the ship flew towards Xenon below.

"Look I'll make you a deal. I won't fight you for the Omnitrix, but you have to promise to find the creator and shut down the self-destruct sequence," Daisuke told Vilgax.

"I do not make deals," he told her and Daisuke smirked as she put on her helmet.

"That's okay. Neither do I," she said pressing the button and the cargo bay door opened. "Sayonara Vilgeek!" she said as Vilgax was sucked out of the ship.

"Motomiya!" he shouted as Daisuke closed the hatch.

"Yes!" she cheered before the ship shook and she fell to her feet. She then ran towards the cockpit where she found Ben and Gwen trying to fly the ship. "What's going on? What're you doing?" she asked them.

"Trying to stop this ship from crashing into Xenon, that's what," Ben answered.

"Where's Gluto?" Daisuke asked him as she saw slime all over the cockpit.

"He sacrificed to save me from one of Vilgax's drones. It's called being totally unselfish," he answered.

"I'm unselfish," Daisuke said.

"Sure you are," he replied sarcastically as the ship hurtled towards the planet below.

"Did we pull that lever!?" Gwen asked pointing to a large one.

"I don't think so," Ben said.

"Well. Pull!" Daisuke shouted as she grabbed the lever as did Gwen and Ben and they all pulled on the lever and the ship levelled off and started to skid along the ground.

"Brakes!" Ben shouted pulling another lever and flaps and reverse thrusters popped up on the outside of the ship and it slowed to a halt throwing the three kids to the ground as Tetrax and Myaxx ran in, Tetrax saw the slime which as once Gluto.

"Gluto," he said sadly.

"He died trying to save me," Ben told him.

"We better find Azmuth," Tetrax said. A few minutes later everyone was flying hoverboards towards a large tower of stone.

"Azmuth's compound is through that valley," Myaxx said as the group flew into the stone tower, they all stopped as they saw the area covered in vines.

"Is it the gardener's day off?" Gwen asked.

"Tell me you didn't drag us here for nothing," Daisuke said to Myaxx.

"The compound must have been overrun, Azmuth was always paranoid that someone would find this place searching for the Omnitrix," she replied as everyone walked off.

"Could he have escaped?" Tetrax asked her as Ben saw something move and he took a step towards it when an alien that was a Wildvine attacked.

"Whoa!" he shouted as Tetrax fired his blaster at it and more Wildvines appeared.

"Wildvines!" Daisuke shouted as she turned into her Cryonite form and started to shoot ice beams at the attacking aliens, one of them threw exploding pods at the ground but Tetrax raised a crystal shield to protect everyone, one grenade crashed into the ground sending Daisuke flying back and she turned back into her human form. One Wildvine charged towards her.

"Daisuke watch out!" Ben shouted as he pushed her out of the way and he was grabbed. "Help!" he shouted.

"Ben!" Gwen shouted.

"That's it!" Daisuke shouted as she turned into Four Arms.

"Daisuke no! The self-destruct sequence will accelerate," Myaxx warned her.

"I don't care!" Four Arms roared.

"Dai help!" Ben shouted as the Wildvine dragged him away.

"Hold on!" Four Arms shouted as some vines grabbed her. "I'm coming!" she told Ben as he was pulled into a hatch. "No!" she shouted jumping to the hatch as it closed and the Wildvines fled and Four Arms tried to open the hatch. "BEN!" she shouted.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	40. Secret of the Omnitrix Part Four

Part Four

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Four Arms roared as she punched the hatch that Ben was taken into by the Wildvine, she punched it again and again and a large dent started to form. "Daisuke….he's gone." Tetrax told her sadly.

"No! I have to save him!" Four Arms shouted as she kept punching the hatch, she then felt someone grab her arm and she saw it was Gwen.

"There were too many Daisuke," she told her sadly.

"She's right. The flourana were not going to stop until they had one of us," Tetrax said.

"He sacrificed himself to save me," Four Arms said as she stood up and she pushed Tetrax out of the way. "It should have been me…." She said as she punched a girder. "It should have been me!" she said louder punching the girder again. "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" she roared punching the girder once more and the cave around her collapsed around her and she panted heavily and tears fell from all four of her eyes. "It….should…have been me…this is all your FAULT!" she roared at Myaxx.

"My fault?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah! If you didn't help the creator make this stupid watch, then I wouldn't have found it and Ben would still be alive!" Four Arms shouted storming towards Myaxx.

"I may be a selfish and self-centred being, but it takes one to know one," Myaxx said and Four Arms picked her up and clenched her fist.

"Give me a reason. One reason to punch your lights out!" she told Myaxx.

"Daisuke!" Gwen shouted running up to Four Arms and she grabbed her hand. "Don't do it, please," she begged and Four Arms looked down at her friend before she turned back into Daisuke and she stormed off with tears in her eyes.

"We still need to find Azmuth," Tetrax told her and Daisuke glared at him. "Myaxx, if Azmuth could survive an attack like that, where would he go?" he asked her. Soon Myaxx opened a door leading to a long dark tunnel. Tetrax and Myaxx shot off on hoverboards and Gwen slowly followed, Daisuke picked up her hoverboard and she stopped and looked back at the hatch and shed more tears.

"Ben….I am so sorry," she said before jumping onto the hoverboard and following the others. All was silent as Daisuke flew up beside Tetrax.

"Are you okay?" he asked her gently.

"I'm….just wondering how I'm going to tell Max about…." She replied.

"I'm sorry. I know what you're going through," Tetrax said.

"How could you possibly know about what I am going through?" Daisuke asked him angrily.

"When I was young. I didn't care about anybody but myself. So it made sense that I would become a mercenary, a soldier for hire, I was loyal to whoever paid me the most. It didn't matter how evil they were. It was only a matter of time before I would work for the worst of the worst….Vilgax! I stole the last piece of the puzzle that he needed to invade my home world. When my people didn't bow at his feet. He destroyed the entire planet to make an example out of it. Vilgax did the dirty work, but he couldn't do it without my help. So when I heard he was after the Omnitrix, I vowed to never let another powerful weapon to fall into his claws again," Tetrax said and Daisuke's eyes widened.

"This is all my fault. I saw that the watch was acting weird at the reactor. But I used it anyway, I must have somehow set off the self-destruct. Ben's dead because of me, and now everyone else will be too," she said sadly.

"We have both made costly mistakes Daisuke," Tetrax said making her look at him. "But if we don't find Azmuth, and stop the self-destruct countdown then Ben and Gluto and all the others will have died for nothing. We're not going to let that happen, right?" he asked Daisuke who shook her head with a determined look upon her face.

"Look out!" Myaxx suddenly shouted making Daisuke and Tetrax look back at her as they both passed through a red laser. Both looked back in front of them to see a wall of energy to appear in front of them, Tetrax grabbed Daisuke and he jumped through the wall and came out the other side with Daisuke unharmed. Lights came on illuminating the tunnel leading to a large metal door where a camera appeared and looked at Tetrax and Daisuke before it zoomed in on the Omnitrix.

"The Omnitrix." A voice said before a hologram of a large alien in a suit with a staff appeared in front of them. "What are you doing with my Omnitrix?" the figure asked.

"My Omnitrix?" Daisuke asked jumping to the ground. "You're the creator?" she asked as Myaxx and Gwen caught up.

"Myaxx. You traitorous worm, is that you?" the creator asked her.

"Nice to see you too boss," Myaxx replied sarcastically.

"I'm Daisuke Motomiya. I wound up with the Omnitrix," Daisuke said walking up to the hologram. "Now it's in self-destruct mode and…"

"I know. I invented it," the creator snapped.

"Oh right. Anyway if you could just turn it off," Daisuke said walking to the door as two more metal doors slammed shut in front of her.

"Maybe Daisuke didn't make it clear why we are here," Gwen said.

"I know exactly why you are here. You misuse my creation, and now the whole universe will be destroyed," the creator said.

"Look. I don't know why you don't want to help us. But, Ben gave his life to stop this thing," Daisuke said.

"That is none of my concern," the creator told her and Daisuke growled at the creator.

"It is now," she told him as she was enveloped in a green light and she became Cannonbolt. "Let's roll!" she exclaimed rolling towards the door and she was thrown back by an electric field.

"That looked like it really hurt," Myaxx said as Cannonbolt rolled towards the door again and she was thrown back and landed on her feet.

"I've come too far. I've lost too much to be stopped now!" she shouted and she barrelled towards the door once more and this time she smashed through it and landed on her feet as Myaxx, Tetrax and Gwen followed her.

"Remind me not to make her angry," Myaxx said as Cannonbolt glared at the creator who had his back to her.

"You are going to turn this thing off!"

"You think you're a hero but you are a fool. You've only sped up the countdown, now the universe has even less time because of you," the creator told her.

"If the universe is going down anyway. Than at least I will have the pleasure of kicking your butt first!" Cannonbolt shouted before rolling towards the creator who turned and she smashed into his head and knocked him down, she landed on her feet and panted heavily. "That…was for Ben," she said turning back into Daisuke. The chest of the creator opened up and a voice came out.

"Look at what you did. Do you know how long it takes to break in a bio-suit like that?" a Greymatter asked her.

"Wait. You're a Greymatter?" Daisuke asked him.

"Who knew," Myaxx said.

"Yeah. I'm a Galvan so what. Does that give you the right to destroy my home and invade my privacy?" the creator asked walking up to Daisuke.

"Enough talk. Stop the countdown," Tetrax told him.

"I say let the Omnitrix self-destruct and take the universe with it. Best thing that could happen to it probably. Start fresh, I didn't create a weapon all of you did," Azmuth told them. "I created a device to understand all the beings of the universe, you and Vilgax are no different," he told Daisuke.

"That's not true. I've helped a lot of people with it even though I've messed around with it at times," Daisuke told him. "At first I only cared about that I wouldn't get to go hero anymore, that I would be stuck with being me. Sometimes you must see the good in people no matter what, and not just be a selfish stuck up jerk," Azmuth looked back at her when the whole room shook and started to collapsed and everyone ran out of the room and they emerged at the top of the stone column and they all stopped as they saw dozens of drones and Vilgax on a floating platform with SixSix on a leash.

"Azmuth. The creator of the Omnitrix. At last we meet, what an honour…for you," Vilgax said as several of Vilgax's large robot drones dropped from the sky and landed on the ground and started advancing. "This ends now!" Vilgax shouted as he let SixSix off his leash and he flew towards the group firing his blasters, Tetrax raised up a massive wall of crystal as the drones fired at it and everyone took cover. He then saw Daisuke look at the Omnitrix.

"Use that thing now and we can kiss this half of the universe bye bye," he told her and Daisuke nodded as she turned into her Cryonite form shocking Azmuth as some of the wall shattered.

"Why do you continue to defend the Omnitrix when it's hopeless? I do not understand," Azmuth said.

"That's because you care only about yourself. Now step back, I have a world to save," Daisuke told him jumping over the wall and she started shooting ice beams at the drones and Vilgax looked at her shocked.

"She is a Cryonite? Of course…her mother is one as well," he thought watching Daisuke fight his drone army. Two flying drones zoomed past her and fired around her and she looked up at them as they came back around to fire at her, before they could however two green blasts of energy hit them and they exploded in mid-air. Daisuke turned around and looked up at a cloud of smoke and she saw Gluto and Ben emerge with his blaster out and he grinned at her. She turned back to her normal form as she started to tear up before she ran towards Ben as he and Gluto came down and she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, Ben was shocked before he smiled and hugged her back.

"Ben!" Gwen exclaimed running up with Tetrax.

"Gluto!" Tetrax said.

"You're alive!" both of them said relieved.

"We thought you were goners," Gwen said.

"Gluto saved me from the Wildvines, it turns out that his species can regenerate from just the smallest of parts, like what was left on my shirt when he went splat," Ben explained.

"Who knew," Tetrax said amazed, Daisuke looked at Ben wiped tears from her eyes.

"I thought you were dead," she told him.

"Hey, you can't kill me that easily," Ben replied with a grin, Daisuke nodded before she kissed Ben on the lips making his eyes go wide before he returned the kiss and Gwen smiled while Tetrax and Myaxx shook their heads. The wall suddenly exploded as SixSix flew in and tackled Tetrax as the rest of the drone army approached the others.

"Dai?" Gwen asked her.

"Let's take them!" she shouted turning into her Cryonite form and she ran towards the drones followed by the others. Daisuke punched one drone in the face and sent an ice beam at another one freezing it, Myaxx jumped over her and delivered a flying kick to the froze drone shattering it to pieces. Ben activated his Exo-suit and he punched two drones down before he slammed another one's head into his knee. Gwen held her hand out and she picked up one drone and threw it into one of the flying ones destroying both. Gluto then grabbed two drones with his antenna and he spun them around into more drones, he then grabbed one and ripped it in half. SixSix fired all his weapons at Tetrax sending him rolling across the ground before Tetrax grew two crystal boomerangs on his back and he threw them towards SixSix who ducked and they flew into two more flying drones destroying them. SixSix flew in and grabbed Tetrax and roared as he threw him to the ground hard. Daisuke was fighting some drones when Myaxx jumped in taking out a drone behind her when three flying drones landed and turned into two legged robots and looked at Daisuke who turned back to normal and she removed the device on the bottom of the Omnitrix making it glow bright orange.

"What have you done?" Myaxx asked her.

"I ask myself that question all the time," Daisuke replied as she was engulfed in an orange sphere of energy and it sent out electrical surges that destroyed all the drones and sent Vilgax's platform crashing to the ground and it also sent SixSix flying and when the energy sphere dispersed Daisuke was covered in cuts and scars. Azmuth looked at her and he ran towards her as the Omnitrix started to beep.

"I'm not sure the universe is worth saving, but while I think about it," he said as he jumping onto Daisuke's wrist and he removed the dial from the Omnitrix deactivating it and he ran off. Daisuke looked down sadly at her Omnitrix when the giant drones made it to the top of the stone tower, and SixSix and Vilgax were atop two of them.

"It's over Vilgax! The watch has been deactivated. It's useless now!" Daisuke shouted to him.

"But the creator is not. You will build me an even more powerful device!" Vilgax demanded Azmuth who gasped and ran off and Vilgax waved his hand and the robot he was on fired rockets towards the group who all ran away. Azmuth saw the Omnitrix dial on the ground and he walked towards it, Tetrax was grabbed by one off the robots with SixSix on it but when the robot opened its hand a hole was inside and crystals started to emerge from the inside and puncture the robot and it collapsed beside Daisuke who was grabbed by Ben and taken behind the wall of crystal.

"What would you do without me?" he asked her.

"I'm glad I don't need to find out the answer to that," Daisuke mumbled.

"Pardon?" he asked her.

"I said Vilgax is creaming us. And I can't do anything now, even with my Cryonite form, I'm not strong enough without the watch," Daisuke said.

"Don't you get it?" Ben asked her. "You don't need that thing. What about all the times you save me or Grandpa or Gwen or lots of other people by yourself when you weren't an alien?" he asked. "You are a hero even if you can't go hero Dai," he told her and she smiled at him before she saw Azmuth heading towards her.

"What gives? I thought you pulled the plug on this thing. And that you couldn't turn it back on,"

"Who told you that?" he asked her as he jumped onto her wrist with the Omnitrix dial and he twisted it into the watch. "Not me," he said as the Omnitrix glowed golden and beeped.

"Alright. I'm back in the alien hero business," Daisuke said with a grin.

"Here, try this alien on for size," Azmuth said as he revealed a new alien and he jumped on the dial and Ben and Gwen looked up to see a giant red and white alien with a dorsal fin on her head which was black at the front and red at the back and bright blue eyes and two extra blue eyes protruding from her cheeks one on each. She had blade-like outgrowths on her shoulders which had icy blue streaks on them and spikes on her waist. She had red arms with icy blue lines running up them and she had white fins on her elbows. She also had wristband outgrowths on her wrists she had red feet with two toes on each foot and had a black sandal-like covering on the middle of her feet and a blue line on the side of her neck.

"Whoa," Ben said.

"That's one big alien," Gwen said as the fighting stopped to look at the new alien.

"Whoa. Check me out, I'm not just big, I am Way Big!" she shouted stomping down on one robot she then grabbed two more and she smashed them together and threw them into another robot. Three flying drones fired at her but she hardly felt their attacks. She swung her arm but missed two of them but she swatted the third drone out of the sky, the other two flew towards her and she swatted one away before she slammed her hands together and squashed the other one. She then grabbed Vilgax and lifted him up to her eye level. SixSix tried to run off but Ben jumped in front of him with a smirk.

"What? Leaving?" he asked punching SixSix sending him flying as Tetrax climbed out of the destroyed drone and he looked up at Way Big who had Vilgax struggling in her hand.

"Release me! Or suffer the consequences!" he demanded of her.

"Tough talk for such a little guy," Way Big said before Vilgax sunk his claws into her hand and she roared. "THAT'S IT YOU ARE SO OUTTA HERE!" she shouted before she took a female baseball pitchers stance and lifted her left leg high into the air before she threw Vilgax like a baseball out into space.

"NOOOOOOO!" he shouted flying through space. Soon Azmuth was standing on one of the giant drone's heads and he was doing something to it.

"What're you doing?" Daisuke asked him.

"Improvising a ride. This place is getting too noisy for me," he answered.

"Mr Azmuth. I wanted to thank you for fixing the Omnitrix, if you want it back. It is yours," Daisuke told him.

"I created the Omnitrix so that all the beings of the universe grow closer together. If an earthling can make that happen, then I see no reason why she shouldn't have it. From what I have seen you may be the only person to ever have the Omnitrix but seeing all you've done and what's happened to it, I know without a doubt you are the greatest person to ever wield it. Having unlocked the master control and your use of the different aliens inside, I have high hopes for the future and with that I'll give you this new alien," Azmuth said before he jumped onto Daisuke's arm and he twisted the dial a bit before a new alien outline appeared. He then stomped down on it, Daisuke then turned into a female alien with two bat like ears on her face with no eyes there except all over her body. "This alien is called an Opticoid but since you give these aliens names I think Eye Girl is appropriate," he told her and Eye Girl smiled.

"Cool. Thank you Azmuth," she said and Azmuth nodded.

"I'll be in touch to see how you are doing," he informed her before he jumped off and walked to his ship. "You coming?" he asked Myaxx.

"Are you going to give me some respect from now on?" she asked him.

"Meh. I wouldn't count on it," he told her.

"I guess it's better than that prison planet," she replied walking into the ship.

"So anything I should know about the Omnitrix?" Daisuke asked Azmuth.

"Don't you want to figure it out like a true hero would?" he asked her.

"Not really," she replied making Azmuth chuckle.

"I'm like you more and more kid," he said before the door to the ship closed and it took off.

"Man. I need some normal downtime after this," Daisuke said before looking at Gluto. "Yo, snotty, can you drive us back to Earth?" she asked and Gluto spoke and Daisuke's eyes widened. "Wait! You speak English? And you've understood everything I've said?" she asked him and Gluto spoke again.

"Snot blob," he said before walking off.

"Who knew," Tetrax, Ben and Gwen said.

"This is gonna be a long trip back to Earth," Daisuke said rubbing her head. A few days later, everyone was back on Earth and Tetrax's ship took off.

"Thanks for the ride!" Gwen shouted.

"And the cool hoverboard!" Daisuke shouted.

"Come back soon!" Ben told them as the ship left Earth.

"Well after an adventure like that you guys must want a quiet and normal day," Max told the kids.

"Yeah. We should go to the mall and buy clothes and junk," Ben said making Gwen smile.

"We interrupt this broadcast for an emergency message. Zombies are attacking the mall, citizens are advised to stay away," the radio in the RV said.

"I guess this is a normal day for us," Gwen said.

"This is the best summer ever!" Daisuke cheered jumping onto her hoverboard and she flew off. "It's hero time!"

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	41. Chapter 41

The Perfect Day

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Rise and shine sleepy heads," Max said to Ben, Daisuke, Veemon and Gwen. Daisuke yawned and she sat up in her bed before she noticed the Omnitrix cycling through all her alien forms on its own.

"Huh? What's going on with this thing?" she asked before she heard a yell, she turned to see Gwen and Ben fall out of their beds. "Ouch," she said before she giggled and Ben and Gwen grumbled. "This is gonna be a good day," she thought jumping out of bed and she walked towards the table and sat beside Veemon.

"Hope you guys are hungry. I've cooked up one of my world famous recipes," Max told them.

"Oh no. plug your noses and kiss your taste buds goodbye," Ben gagged as Max placed four plates in front of them and Daisuke looked at it to see it was toast, bacon and scrambled eggs.

"So….is this groundhog bacon and salamander eggs?" she asked Max who laughed.

"Nope. Just your plain old American bacon and eggs, but I understand if it doesn't look good for you," he said and Daisuke raised an eyebrow as she saw the others eating the food and she decided to eat it as well and she smiled at eating normal food for once. Ben then burped right in Gwen's face making her cough.

"Right in the face. Good one Ben," she said.

"Aren't you going to freak out or something?" Daisuke asked her.

"Why? It was just a joke right?" Gwen asked looking at Ben who nodded.

"Okay….this is weird," Daisuke thought as screams were heard and a bus which had blown a tire screeched to a halt and she ran outside just as a familiar spaceship landed on the ground and SixSix and Vulkanus jumped out. "SixSix and Vulkanus? But how?" she thought. "Doesn't matter. Time to kick some alien butt," she then turned into Diamondhead and SixSix fired rockets from his wrist at her but she made a wall of crystal and the rockets hit the wall and exploded sending Vulkanus and SixSix to the ground.

"That was easy," Diamondhead said before Vulkanus jumped up punched her sending her flying backwards and she skidded across the ground.

"Dai! You okay?" Veemon asked running up to her.

"Yeah," Diamondhead said before Vulkanus lifted up the bus, he then threw it towards Diamondhead but she held her hand out and a giant hand of crystal rose into the air and grabbed the bus and lowered it to the ground safely. SixSix flew in and fired his blasters at Diamondhead but missed her completely. Diamondhead ran towards SixSix creating a ramp of crystal and she jumped into the air and tackled SixSix to the ground. She then turned and punched Vulkanus in the face and gut and she delivered an uppercut sending Vulkanus flying into the air, Ben held his hand out and a nearby dumpster flew into the air and caught Vulkanus before the dumpster shrank into a tiny ball. A scream was then heard and Diamondhead turned to see SixSix holding a boy that made Daisuke gulp. "Ken?" she thought before SixSix pointed his pistol at her. "That tears it," she said firing a shard at the pistol and it exploded, Diamondhead then fired at SixSix's rocket pack and he flew into the air and then plummeted.

"This is gonna get sticky," Veemon said and sure enough SixSix crashed into a tar pit and the people in the bus cheered, Diamondhead looked at them to see they were all her soccer team along with Ken and Willis.

"Man, Daisuke you rock," one of her teammates said.

"Uh….thanks," she replied holding her hand out and crystals surrounded the burst tyre. "You're good to go,"

"Thanks," one of her teammates said as Diamondhead turned back to normal and Willis blew her a kiss making her blush as the bus drove away.

"Boys just love you huh Dai?" Veemon asked her.

"Yeah," she replied as Ben pecked her on the cheek making her face go bright red. Later the RV was driving down the road with Daisuke trying to make her Omnitrix work but she had no luck.

"Hey. Who is up for pizza and games at Pizza and Play?" Max asked making Ben and Gwen smile.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Daisuke said. "Or stranger and stranger," she finished mentally. Soon everyone was at Pizza and Play where Daisuke ate some pizza with Veemon and she then played Whack-a-mole where she broke the high score and the ticket machine broke giving her all of the tickets making her smile. Then she got a t-shirt for being the one millionth customer making her even happier. Soon the group were all leaving when Daisuke saw the Omnitrix flashing.

"Something wrong?" Max asked her.

"Oh yeah. The Omnitrix has been acting really weird. And I swear I didn't set of the self-destruct mode again," she replied showing the flashing Omnitrix.

"It's probably nothing," Max told her.

"Okay…." Daisuke responded confused. Everyone then heard a truck blow its horn and a truck came swerving past and two boxes fell out of the back in front of Daisuke and spilled the contents making her eyes widen. "Whoa….the new soccer game. This isn't supposed to come out for like a year or something. I guess I should return these right?" she asked Max.

"Nah. That truck is long gone. I say play away," he replied and Daisuke smiled before something came to her.

"Why would Max let me keep something that doesn't belong to me?" she thought, she then saw the Omnitrix cycling through her alien forms more rapidly. "Okay. Something is going on," Daisuke was soon sitting on a lawn chair in front of a TV and game console.

"There. That should increase your gaming experience," Max told her.

"Want us to whip up some snacks for you?" Ben asked her.

"Uh….sure," she replied and Max and Gwen walked off while Ben and Veemon watched her play. Suddenly two figures jumped in and tackled Ben and Veemon making Daisuke look up to see two Bens and two Veemons fighting each other. "What the!?" she asked making the four look at her.

"Dai, listen you need to get out of here!" one Ben shouted.

"Don't listen to him!" the other Ben shouted tackling Ben to the ground.

"Yeah!" one Veemon said before being punched by another one. Daisuke then saw Max and Gwen running up to her.

"What's going on?" she asked them.

"We'll explain later!" Max told her as the other Max and Gwen came out of the RV and jumped at their doppelgangers and Daisuke watched as she saw her friends and their doppelgangers fighting each other.

"Okay….enough of this," she said before she turned into her Cryonite form and she grabbed one Ben and Veemon and threw them away before she punched one Max and one Gwen knocking them out Max and the other shoved her into the RV and it drove off. "Can someone please explain to me what the heck is going on here!?" she asked turning back into her human form. "Why are there two Maxs, Gwens, Veemons and two Bens?" she asked.

"The others are fakes, created to keep an eye on you," Max said.

"This all started with you not having the best of days," Gwen told her.

"And it got worse when you were hit by a sneak attack by the Forever Knights," Ben added.

"What? That's impossible. If I was attacked by the Forever Knights I would remember wouldn't I?" Daisuke asked.

"No you wouldn't Daisuke. They hooked you up to a…." Veemon said.

"EQUIS BEAM!" a shout was heard and green beam hit the RV and send it onto its side and threw everyone around the inside of the RV. Daisuke momentarily blacked out when she hit her head on the wall, she groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She then saw two drills dig into the RV and they moved in a circle and cut it open.

"You okay?" a familiar voice asked and she saw Digmon appear through the hole.

"Digmon?" she asked before she saw Cody poke his head in and smile at her.

"Hey I found her!" he called to someone behind him. Daisuke then saw Ken and TK appear and they pulled her out of the RV.

"TK? Ken? Cody?" she asked sitting on the road.

"Sorry about that Daisuke, but if they had seen us coming who knows what they would have done to you," Ken told her.

"Who?" she asked him as Ben, Veemon, Max and Gwen climbed out of the ruined RV. Nefertimon, Stingmon, Pegasusmon and Halsemon along with Kari and Yolei surrounded them.

"They're not your friends, Daisuke," TK said pulling her behind him. "They're Limax, alien shape shifters working for some guy called Vilgax," he told her.

"But….they said the other Max, Gwen, Ben and Veemon were fakes….and that the Forever Knights were behind this," Daisuke said.

"And you believe that pile of malarkey?" Ken asked her.

"He's lying Daisuke. We're your real friends," Max told her.

"You may have stopped my minions! But you will not stop me!" Daisuke heard Vilgax tell her, she turned around and looked up to see Vilgax's ship in the sky.

"Vilgax! But how!?" Daisuke shouted confused as Vilgax fell from his ship and landed on the ground.

"The next time you plan to throw me into space make sure my ship does not have a homing device!" he told her.

"I hate to say I told you so but…" TK said as Daisuke was enveloped in a green light and she turned into Four Arms.

"You're messing with the wrong kid squid-face," she told Vilgax before she ran towards him and he ran towards her and Vilgax jumped into the air and he slammed his arms onto Four Arms who caught him and slammed him into the ground. She then picked him up and spun around and threw Vilgax right into his ship that exploded and he crashed into the ground. He stumbled to his feet and he held out the Null Void projector. "The Null Void Projector," she said shocked.

"Now. I will send you to that wretched wasteland that you sent me!" Vilgax shouted but Four Arms rushed in and shoulder tackled him and the Null Void Projector flew into the air and Four Arms grabbed it.

"Sorry Vilgax, today is not your day," she told him. Vilgax ran towards Four Arms who fired the Null Void Projector and it opened a portal and Vilgax was sucked into the Null Void again.

"NOOOOOO!" he shouted as the portal closed.

"Great job Daisuke. Now why don't you send these two fakes there too, oh great leader," Yolei told Four Arms who frowned and she looked at Yolei smiling at her. She then held up the Null Void projector and the digimon shoved Ben, Veemon, Max and Gwen to the ground and Four Arms fired the Null Void projector but instead of sucking in her friends the digimon were all sucked into the portal.

"What did you do!?" Yolei shouted as Four Arms grabbed her and picked her up.

"Unfortunately there is one thing that you didn't know about my old team, Enoch. Yolei things everything that I do is wrong and she never compliments me," she said.

"How terribly clever of you," Yolei said her voice changing as her eyes glowed bright red and she transformed into Enoch, while the rest of the DigiDestined transformed into Forever Knights with blue energy swords. "We needed to keep your mind pre-occupied while we removed the Omnitrix. Having you believe this was the perfect day was one way, but now you will live your worst nightmares," he told Four Arms.

"Nice trick. But I am still going to kick your tin-can butt," she told Enoch before she heard the Omnitrix time out. "What!?" she shouted before she turned back to normal. "Oh man," Daisuke said running off.

"You can run. But you can't hide. I control this world!" Enoch told her. The ground then shook beneath Daisuke and she fell down a large hole that formed and she screamed. She hit the bottom on the hole with a thud and she sat up and gasped, in front of her was a desolate city with destroyed buildings and overturned cars.

"This….this is Odaiba. But what happened?" she thought standing up. In another part of the ruined city, Ben, Gwen, Veemon and Max were walking down an abandoned street.

"Where is she?" Ben asked looking around, Max pulled out a small handheld scanner and looked at it.

"She's close, we need to find her before the Omnitrix is removed," he told the others.

"What happens if we don't find her before the watch is removed?" Veemon asked.

"Then the dream along with her and us will be terminated," Max answered making, Gwen, Ben and Veemon gulp.

"Hello! Max! Ben! Gwen! Veemon! Where are you?" Daisuke shouted walking through the desolate city, as she walked she heard something heading towards her and she turned around and she saw her parents and sister appear with red glowing eyes and evil smirks. "Mama, Daddy, Jun?" she asked walking towards them before her sister shoved her back.

"Get away from me!" she shouted making Daisuke gasp in shock.

"You are a disgrace to the Motomiya name," her father Derrick told her.

"I can't believe you're my daughter," Julie her mother said.

"And you are the worst sister ever," Jun told her and Daisuke was looking at her family horrified.

"Why? What did I do to you!?" she shouted at them but they walked away. "Don't go!" she begged but they ignored her and she started to cry.

"So much for the Child of Miracles," a snide voice said and Daisuke turned to see Arukenimon and Mummymon two of her old enemies appear and smirk at her, she then ran off before someone appeared and she felt a stinging sensation on her check and she fell to the ground and she looked to see Ken in his digimon emperor attire and a whip in his hand.

"I can't believe I lost to someone so weak like you," he told her.

"Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!" she screamed covering her ears and closing her eyes.

"That was Dai!" Gwen exclaimed as she and the others heard the scream.

"We're coming Dai!" Ben shouted running off and the others followed him and they saw Daisuke curled up with her knees against her chest and her face buried in her arms.

"Dai," Veemon said running over to her and he nudged her gently and she flinched and looked at Veemon with tears in her eyes.

"Are you here to tell me how much you hate me?" she asked him.

"What? Dai how could you say that?" he asked her back stunned.

"My Mama, Daddy and sister told me how much they hate me….they're right. I'm a failure," Daisuke said sobbing.

"Don't say that Daisuke, you're nothing like that," Gwen told her.

"But….I've always screwed up. I nearly destroyed the universe only days ago, I rush headstrong into things without a plan and…." Daisuke said before a loud smack was heard and Daisuke held her cheek and Ben frowned at her.

"Get a hold of yourself!" he told her. "Don't you dare doubt yourself! The Daisuke I know would never give up this easily if things got tough, so get out of the dumps and fight!" he told her and Daisuke looked up at him and she smiled at him.

"You're right Ben. Thanks," she replied as Ben pulled her to her feet. "How do we get out of here?" she asked and Max looked at his scanner.

"There is one glitch we can escape through, come on," he said walking off and everyone followed him. As they walked through Odaiba they heard a growl making everyone stop as Kevin jumped down and landed in front of them.

"Kevin!" Daisuke shouted as he roared at the group and threw everyone back, Daisuke stood up and she turned into her Cryonite form. "Time for you to chill out!" she fired twin ice beams towards Kevin forcing him back and he roared as he tried to shoot a beam of flame from his Heatblast arm but it was overpowered and Kevin was encased in ice.

"Nice work Daisuke," Max told her before he noticed his scanner was destroyed. "Ah. It's kaput,"

"How are we going to find the exit now?" Veemon asked.

"Enoch probably would try to hide it in the last place we'd think to look," Daisuke said. Soon the group were inside the abandoned and destroyed school and walked towards the computer lab.

"The computer lab, nice thinking," Max told her.

"Trying to leave school early?" Enoch asked as he walked into the computer lab with Kevin, Arukenimon and Mummymon who wrapped cables or bandages around everyone but Daisuke, the room to the computer lab was then blown apart and MaloMyotismon who was three times his original size was standing outside the school and he glared at Daisuke with an evil grin.

"Now you are really in trouble," Enoch told her as Kevin trapped her in crystal.

"You may have the advantage in the real world. But this is not the real world. You're all alone with no access to the watch or the others to back you up. What will you do now?" he asked her.

"That is where you are wrong. They may not be able to back me up. But I still have one person who has stuck by me through everything. And this is my mind so I'm gonna bring some old friends back," Daisuke said with a grin as Ex-Veemon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, Magnamon, Paildramon and Imperialdramon Dragon Mode and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode appeared in the computer lab or outside behind MaloMyotismon. "Take them boys," Daisuke said snapping her fingers.

"FIRE ROCKET/THUNDER BLAST/ V-LASER!" Flamedramon, Raidramon and Ex-Veemon shouted as fireballs crashed into Mummymon, lightning bolts hit Arukenimon and an x-shaped beam of energy nailed Kevin in the chest and all three went flying into the wall.

"POSITRON LASER!" Both Imperialdramon's shouted firing their cannons at MaloMyotismon who turned to face the attacks and he was hit in the chest and roared in pain.

"MAGNA BLAST!" Magnamon shouted as his armour glowed golden and he fired golden beams of light at MaloMyotismon's back and he was sent flying to the ground. Daisuke ran to the computer and she jumped into the screen and vanished. Enoch awoke on a slab and he saw some of his scientists working on the Omnitrix.

"Quickly. Get that thing off before she awakes!" he ordered but Daisuke's eyes shot open and she kicked the scientists away and glared at Enoch.

"It's over!" she shouted turning into her Cryonite form, meanwhile in the RV the others opened their eyes.

"Daisuke!" Veemon exclaimed. Daisuke fired ice beams at the scientists encasing them in solid ice, Enoch jumped at her with an energy sword but she kicked him away and fired an ice beam at him and he was encased in solid ice as well. Veemon, Ben, Max and Gwen ran into the room to see Enoch frozen in ice.

"Ice work," Veemon joked.

"I figured this would give him a chance to cool off," Daisuke said turning back to her human form. "Until the cops arrive that is," she then walked off with the others leaving Enoch frozen. A short time late two figures approached Enoch, one was wearing a face plate and carried a sword on his back looking like a ninja and he reached for his sword.

"No. Enoch has failed me one time too many. From now on I will personally deal with the Tennysons and the Motomiya child," a man wearing white armour with a red cape, three horns on his white helmet with a red visor spoke walking into view.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	42. Chapter 42

Divided We Stand

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"The time has come. Soon I…Dr Aloysius Animo will bring about a new world order. And they thought they could keep me locked up," Animo said to a flock of seagulls in the yard of the prison he was being held inside. Two guards looked at him and they laughed making him glare at them.

"You're not going anywhere Dr Freakamo," one of the guards told him. A seagull flew towards the prison as the guards left Animo who held his arm out and it landed on his arm.

"Ignore them my pet, for you have been exceedingly loyal. Bringing me the components that I need to complete my device one piece at a time," he told the bird as it dropped a computer chip into his hand. Animo unzipped his jumpsuit and he pulled out a helmet and he strapped it onto his head. "And now for your reward," he said firing two beams of energy from his helmet at the seagull making it squawk as it mutated into a giant grey bird like monster. The guards all looked at Animo and the bird and ran towards Animo as he climbed onto the bird which grabbed two guards and flew into the air.

"Let us go!" one of the guards shouted at him.

"With pleasure!" Animo told them and his newest mutation dropped the guards into the water. "And the first thing I plan to do is to visit that snot nosed brat….Daisuke Motomiya,"

"It's nice to relax once in a while," Ben said who was wearing red boxers as he tweaked with his blaster on the beach that he and the others had decided to spend the day at.

"Yeah. Finally some peace and quiet," Gwen said wearing a swimsuit and reading the spell book.

"Although I can't help feeling it is too quiet," Max said wearing his normal clothing as he was working on a machine.

"Yeah…" Veemon said as he wore sunglasses and sunblock on his nose.

"Where's Dai?" the four asked as they heard screams and turned to the water to see Ripjaws surfing on the water making the other beach goers run away.

"Wahoo!" she cheered jumping into the water and she re-emerged as Daisuke who was wearing a blue bikini. "Hey…where did everyone go?" she asked before she saw Ben, Max, Gwen and Veemon frowning at her. "What?" a few minutes later Daisuke was sitting on a chair under an umbrella with the others around her. "Come on I was just having some fun,"

"So where we," Max told her.

"Only somehow we didn't manage to frighten innocent people," Gwen said.

"Oh sure, if I wanted to read books, or do science projects I would have signed up for summer school or stayed home," Daisuke said walking off grumbling. A short while later Max was finishing up his work on the device when a ball hit him in the back. "You done fixing that thing Max?" Daisuke asked him and Max looked on the ground to see the device on the floor broken.

"I was," he grumbled. Veemon was building a sand castle when a soccer ball smashed into it.

"Hey! It took me forever to build that," he told Daisuke who chuckled.

"Sorry. Can I help build it again?" she asked.

"No," Veemon said walking off and Daisuke frowned.

"What is wrong with everyone? We're at the beach! Aren't you supposed to have fun at the beach?" she asked, she then saw a large shadow coming up behind her. "Huh?" she asked before she turned and screamed as Animo's mutated seagull crashed into the ground. "Finally some action. Time for some air to air combat," Daisuke said being enveloped in a green light but instead of Stinkfly she turned into a new alien which was black and white with the Omnitrix dial on her forehead, she had blue eyes and blue streaks over her body, three fins on her head and she had two nodes on her arms and was the same height as her human form. "A new alien? Cool." She said running towards the bird who kicked her away. "Okay, you're not strong," the mutated bird cawed and tried to grab her with its beak but she ran off and the bird then caught her by the ankle. "Or fast," she said as the bird pulled her and she grabbed onto a rock. "Let go of….!" She said before she looked behind her to see an exact duplicate of herself. "Us….? Cool," she said before the other alien was pulled away.

"Hey let go!" she shouted as the original grabbed the bird's tail.

"Not so fast bird brain!" she shouted and the bird raised an eyebrow and started to spin the two aliens around and everyone around them screamed.

"Oh, what has she done now?" Max asked hearing the screams before everyone saw the two alien copies fighting the bird.

"Is that Dai? And Dai?" Ben asked.

"What alien is that?" Gwen asked.

"Looks like she could use some help," Max said.

"No we don't!" both aliens shouted as one of them turned into Four Arms.

"Alright," Four Arms said as the other alien turned into Spitter and the bird dropped Spitter who spat slime at the bird sending it crashing into a lifeguard post and it started to crumble and two kids were under it hiding.

"Eerie Expectorium," Ben chanted and a tornado appeared and held the building up as Max ran in and grabbed the two kids and carried them to safety. The bird bit down on Four Arms and she turned back into the new alien as did Spitter.

"Ow!" both shouted.

"Weird, I felt the same pain as she did," the other clone said before pulling feathers out of the bird making it screech in pain. "Looking for this?" she asked the bird who turned on her and the other alien pulled two more feathers out making the bird screech again.

"Run!" the first clone shouted and both clones ran towards the volleyball nets. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked and the other clone nodded as they ran towards one net and the bird followed them before the two aliens side-stepped and the bird tumbled into the net and was trapped.

"That's right you turkey brain," the first clone said.

"Nobody messes with…." The second clone said.

"Ditto!" both clones said as the bird broke out of the net and flew off.

"Nice going Daisuke, now we'll never know where that thing came from," Gwen told Ditto.

"Uh….it's obvious isn't it? Who else makes mutant birds?" Ditto#1 asked.

"Dr Animo," Ditto#2 said. "Now, if you don't mind. It's time we had some fun at the beach," and with that the two copies ran off. Ben was tweaking with his blaster in the shade when a football flew past him and he saw one of the Dittos catch the ball before throwing it back to the other one.

"Hey cut it out!" he told them.

"Nah," they both said.

"The only thing more annoying than one Daisuke Motomiya alien, is two of them!" Ben shouted as the football flew towards him and he fired held his hand up and a small shield appeared and bounced the football away and Ditto#1 ran after it only to crash into Max who dropped his drink and hotdog.

"Uh…sorry," she said.

"Daisuke Motomiyas," Max said sternly.

"Alright fine. We won't both Ben anymore," one Ditto said before Ben was hit with a water balloon and he turned to see two more Dittos standing there. "But we said nothing about them,"

"Now what do we do?" Ditto#4 asked.

"Too bad you can't just change back into Dai as you are which would make there be four of you," the instant Gwen said this the Dittos smiled which made Ben, Max, Gwen and Veemon gulp.

"Uh oh," they all said, a flash of gold light appeared and the four Dittos turned into four Daisukes, only something was different about them. They each were wearing a different colour bikini and their eyes and streaks in their hair matched the bikini's colour.

One Daisuke was wearing a pink bikini, had pink eyes, pink streaks in her hair and she was giggling happily. The second Daisuke wore a red bikini, had red eyes, red streaks in her hair and she had an angry look on her face. The third wore an orange bikini, had orange eyes, orange streaks and she was laying on the ground yawning. The last Daisuke was wearing a grey bikini, had grey eyes and grey streaks in her hair and she was hiding behind the Daisuke wearing pink. Ben's eyes went wide before he asked. "How…did that just happen?" the Daisuke in red stood in front of him and she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Because it is alien technology, doofus," she told him and Ben rubbed his head, Max looked at all four Daisukes silently thinking things over.

"When Daisuke changed back from Ditto, the Omnitrix must have split her into the four main parts of her personality," he said. "Red is her anger,"

"Orange; is her laziness," Gwen said looking at the yawning Daisuke.

"Pink; is her happiness," Ben said looking at the Daisuke in pink who waved to him happily.

"And grey is her timidness," Veemon finished.

"Come on girls, let's go do something," Happy Daisuke said as she dragged Timid Daisuke off and Angry Daisuke followed and Lazy Daisuke sighed before she followed.

"Man this is too much effort," she complained, Ben, Max, Veemon and Gwen sighed as they watched the four duplicates of Daisuke walk off. Soon the four girls were playing soccer, or rather were trying to play the game.

"Timid here," Angry Daisuke said kicking the ball towards Timid Daisuke who saw it flying towards her and she shrieked and she ducked and the ball flew past her and it landed in the water.

"This is scary. I don't want to play this game anymore!" she cried and Angry Daisuke facepalmed and she looked over to see Happy Daisuke collecting seashells.

"This are so pretty, don't you think?" she asked her. Angry Daisuke growled and she looked down at Lazy Daisuke.

"Are you going to get the ball?" she asked her.

"Nah, I'm too tired," Lazy Daisuke said before she yawned.

"Okay this was a horrible idea. I will get the ball and then we are changing back, agreed?" she asked the three others who nodded, Angry Daisuke walked to the water and she picked up the ball, she then saw three giant mutated tentacles appeared and Animo were a scuba outfit with a pod on his back appeared. "Oh great, it's Dr Animal Freakenstien," she snarled.

"That's a foul tongue you've got there Motomiya, but no matter. I am here to take your DNA samples from your watch," Animo told her and Angry Daisuke scoffed.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" she asked him, another tentacle of the octopus wrapped around her leg and lifted her into the air and shoved her inside the pod on Animo's back.

"That is how," he told her and the squid sank beneath the water and swam off.

"Oh no," Timid Daisuke said.

"We need to tell the others," Happy Daisuke said and she and Timid Daisuke ran off before they ran back and pulled Lazy Daisuke off as well.

"Hey…uh where's the angry you Dai?" Ben asked the trio as they headed back.

"Animo's caught her!" Happy Daisuke said.

"We need to find her fast," Timid Daisuke said nervously.

"And how do we do that?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, I'm too tired to think," Lazy Daisuke said laying on the sand looking at the clouds in the sky.

"Come on," Veemon said. "Where could Animo go with the Angry Daisuke?"

"He was on a mutated squid last time we saw him," Happy Daisuke explained.

"Let's go," Max said running off and the others followed him. Meanwhile offshore, Animo and his mutated squid arrived at a grounded oil tanker and the squid took out Angry Daisuke and dropped her on the ground.

"Careful my pet, we don't want to damage our specimen," Animo said.

"I'll show you specimen!" Angry Daisuke shouted before the squid picked her up. The seagull cawed and jumped down and approached Angry Daisuke. "Bring it on bird brain, you want me to pull out more of your feathers?" she asked and the bird cawed at her.

"No! We need the specimen alive," Animo told his mutant before he turned to face Angry Daisuke. "With your DNA, the things I will create will make these creations look like single celled amoebas," the squid put Angry Daisuke on a steel slab and Animo walked up to her with a cattle prod and zapped her making her scream. At the same time out at sea on a borrowed sail boat, the three other Daisuke's screamed as they felt the same pain Angry Daisuke did.

"Did you feel that?" they asked each other.

"Animo must be trying to extract alien DNA from the Daisuke he captured," Max said.

"But if something happens to her…than what happens to us?" Timid Daisuke asked worried.

"Step on it Max," Veemon told him.

"I ca only go as fast as the wind will let us," he replied.

"Just hold on Dai, we're coming," Ben said. Back in the shipwreck Animo was looking through a microscope at Daisuke's DNA.

"It is better than I could have imagined," he said looking back at Angry Daisuke who was unconscious on the slab. "With just a single strand of her DNA, I can extrapolate genetic code of her entire arsenal of alien creatures," he said looking back into the microscope. "Truly amazing," he said watching one of Daisuke's cells split. "Limitless cloning capabilities," he said.

"Man, this is so boring. Can't this thing go any faster, not that I mind," Lazy Daisuke said yawning as the boat sailed through the water.

"Man, I never knew Daisuke was this lazy," Gwen said.

"Same here," Ben replied as Max saw the oil tanker in the distance.

"Over there. That has to be where the other Daisuke is being held," Max said, he turned the wheel and the ship sailed towards the oil tanker. Angry Daisuke groaned as she opened her eyes and found she was restrained to the slab and she glared at Animo.

"Hey! You ugly green skinned freak! Let me go!" she shouted at him.

"You should watch your language girl. You're all alone, and you cannot reach your watch," Animo told her with a smirk but he saw Angry Daisuke smirk and he frowned.

"You've been gone too long jerk," she told him. "I can go alien without touching the watch now," she said and she was enveloped in a green light and she turned into Four Arms and broke free and Animo backed up in shock, Four Arms jumped off and the seagull tried to stop her but it was punched in the face sending it crashing to the ground. Outside the boat approached the oil tanker where the giant squid's tentacles appeared in front of the boat.

"You girls better change," Ben told the three other Daisukes.

"You bet. Time for some fun," Happy Daisuke said as she turned into Stinkfly and flew into the air, she used her sharp tail to cut a tentacle in half making the squid squeal in pain. Gwen looked back to see the other two Daisukes still there.

"What're you two waiting for?" she asked them.

"Alright," Lazy Daisuke said with a yawn before she turned into Upchuck and she started to eat anything she could find and she spat exploding energy balls at the other tentacles, Timid Daisuke shook nervously when Ben placed his hand on her shoulder and he nodded and she smiled back before she turned into Cannonbolt.

"Time to roll," she said turning into a ball and she bounced around the tentacles before Four Arms jumped onto the deck of the ship, Cannonbolt bounced towards her and landed while Stinkfly carried Upchuck.

"Hurry! Let's do this," Four Arms said, the four aliens all turned into Ditto and they merged together before she turned back to Daisuke.

"It's good to be whole again," she said relieved. The squid then attacked again and grabbed Daisuke with one of its tentacles and started to squeeze her. "Okay this is starting to hurt!" she shouted.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he rammed the tentacle making it let Daisuke go and she hit the deck of the ship heard, another tentacle came towards her and Veemon before Max using a jetpack flew in and he rammed the tentacle making it back off. Ben then jumped in and fired his blaster making the other tentacles back up.

"Saphirius Expectorium Perpetua," Gwen chanted as she created a tornado of wind blowing the tentacles back, they came back again but Daisuke turned into Heatblast and sent a fire blast at the tentacles making them all burn and the squid screeched as it retreated under the water and Daisuke turned back to normal and she fell on her butt.

"Man, going Ditto must have taken a lot of the watch," Daisuke said.

"She's not the only one who took a lot out of your watch!" Animo shouted as he came out from under the deck riding a mutated monster that resembled Stinkfly. "You see I have already incorporated its power into my own transmutation technology, and now I will lead this world into a new golden age of evolution,"

"Do you ever shut up Animo?" Daisuke asked him. "And besides, you and what army?"

"This one," Animo said as the mutant he was riding replicated into eight more. "Soon I will replicate all your aliens, and fill the earth with a new variety of species, but first a show of strength to stop those from defying me and I think destroying beach town or two will do just the trick," Animo said as his army of mutants took off.

"How can we stop them?" Ben asked.

"I have an idea," Daisuke said as she pulled out her digivice and it glowed.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….EX-VEEMON," Veemon shouted turning into Ex-Veemon, Daisuke smiled she turned into Ditto who split in two. "Trust me," the two Dittos jumped onto Ex-Veemon who flew off after Animo and his mutants. "Are you sure about this?" Ex-Veemon asked Ditto.

"No," one answered.

"But what choice do we have?" the other asked as both Dittos jumped off and they multiplied into a dozen and attacked the mutant army only to be easily beaten and they all hit the water and merged back together and turned into Daisuke who rose to the surface and Ex-Veemon grabbed her.

"Remember on the boat when three of your copies felt the pain the forth felt?" he asked her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What if we only destroy one of those Stinkfly copies?' Ex-Veemon asked back.

"It will destroy them all," Daisuke said and Ex-Veemon nodded as he flew towards the Stinkfly copies and Daisuke jumped onto his back. "Ready?" she asked.

"V-LASER!" Ex-Veemon shouted firing an x-shaped beam of light towards one Stinkfly copy and hit it dead on and it went spiralling towards a speedboat and crashed into it and it exploded and the other mutants exploded as well throwing Animo into the water.

"No! It's not fair!" he shouted holding onto a piece of debris of the speedboat. Soon he was back on shore and being take to prison again.

"Will he stay in prison this time?" Daisuke asked.

"Even if he doesn't. I wiped all his computer files, he won't be replicating any Omnitrix aliens again," Max said.

"That's a relief," Daisuke said with a smile. "Now we can have some fun, the normal way,"

"Okay. Race you to the beach," Ben said as he took flight in his Exo-suit followed by Max on his jetpack and Gwen using her magic and Ex-Veemon who grabbed Daisuke and flew after them.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	43. Chapter 43

Big Fat Alien Wedding

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"I don't think I can take this much longer!" Ben shouted.

"Just hold on Ben, almost done," Max told him.

"I can't breathe," Ben replied as Gwen handed a pair of scissors to Max.

"Ben, don't give up on me now," Max told his grandson, Daisuke and Veemon were watching worriedly while Gwen was flustered.

"I gotta get out of here," Ben said as he tried to run away but Max caught him and pulled him back to the mirror and Ben blushed in embarrassment, his hair now had gel in it and was neat and tidy, he also wore a marron tuxedo with a black bowtie.

"No, you're not," Max told him. "Save the drama will you please, I just need to make sure this tux fits you," Ben blushed even brighter and Daisuke laughed along with Veemon so hard they fell out of their seats and rolled around on the floor of the RV. "And you still need to try on your dress young lady," he told her and Daisuke gasped.

"Oh….that. I already tried it on its too big," she lied quickly.

"Is that so?" Max asked her and Daisuke nodded with a nervous smile on her face. Max then walked towards Daisuke and grabbed her and she yelped as Max dragged her off.

"Let go!" she shouted.

"Hold still," Max told her calmly and Ben, Gwen and Veemon looked at each other.

"I look so stupid," Daisuke mumbled as Max turned her around to reveal she was now wearing a red dress and her hair was now down to her back.

"Don't be like that, you look great," Ben told her blushing and Daisuke smiled at him. "But can't they get someone else to be the ring bearer?" he asked.

"It is only for one weekend, you'll live," Max replied.

"Well I'm glad we're here. I've never been a flower girl before," Gwen said smiling.

"This tuxedo is a family heirloom. It was mine when I was a kid, than your father wore it and now you," Max told him.

"Oh lucky me," Ben groaned

"Just be careful with it, please?" Max asked him walking off.

"Hey Dai, smile," Veemon said taking a picture with a camera and Daisuke growled at him.

"Veemon! Give me that camera!" she demanded jumping at her partner.

"Careful. You don't want to ruin your dress before the wedding," Max warned her. Later that day everyone was dressed normally and were at the back of the large lodge where the wedding was taking place.

"Man, what a dump. This place makes you want to hurl doesn't it?" Ben asked Max and Gwen who frowned at him.

"Uncle Max," a voice said and Max turned to see a man and a woman walk up to him and his grandkids.

"Joel," Max greeted as he looked at the woman. "And this must be Camille," he said and the woman nodded.

"I'm so glad you're here Uncle Max, maybe you can talk some sense into my parents," Joel said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Max," an older voice greeted and Max turned to see a man with grey hair and a moustache and a cowboy hat and a woman wearing glasses walk up to him.

"Betty Jean, Gordon," Max greeted.

"I'm so glad you're here Max. Maybe you can talk some sense into these kids," Gordon told Max.

"Why? What's going on?" he asked Gordon.

"This whole wedding is a terrible mistake," Gordon answered.

"The whole wedding is a terrible mistake?" Max asked.

"See? Listen to your uncle Max," Gordon told Joel who frowned at him. As Max, Ben and Gwen greeted their family, Daisuke and Veemon watched and Daisuke sighed sadly.

"Dai? What is it?" Veemon asked.

"I wish my family was here," Daisuke answered when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who," a voice said and Daisuke gasped and she turned around to see her mother Julie who was a beautiful big chested woman with blue eyes, brown hair which had icy blue streaks in her hair like Daisuke's hair had. Beside her was Daisuke's father, Derrick, a handsome man with brown eyes and short spiky mahogany coloured hair just like his daughters and Daisuke's sister, Jun, a beautiful teenage girl with a medium sized chest, brown eyes and mahogany hair.

"Mama! Daddy! Jun!" Daisuke said happily as Derrick hugged his youngest daughter tightly and he picked her up.

"Hello baby girl. Miss us?" he asked and Daisuke nodded.

"Hey baby sis, loving the new hairdo," Jun said smiling at her sister who grinned. Julie looked at her youngest daughter and she noticed Omnitrix on her wrist along with the changes Daisuke had gone through.

"'The Omnitrix is in her possession and it looks like she's awakened her Cryonite powers. The time is getting closer to revealing to the girls our secret," she thought. Max heard Daisuke's shout and he looked to see the reunited Motomiya family.

"Derrick, glad you could make it," he said walking up to them along with Ben and Gwen.

"We wouldn't have missed this Max," Derrick said still holding his daughter in his arms.

"Derrick, Julie. It's been too long," Gordon said walking over as well along with Betty Jean and Joel and Camille.

"That is has Gordon. How've you been Betty?" Julie asked Gordon's wife who smiled.

"Pretty good," she said before she looked at Daisuke and Jun. "Don't tell me that these lovely young girls are Jun and Daisuke. I haven't seen them in ages,"

"Derrick. Julie. Thank you so much for coming. Having you here will hopefully keeping things calm," Joel told them.

"Why? What's wrong?" Daisuke asked as she noticed Gordon and Betty Jean glaring at Camille and her parents before walking off along with Camille and her family.

"This whole thing's been a nightmare. First the wedding dress goes missing, then the camera gets smashed then all the flowers up and die, ugh," Joel groaned.

"Hi. I'm Gwen the flower girl and I have some questions…" Gwen said to Joel.

"Oh, I'm sorry but Camille's younger cousin Lucy managed to make it here in time, but thanks for filling in," Joel told Gwen who slumped.

"Oh please tell me you got a replacement for me," Ben begged.

"Sorry. Nothing changes for you, only who you dance with," Joel said.

"Dance!? I don't know how to dance!" Ben shouted.

"Welcome to the club," Daisuke told him.

"Well then you two better learn. You wouldn't want to look like a pair of mega-dweebs in front of everyone," Joel said to both of them who gulped and Jun giggled at her sister's face.

"Daisuke, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Julie asked Daisuke who nodded.

"Sure. Ben, Gwen, these are my parents and my sister Jun," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Gwen greeted.

"I can see where Dai gets her good looks from," Ben said before he blushed in embarrassment and Julie and Jun giggled and Daisuke blushed as well. Later that night back in the RV, Max was dusting Ben's tuxedo while Gwen was reading the spell book.

"Where are Ben, Daisuke and Veemon?" Max asked Gwen.

"I think Dai and Veemon are with their family while Ben went down to the lake I think," Gwen answered and sure enough Ben was walking back to the lodge when he saw cakes in the back of a truck and he started to eat one when a one of the chefs walked out to the truck and Ben looked at him.

"Uh…I'm the official cake taster. Keep up the good work," he said running off and the man watched him leave, suddenly a giant purple hand shot out of the forest and grabbed the man and dragged him off before he re-emerged with glowing purple eyes.

"Now to deliver a wedding present they will never forget," he said walking off towards the cake truck, Daisuke and Veemon were walking towards the gazebo where the wedding would take place and they saw Ben standing beside the water.

"No swimming? Oh man. What a rip," he complained.

"Hey Ben," Veemon said.

"Oh hey guys," he replied.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"I can't dance. And I have to dance with some complete stranger. I'm going to make a complete fool outta myself," Ben answered.

"Well, I'm in the same boat. I can't dance either, at least not that well," Daisuke said.

"Maybe we can dance at the wedding, that way if we screw up it's with someone we know," Ben said and Daisuke smiled and nodded, suddenly the cake can smashed through the gate and headed towards the gazebo. Daisuke turned into Cannonbolt and she rolled towards the van and crashed into it destroying it and sending flaming debris everywhere.

"Oh yeah. It's scary being this good," she said before she, Ben and Veemon noticed the gazebo and the chairs were all on fire. "Uh oh,"

"Hurry up and change into Arctiguana," Veemon said and Cannonbolt nodded and she turned into Arctiguana and breathed a large cloud of ice towards the fire and extinguished it and encased everything in ice. "Nice work," Veemon complimented his partner before the trio heard something and they turned to see Gordon and Betty Jean holding Plumber rifles in their hands.

"A Polar Manzardill," Gordon said.

"An alien wedding crasher. Who sent you?" Betty Jean asked Arctiguana.

"Nobody I swear," she answered.

"What is going on?" Joel asked running up with Max, Gwen, followed by Julie, Jun and Derrick who looked at Arctiguana and gasped.

"What is that?" Jun asked looking at the alien.

"This lizard was trying to ruin the wedding," Betty Jean said.

"No she was saving the wedding," Ben said standing in front of Arctiguana along with Veemon.

"Looks like she was telling the truth," Max said.

"Still, we can't take any chances. You know aliens you can't trust anybody," Betty Jean said and Julie frowned along with Arctiguana.

"Camouphlat Vaporis," Gwen whispered and the ice and nearby lake turned to steam allowing Arctiguana to escape where she saw something move and she followed it.

"I want you to promise me no more weapons for the rest of the weekend," Joel told Gordon and Betty Jean. Julie and Derrick nodded before they ran off. Arctiguana stood in the parking lot and looked around.

"Where'd he go?" she asked before she heard something behind her and she jumped away and she saw a giant monster made of sludge. "Whoa, you are one ugly pile of…." Arctiguana was cut off when she was hit by the sludge alien and she crashed into a wall and she groaned, she then jumped back and breathed a cloud of ice towards the alien who dodged and swatted Arctiguana away again. Just then a blast of ice came from behind and made the sludge alien roar before it turned and Arctiguana saw a Cryonite standing there only this one looked like an adult woman, the alien jumped down a sewer drain and escaped as the Cryonite walked towards Arctiguana.

"Are you okay?" it asked her.

"Yeah. Thanks," she replied before she ran off and the Cryonite turned back into….Julie who watched her daughter leave with a proud smile on her face. Back in the RV Daisuke was glaring at Max as were, Veemon, Ben and Gwen

"I guess I forgot to mention that the grooms parents were Plumbers and that the bride and her family are aliens," Max said.

"Aliens? They don't look like aliens," Veemon said.

"They're just in disguise for the wedding. Actually they are some of the toughest, meanest, nastiest beings in the galaxy. We call them Sludgepuppies. The Plumbers and the Sludgepuppies have been going at it for generations. But a few years ago their children Joel and Camille met and became close, a truce was forged from that single relationship. This is the first ever marriage between a human and a mud alien, this could end years of fighting," Max explained.

"And someone doesn't want this wedding to happen," Ben said.

"We better keep our eyes open, something tells me the trouble is just starting," Max said before he saw Daisuke's troubled look. "What's wrong Daisuke?" he asked her.

"When I was fighting that sludge alien. Another Cryonite appeared to help me drive it off…I didn't know there were any more Cryonite's on Earth," she answered and Max raised an eyebrow at this. The next night the two families along with Derrick, Jun and Julie were inside the large dining hall having dinner with Gordon and Betty Jean glaring at Camille's parents.

"I can't believe I get to be the flower girl, do you know we get to dance with each other?" Lucy, Camille's cousin asked Ben.

"Yeah…..great," Ben replied unenthusiastically and Lucy skipped off and Ben smashed his head against the table.

"I should watch you squirm….but I learned how to dance for three years…I could teach you," Gwen told Ben who looked up at her.

"Oh yeah, I'll think about it….not!" Ben replied, the chef impersonator glared at Camille and Joel and as the two of them held hands he snapped.

"Camille. I am not letting you marry some filthy human, without a fight," the chef said turning into its true form which roared.

"It's my ex-boyfriend! But how did he find out about the wedding?" Camille asked shocked as her ex-boyfriend smashed two tables and roared.

"That is the thing that attacked my last night, time for payback," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a green flash of light and she turned into Diamondhead, fortunately Gordon, Betty Jean, Joel, Camille and her family didn't notice but Julie, Derrick and Jun did.

"What just happened?" Jun asked.

"We'll explain later sweetie," Derrick told her.

"Without our gear we're sitting ducks," Gordon said as Camille's ex-boyfriend stretched his arm and grabbed Joel and Camille screamed.

"If I can't have Camille, then neither can you. You meat puppet," Camille's ex-boyfriend said angrily to Joel, a barrage of Diamondhead shards flew and sliced through Camille's ex-boyfriend's arm making it fall off and drop Joel.

"Back off dirt bag," Diamondhead said making the alien look at her

"A Petrosapien? What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Uh….I'm a friend of the groom," Diamondhead replied.

"Then you are no friend of mine," Camille's ex-boyfriend said as he swung his arm and Diamondhead rolled to the side and fired more shards towards the sludge alien but they sank into his chest.

"Uh oh," she said before she was punched and went flying through a wall and she landed in a large bathroom the alien jumped in after her and when Diamondhead looked up he wasn't there and she looked around. "Where are you?" she thought as the sludge alien grabbed her from behind, Diamondhead turned and punched the alien hard in the face before tackling it into the small pool and both sunk when the sludge alien started dissolving and Diamondhead swam up and turned back to Daisuke, she pulled herself out of the water and she saw Ben, Max, Gwen and Veemon run up to her.

"Well, it was a dirty job but somebody had to do it," Max said and Daisuke nodded before she shook the muck off of her.

"We are not cancelling my wedding," Camille said.

"Civilians will be at the wedding tomorrow, what if there is another alien attack?" Gordon asked.

"Maybe just put it off until after the summer," Ben said before Daisuke elbowed him in the stomach making him groan.

"At least let us bring our plumber gear," Betty Jean told Joel.

"No. no weapons," he told her.

"Everyone relax. There's no need for weapons now, the dangers over," Camille's mother said.

"I wish I could say the same," Derrick said. Later in the RV, Ben was trying to learn how to dance using a mat until Daisuke walked into the RV and she saw Ben dancing and she laughed and Ben tripped and groaned.

"Man, I'm never gonna learn at this rate," he mumbled, Daisuke walked towards him and she held out her hand to him.

"Come on. Let me help you," she told and Ben took her hand and she pulled him to his feet. "The most important thing is to not step on the girls toes,"

"Got it," he said.

"Now follow my lead. And count," Daisuke said as she started to lead Ben. "One, two, one, two, forward, back, forward, back," she said and Ben followed her lead.

"Hey. I'm dancing," he said smiling.

"See, you're not that bad," Daisuke told him before Ben smiled and accidently stepped on her foot. "OW!" she shouted jumping up and down holding her foot.

"Sorry," he apologised to Daisuke who frowned at him. The next day everyone was sitting at the gazebo as Joel and Camille held hands and Ben pulled at his collar.

"I am so proud. Just look at that tux," Max said with a smile and Daisuke, Gwen and Veemon who was now wearing a tuxedo as well rolled their eyes at him.

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not wed. Speak now or forever hold their peace," the priest said before slime hit his face and everyone turned to see Camille's parents were half transformed.

"Yeah. We have something to say," her father said, Camille's bodyguard shot slime at Joel's parents sticking them in place. "This wedding and every human here are about to be cancelled," he said as the civilians ran off.

"Mom, dad. What're you doing?" Camille asked them.

"They were behind everything that's been happening," Daisuke said.

"They set up the ex-boyfriend to keep suspicion off themselves," Max said.

"What did I tell ya, once a sludge always a sludge," Betty Jean said.

"There will be no wedding, and no truce!" Camille's father said as he grabbed Joel and lifted him into the air.

"You said you liked me," Joel said.

"We lied," Camille's father responded as Camille ran up to him.

"Stop this," she told him.

"Stay out of this Camille. It's for your own good," her mother said as she swatted her to the ground.

"That's it," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a green light as she turned into Heatblast and shot a fireball towards Camille's family sending them back and Joel hit the ground. "Oh yeah. I'm all fired up,"

"Another wedding crasher! Why do we even bother with invitations?" Camille's mother asked as she and Camille's father turned into their full alien forms. Heatblast backed away as she was thrown away and she landed on the other side of the lake. The bodyguard's arm turned into a spiked mace and he swung it at the others.

"Stingu Invisibus," Gwen chanted and two large chunks of earth flew into the air and flew at the bodyguard but flew through him, Gwen screamed as she ran away and the bodyguard followed her.

"What do we do?" Betty Jean asked.

"You guys may have agreed to leave the Plumber gear at home, but I didn't," Derrick said as he pulled out a cylinder which turned into a Plumber Rifle.

"You're a Plumber?" Ben asked Daisuke's father surprised and he nodded.

"Here," Max said handing two cylinders to Gordon and Betty Jean and they turned into Plumber pistols.

"Just like old times," Gordon said with a smile. Ben took out his blaster and he fired it at the bodyguard's head and he turned to face Ben and the hole that Ben had made repaired itself.

Oh nuts," Ben said jumping back as the bodyguard's hand turned into a mallet and slammed down where Ben used to be standing.

"Derrick! Where's Jun?" Julie asked and Derrick looked around to see Jun was missing. Meanwhile Heatblast was busy fighting Camille's parents.

"Aren't you two a little old to be playing with mud?" she asked shooting a fire blast at Camille's mother making her scream.

"Dai!" Heatblast gasped as she saw Jun running up.

"Jun! Stay back!" Heatblast warned her sister before she was grabbed by Camille's father and slammed into the ground, then she was slammed into a tree.

"Dai!" Jun shouted as her body turned into a teenage version of Daisuke's Cryonite form. Jun ran up and she punched Camille's father in the face making him stumble. "Don't you dare touch my baby sister!" she shouted standing in front of Heatblast who looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks sis," Jun looked back and smiled.

"No problem. Now, what do you say we show these two how the Motomiya sister's fight," she said to Heatblast who grinned.

"Sounds good to me," meanwhile back with the others the bodyguard continued to fight them.

"This is my special day, and nobody is going to ruin it. Especially my parents!" Camille shouted as she turned into her alien form which was more human like than her parents was and she ran towards the bodyguard and she jumped into the air and her hand turned into a mallet and she smashed him in the face sending him skidding across the ground.

"She is gonna be my wife," Joel said with a smile.

"We're sorry we were so hard on you Camille," Gordon told Camille.

"Can you ever forgive us?" Betty Jean asked her.

"Of course. That's what family is for," Camille replied before she pushed the two Plumbers out of the way as the bodyguard ran towards her and the two of them grappled with one another. Max pulled the cylinder at the back of his Plumber pistol and it started to beep and glow blue. He ran towards the bodyguard who punched him back.

"Max, you alright?" Derrick asked him and Max nodded. The bodyguard roared before he noticed Max's pistol in his chest and he gulped and a the pistol exploded and sent the top half of the sludge alien flying before it crashed into the ground and turned into a puddle of slime.

"Watch it!" Heatblast shouted as she jumped backwards from Camille's mother who grabbed her and slammed her into a tree and held her against the tree. Heatblast struggled against her grip before her fire became larger. "Bringing the heat!" she exclaimed and Camille's mother's hand turned to stone before Heatblast broke free.

"Irritating pests! You are definitely your parent's children!" Camille's mother shouted as Jun fired an ice beam towards Camille's father.

"What did they mean by that?" Jun asked.

"Talk later, fight now!" Heatblast shouted at her sister as Camille's parents merged together into a giant slime monster with two heads.

"You have been annoying little aliens!" Camille's mother said as the sludge monster grabbed Heatblast and pulled her inside. "We're putting you down for a nap. A dirt nap that is!"

"Dai!" Jun shouted as Camille's parents laughed before they gasped as their chest glowed bright red, orange and yellow and it bubbled and the slime alien turned to stone, Heatblast then smashed through and fell to the ground and she groaned as Ben, Gwen, Max, Camille, Gordon, Betty Jean, Joel, Derrick and Julie ran up to them.

"A little big for the wedding cake, but it's the thought that counts," Camille said looking up at her parents now turned to stone. Jun returned to normal and Heatblast turned back into Daisuke.

"Mom, Dad. We need to talk," Daisuke said to Derrick and Julie and Jun nodded agreeing with her sister. A few minutes later everyone was standing back in front of the gazebo.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest said and Joel and Camille kissed.

"Yeah. Best wedding ever," Ben said smiling. Later that day, everyone was inside the lodge as Joel shoved some cake into Camille and everyone laughed.

"Alright. Start taking," Jun told her parents as she and Daisuke stood in front of them.

"You're a Plumber, aren't you dad?" Daisuke asked Derrick.

"What's Plumber?" Jun asked.

"He's part of an intergalactic police force," Daisuke replied.

"That's right. That's why I let you spend the summer with Max," Derrick told her.

"But we never thought our little miracle would wind up with the Omnitrix," Julie said with a smile.

"How did you know about the Omnitrix?" Daisuke asked her mother

"And what about me turning into that alien thing?" Jun asked Julie as well.

"It's called a Cryonite sweetie. And I have something to tell you both," Julie said.

"What is it mama?" Daisuke asked her.

"I'm not human sweetie. I'm a Cryonite," and to prove her point Julie turned into a Cryonite who was an adult version of Daisuke and Jun's Cryonite forms. "And that makes you and Jun half Cryonite half human,"

"That's why you two always loved the cold and when it snowed," Derrick said.

"Cool. I always knew we were special," Jun said and Daisuke nodded.

"You know it," she said with a smile as she saw Ben walk up to her.

"Hey Dai, want to dance?" he asked with a blush on his face.

"Why not," Daisuke said and Ben smiled and both walked off and they started to dance.

"Aw," Veemon and Gwen said making the duo blush as they continued to dance.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	44. Chapter 44

Don't Drink the Water

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"You have tried my every potion, my most special herbs. I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do to stop you from getting older," and old man in a Chinese medicine shop apologised to a man in front of him.

"You will be very sorry if you cannot help me," the man in front of him threatened him.

"Well, try this. It should regrow your hair," the old man said before the other man held his hand out and it glowed red.

"Meton Weights!" he shouted and the old man glowed red and was thrown into the wall and he looked at the other man who was Hex, but he had grown old and frail with age. "Lucky Girl did not take all of my powers. I want my power, I want my youth, give it to me!" he demanded as the man dropped to the ground. "Now, what else can you give me?" he asked and the man removed a small vial of water.

"Water. From the fountain of youth, I have only a drop left…but I know where you can find more," he told Hex as he took the vial and dropped the last drop of water onto his tongue and he immediately turned younger.

"This. Is only the beginning! Now tell me where I can find more," he told the old man his eyes glowing golden. Meanwhile in Florida, Max, Ben, Gwen, Daisuke and Veemon wearing his disguise followed a tour guide as he spoke.

"Don Juan Ponce De Leon, arrived with Christopher Columbous on his second adventurous voyage to America in 1493. While in Spain, De Leon heard stories of the fountain of youth and made it his missing to find it," he said as the group stopped on a bridge. "He found this river here in St Augustine, Florida. But he never found the fountain of youth,"

"I want to know where the fountain of soda is," Ben said.

"Show some respect. This is the oldest city in North America," Gwen told her cousin.

"You can read in this text, De Leon's description of his discovery," the guide said as Max took out a pair of reading glasses.

"Now why do the words always have to be so darn small?" he asked.

"If you can't read them, maybe you need a magnifying glass. Or a big telescope," Ben said before he chuckled and Max walked off and Daisuke smacked him on the back of the head.

"The one thing old people don't like hearing is that they are old," she told Ben who walked over to a nearby fountain.

"Ah, Grandpa's not going worry about me calling him old," he replied.

"And why's that?" Daisuke asked him.

"Because he can hear me over your screaming," Ben answered pulling out a loaded water gun. "I got ya beat,"

"I heard that. What do you mean I have lead feet?" Max asked his grandson confused.

"See?" Ben asked squirting Daisuke who growled at him and he ran off.

"Get back here!" she shouted.

"I can still catch you kids," Max said running after Daisuke and Ben and Veemon and Gwen followed Max, Daisuke and Ben ran into a nearby fairground where Max stopped running to catch his breath. "If you two would slow down," he said. Ben ran into the fair and he hid behind a stand and looked around for Daisuke who was missing, he then felt something cold land on his head and he pulled off an ice cream cone, he heard a giggle and he turned to see Daisuke licking an ice cream.

"Gotcha," she said, Max finally caught up to them along with Gwen and Veemon.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked Max.

"Oh nothing. It's this Florida heat and humidity," Max answered.

"You know old people are supposed to stay indoors during the summer," Ben said.

"Who're you calling old?" Max asked him.

"He meant aged challenged," Veemon said but Max raised an eyebrow and he saw a dunking booth nearby.

"I see another way to cool off," he said walking towards the man who owned the booth. "One please," Max said.

"Sorry. This booth is out of order," the man told him and Max looked at the booth.

"Looks fine to me," Max replied. "Come on, let my grandkids throw a couple of balls," he said. "Need them to see I'm not some old fuddy duddy," he said climbing into the booth. The man then handed three balls to Daisuke, Ben and Gwen.

"Just one toss each," he told them. Ben and Gwen threw their ball but missed, Daisuke stepped up and smirked, she threw the ball and it went through the hole and Max dropped into the water.

"Oh yeah," Daisuke said.

"No. no. no!" the man shouted.

"Dude, calm down. He'll try off," Ben told him.

"How's the water Max?" Veemon asked him.

"It could be warmer on these old joints of mine," Max replied as several people started to scream and run away as Hex floated towards the dunking booth.

"You can hide from me no longer!" he shouted.

'Hex!?" Daisuke, Ben and Gwen asked.

"He looks older," Veemon said.

"Don't worry. We drained him and Charmcaster of all their power," Gwen said.

"We beat you once Hex, and we'll do it again," Daisuke said as Hex floated in front of them.

"I will deal with you pests later," Hex told them holding his staff up and he chanted. "Kalecky Erupt," and his staff fired rocks at the ground and large rocks shot out from the ground throwing Daisuke, Ben, Gwen and Veemon away. "And you now," Hex said to the man who ran off but Hex appeared in front of him. "Too much time has already past. Now tell me where it is?" he asked.

"Um…"

"Haven't you heard of the word please?" Daisuke asked running up to Hex.

"Bretov Alagoria," Hex chanted and a seat on a ride glowed and it flew off and knocked Daisuke down and shattered the tank of water Max was in and the water splashed over Daisuke and Max again. "Now, the location," Hex said picking the man up.

"I swore to keep it a secret," he answered.

"It's not nice to keep secrets," Hex said throwing the man away.

"He might be old. But man, he sure is still powerful," Veemon said.

"Going hero," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a green light and she turned into Cannonbolt and she barrelled towards hex and hit him and both went flying into a ride and rolled around it. Max ran over to the man who was stuck inside a barrel and he helped him out.

"What does he want with you?" he asked.

"Something so powerful that if the truth was revealed, the world would never be the same," the man answered. Cannonbolt and Hex flew out of the ride as it came to a stop, Cannonbolt then rolled towards Hex who swung his staff and hit her and sent her crashing into Gwen who went flying into a bumper car ride. Hex then walked towards a ride with teacups and he turned his back before turning around to see Max standing there.

"You'll have to go through me first," he told Hex.

"With pleasure," he replied firing a beam from his staff and Max took out a gadget which blocked the attack and sent him flying into a tea cup with turned over, Hex was thrown back before he saw Cannonbolt barrelling towards him, he snapped his fingers an vanished in a cloud of smoke as Ben, Gwen and Veemon ran up to Cannonbolt.

"Ben, Gwen!" Max shouted.

"Grandpa?" Ben asked running to the teacup and he and Gwen lifted it up. "You alright?" he asked before he and Gwen gasped as they saw Max was now the same age as Ben, Gwen and Daisuke.

"You know I never felt better, I almost feel like a kid again," he replied, Cannonbolt then turned back into Daisuke, but she noticed everything was bigger.

"Huh? What happened?" she asked before looking in a tall mirror and she screamed. "Agh! What the heck happened!? I'm a freaking toddler!" she shouted making everyone look at her to see her hair now reached to her shoulders, her clothes shrank to fit her new size and she was shorter than Veemon was. "So not cool," she said pouting.

"Nice to be the tall on for once," Veemon joked and Daisuke glared at him.

"You want to go mister!?" she asked him angrily.

"What did Hex do to you?" Gwen asked.

"Aside from getting rid of my grey hair, big gut and bad back?" Max asked before he ran towards a bench and somersaulted over it making a kid drop his ice cream. "I can do somersaults again,"

"Hey watch it jerk," the other kid said and Max walked off.

"That's no jerk you big meanie!" Daisuke told him walking up with a frown.

"Get lost shorty," the kid told her and Daisuke frowned as she kicked the boy in the shin making him hop up and down and he walked off as Max came back with two ice creams, and he handed one of them to Daisuke who licked it happily.

"Forget watching what I eat anymore. I got rocky road, mint chip and chunka hunka bubble, real bubble gum with each bite," Max said blowing a bubble at Gwen and it popped covering her face and Max laughed and Daisuke giggled.

"Act your age," Gwen told Max.

"How old am I again?" he asked.

"You look about ten," Ben answered.

"We need to change you back. I'm getting my spell book," Gwen said walking off.

"Wait. No aches, no pains. I want to enjoy this for a while," Max said.

"Hello. Hex is out there searching for who knows what," Gwen said.

"I never realised she was such spoil sport," Max said to Ben.

"Tell me about it," he replied and Gwen frowned.

"You're right Gwen. We'll figure things out. Right after we play tag," Max said.

"You're it!" Daisuke shouted tapping Max and she ran off. "You can't catch me," Max chuckled as he and Ben ran after her.

"This is so not happening," Gwen said.

"Hate to say it but it is," Veemon told her. Back in the Rust Bucket, Ben and Max were playing a sumo slammers video game and Daisuke was cheering them on.

"Won't work. Wrong spell. Only applies to armadillos," Gwen said reading the spell book.

"Take this," Max said as his Sumo Slammer slammed Ben's into the ground. "Nothing like a little youthful hand eye coordination,"

"I'm wondering is Hex had anything to do with this at all," Gwen said.

"If he didn't than who did?" Daisuke asked tilting her head to the side cutely.

"That guy at the booth looked like he had something to hide," Veemon said.

"You're thinking the water did something?" Ben asked him.

"We need to check it out?" Gwen said.

"How?" Ben asked.

"We can use the Elemental Breakdown Meter to test a core sample," Max said. "Right after Ben and I go skateboarding,"

"Uncle Max," Daisuke said frowning up at him.

"Fine," he said as he walked to a cupboard and he pulled out a large device and he fell under its weight. "I never knew this thing was so heavy," he groaned. A few minutes later, everyone was back at the broken booth and Max, Ben and Veemon were holding the machine up with Gwen pointed a nozzle at the water. "The machine's picking up twelve times the amount of hydrogen and oxygen," Max said.

"So instead of H2O it's H24O12?" Gwen asked.

"Yes. And it is also reading high traces of carbon," Max added. Daisuke picked up a piece of wood and saw an address on it.

"Amazing Amusement Company. 1257, Northfield Lane. Jacksonville Florida," she read. "Time to get some answers," she told the others.

"This is a crime scene. Drop the weapon son and everyone come with us," a policeman said walking up to them with another cop and both pulled out handcuffs.

"I'm too young to go to jail!" Daisuke screamed before she activated her Omnitrix and slammed down the dial and she turned into a younger version of Four Arms who had a leaner figure.

"Time to go," Veemon said as Four Arms picked up the machine and ran off with the others.

"So what happened?" Four Arms asked.

"The water's affected your aliens like it did you," Ben told her and everyone ran into the RV and Max jumped into the drivers ship but he found he was too short.

"You may need these," Four Arms said lifting Max up and she placed two large phone books under Max and he now could see out the wheel and he smiled and the RV drove off. Four Arms then turned back into Daisuke who was still a toddler, she then yawned and she jumped onto the passengers chair and fell asleep. The RV drove along the road before it pulled out in front of the destination where the dunking booth came from.

"We're here," Max told the others.

"Dai, wake up," Ben said shaking Daisuke who whined.

"Me no go. Me tired," she said sucking on her thumb, Ben chuckled as he lifted Daisuke up and swung her on his back and carried her off in a piggyback. The others smiled before they followed Ben and Daisuke towards the farm. They all arrived at the barn to see the man at the booth tied up and hanging from a hook and he looked at them.

"I warned you about not going into the booth, now you must go," he told them.

"Where's Hex?" Daisuke asked him.

"You just missed him. I had no choice," he answered, Hex who was in the nearby shed was listening and he saw a digger and he held his hand out and it flowed red and the machine glowed red and it started to transform until it turned into a bipedal robot with the front tires on its shoulders. It then smashed its way out of the shed and approached the group.

"Move or get pummeled!" Max shouted and everyone ran off as the digger chased Ben and Daisuke, they looked back at the machine which breathed fire at them. Daisuke jumped off Ben's back and she smiled.

"Going hewo... uh, hero," Daisuke said slamming down on the watch and she turned into Wildmutt only she was smaller about the size of a puppy.

"Oh great. Wildpup, what're you going to do lick that thing to death?" Ben asked and Wildpup lifted her leg and she urinated on his shoe. "Hey!" he shouted as Wildpup kicked dirt in his face and she ran towards the machine and rolled forwards.

"Hold on," Gwen told the man and he along with Veemon lowered him down.

"What does Hex want?" Veemon asked him.

"He came for the water. My name is Hector and I am the protector of the fountain of youth," Hector answered. Wildpup bit down on the tire of the machine and she was thrown into the air and she landed on the back of it and she started to bite down on it repeatedly before it short circuited and it fell down to the ground.

"Good girl," Max told her and Wildpup jumped off and panted happily and she barked.

"Nice job Daisuke," Veemon said patting his partner who licked him and he chuckled. Meanwhile Hex was floating over a swamp.

"Awakatelo Foligeto," he chanted holding his hands out which glowed red and breathed life into the nearby trees.

"Wait. So the fountain of youth is real?" Ben asked Hector.

"Yes. But it was decided back than that it would remain a secret. I only was chosen by Ponce De Leon. And bound by honour to look over it for all eternity," Hector explained.

"That was you as that Spanish soldier carved into that inscription," Max said and Hector nodded.

"So you're four hundred years old?" Veemon asked.

"Yes. Drinking the water from the fountain of youth will allow me to look over it forever," Hector answered.

"Staying young forever. That sounds like a dream come true," Max said.

"More like a nightmare. I have been unable to fall in love. To have a family like yours, only to watch them grow old while I would not. Time is your friend, not your enemy," Hector said. "Appreciate what you have,"

"I do," Max said as Wildpup groaned and she started to scratch herself with her hind leg before she turned back to Daisuke in a flash of green light and she still kept scratching.

"Fleas! Gross!" she exclaimed as Ben pulled her onto his shoulders and ran off with the others.

"But now that dark magician knows the fountains secret location," Hector said.

"And he's gotten stronger with every drink which is not good," Gwen said.

"We need to find him," Veemon said.

"But how do we reach the fountain before him?" Max asked.

"I've picked up a few things over the years," Hector said and soon everyone was in a jeep speeding through the swamp and Daisuke was in a baby seat.

"This is so uncool," she whined, suddenly four giant plants that had razor sharp beaks attacked.

"Hex!" everyone but Hector shouted as the plants attacked the jeep and lifted it into the air, everyone but Daisuke jumped out and the jeep exploding and Daisuke fell to the ground below while the others slid down the vines until Max was grabbed by his ankle.

"Help!" he shouted.

"Going hero!" Daisuke shouted as she glowed green and turned into a small Stinkfly. "Before there was Stinkfly, there was Stinkyfly," she said before flying off and she used her sharp tail to free Max and she caught him. She then saw the others grabbed by more plants, she dropped Max and she freed the others and she farted releasing a cloud gas and some of the plants withered up. She then fired goo at some of the plants blinding them and they attacked the other plants. "You heard silent but deadly? Well here's smaller and deadlier!" she exclaimed farting a massive cloud of gas and the plants all withered up and Stinkyfly caught up with the others and she turned back to Daisuke.

"Follow me, we're almost there," Hector said and everyone followed him to a large cave where they saw a large pool of water.

"The Fountain of Youth. One of life's mysteries solved," Ben said.

"Maybe Hex never found it," Gwen suggested before the cave shook and Hex emerged from the water looking as young as he once was.

"You are too late. With control of the water I shall become immortal," Hex told them. "My power is becoming greater than you could ever imagine,"

"Teewat Ligara," Ben chanted as he created a small tornado that flew towards Hex who held his hands out and he sent the tornado right back at Ben and the others and sent everyone flying and Daisuke hit a wall and she groaned along with the others.

"Now what do we do?" Max asked.

"Give up, what else. I mean, what good would Daisuke as a baby alien be anyway?" Gwen asked.

"Hey! Who you calling a baby?" Daisuke asked angrily.

"She's right Dai. Even if you went Heatblast to fry Hex, he'd blow you out like a birthday candle," Ben told her and Daisuke growled as she was enveloped in a green light and she turned into Heatblast who was smaller and about Daisuke's human form size.

"Oh man," she whined before throwing a fireball at Hex who held his hand out and the fireball was snuffed out. Heatblast then shot towards Hex who caught her punch and threw her away.

"I am working up quite a thirst," Hex said.

"Told you Dai. Told you, told you, told you," Ben said and Heatblast growled.

"Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!" she screamed as her fire glowed brightly surrounding her and the ground around her erupted in fire.

"I knew she'd go supernova hot. All four year olds have meltdowns," Ben said, Hex blocked the fire from Heatblast when he saw the water evaporating.

"No! I must be eternal!" he shouted and he shot out of the cave in a geyser of steam, the fire died down and everyone looked out from behind a rock to see Heatblast standing there with a grin.

"Oh yeah. Whose bad, whose bad. That's right. I'm bad," she said.

"Who is smart?" Gwen asked her.

"And who's going to be ten forever?" Max asked.

"You must keep drinking the water to remain immortal," Hector said. "The effects should wear off you and Daisuke shortly," he told Max.

"What about you though? You won't be able to live forever now," Gwen said.

"Yes. But it will be nice to finally start acting my age," Hector said with a smile. A few hours later Daisuke was back to normal as was Max and everyone headed to the RV.

"Good to be normal again," Daisuke said before she slipped on the step to the RV and hit the ground. "Ow. I think I threw my back and hip out," she groaned.

"I am still all powerful!" Hex shouted.

"Sure you are," Charmcaster told him as she held a now baby Hex in her arms.

"Put me down Charmcaster!" he demanded.

"You know uncle I think I will be giving the orders from now on," Charmcaster said as she carried Hex away.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	45. Chapter 45

Jun 10

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"I do not have time for this!" Four Arms shouted as she punched Vulkanus sending him skidding backwards and he teetered on a ledge of a platform. "There is no way I am missing another one of her birthdays! So I would appreciate it if you would chill out in the Null Void!" she shouted before she turned into Daisuke 10,000 who pulled out a small grenade and she pressed a button on it. She threw it at Vulkanus who was sucked into the grenade. "Some scum just can't take a hint," she said.

"Well, that was a quick victory. Hope you're not late for something," a voice said as Daisuke turned around to see Azmuth standing beside a metal sphere beside him.

"Azmuth. Yeah, I'm running late but did you finish it?" she asked him, Azmuth smiled and he patted the sphere beside him.

"Of course, you are talking to the smartest being in five galaxies. It was easier to create this time around but it's what you asked for. Hope she likes it," he told her. Daisuke smiled and she turned into XLR8 and she picked the sphere up.

"Thank you Azmuth. Are you sure you can't come?' she asked him but Azmuth shook his head.

"As much as I'd love to I can't. There are many things I need to do on Galvan Prime. But give her my best," he told her as he teleported away. XLR8 then sped off towards her headquarters. She arrived behind a thinner Max with a cybernetic hand and Ben. "I didn't miss it did it?" she asked turning back to Daisuke and both men shook their heads.

"I knew you wouldn't miss this," Ben said walking towards Daisuke and he hugged her and kissed her.

"Hey, it's not every day your daughter turns ten," Daisuke said as she and Ben turned to look at an older looking Veemon who smiled and he poked a girl who was ten years old and standing beside a Dorumon. The girl had long brown hair in a ponytail and icy blue eyes. She also wore green cargo pants, black combat boots and a white shirt with an icy blue stripe going doe the centre of it and around her neck, she turned around and smiled brightly at Daisuke.

"Mama," she cheered running up to her and Daisuke bent down and hugged her daughter.

"Happy birthday, Jun," everyone said making the girl smile. A few minutes later Jun was showing her friends both human and alien around the headquarters.

"Hey Max, can you droop this pile of garbage in the Null Void?" Daisuke asked handing the grenade holding Vulkanus inside it to Max who took it and he walked off.

"This is our danger alert. Whenever it goes off, my mama and Daddy along with Veemon go off to…you know save the world," Jun explained.

"Wow. My dad's just a boring old dentist," one of Jun's alien friends said.

"And one day, I will fight right alongside them," Jun told her friends.

"Jun Motomiya-Tennyson," a voice said and Jun turned to see Gwendolyn now with her long orange hair in a ponytail.

"Aunt Gwendolyn," Jun greeted.

"Actually, your first doofus cousin, once removed," Ben said.

"Aren't you ever going to grow up?" Daisuke asked her husband who poked his tongue out her.

"Sorry I'm missing the party. I'm still stuck here with your Aunt Jun and Grandmother Julie hunting that red dragon from the eight pit of navato," Gwendolyn said before she held her hand out. "But I got you this in the meantime," she told Jun as a portal opened up and a small rock pet jumped out and tackled Jun to the ground who giggled as her new pet licked her. Dorumon walked towards it and she sniffed it and yipped. Gwen poked her tongue out at Ben before she vanished. Max then pushed in a trolley with a cake on it.

"Happy birthday Jun!" everyone cheered and Jun blew out the candles.

"Time for presents," Max said handing her a cube, Jun took the cube and pressed the button and a hoverboard appeared.

"Whoa. The new X321. Thanks great-grandpa," Jun told Max who smiled at her.

"You're welcome kiddo," he replied. A few minutes later Jun opened more presents.

"An Aqua Limphator. Dude you rock," she said fist bumping an alien.

"I guess that leaves our gift," Ben said. Daisuke nodded and she walked towards her daughter.

"Jun, sweetie, since today is your birthday and you've been begging, I had Azmuth create something special for you," she told Jun who smiled, Daisuke handed the sphere to Jun who took it and it opened up to reveal the same type of Omnitrix that Daisuke received when she was a kid, Jun smiled as the Omnitrix jumped onto her left wrist.

"Cool, my very own Omnitrix," Jun said as Dorumon sniffed the watch. "So which of your 10,000 aliens should I try first? Do I have the Master Control?" she asked quickly and Ben chuckled.

"Slow your roll sweetheart. Your mother and I decided to start you off with ten aliens like she did, and you don't get the Master Control yet. Not until you've proven to us you're responsible enough for it," he told her daughter who frowned.

"But don't worry, I gave you some of the good old classics," Daisuke told her daughter. "As of now you have Wildvine, Stinkfly, Four Arms, Feedback, Spitter, Arctiguana, Heatblast, Eye Girl, Cannonbolt and Buzzshock. And as time goes on your Omnitrix will unlock one new alien when it thinks you're ready," Jun was a bit sad at first but she smiled at her parents and hugged them both.

"Danger Alert: Sector B-Delta-Niner," the Danger Alert said and Daisuke turned into XLR8 and Ben's Exo-suit activated.

"Got to run," XLR8 said.

"Don't you mean, we gotta run or fly," Jun asked as she activated her new Omnitrix and slammed down the dial and turned into Stinkfly. "Race ya!" she shouted to her parents taking flight and XLR8 ran after her daughter followed by Ben who flew off in his Exo-suit. At the scene of the danger a giant monster made of slime was destroying the surrounding area when it saw Stinkfly dive towards it and she swung her tail and sliced through the alien only for the damage to repair itself. XLR8 sped up and jumped into the air and she turned into Cannonbolt who slammed into the alien sending it flying.

Ben then flew in and fired rockets from his Exo-suits shoulders and they slammed into the slime alien making it roar. Stinkfly shot goo at the alien only to be swatted into a wall and was stuck to it, the alien shot goo at Cannonbolt who turned into Heatblast and tossed a fireball at it stopping the attack. Ben then tossed a Null Void grenade and the alien was sucked inside it. The Omnitrix on Stinkfly timed out and turned her back to Jun who frowned sadly. Later that day, Diamondhead rose up on a pillar of crystal before she jumped and punched a massive red alien with a large mouth on its chest and four bulbs on its arms. Ben flew in and he punched the alien who caught him and threw him away, Diamondhead and the alien grappled before she turned into Spitter and spat slime at the alien sending it back, the alien was then shocked by Buzzshock who was behind it.

"Jun!" Ben shouted as Daisuke turned into her Cryonite form and fired ice beams at the alien and froze the alien solid.

"Mom! I had him!" Buzzshock told her mother turned back to normal.

"Just wanted to make sure, okay?" she asked and Buzzshock nodded as Daisuke threw a Null Void grenade at the alien and sucked it inside. The trio returned to their home where Max was typing away. "Hey, Max. We got another one," she said tossing the grenade to Max who caught it.

"How was the first day as a team?" Max asked them.

"It sucked. They didn't let me do anything," Jun answered. "What was the point giving me an Omnitrix if you won't let me fight?" she asked her mother who frowned.

"Jun, just because you have an Omnitrix doesn't make you a hero. Your job is to watch, wait, learn and then pitch in," she told her daughter.

"How can I pitch in when you won't give me a chance?" Jun asked. "I'm outta here," she said walking off with Dorumon beside her.

"Jun!" Daisuke shouted.

"At least I've got one present that isn't useless," Jun said grabbing her hoverboard and she and Dorumon shot off.

"Where does she get that attitude from?" Ben asked scratching his head making Max and Daisuke look at him. "What?" he asked them. A few minutes later Jun was on her hoverboard with Dorumon behind her, she had her hands in her pockets when a boy with black hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes and he was wearing black pants, a grey hooded jacket.

"Cool board, but can it do this?" he asked Jun before zooming off, he then jumped off his board and it sped after him and he landed on his board and he grinned.

"But can you do this?" Wildvine asked flying past before she shot her hands at two walkways and she shot back over the boy and flipped through the air and the boy smiled.

"Okay, you win. Kind of cheated, but you win," the boy told Jun as both now sat on the statue of Daisuke 10,000. "I'm Devlin,"

"Jun Motomiya-Tennyson," Jun said. "And this is my digimon partner Dorumon," she introduced her partner who yipped.

"Duh. I saw you fighting with your parents on the mega screen," Devlin told Jun. "Nice Omnitrix, but it doesn't look like your mom's though,"

"I know. This is what hers used to look like. And used to work like before she unlocked the Master Control, it has a limiter so it always times out," Jun told him.

"It's still pretty cool," Devlin told her.

"What would be cool is that mom and dad would trust me to help out more. But they let me do squat," Jun said.

"Yours too? Join the club," Devlin said, Jun's Omnitrix then beeped.

"Jun. dinner time," Daisuke's voice came out and she sighed.

"I gotta go," she told Devlin.

"Yeah. If I'm late my dad locks me out," he replied

"If mine did that I would just sneak in through the sewer," Jun told him. "See ya," she and Dorumon then flew off on Jun's hoverboard. Devlin looked at her leaving and then at the statue of Daisuke. Later that night back at Jun and her family's home and alarm blared.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" a voice said as Jun, Daisuke and Ben ran out to the danger alert.

"Who would be dumb enough to attack us here?" Jun asked her parents.

"Everyone once in a while someone thinks he has something to prove. Let's do this together," Daisuke said to Jun.

"A real team?" Jun asked and Daisuke and Ben nodded. The room then shook and Ben and Daisuke covered Jun as a wall exploded throwing the trio to the ground.

"Miss me?" a voice asked and Daisuke and Ben gasped as they saw Kevin 11 standing in front of them.

"Kevin!?" they asked, Kevin smirked as he threw a fireball towards them and Daisuke scooped her daughter up.

"Initiate emergency lockdown!" Ben said and metal doors started to shut behind them and Kevin was sealed off from them. Daisuke put down her daughter and she turned into Four Arms.

"Jun. Go to your room," she told him.

"You just said we'd handle this guy together," Jun reminded her.

"But that was before I knew it was Kevin. Now go! Secure room J-1," Four Arms said and the floor under Jun dropped and she fell down and landed on her bed.

"There is no way I am missing out on this fight," Jun said as she saw a vent and she smiled. Meanwhile Kevin smashed through the wall and saw Four Arms and Ben in his Exo-suit.

"Did you think that would stop me?" he asked them his Diamondhead arm turning into a sharp point, he ran towards Four Arms who grabbed him and threw him away. Kevin then took flight and fired a fire stream at Four Arms and Ben but Four Arms grabbed his tail and she spun him around and threw him into the ceiling where he crashed into it and then he smashed into the ground. Four Arms jumped into the air and turned into Cannonbolt who smashed into Kevin sending them down to the bottom of the tower. "Nice work, we're exactly where we need to be. In the Null Void chamber," Kevin said as Cannonbolt turned into XLR8.

"Guess again Kevin," Ben told him as he dropped through the hole and landed beside XLR8.

"Where is it!?" Kevin asked looking around to see the chamber was now empty.

"After Animo broke in, I hid the containment unit. And now it is time for me to send you back there," XLR8 told him as she held up a Null Void grenade with her tail.

"I like my eggs scrambled," Kevin told her, Buzzshock then lifted up a vent.

"This is my chance. I'll prove to mama and daddy that I…." she said before the Omnitrix timed out and she turned back to normal. "Oh man," she whined as Ben and XLR8 looked to see their daughter stuck in the vent.

"Jun?" XLR8 asked as Kevin blew a hole in the wall and escaped. XLR8 turned into the mummy alien and she used a bandage to free Jun and bring her to the ground.

"Don't say it. You should have trusted me to help. And why did you say you moved the Null Void chamber? You have no trust in me!" she shouted at her parents before she ran off and the mummy alien turned back to normal.

"I'm so hacked off at my dad," Devlin said to Jun as both of them now sat on Daisuke's statue.

"I'm hacked off at my mom dad," Jun said.

"I was supposed to see him last night. But he was a no show," Devlin told her.

"My mama said I could help out when this one guy broke in last night, then she backed out. I could have totally helped her kick Kevin 11's butt," Jun said.

"Kevin 11? He's major trouble, I thought he was in the Null Void," Devlin said.

"He was. Oh and also my parents moved the Null Void chamber, without telling me. They don't trust me at all," Jun said.

"If Kevin escaped, there is no telling who else did. But your mom and dad will probably fix it," Devlin said.

"Or I could fix it myself," Jun said before she jumped on her hoverboard and sped off. "Come on!" she told Devlin who followed her and soon the duo were at Max's RV

"What're we?"

"Shush. My great-grandpa always goes for his morning walk right about now," Jun told him and sure enough Max walked out of the RV and walked off. Jun then walked to the RV door. "Voice recognition. Motomiya-Tennyson Four," she said and the door opened and Jun and Devlin walked inside it. "Help me look," she told him.

"For what?" he asked.

"The Null Void Chamber duh. Mama's always giving Null Void eggs to my great-grandpa. I thought he was taking them down stairs, but if the units been moved…." Jun answered.

"But how is something like that supposed to fit something that large in an RV?" Devlin asked.

"You'll see," she told him as the duo kept searching. Meanwhile back at Daisuke's headquarters she sighed sadly.

"Something on your mind?" Ben asked walking up to his wife.

"I don't know. Am I doing the right thing? Jun's always wanted to be a hero and help us out. But I wonder if I'm pushing her away even more now," Daisuke said.

"Hey don't worry. Every parent doesn't want their kids to grow up. We need to give Jun a chance, she'll earn our trust," Ben told her and she smiled at him.

"Where is it?" Jun asked pressing a button on the dash board and a disco ball dropped making her blush in embarrassment. "Don't ask," she told Devlin, she then pressed another button and a door opened up revealing an elevator. Both of them walked in and it shot down until the door opened to reveal the Null Void Chamber. "Mama thinks she's so smart," Jun said as Devlin pushed her aside and ran to the controls. "What're you doing!?" she asked and Devlin turned into Kevin 11. "You're Kevin?" she asked but Devlin fired goo at her sending her to the ground.

"Guess again loser," he told her as he opened the chamber and a bright flash of light appeared and out came a tall man with long black hair and with an x shaped scar on his chin.

"Hello son,"

"Hey dad," Devlin said turning back to normal.

"You're Kevin's son!?" Jun asked him.

"He's a real trip off the old block isn't he Dai?" Kevin asked her.

"That's not Daisuke, that's her daughter Jun," Devlin told him.

"Do you know what you've done?" Jun asked him.

"Dad we better leave," Devlin told his father before a flash of green light appeared and Jun turned into Four Arms.

'You're not going anywhere," she told them. "Devlin, you don't have to do this. You made a mistake okay but you can fix it," she told Devlin before Kevin sped towards her and punched Four Arms sending her flying back. "What in the?" she thought holding her head.

"Surprised. I guess your mother didn't tell you everything about me," Kevin told Four Arms as a blue blast hit Kevin sending him flying and he looked up to see Max standing there with a Plumber Rifle, his arm then extended and pressed a button but Kevin grabbed it and crushed it making Max groan in pain. A few minutes XLR8 and Ben along with Dorumon and Veemon arrived to see Jun and Max tied up.

"Max, Jun," XLR8 said.

"Watch out!" Veemon shouted as Devlin jumped in but XLR8 and the others dodged and XLR8 turned into Four Arms.

"Not much of a trap. Was I supposed to think my own family tied themselves up?" she asked.

"Oh Dai, you always were too smart for me, or was that the other way around?" Kevin asked sitting atop the Null Void chamber.

"Kevin," Four Arms growled as Kevin sped down beside Devlin who turned back to normal.

"And you've already met my son Devlin," Kevin said. "I should thank you, for all that time in the Null Void, I was able to absorb a few tricks from all those aliens you locked in there," he said and his body started to morph. His body now had Heatblast's torso, right tentacle structure, head and left wing structure. He had Four Arm's torso, left arm, legs and four arms, he had Ghostfreak's head, he had Wildmutt's lower arms, Upgrade in the form of a tentacle, XlR8's tip of the tail on Upgrade's tentacle. He had a Null Guardian's tentacles at the bottom of his body and he had Stinkfly's wings. "Daisuke Ten Thousand. Meet Kevin Eleven Thousand!" he shouted and he slammed his right tentacle at Four Arms who jumped back and jumped over the tentacle before she jumped and punched Kevin sending him crashing into the wall, Kevin then grabbed a piece of metal and he threw it at Four Arms who smashed through it only for Kevin to wrap his Upgrade tentacle around her and he electrocuted her and then smashed her into the roof and then into the ground where she turned into Daisuke. "Time to finish this," Kevin said but his son stood in front of her.

"Dad stop, you've proved you're the best. We can go now," he said but Kevin grabbed his son.

"You think I have something to prove? I already know I'm the best. I'm doing this because I want to," he told his son throwing him away and Devlin started to cry. Daisuke turned into Four Arms and punched Kevin sending him through the roof and Four Arms followed him, Ben meanwhile untied Jun and Max, Jun then heard her Omnitrix beep and cycle through all her aliens and she smiled.

"There's only one hero who can stand against the new Kevin," Jun said slamming down on her Omnitrix. Meanwhile above ground Kevin 11,000 smashed through the ground and he threw Four Arms away and she smashed into the ground, she then turned into Diamondhead and held her arm, Kevin then let loose a Blitzwolfer sonic howl and Diamondhead's skin cracked and she collapsed and turned back to Daisuke who passed out. Kevin approached her but Greymatter stood in front of her mother.

"Not so fast," she said before turning into Spitter and she spat slime at Kevin sending him back, then she turned into Feedback whose antenna hit the slime and electrified it and this in turn electrocuted Kevin.

"How are you changing so fast?" he asked Feedback who turned into Jun.

"The Omnitrix decided that it was time for me to use the Master Control, instant hero switches at my command," she said before Kevin grabbed her.

"That still won't save you," he told her.

"Maybe not. But I will," Devlin said as he flew in and threw a large pillar at his father and send him crashing into a wall and Jun hit the ground and Devlin ran up to her. "I'm sorry. This wasn't how is was supposed to happen," he told her as Kevin smashed the pillar to pieces. "Now I see why you spent my whole childhood in the Null Void!" Devlin told his father turning back into his hybrid form and Jun turned into XLR8 and both rushed him only for Kevin to punch them and he slammed Devlin to the ground and then punched XLR8 and she hit the ground and turned back to Jun and passed out and Daisuke saw this and her face morphed into an furious one, Kevin laughed maniacally before a massive fist slammed down on him and Way Big glared at him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Way Big roared as she started to repeatedly punch Kevin creating a massive crater as she did so, soon Kevin was lying in the crater and Daisuke held Jun in her arms.

"I'm alright Mama, here I got you something," she said holding out a Null Void grenade, Kevin sped up and knocked both of them down and he cracked his neck and limbs.

"That the best you got Motomiya?" he asked as the grenade rolled under him and sucked him inside.

"Goodbye dad," Devlin said looking at the grenade, Max, Ben, Dorumon and Veemon ran up and Max picked up the grenade.

"I've got a special place for you this time," he told Kevin.

"So how did I do today?" Jun asked as Ben picked her up.

"You did great today," he told her.

"That you did," Daisuke said making Jun smile.

"So can I keep the Master Control and access all of your aliens?" she asked her mother.

"Don't push your luck squirt," Daisuke replied and Dorumon yipped happily. Devlin walked off before Max's robot arm stopped him.

"You're putting me in the Null Void aren't you?" he asked and Jun gasped and she ran and stood in front of Devlin.

"We could," Ben said.

"Or you could stay with us, and be part of our family," Max told him.

"That is, if it's alright with you kids," Daisuke said and Jun and Devlin looked at each other.

"Yes!" Jun answered hugging Devlin tightly and he gulped and blushed slightly.

"Oh boy here we go again," Ben groaned and Daisuke laughed at her husband's expression, the others soon laughed as well.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	46. Chapter 46

Ready to Rumble

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Cowabunga!" Daisuke cheered as she, Veemon, Ben, Gwen and Max slid down a grassy hill on giant blocks of ice, they reached the bottom of the hill and Daisuke jumped off. "Let's try the big hill next," Daisuke said pointing to the larger hill behind them.

"I think sitting on that block of ice gave you brain freeze," Gwen told her.

"Yeah, it'll take forever to get up there," Veemon said.

"Do you guys ever tire of being wrong?" Daisuke asked her friends as she turned into XLR8 in a flash of green light and she grabbed her ice block and she sped up the large hill.

"Presenting….XLR8 On Ice!" XLR8 said before she sat on the ice block and she used her tail to push her off down the hill. "Bonsai! Toot Toot!" she shouted speeding past her friends, she then sped towards some more people in the park and she sped past a man about to eat a hotdog but she grabbed it. "Thanks," she told the man before she ate the hotdog, she then went flying and she screamed as she skidded to a stop in front of a boy and his mother.

"Mommy, why did that weird thing with a tail wet herself?" he asked and XLR8 looked down to see the water had melted and her visor closed over her face hiding her blush of embarrassment. Later that night, Gwen walking into the RV to see Ben using her laptop.

"What're you doing?" she asked him.

"Is this a trick question?" Ben asked back. "I'm going online to check up the new Sumo Slammer game,"

"Not without asking first," Gwen told him.

"Okay. Can I please borrow your laptop?" he asked her.

"No way," Gwen snapped.

"And that's why he didn't ask you Gwen. Come on, why do you even tell him to ask if you're just gonna say no?" Daisuke asked her friend.

"Yeah. It's not like he's gonna break it," Veemon said before Ben ran off with the laptop and into the bathroom where he sat on the toilet and opened the laptop and tapped keys.

"Come on, work," he silently begged the laptop.

"Ben! Get out here, my whole life is on that hard drive!" Gwen shouted at him.

"One minute!" he shouted back.

"Ben. Get out here before I break down the door," Daisuke told him and he sighed before he poked his head out of the door.

"Hey, why don't we go out and do something together. You can even pick this time Gwen," he told his cousin.

"Anything?" she asked and Ben nodded but he soon regretted it and later that night he and the others were leaving a building. "I love listening to modern poetry, don't you Ben?" Gwen asked him.

"Two words. Boring," he replied.

"That's one word," Veemon said and Ben walked off and Daisuke followed him and both saw a poster on the side of the building.

"Tough enough to be the champion? Prove it in the ring and win the ten thousand dollar prize. Hello new computer," Ben said.

"Ben? New computer what're you….?" Daisuke asked him before she gasped. "You broke Gwen's laptop?" she whispered.

"It was an accident!" he whispered back. "Please Dai help me," he begged and Daisuke nodded.

"There's an old saw mill I want to go and check out," Max said walking up to them.

"Sure, you guys go and do that. Me and Ben have to go to bed now," Daisuke said yawning.

"Okay. If you're sure," Max said and the trio walked off, Ben and Daisuke nodded and they ran another direction towards a large arena, they went inside and saw a large giant of a man slam a smaller man into the ground and the crowd cheered as the bell rang.

"None of you can stop the immovable object!" the wrestler shouted.

"We'll see about that," Ben said and Daisuke nodded before she ran off. The wrestler was pandering to the crowd when Four Arms jumped in making the crowd gasp, the wrestler then turned around to face Four Arms.

"Who're you supposed to be?" he asked her.

"They call me Four Arms," she answered, the wrestler ran towards her but Four Arms sidestepped and slammed her top two arms into the wrestler's back and she then picked him up and threw him into the ropes and he bounced back towards her and she punched him sending him to the ground and the referees ran up.

"One, two, three. The winner Four Arms!" he shouted and the crowd cheered and Four Arms posed as cameras took pictures.

"So, where's my prize money?" she asked the referee.

"Prize money? This is an elimination contest. You've got to beat everybody. Ten maybe fifteen matches," he answered.

"That's going to take all night," Four Arms said.

"Take it up with Mr Grady, it's his show," the referee told her and a man wearing a white suit with a cowboy hat walked up with a lady on his arm. Four Arms gulped and she ran off.

"Wait. I want to talk to you," Mr Grady said chasing Four Arms who turned a corner and ran into a room where Ben was waiting.

"Well?" he asked her.

"It's an elimination event. That means I have to stay like this for hours," Four Arms answered.

"Sorry. I didn't know it was an elimination fight," Ben replied as Mr Grady ran into the room.

"There you are. Why did you run off like that?" he asked Four Arms.

"She needed to talk to me about something," Ben answered for her.

"And who are you?" Grady asked him.

"I'm her manager," Ben answered with a grin.

"Is that so?" Grady asked and Ben nodded and he chuckled and handed a card to him. "H.E Grady. Event promoter, your wrestler has got headliner written all over her. Where did you find her?" he asked Ben.

"She just showed up one night," he answered and Four Arms nodded agreeing with him. The next fight Four Arms was in had her squaring off against a man who had one arm that was like a lobster or a crab and he had three extra legs on his side, jumped at a dazed Four Arms and landed on her shoulder and he clamped down on her neck, Four Arms roared as she pulled him off and delivered a tombstone pile driver to him knocking him out. The next round had a one eyed man thrown into the turnbuckle where a massive man who was actually a large alligator roared and grabbed his opponent and threw him out of the ring and he crashed into the announcers table. On the other side of the ring, a man who had spikes on his arms a long hair was thrown to the ground by his opponent who jumped into the air only for the other man's hair to spike up like a porcupine and his opponent left the ring on a stretcher with quills in his backside.

"The winners of this bout, Gator Boy and Porcupine!" the referee shouted and the crowd cheered.

"Bring them on," Four Arms said and Ben nodded. The next round, Four Arms stood across from Porcupine whose quills stood on end.

"Let's get it on!" the referee shouted and both opponents charged each other with Four Arms shoulder tackling Porcupine sending him into the ropes, he bounced back and turned into a ball and hit Four Arms and jumped onto her back and tried to put her in a sleeper hold, Four Arms flipped over and slammed Porcupine into the mat and when he tried to get up he found his hair had stuck into the mat and Four Arms stood on his chest. "One, two, three," the referee said and the bell rang, Four Arms raised her arms and the crowd was deafening. Later on, Four Arms and Ben were in their locker room while Ben ate a hamburger.

"You know, I could get used to being a manager," he told Four Arms who smiled at him.

"Of course. All you have to do is eat food and shake hands. I do all the hard work," she told him before she walked off and Ben shrugged, the door then slammed open and Gator Boy walked in.

"Where is Four Arms?" he asked Ben.

"Sorry. She went to the bathroom, but if you guys want an autograph I can help maybe," Ben answered.

"You got a big mouth kid. But so do I!" Gator Boy shouted as he snapped his jaws at Ben who rolled through his legs and ran off.

"What're you doing? He's just a kid," Porcupine told him.

"The same kid who manages the girl who kicked your butt. If we scare him off, maybe the big girl takes a dive," Gator Boy said and both chased Ben who hid behind a wall but Gator Boy smashed through it and snapped his jaws making Ben run away and both Gator Boy and Porcupine smirked. Back at the RV, Max, Veemon and Gwen walked in to find that Daisuke and Ben were not there.

"Didn't Daisuke and Ben say they were turning in for the night?" Max asked.

"Yeah. But….where could they be if they're not here?" Gwen asked worried.

"Guys. Look at this," Veemon said as Max and Gwen looked at Veemon who was watching the TV and they all saw Four Arms wrestling Porcupine.

"I don't believe it," Max said in disbelief.

"Believe it. Oh Ben and Daisuke are in so much trouble," Gwen said with a smirk.

"They have to have a reason for lying to us," Veemon reasoned.

"Well let's go ask them," Max said and Gwen and Veemon nodded. Soon all three of them had ringside seats as the lights dimmed.

"Ladies and gentlemen. This next bout is for the grand prize of ten thousand dollars. Winner take all!" the announcer said. "Making his way to the ring. Gator Boy!" Gator Boy walked to the ring as fireworks went off and he roared.

"That's one big gator," Veemon said and Max and Gwen nodded.

"And his opponent. The one, the only…Four Arms!" the announcer shouted and Four Arms jumped through the smoke and fireworks and raised her arms into the air and the crowd went wild. She walked to the ring with Ben beside her and she climbed in and she and Gator Boy walked into the centre of the ring.

"You're pretty tough when you pick on kids. But let's see you try that on me," Four Arms told Gator Boy.

"I'm going to drop you like a bag of dirt," he replied and both he and Four Arms butted heads and growled.

"Go to your corners and come out fighting at the bell," the referee told them but they ignored him, he sighed and walked off and the bell rang and both grappled with each other, Four Arms threw Gator Boy into the ropes and he bounced off and hit the ground, Four Arms grabbed his leg.

"Losing is not an option. I've got too much at stake here," Gator Boy told her, he then kicked her off and put her in a full nelson, Four Arms broke free and she picked up Gator Boy and slammed him into the ground when she felt something hit her in the butt.

"Ow!" she shouted seeing Porcupine jump into the ring.

"Two against one!? That's not fair!" Ben shouted from the apron.

"Oh, like someone with four arms instead of two is not fair. Now get off the apron!" the referee shouted at Ben, Four Arms pulled out the quills and she started to feel dizzy and she collapsed and Mr Grady chuckled.

"Don't you love show business?" he asked and Porcupine and Gator Boy jumped onto Four Arms.

"One….two….." the referee said.

"Oh man," Four Arms said, as the ref's hand came down for three Ben jumped in and hit Gator Boy with a chair making him roar in pain, he turned around and snarled at Ben who gulped.

"Ben!" Max and Gwen shouted, Four Arms roared and she threw Porcupine off her and she grabbed Gator Boy and slammed him to the ground, she then grabbed his tail and spun him around the ring and she tossed him into Porcupine before she jumped onto the turnbuckle and then she dived off it and slammed into both of them.

"One…two…three!" the referee shouted. "Your winner. Four Arms!" he shouted and Four Arms smiled and she took a bow to the crowd as Mr Grady handed the check to Ben who grinned at it.

"We did it!" Ben cheered as he and Four Arms walked down the sidewalk. "Now we need to buy Gwen a new laptop and then…."

"Give me the rest of the money. I did do the work," Four Arms said and Ben nodded.

"What're we going to do?" they heard Gator Boy asked and they both saw Gator Boy and Porcupine standing in front of a car. "We will get your money. Just don't hurt our mama,"

"Hurt our mama?" Ben asked.

"Sorry. But you knew the risks. Now your mother is going to make a nice end table," the driver of the car said before driving off.

"What was that about?" Ben asked walking up to Gator Boy and Porcupine.

"We got involved with some gangsters and we owe them money, or they will kick us off our farm. They're holding our mother as collateral, but since we lost the prize money. There is no telling what will happen," Gator Boy said.

"You got a big mouth you know that?" Porcupine asked him.

"Maybe we can help out?" Four Arms suggested.

"We don't know where they are keeping her," Gator Boy told them.

"They said they were going to turn her into an end table. Is there an old lumber mill around here?" Ben asked them and they nodded. Soon the foursome were walking towards the abandoned saw mill. They walked inside, once Four Arms, Gator Boy, Porcupine and Ben walked inside the saw mill, lights turned on and several men holding lead pipes walked into view.

"Isn't this a surprise?" a voice asked and a man wearing a red and black suit and carrying a walking stick appeared. "I thought you were going to get me that money,"

"They did," Ben said handing the check to him.

"Well, well. This is a surprise. And I have one of my own," the man said as he pressed a button and a light shone down on a woman tied to a log that was on a ramp just above a large sawblade.

"There's mama!" Porcupine exclaimed.

"That's your mama?" Four Arms asked them.

"Her folks say we take after our pa," Gator Boy answered.

"What have I told you boys about getting involved with the wrong people," their mother told Porcupine and Gator Boy.

"Yes mama," they replied.

"You didn't think I was going to let this many witnesses live did you?" the man in the suit asked. "Finish them off," he told his goons who all ran towards Ben, Porcupine, Gator Boy and Four Arms. Four Arms grabbed two goons and smashed their heads together before she slammed them into the ground, Ben ducked under a pipe swung by a goon and he jumped into the air and dropkicked him and he went flying. Gator Boy swung his tail and sent a thug flying when a chain wrapped around his mouth and more goons jumped onto him and tried to bring him down. Porcupine rolled to the side as one thug swung his pipe down, he then jumped into the air and kicked the thug in the face. He then ran towards his brother to help when another goon tossed a chain and wrapped it around his legs and he fell to the ground. Four Arms ran up and she shoulder tackled the man sending him flying into a stack of lumber.

"Help!" Gator Boy and Porcupine's mother shouted, Ben ran towards her and he tried to break the ropes.

"Hold on," he told her. "Four Arms, I need some help!" he called to her.

"On it," she replied as she grabbed a goon and slammed him into the ground hard. She then ran towards Ben and she grabbed the log that Gator Boy and Porcupine's mother was tied too and she lifted it off the track and ripped the ropes apart.

"It's so difficult to find good help these days," the thug boss said. "Looks like I'll have to close this freak show down myself," he said.

"Actually…." Ben told him and he turned to see Ben holding a blower. "Another One Bites the Sawdust," he said and the blower blew out saw dust into the thugs face making him cough and spit. Four Arms then came up behind him and picked him up and slammed him to the ground and she stepped on his chest. "One. Two. Three! Winner and still champion!" Ben shouted making Four Arms laugh. A short time later, the sun was rising and the police were taking the thugs and their boss away.

"We're sorry ma, we should have never gotten involved with those guys," Gator Boy told his mother. "We thought we were doing the right thing,"

"At least you boys fessed up and took responsibility," she replied.

"But now we don't have enough to save our farm. We're ten thousand dollars short," Porcupine said and Four Arms looked at Ben who nodded and he took out the cheque and handed it to Four Arms.

"Here," she said walking up to the family and she handed the check to Gator Boy.

"The prize money? We can't take this. You won it fair and square," he told her.

"Trust me. You guys need it more than I do," she said.

"I don't know what to say. No one's ever been this nice to us," Porcupine said as he hugged Four Arms.

"Ouch. I had to make friends with a porcupine," she mumbled. Later that morning, Daisuke and Ben walked into the RV and saw Max washing the dishes and Gwen and Veemon looking at them.

"Did you two enjoy last night?" Max asked them.

"Yeah. Slept like a log," Ben answered.

"Don't lie to us Ben. We know you and Daisuke were up all night at that wrestling show," Gwen told him. "I know you're not that smart. But you actually convinced Daisuke to help you, how could you?" she asked him.

"I can explain," Ben said. "I broke your laptop so I convinced Daisuke to help me get some prize money by wrestling a bunch of guys but then we ended up helping two of the wrestlers rescue their mom and we gave the prize money to them so we I can't get you a new laptop and I'm so sorry,"

"You think you broke my laptop?" Gwen asked and Ben nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll do your chores for a week," he told her.

"Why not," Gwen said shaking her hand and Ben went off to clean the dishes before Gwen opened her laptop and it worked perfectly.

"It's not broken," Daisuke said.

"Nope. I just added a fingerprint scanner so that only I can use it," Gwen said and Ben's eyes went wide and Daisuke's did as well before she laughed.

"You got played Ben," she told him.

"Oh man," Ben groaned as he kept washing the dishes.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	47. Chapter 47

Dai 10 Versus The Negative 12 Part One

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

A helicopter was flying through a city and two men wearing black ski masks were inside, one of them opened a duffel back whish was filled with diamonds. "The perfect crime. We got the loot, and we made a clean getaway," he said as Stinkfly appeared beside them.

"I wouldn't say that. The name's Stinkfly and this joyride is over, land this thing, now!" she told the two crooks and the one who was not flying the plan took out a rifle and started to fire blue energy bolts towards her but she dodged them and took off the helicopter chasing her. "You want to play rough huh?" she asked them. "Fine. Now you see me, and now you don't," she sprayed goo from her eyes and hit the front of the helicopter blinding the robbers, she then shot goo at the helicopter's main rotor and stuck it in place.

"We out of control. We're going to crash," the pilot said, both robbers jumped out of the helicopter before it crashed into the river and deployed parachutes when Stinkfly flew in and grabbed them both and threw them onto the ground as the police approached, she then flew onto a high building's roof and turned back into Daisuke.

"This is almost getting too easy," she said to herself. "Isn't there a villain left out there to give me a challenge?" she asked, unknown to her the Forever Ninja was looking at her from a few buildings away. The next day Max was carrying some bags for a young blonde haired blue eyed boy who was wearing a purple basketball jersey and grey shorts and tennis shoes as they walked towards the RV.

"Thanks for driving me home from summer camp Mr Tennyson, with my parents out of the country and my grandpa sick with the flu, I thought I might have had to walk home," the boy said to Max making him chuckle.

"What're old friends for? And I know you're going to like Ben, Gwen and Daisuke they are a lot of fun," he told the boy opening the door to the RV. "Hi guys. This is Cooper. The grandson of an old Plumber buddy of mine and…."

"Doofus! Give me it! You're wasting time!" Gwen told Ben as both wrestled over the phone.

"I heard it first. I get to call," Ben told Gwen.

"Okay it's time to pick the winner caller for the premiere of Space Pirates Four: The Revenge of Blorg and meet the cast at a special VIP party after the movie," a man over the radio said as Gwen wrestled the phone free and dialled the number before the man on the radio spoke again. "Hello, you're lucky caller number ten, what's your name?" the man asked.

"Daisuke Motomiya," Ben and Gwen froze and both glared at Daisuke who was sitting on her bed with her mobile phone to her ear and she poked her tongue out.

"Well, Daisuke Motomiya you will be able to watch the premiere of Space Pirates Four: The Revenge of Blorg along with a friend," the man said.

"Great," Daisuke said with a victorious smirk on her face as she and the man hung up.

"You don't even like that movie!" Ben told her.

"So you think. But the truth is, I won the tickets and you two didn't," Daisuke replied with a smug grin.

"I have two tickets for the premiere. My uncle worked on the set, I'd be happy to give the spare ticket to one of you," Cooper said and Gwen pushed Ben out of the way.

"Where are my manners? Hi Cooper, I'm Gwen. I would love to go to the premiere with you," she told Cooper.

"Back off cootie queen. I got dibs on that ticket," Ben told Gwen and both glared at each other.

"This should be interesting," Max said and Daisuke and Veemon both nodded their heads agreeing with him. Meanwhile in a Fort Knox, a group were on a tour and were standing in front of the vault, the group walked off except for three of them and they walked towards the vault.

"Halt! You will be escorted back to the villain section of this base," a guard told them, the trio removed their trench coats and hats to reveal, Acid Breath, Thumbskull and Frightwig.

"There's no need for violence," Acid Breath said as the Circus Freaks stepped aside and Sublimino was standing behind them and he took out his pocket watch and swung it back and forth. Back with the others, the Rust Bucket was speeding down the highway.

"And I've always been pretty good with electronics, you know computers and stuff like that," Cooper said.

"Well, try this out. It's the new XT9000 with satellite uplink, use it whenever you want," Gwen told Cooper.

"No fair. That's bribery!" Ben shouted angrily.

"Then what do you call this?" Gwen asked pulling out a basket of goods with the words To Cooper on it.

"Unlike you Gwen, we're not all as selfish and snobbish as you. Some of us enjoy sharing," Ben said.

"I'm telling Grandpa," Gwen told him.

"What? That you're a doofus?" Ben asked.

"Ben! Get up here!" Max told him.

"Busted," Gwen said.

"You too Gwen," Max added and Gwen gasped before they walked to the front of the RV to see Daisuke, Veemon and Max looking at a screen.

"Take a look at this," Daisuke told them and Ben and Gwen saw the Circus Freaks walk through a hole in the vault at Fort Knox.

"This just came from Fort Knox," Veemon said as Acid Breath breathed acid at the camera destroying it.

"So what was up with those freaks on the video?" Cooper asked standing behind the others.

"It's a video of music. I mean a music video for that new band...uh…" Ben stammered.

"Psycho Circus Freaks," Gwen said making Ben nod.

"That lame excuse is the best you could come up with? My granddad was a Plumber too ya know. He told me everything about you guys, the digimon, the Omnitrix and the spell book and everything else," Cooper said and everyone looked at Max who shrugged. "So what is up with those freaks?" he asked them again. Soon the RV arrived at Fort Knox.

"Maybe Cooper should stay here," Max suggested.

"I'll keep an eye on him grandpa," Ben said and Gwen growled at him. The group were walking into the building only they saw no one around.

"Where is everyone?" Veemon asked when they heard clucking and saw the guards acting like chickens.

"They've all been hypnotised to think they're chickens," Max said.

"Since when do the Circus Freaks hypnotise people?" Ben asked.

"They don't. But Sublimino does, but this doesn't make sense. Are they working together now?" Daisuke asked walking to the vault door to see it melted through. "Now this is Acid Breath's work," she said.

"Acid puke? Gross with a capital G," Gwen said before energy bolts started to fly around them and everyone saw three guards firing at them.

"Why are they firing at us? We're the good guys," Cooper said as they all hid behind cover.

"We get that a lot," Veemon told him. "Trust me," Daisuke then noticed the two hypnotised guards were in the firing line.

"They're going to get fried," she said as she was enveloped in a flash of green light and she transformed into XLR8.

"Whoa. that's' even cooler than grandpa described it," Cooper said making XLR8 smile at him before she blew a raspberry at Ben and Gwen, she then sped off and grabbed the two guards and placed them in barrels and she sped up to the balcony and stood in front of the other three guards.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you," she told the guards who simply fired at her and she dodged the blasts. "Looks like the feeling is not mutual," she mumbled before she took out the guards, something then hit the balcony and she fell and hit the ground as two more guards approached and they aimed their rocket launchers at Ben, Gwen, Max and Veemon when a forklift suddenly slammed into them and drove them into a wall. Everyone then looked to see Cooper standing there.

"How'd you do that?" Veemon asked him.

"I said I was pretty good with electronics," he answered. XLR8 ran into the vault and she saw all the gold was still there.

"All the gold is still here?! The circus freaks break into the toughest bank in the world, hypnotise the guards into thinking they are chickens and then leave all the gold behind, does this sound sketchy to anybody?" she asked as the others walked up to her.

"Maybe they weren't after the gold. Check out this," Cooper said pointing to a hole in the ground, everyone walked into the hole and down a flight of stairs and XLR8 sped down before she turned back into Daisuke in a green flash of light.

"Whoa. What is this place?" she asked.

"A blast from the past. It's an old Plumber base," Max answered her.

"Like the one in Mt Rushmore?" Ben asked.

"Not exactly. At the height of the Plumbers some of these satellite bases were set up around the country in secret locations like this one. Once we brought down Vilgax the first time, these annexes were not needed anymore. So we eventually shut them all down," Max explained.

"But why would the Circus Freaks and Sublimino break into an old Plumber base?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know. And that is what bothers me," Max answered not noticing something was missing.

"What a piece of junk, why do we even need this thing!?" Acid Breath asked holding a strange device in his hands when a cable shot down and grabbed the device and pulled it towards the Forever Ninja.

"Is there a problem?" the Forever King asked walking into view.

"Yeah. It's bad enough you stick us with the nerd over there," Acid Breath said pointing at Sublimino. "But we pull off the heist of the century and don't even have a gold tooth to show for it!"

"I find your lack of faith disturbing. Mr Breath? Or may I call you Acid?" the Forever King asked.

"From now on you call me boss. Because I am taking over this operation," Acid Breath said.

"Well, if we're doing this. Allow me to cast my vote," The Forever King said and the Forever ninja jumped into the air and Frightwig swung her hair but it wrapped around Acid Breath and the ninja kicked Frightwig away and Thumbskull ran up to him but he was thrown into a crate. "Now that's over with. Let's get done to business, shall we?" he asked them. The Rust Bucket was driving down the road by itself freaking out Ben and Gwen.

"Who is driving?" Ben asked Max.

"Autopilot," he answered as he brought down a screen which had a map of the country with several dots on it. "These dots represent the shutdown plumber bases across the country," he explained.

"Why is the one in Seattle flashing?" Daisuke asked him.

"That's not good," Veemon said.

"And it can't be a coincidence," Max added. "Unfortunately even in turbo mode we won't make it in time to stop them,"

"Well while you guys were playing four square I tampered with the boosters," Cooper said and Max ran to the driver's seat.

"Alright. Let's put the spurs to her and see if she has some extra giddy up," he said pressing a button on the dash and the RV turned into turbo mode and it blasted off at an incredible speed of five hundred miles an hour.

"Kids got some skills," Ben said as the RV sped towards Seattle and soon as night fell the RV was nearing the city.

"We're coming up to Seattle. We should throw the anchor out and slow this puppy down," Max said.

"Uh oh," Cooper said.

"Please tell me you didn't forget the improved brakes to go with the improved boosters!" Gwen begged him.

"Don't worry, I got this," Daisuke said as she climbed out to the roof of the RV and turned into Diamondhead and she sent crystals from her feet into the roof to steady herself, she then fired crystals in front of the RV which grew but the RV smashed through them. "So much for speedbumps,"

"Daisuke! I hate to brake this to you, but we need an anchor here," Max told her and Diamondhead created an anchor made of crystal and she threw it into the road behind the RV and it slowly came to a halt outside the space needle. Diamondhead then turned back to Daisuke and she jumped off the RV's roof as the others walked out.

"What did I tell you? No problem," Daisuke said.

"Tell that to the city road crew," Ben told her as people ran out of the space needle screaming as wasps chased them.

"Okay, I knew the circus freaks had flies but wasps?" Daisuke asked before she was slammed into a car by the wasp swarm and she turned into her Cryonite form as Clancy appeared in front of her.

"Clancy!?" Ben asked.

"The bug guy?" Gwen asked.

"I thought he was gone for good," Daisuke said as Clancy sent a swarm of wasps towards Daisuke who made a wall of ice in front of everyone but the wasps smashed through it. She then fired ice shards at Clancy which tore apart his outfit and Daisuke gasped as she saw Clancy was now a giant bug and he spewed wasps at the group and they grabbed Cooper and lifted him into the air.

"Galeas Zipuctus," Gwen chanted and she created a tornado that went after Cooper and it blew Clancy away and brought Cooper down to the ground safely.

"Thanks you saved my life," Cooper told Gwen.

"What're friends for?" she asked poking her tongue out at Ben who frowned. Everyone then ran into the space needle and ran into the elevator.

"The plumber annex is near the top. The circus freaks must still be up there," Max said as the elevator shot up before it something was heard on top of the elevator and someone ripped the top off, everyone looked up to see it was Rojo wearing a new suit of alien tech this time.

"Rojo?" Ben asked.

"How did she get her alien tech back?" Gwen asked.

"Sorry. This lift is no longer in use," Rojo said as she cut the cables to the elevator and she shot up while the elevator flew back down to the ground and Rojo laughed.

"We're gonna be pancakes!" Ben shouted

"Not yet! Emergency stop!" Daisuke shouted as she turned into Diamondhead and stuck both her arms through the sides of the elevator and it skidded to a stop and everyone sighed with relief. Soon the group were on a lift made of crystal that Diamondhead rose to the plumber annex and everyone jumped off to see Charmcaster and Rojo trashing the place searching for something.

"Charmcaster? Is there anyone who doesn't hate us involved in this?" Gwen asked.

"You should have seen their faces when I cut the main cable," Rojo told Charmcaster.

"How come you got to slam them instead of me?" Charmcaster asked her.

"Just lucky I guess," Rojo answered with a smirk.

"If you two are done. We need to keep looking for what we need," a voice said making Diamondhead and Veemon gasp as they saw a giant spider and a walking mummy approach Rojo and Charmcaster.

"Mummymon and Arukenimon? How are they alive?" Veemon asked.

"Hello Daisuke! You are a little late from a visit from Dr Animo," Diamondhead turned around to see Animo standing there with a mutated bat that screeched and sent a shockwave at Diamondhead and cracked her skin and sent her flying out through a large hole and she skidded across the top of the space needle and she turned back to Daisuke.

"Daisuke. Are you alright?" Ben asked running out to her as Animo and his bat followed them along with Charmcaster, Rojo, Mummymon and Arukenimon.

"You're still alive?! You're making me look bad," Rojo said as she fired a laser blast from her wrist cannon.

"Vortress Nebulae," Ben chanted and a teal shield appeared in front of him and deflected the blast.

"An invisible force spell? You've had my spell book all this time and that's all you got? Either you're too stupid to use the more complex spells, or you are too scared. You're not sorcerer, you're a joke," Charmcaster told Ben who growled in anger.

"How are you two alive? We saw MaloMyotismon destroy you," Veemon said to Mummymon and Arukenimon.

"Charmcaster brought us back, and we're no longer data. We are flesh and blood," Arukenimon answered.

"Now we can exact our revenge on you two and the rest of the DigiDestined," Mummymon said.

"Daisuke?" Veemon asked and his partner nodded before pulling out her digivice which glowed bright blue. "VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO….EX-VEEMON!" Veemon shouted as he digivolved into his champion form. Ben activated his Exo-suit and charged at Charmcaster and Rojo, Daisuke turned into Heatblast and she ran at Animo and his mutated bat which roared as she threw fireballs at it. Ex-Veemon jumped at Mummymon and Arukenimon.

"SPIDER THREAD!" Arukenimon shouted shooting cables towards the dragon.

"CRITICAL CRUNCH!" he shouted snapping his jaws and snapping the cables in half.

"SNAKE BANDAGE!" Mummymon shouted as he fired his blaster at Ex-Veemon who ducked and swung his tail swatting Mummymon away. Clancy screeched as he flew towards Max who grabbed him and started to grapple with him. Ben was blocking blasts from Charmcaster and Rojo along with Gwen, Rojo ran in and jumped at Ben who kicked her back inside the Plumber Annex where she found something that made her smirk. She grabbed it and ran outside.

"Got it," she said and Max saw the key.

"The key of course. Someone stop Rojo from getting away with that thing!" he shouted.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Heatblast replied before she turned into Four Arms and she threw the bat and Animo over the side and they plummeted towards the ground, Four Arms ran at Rojo and tackled her sending the key skidding into Cooper's hands where Clancy landed in front of him.

"You want this? Go get it," he told Clancy throwing the key over the side but Animo and his bat flew up and Animo held the key in his hand and flew off while Clancy grabbed Rojo and Animo's bat grabbed Charmcaster, Arukenimon and Mummymon.

"I wish I could teach you a lesson you deserve Daisuke. But we have a date to rule the world," Animo told her as the past enemies of Daisuke and the others fled. Soon the RV was in its super charged turbo mode speeding out of Seattle.

"What is the deal with that key?" Daisuke asked Max.

"Many years ago the Plumbers helped capture an alien convict. As a show of gratitude the convict's race handed the Plumbers us a sample of something called Sub-Energy. A sub atomic power source so powerful it made our own nuclear power plants look like windup toys by comparison. Despite its use for good, it was too unstable and dangerous to use. So the Plumbers decided to lock it away behind a super secure force field for safe keeping inside Mt Rushmore," Max explained.

"And the only way to disable the shield is to use those two keys from Fort Knox and Mt Rushmore," Gwen said.

"No way could the circus freaks think this up," Ben said.

"You're right. Whoever is behind all this has access to classified intel," Max said worriedly as the RV arrived at Mt Rushmore where it was nearly hit by an energy blast and it swerved and stopped. Everyone looked at a cliff where they saw Thumbskull, Frightwig, Acid Breath, Animo, Clancy, Rojo, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Sublimino, and Charmcaster and the Forever Ninja and Forever King walked in front of them.

"I wish I could promise you all a swift demise. But I am afraid my associates have other plans for you. Behold…..the Negative Twelve," The Forever King said.

"Oh man," Daisuke said.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	48. Chapter 48

Dai 10 Versus the Negative 12 Part Two

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"The Circus Freaks, Rojo, Sublimino, Clancy, Animo, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Charmcaster? Oh man!" Daisuke said in worry.

"But who are the metal dudes?" Cooper asked looking at the Forever Ninja and the Forever King.

"Most likely Forever Knight creeps. But what's with the horns and cape on that one in the middle?" Ben asked.

"Since we put Enoch on ice maybe he's their new leader," Gwen suggested.

"Or maybe Enoch was never really their leader at all," Max said. Thumbskull jumped down from the cliff and he ran towards the RV but when he touched it he was electrocuted and he collapsed. Metal plates then came down over all the windows on the RV and yellow electricity surged around it which made Rojo scoff as she fired a laser blast from her wrist cannon at the RV but the laser bounced off and the front of the RV shifted and fired a large blue energy beam at Rojo sending her smashing into the cliff. Charmcaster lifted her arms up and large chunks of rock rose into the air and she threw them towards the RV but the attack didn't dent the RV making her gasp.

"ACID MIST!" Arukenimon shouted spitting acid at the RV.

"SNAKE BANDAGE!" Mummymon shouted as he fired his blaster at the RV and both attacks bounced off making them growl. Clancy then ordered a swarm of wasps to attack the RV but as the wasps approached the RV they were zapped and fled.

"Wait! Do not enter that vehicle," The Forever King warned but Thumbskull ran towards the RV and he ripped the door off.

"Knock, knock!" Acid Breath exclaimed as Ben, Daisuke, Gwen, Veemon and Cooper ad he breathed acid at them but the cloud of acid passed through them and they vanished. "What the?"

"They're holograms! We've been punked!" Rojo shouted as the hologram projector rolled towards the Circus Freaks and Rojo and it beeped.

"I hate those kids," Acid Breath said as the grenade blew up and sent the four of them flying and the Forever King shook his head. Not far from the RV Max, Ben, Cooper, Gwen, Veemon and Daisuke were hiding behind a few trees.

"We better get going before they figure out what happened," Max said and Gwen turned to see the Forever Ninja standing there and he drew his swords.

"Too late," she said as Cooper ran off screaming.

"No one likes a show-off ninja boy," Daisuke said in her Cryonite form and she punched the ninja sending him flying into the side of the RV.

"There they are!" Arukenimon shouted.

"I'll meet you all at the hatch," Daisuke told Max and the others as she jumped off and sent a beam of ice towards the bad guys. Cooper stopped running when he heard something and he turned around and gasped.

"Cooper? You alright?" Veemon asked running towards Cooper and he turned him around.

"No. I'm totally freaked out," he answered.

"Join the club," Gwen said running up to him and Veemon. Animo's bat then roared as it soared past them.

"There is too many of them. Even if I found the hatch and opened it they would be all over us like stink on a skunk," Max said.

"Follow me," Cooper said as he ran off towards the cliff and his eyes glowed and a hatch appeared and it opened up.

"You found it," Max said.

"He did say he was good with electronics," Ben said as Cooper nearly collapsed but Gwen caught him.

"Hurry, inside," Max said and everyone jumped into the hatch except Veemon as Daisuke in her Cryonite form came smashing in front of the hatch and she turned back to normal as Arukenimon and Mummymon along with the other bad guys approached.

"Dai?" Veemon asked and his partner nodded.

"Go for it," she said pulling out her digivice which glowed bright blue.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO…..EX-VEEMON!" Veemon shouted as he turned into his champion form and Daisuke turned into Four Arms in a flash of green light. "Just like old times?" Ex-Veemon asked his partner.

"Just like old times," Four Arms said cracking her knuckles, inside the Mt Rushmore base everyone else slid down a long tube before they came out in front of a large computer and Max ran towards it and sat down.

"Grandpa, we can't leave Ex-Veemon and Daisuke out there on their own," Ben said.

"We're more help to them in here," Max answered as everyone saw Four Arms and Ex-Veemon fighting.

"V-LASER!" Ex-Veemon shouted shooting an x shaped beam of light towards Mummymon sending him flying. Four Arms slammed her arms into the ground sending a fissure towards Clancy that sent him into the air and Four Arms ran towards him and she punched him sending him flying.

"Come on! I'll take you all on with three arms behind my back," Four Arms told the other bad guys and Charmcaster sent two of her rock monsters towards Four Arms who delivered an uppercut to one of them and she grabbed the other monster and she slammed it into the ground shattering it.

She then walked towards the Forever King but the Forever Ninja jumped in front of Four Arms and took out an energy staff and Four Arms smirked before she was hit with the staff and she was sent flying into Ex-Veemon and both crashed into the cliff and the Negative Twelve approached them. Max pulled a lever and a laser cannon emerged from the cliff and fired at the villains sending them all flying. "Thank you Max," Four Arms said and Ex-Veemon nodded as he turned back to Veemon and Four Arms turned back into Daisuke in a green flash of light and both jumped into the hatch and fell out of it as Max took a grenade and ran to the hatch.

"Ben, come on. This needs a push," he told his grandson who nodded and Max threw the grenade into the hatch.

"Gallius Disruptus," he chanted and a gust of wind blew the grenade up the chute.

"You're not getting away that easily," Rojo said as she blasted open the hatch and jumped down it only to come into contact with the grenade that sent her flying out of the chute and she landed at the feet of the Forever King who looked at a camera.

"Nothing will stop this little homecoming," he said before firing an energy blast from his hand and destroyed the camera.

"Phew. Glad that's over," Daisuke said relieved.

"I'm not so sure it is," Max said as he brought up the footage of the Forever King.

"Nothing will stop this little homecoming,"

"There's something that his highness said that makes me wonder," Max said as he brought up another video of a bald man with a goatee.

"Driscoll. ID number 12906," the man said and Max compared the voices and it was a perfect match and Max slumped.

"Max, what is it?" Daisuke asked him.

"The Forever King is an ex-Plumber. When I was still a rookie a scandal rocked the Plumbers. Driscoll one of the veterans was caught stealing high technology from alien convicts, than using it for his own gain. Eventually he was thrown out of the Plumbers in disgrace. As far as anyone knew he was never heard from again, but now it's obvious that Driscoll worked his way through the Forever Knights until he became their leader," Max explained.

"So that's how they knew about the Plumber complexes, the keys, the sub-energy all of it. It was an inside job," Ben said.

"And Driscoll knows Mt Rushmore like the back of his hand, he will find a way in. it's only a matter of time," Max said. Soon Cooper was working on some robots when Gwen walked up to him.

"How's it going?" she asked him.

"Good, these security drones are almost ready," he answered.

"I have to know how did you open the entrance without even laying a finger on it?" Gwen asked him.

"Sometimes, if I concentrate real hard I can sort of see into machines and junk like that. It's like a Wi-Fi in my head," Cooper explained.

"That is so cool," Gwen said.

"Not really. It gives me a headache," Cooper said as he climbed down from the robot and he threw a can into the air and the robot fired its cannon and destroyed it.

"Nice job Cooper," Max told him as everyone saw him wearing a device over his body and he lifted a massive chunk of metal over his head.

"Whoa grandpa, have you been working out?" Ben asked him.

"No Ben, it's this Exo-suit. Alien tech which amplifies your natural abilities," he explained placing the chunk of metal down on a giant pile of metal in front of the door. "Now all we need is some help from Heatblast to finish it up," he said and Daisuke nodded before she turned into Heatblast and she sent a massive fire stream towards the wall of metal and she melted it all into one solid barricade and she turned back to normal.

"I'd like to see those jerks getting through that," she said.

"I wouldn't," Cooper said worried.

"Come on. I want to check the Sub-Energy force field," Max told the others and everyone walked across a bridge towards a large room where Cooper ran up to a large cylindrical force field in the centre of the room.

"A real force field?" he asked.

"Too bad the Forever King now has the keys to unlocking it," Max said.

"Um. I don't see anything," Daisuke said as Max pressed a hidden button on the ground and a rack of visors popped out of the ground.

"The force field is a cloaking device, here put these on," he told the others who put on the visors but only heard static.

"What's with the static noise?" Gwen asked.

"The goggles amplify the sound of the force field, the knob on the side adjusts the volume," Max answered and everyone turned the dial and they all saw the Sub-Energy appear.

"That tiny thing is the Sub-Energy?" Veemon asked sceptically.

"I know it doesn't look like much. But the material in that container is twenty times the power of the sun. Mishandle it and you've got an explosion powerful enough to wipe a continent off the face of the earth," Max explained. Later on Max was busy setting charges as Ben and Gwen played rock paper scissors.

"What're you doing?" Daisuke asked them.

"The winner gets Cooper's extra ticket," Ben answered before an alarm blared.

"Motion sensor. Come on," Max told everyone as a wall exploded and Animo was riding a mutated mole.

"The doctor is in!" Animo announced as his mutated monster swatted Max and Gwen aside with its tail and Daisuke turned into Wildmutt and she tackled the mole and bit into it making it screech in pain.

"Call off that bucktoothed varmint or you're gonna be the one needing a doctor," Ben said as he kicked Animo away and the rest of the Negative Twelve walked through the hole. "Cooper, the drones," he told Cooper and the robots surrounded the Negative Twelve but Driscoll's visor glowed and the robots turned on the others.

"I love surprises," Driscoll said as Wildmutt bellowed and she tore through the drones.

"Retreat to the lower levels!" Max shouted and everyone but Wildmutt ran off, Wildmutt tore through the rest of the drones except two that was chasing the others and Max pressed a button on a detonator and the bridge blew up and Wildmutt jumped over the gap and skidded into the chamber with the Sub-energy and the others and the door shut.

"We are in need of a detour," Driscoll said.

"Why did those security drones turn on us?" Veemon asked.

"I don't know," Max answered.

"Must obey. Attack Motomiya," Cooper said and the Exo-suit inside the chamber attacked Wildmutt and threw her into a wall.

"Sublimino must have gotten to Cooper outside during the fight. He's been hypnotised!" Gwen exclaimed.

"We need to stop Cooper before that Exo-suit makes a winter coat out of Dai," Ben said.

"Cooper said his head's like a wireless network," Gwen said and she grabbed a visor and she ran towards Cooper and slipped it on his head and she turned the knob making Cooper scream in pain before he collapsed and the Exo-suit dropped Wildmutt who turned into Daisuke. Max the put Cooper inside a small cabinet for safety.

"No matter what happens to us. We can't let the Forever King get a hold of the Sub-Energy," he told the others.

"We understand Max," Daisuke told him and he smiled. A few minutes later Gwen was reading the spell book as a blue light erupted from her, Ben was tinkering with his blaster before he activated his Exo-suit, Veemon turned into Ex-Veemon, Max put on the Exo-suit and Daisuke turned into Eye Girl just as the Negative Twelve smashed through the wall.

"There is nowhere left to run Tennysons and Motomiya," Driscoll told them.

"Who is running metal head? Bring it on!" Eye Girl shouted and everyone charged. Max punched Animo's mole, Eye Girl fired beams from her eyes at Frightwig and Gwen sent Sublimino flying. Ben jumped at Rojo and kicked her away before he fired rockets at Clancy.

"Ready for a little spelling contest?" Charmcaster asked Ben who glared at her.

"Mercuta Verditis!" both chanted and they sent purple and teal beams of energy at each other and both battled for dominance.

"ACID MIST!" Arukenimon shouted spew mist at Eye Girl who jumped into the air and she fired a massive beam from the eye on her chest sending her flying.

"Arukenimon! SNAKE BANDAGE!" Mummymon shouted shooting his blaster at Eye Girl.

"V-LASER!" Ex-Veemon shouted as he fired an x shaped beam of light at Mummymon sending him smashing into a wall.

"I wish I could say it's nice to see you again Driscoll. But I'd be lying," Max said to Driscoll stopping him and the Forever Ninja from stealing the Sub-energy.

"I'm flattered you would remember me Max, oh but where are my manners have you met my colleague?" Driscoll asked as the Forever Ninja attacked Max.

"You can't be brat," Charmcaster told Ben who noticed Rojo heading towards him and he moved the energy beams into Rojo sending her flying and Charmcaster threw rock monsters at Ben and she ran off.

"I hated those the first time, and I hate them now," he said as Gwen jumped in.

"Need help?" she asked and Ben nodded.

"You watch my back, I got yours," he told her and Gwen nodded, the rock monsters jumped at them but teal chains erupted from Ben and impaled the monsters and they shattered.

"Nice work, you have so got to teach me that," Gwen told Ben who grinned at her as Clancy flew around Eye Girl and flew towards her shoulder but three eyes merged into one and fired a beam at him and encased him in ice.

"Insect on ice. Now that is cold," she said.

"Ready for an extra rare slice of Motomiya my pet?" Animo said as his mole approached Eye Girl.

"V-LASER!" Ex-Veemon shouted as he fired a beam of light at Animo's mole sending it crashing into the wall. Max was thrown to the ground and Driscoll and the Forever Ninja deactivated the force field.

"Now, I shall become the Forever King of the world," Driscoll said as he grabbed the sub energy.

"Don't be a fool Driscoll! It's too unstable," Max told him.

"Funny. The Plumbers said that about me when they kicked me out," Driscoll said. "Have fun," he told the rest of the Negative Twelve as he and the Forever Ninja walked off.

"We need to even the odds," Max said.

"We've spent too much time fighting each other to see who is better," Ben said.

"At least those guys don't need to worry about that, we all know Animo's next in charge," Ex-Veemon said.

"But Charmcaster has the potential," Gwen said.

"Hey! What about me! I'm tougher than all of you," Rojo said.

"Get real," Acid Breath said.

"And just because you can do a little hocus pocus, does not mean you can defeat me child!" Animo said to Charmcaster.

"Daisuke, stop the Forever King," Max whispered and Eye Girl nodded before she ran off and she saw a Plumber rifle and she smirked turning back into Daisuke. Outside the base Driscoll and the Forever Ninja were leaving as an armoured car pulled up.

"Our ride is here," Driscoll said before energy bolts hit it and blew the car up.

"Your trip has just been cancelled," Daisuke said from the cliff above them.

"As you wish," Driscoll said as the Forever Ninja threw an energy shuriken at the Plumber rifle and destroyed it. "You have been a thorn in my side long enough Daisuke Motomiya." he said as he held up the Sub-energy and he placed it into his armour and it surged with purple electricity and he fired an energy beam from his visor at the mountain above Daisuke who gasped as a landslide headed towards her. Inside the base the rest of the Negative Twelve were fighting each other.

"Wait! Why are we fighting each other? We should be smashing them!" Acid Breath shouted.

"Ghoul face is right. Get them!" Rojo shouted and the Negative Twelve ran towards the others.

"Ready?" Ben asked Gwen who nodded.

"Autem Volton," she chanted holding her hands up and just as the Negative Twelve reached them the keys turned and the force field came on trapping them all inside, Max then walked towards the cabinet Cooper was and he opened it and removed the visor.

"So did I miss anything?" he asked. Outside with Driscoll and the Forever Ninja both were looking at the pile of rubble that had consumed Daisuke before Upchuck appeared and spat exploding energy balls at them.

"Even the Omnitrix will not save you now," Driscoll told her as the Forever Ninja kicked Upchuck back and threw glowing energy Shuriken towards her but she swallowed them and spat them back at the ninja hitting him dead on and he collapsed.

"Now who is seeing stars?" Upchuck asked chuckling before she jumped at Driscoll and swallowed rocks and fired energy balls at Driscoll who fired beams from his visor to counter them, Upchuck kept eating rocks and firing energy balls at Driscoll before she aimed at his visor and he fired an energy beam at Upchuck but she jumped out of the way, then she sent tentacles from her mouth at Driscoll's chest plate and she ripped it off.

"The Sub-Energy!" he shouted as Upchuck swallowed it and she started to swell up like a balloon.

"Now that really hits the spot," she said. "But not as much as this!" she shouted firing a massive energy beam at Driscoll lifting him into the air and she spun around as a massive explosion occurred and Max and the others ran out to see Daisuke sitting on the ground.

"Dai, you alright?" Veemon asked her and she burped before she smiled.

"Am now," she answered.

"Driscoll?" Max asked.

"Upchuck scared him out of his skin. He's gone for now," Daisuke answered. "Hey Max, how good at you at making big president faces?" she asked Max pointing to the ruined monument. Later that day the Rust Bucket pulled up to Cooper's house and he walked out with Ben and Gwen behind him.

"Okay, only two hours until the premiere. So which one of us gets the ticket?" Ben asked him.

"There's no extra ticket," Cooper answered hesitantly.

"What!?" Ben asked.

"What do you mean!?" Gwen asked.

"I figured you two wouldn't talk to me unless you had to. So I made the whole thing up," Cooper said walking into his house and Daisuke, Veemon and Max laughed.

"Well, you can now both agree on something. You can both be mad at Cooper," Daisuke told them. "And I get to see the movie," she said pulling out a ticket to the premiere.

"Dai come on, please give me the ticket. I'll do anything you ask," Ben told her.

"No way!" Gwen shouted at Ben. "Give me the ticket," she said to Daisuke who blew a raspberry at them before she ran off.

"Dai!" both shouted as they chased Daisuke.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	49. Chapter 49

Goodbye and Good Riddance

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

All was peaceful as the sun started to set when an airship sped past a couple watching the sunset. "It is so good being bad," a man wearing a bird like outfit said as the passengers to the airship laid on the ground. "Get the weapons ready and disrupt the helium flow," he said.

"I've got my talons full with some kind of root," another man wearing another bird suit replied down below as he was thrown into a railing and Wildvine landed in front of him.

"Root? Get it right pal. I'm a vine," she told the man before she punched him and knocked him out and he went down to a lower balcony where Ben was standing and he held his hands out which glowed teal.

"Panzikidig Metalalurka," he chanted and the metal surrounding the bird man wrapped around him and trapped him in place. Another man dressed up like a bird was setting a charge in the engine room when the door opened and Veemon ran up and he headbutted him and knocked him out.

"I just wanted one relaxing ride. Not deal with you jerks," he told the man. The man in the cockpit was busy setting the other charge when Wildvine's legs shot into the room and wrapped around the man and dragged him out to the top of the airship where she attached the charge to the man's cape and she threw the wings away and it blew up in the sky as Max, Gwen, Ben and Veemon ran into the cabin and Wildvine dropped down into the cabin with the last man in her arms.

"What's next?" she asked Max.

'Now we gotta get you home, summer is over," he answered and Wildvine and Ben gasped in shock. A few days later the Rust Bucket was driving down the road and Daisuke sighed as she had just finished packing her suitcase as Gwen watched her.

"Hard to believe that the summer is over, huh Dai?" she asked as Daisuke zipped up her suitcase.

"Yeah it was one interesting summer though. I obtained the most powerful device in the universe, have twenty two amazing aliens, required the Golden Digi-egg of Miracles, and learned daddy is a plumber and mama is a Cryonite making Jun and I half Cryonite," she said as Ben walked up.

"Plus we learned about Grandpa Max being a Plumber, and me gaining an alien blaster," he said.

"Don't forget about us learning how to do magic and all the cools things we've seen," Gwen added just as the Rust Bucket stopped.

"We're here," Max called from the driver's seat. Daisuke picked up her suitcase and backpack and Veemon walked up to her.

"Well Veemon and I have a long flight home to Odaiba," she said and she opened the door and stepped out of the RV and she and Veemon saw a beautiful two story house which looked like a small mansion. Off to the side of the house she and Veemon saw a large three car garage attached to the house. Daisuke and Veemon were awe struck but Daisuke recovered and she said "Uncle Max this is beautiful and all but it isn't the airport. I'm gonna miss my flight," she said worried. The door to the house opened up and Daisuke saw Jun who now had icy blue eyes and icy blue streaks in her hair walk out, she looked at Daisuke and she smiled.

"Actually you aren't going to miss your flight because we live here now," she told Daisuke whose eyes widened in shock.

"What?" she and Veemon asked as Julie walked into view.

"Sweetie while you and Veemon were with Max for the summer we found a place to life here in Bellwood," she told her daughter and Veemon and Ben and Gwen poked their heads out of the RV.

"Whoa and I live about a mile and a half away from here," Ben said.

"Let's go inside and check it out," Max said and everyone nodded as they all left the RV and walked towards Daisuke and Veemon's new house.

Later everyone was inside the Motomiya's new home which was just as beautiful on the inside as the outside. The backyard was very large with a big pool that had a slide and diving board, plus a soccer goal for Daisuke. "This is so amazing," Daisuke said as Derrick smiled at his daughter.

"Yeah it is. Why don't you and Veemon check out your room, baby girl," he said and Daisuke and Veemon smiled as they raced upstairs, once they arrived at Daisuke's new room they saw a large queen sized bed, two night stands on either side of it, a dresser with a mirror, a desk with a desk lamp and Daisuke's laptop, a new 56 inch TV with her game systems and DVDs in a large TV stand and her walls had icy blue streaks all around which lined up with her pictures and soccer trophies.

"This is amazing!" Daisuke cheered happily and Veemon nodded. A few minutes later Max, Gwen and Ben were standing out in front of the RV.

"I know this summer didn't turn out how I thought it would. But I wouldn't change a single second of it," Max told Daisuke.

"Me neither Uncle Max, thanks," she replied hugging him.

"Thank you. You gave this old plumber new life again. It was an honour to fight beside you Daisuke Motomiya," Max said shaking Daisuke's hand.

"You weren't so bad yourself," she told him with a smile and Max walked into the RV.

"So, I guess I'll see you at school," Ben told her and Daisuke nodded as she hugged him tightly making him smile, Daisuke then hugged Gwen who hugged back as well and both climbed into the RV as it drove away and Daisuke waved to Ben and Gwen who waved back, Daisuke sighed as she and Veemon walked back into the house and shut the door behind them. The next morning Daisuke was dropped off by Derrick and she grabbed her backpack.

"Have a great first day baby girl," Derrick told her and she nodded and hugged her dad before she jumped out of the car where she saw Ben climb out of his dads car and he sighed.

"Okay, you've saved the world a bunch of times. How bad can fifth grade be?" he asked himself.

"Ben!" Daisuke called and he saw her waving at him and he smiled at her. "Ready?" she asked and Ben nodded and both walked into the school. At lunch Daisuke and Ben were in the lunch line in the cafeteria.

"My cousin was in the burning building that fire girl saved in Washington D.C," a girl said making Daisuke smile.

"She was okay. But she was no match for that four armed girl. I got a clip of her fighting some freak on the Golden Gate Bridge. What was here name again? Quad Hands?" a boy asked.

"Four Arms," Daisuke said making the boy look at her. "If I had to guess,"

"Right…." The boy said walking off and Daisuke sighed sadly.

"This is a shakedown dork. Hand it over," she and Ben heard Cash tell a boy as he tried to steal the boy's smoothie.

"Hey!" Daisuke shouted storming over to Cash and she pushed him back. "I thought I said I wouldn't put up with anymore of your bullying,"

"And what're you going to do about it?" Cash asked her with a smirk. Daisuke smirked back and she grabbed the boy's smoothie and she dumped it on Cash's head and the entire cafeteria laughed at Cash who growled at Daisuke as the bell rang and everyone headed back to class.

"That was priceless," Ben told her and Daisuke grinned at him. Later in gym class Cash and J.T were picking teams and soon only Daisuke and Ben were left and the two teams turned on them.

'Let's play dodgeball!" Cash shouted before the wall to the gym exploded and everyone but Daisuke and Ben ducked for cover as several drones flew into the room.

"Can this day get any worse?" Ben asked.

"What do those things want?" J.T asked as the drones looked around until they saw Daisuke and the Omnitrix and she gulped. The drones then started to attack the students making them all scream, Daisuke ran off to another room and she was enveloped in a flash of green light and turned into Diamondhead and she walked out of the room.

"It's that dude that saved us at the little league world series. How did he get here?" J.T asked.

"Our hero," another student said and Ben grinned, Diamondhead slammed down into a drone slicing it in half.

"Everyone out. I'll handle this," she told the students who all ran away and her hands turned into blades.

"Behind you!" a girl shouted behind Diamondhead who turned around and was hit by an energy blast as thrown backwards, Diamondhead jumped up and she fired shards towards the drones and destroyed two more but two more came after her and she ran off.

"Where did that new girl go?" J.T asked.

"Probably hiding under the bleachers like a baby," Cash answered running off and Ben snarled at J.T and Cash before he ran after Diamondhead and the two drones. Diamondhead ran into the cafeteria and she jumped behind the counter before she fired shards at the drones but they flew out of the way and they blasted her through a window and she groaned. She jumped up and punched one drone sending it towards the ice machine and she fired shards at it and destroyed it.

"You are iced," she said as the other drone snuck up behind her but it exploded and Diamondhead turned around to see Derrick holding a Plumber blaster in his hands. "Daddy? What're you doing here?" she asked him.

"I picked up a signal. It's similar to the one Max said Vilgax's drones have," he answered.

"But how? I sent him into space when I was Way Big," Diamondhead said as she turned back into Daisuke in a green flash of light.

"I don't know. But he's back now," Derrick said.

"What is he doing here?" Daisuke and Derrick turned to see the rest of the gym class in the doorway.

"I just came to give my baby girl something," Derrick said as he handed his daughter a text book. "You left this at home in your rush to get to school," he told Daisuke who smiled but J.T and Cash laughed at her and she growled and she stormed off. Later that day, she was sitting in the park and she sighed.

"Man, I never knew how boring normal life is," she said to herself.

"Hey squirt," Daisuke looked up to see Jun sit beside her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's just settling into my new school is all, I'm glad Ben is there with me, but this sucks. I've saved the world so many times and I'm not even eleven years old yet, and everyone else thinks those aliens just show up out of nowhere," Daisuke said depressed.

"Don't feel bad sis. Be happy that there is no bad guys or some wacko trying to destroy the world," Jun told her sister with a smile and Daisuke smiled at her sister before she heard someone approaching and she and Jun both rolled out of the way as the bench they were standing on was destroyed.

"What the heck?" Daisuke asked before she looked up and gasped as she saw Vilgax standing in front of her. "Vilgax! How'd you get here? I threw you into space as Way Big," she told him.

"Next time. Make sure that my ship does not have a homing beacon locked onto me," Vilgax told her.

"Who is this guy?" Jun asked her sister.

"Vilgax. An ugly squid face alien who is after the Omnitrix. But how did daddy not pick you up on his scanner?" Daisuke asked Vilgax.

"The first drones were a distraction. Creating an electromagnetic field allowing me and the others to arrive undetected," Vilgax answered.

"Others?" Daisuke asked.

"I am not just going to destroy you and your family. I intend to eradicate your entire pathetic town and the Tennyson family," Vilgax told her as two more drones appeared and Daisuke turned into Cannonbolt in a flash of green light and she grabbed her sister before rolling away and she turned back and one drone smashed into a tree blowing up, the second drone continued to chase Cannonbolt. She headed towards Vilgax and she slammed into his front and the jumped into the air before she slammed down onto the last drone and rolled away from Vilgax.

"We need to warn Daddy and Mama," Cannonbolt said as she unfolded and let her sister out and Jun nodded and Cannonbolt turned back into Daisuke and they ran off. Later that night Vilgax's drones were wreaking havoc all over the city and people screamed as they ran for cover. "I can't let Vilgax get away with this," Daisuke said.

"Dai!" Ben shouted as he, Gwen, Max, Veemon, Derrick and Julie ran up to them from the Rust Bucket.

"About time you got here," Daisuke told them and they nodded.

"Ready to take out squid face once and for all?" Ben asked and Daisuke grinned as she turned into her Cryonite form followed by Jun and Julie while Derrick held a Plumber rifle as did Max and Gwen while Ben pulled out his blaster.

"I got three words for you. Aim and fire," Max said and Daisuke jumped out and fired ice beams at the drones and Jun jumped in and kicked a drone away while Julie fired ice shards towards several more drones and they were destroyed. Veemon then jumped into the air and he headbutted a drone sending it spiralling out of control and it smashed into a building and exploded.

"So much suffering. Are you prepared for more Motomiya!?" Vilgax asked standing on a rooftop.

"You talking to me ugly!?" Daisuke, Jun, Julie and Derrick asked Vilgax as Gwen held her hand out and the roof Vilgax was standing on and it crumbled sending Vilgax crashing down under a pile of rubble.

"What would you guys do without me?" Gwen asked Daisuke and Ben who smiled at her, Vilgax chuckled as he climbed out of the rubble.

"Mama, Daddy?" Daisuke asked her parents as she turned back into her human form.

"Do it sweetie," Julie told her and Daisuke nodded and she popped the dial of the Omnitrix and she slammed it down and turned into XLR8.

"Motomiya!? You're…." Cash and J.T who were hiding behind a car asked her.

"Every single one of those heroes," XLR8 answered and drones sped towards her and she ran towards them and she smashed into two of them and destroyed them. She then ran towards Vilgax but his arms swelled up and he swung his right arm and sent her flying and she crashed into an apartment building which collapsed on top of her.

"DAI!" everyone shouted.

"Prepare to experience my full wrath!" Vilgax shouted as he ran towards the others. XLR8 groaned as she turned back into Daisuke.

"Daisuke. Let me help," she opened her eyes to see Feedback standing in front of her.

"But….the last time I used your powers I caused the Omnitrix's self-destruct mode to activate," Daisuke said.

"That was the result of Animo's machine. But I promise you this, it will not happen again. I know you haven't used me because you are afraid of that but together we can stop Vilgax," Feedback said holding her hand out to Daisuke who slowly smiled and she took it and both were enveloped in a bright green flash of light which drew everyone's attention to the debris and Feedback emerged.

"Hey everybody. Did you miss me?" she asked.

"A Conductoid!?" Vilgax asked as Feedback ran towards him and she punched him sending him flying, he stood back up and ran towards her and she fired electricity from her fingertips and Vilgax was sent flying backwards again and she smashed into the ground but Vilgax stood up again.

"We need to stop him once and for all," Feedback said.

"Any ideas?" Veemon asked.

"Didn't your dad said he was a city engineer?" Gwen asked Ben who nodded before everyone saw an open hole in the road.

"That will work," Feedback said before she ran off into the hole.

"You cannot escape me that easily!" Vilgax shouted as he chased after Feedback and he walked down the tunnel and Feedback dropped behind him.

"I knew you would play follow the leader. Ben now!" she shouted looking back at Ben who opened a pipe and he held a blowtorch in his hand.

"Dad's going to be upset about this," he said, Feedback turned into XLR8 and she sped towards Ben who threw the blowtorch in the air and XLR8 grabbed Ben and ran out of the tunnel as the blowtorch ignited and set the gas ablaze which sent a massive wall of flame at Vilgax and sent pillars of fire out of all the manhole covers throughout the city.

"Vilgax is finally toast. We did it!" XLR8 cheered before she looked at Cash and J.T. "And I have one more thing left to do," she said and a few minutes later Cash and J.T were hanging by their underpants from a tree branch. "Consider that payback for all the times you bullied someone," she told them before she ran back to the others and turned back to normal.

"Now what?" Veemon asked as Firefighters were putting out all the fires caused during the battle.

"Let's go out for Pizza!" Jun and Daisuke shouted making the others laugh before they all walked off. The next morning Daisuke and Ben were walking towards their classroom when everyone including Cash and J.T parted and let them walk in.

"Oh yeah. Now we're talking," Ben said as he and Daisuke sat at their desks to see Gwen sitting there. "What're you doing here?" Ben asked her.

"I go here now. My dad just got a new job in Bellwood," Gwen answered.

"Oh man," Ben said.

"I am so going to ace this class," Gwen said before an explosion was heard and everyone looked to see Animo and mutated animals racing towards the school.

"After we ace Animo and his mutated freaks," Daisuke said.

"Looks like it's time for an early recess don't you think Daisuke?" the teacher asked her.

"Yeah. It's Hero Time!" she shouted activating her Omnitrix and she was enveloped in a flash of green light.

The End

Read and review


End file.
